Sol de Invierno
by Cris Dagworth
Summary: Dolía tanto que no pudo evitar caer en la obscura tentación...la Piedra de la Resurrección era su única oportunidad de verlos...y por esa oportunidad, rompería cualquier ley que tuviese que romper. Hermione nunca imaginó que lo que le esperaba era muy diferente a todo lo que pudo haber imaginado, un viaje sin precedentes del cual no podía escapar...iba a morir...o a renacer...
1. Prólogo: Lágrimas de Fuego

**Prólogo: Lágrimas de Fuego**

_La luz del sol nunca había sido tan fuerte como la de ese invierno, de hecho las otras estaciones palidecían a su lado. Era como si la esperanza hubiese decidido renacer antes de que el frío terminara por mermar todo a su alrededor._

_ Denouement [The resolution of a mystery]_

Ni un solo ruido se escuchaba en aquél frío paraje, donde los restos de seres queridos (algunos ya olvidados) descansaban en su última morada. Donde el frío de la noche no hacía más que acentuar la atmósfera mortecina del cementerio del Valle de Godric. La nieve que recubría todo con una capa blanquecina en nada podía remediar el deprimente paisaje.

- No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 5 años de todo _eso_- declaró un joven hombre de indomable cabellera color negro azabache. Su voz se escuchaba cansada.

Harry suspiró colocándose a un lado de la figura de su mejor amiga sin despegar su melancólica mirada de la lápida que llevaba inscrito el nombre de unos padres que no recordaba. En su declaración anterior, la palabra _eso_, se refería específicamente al tema de Voldemort y la gran guerra, una cuestión por demás desagradable aunque innegable.

La mujer a su lado no hizo más que aferrar la mano enguantada de su mejor amigo con la propia, su mirada marrón estaba adherida a la misma lápida pero no a los nombres grabados en ella si no al epitafio:

"_El último enemigo a ser derrotado es la muerte."_

La castaña pensaba una y otra vez en esa sencilla pero poderosa frase y, años después de haber estado en ese mismo lugar por primera vez, aún la inquietaba profundamente.

- Al final hiciste lo imposible- respondió Hermione finalmente suspirando casi de manera imperceptible pero el vaho que salió de su boca la delató. Realmente estaba haciendo mucho frío y su largo abrigo escarlata no la calentaba lo suficiente sobre el ligero vestido de noche que llevaba abajo.

El hombre la miró con sus intensos ojos verde esmeralda dibujando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, luego soltó su mano para envolverla entre sus brazos con naturalidad, de esa manera le daba un poco más de protección contra el frío. Ella se acurrucó en el abrazo agradecida.

Habían pasado 5 años desde que los dos visitaron el cementerio del Valle Godric por primera vez, cuando el mundo estaba sumido en la obscuridad y ellos no eran más que dos adolescentes hambrientos y sin esperanzas de terminar con la guerra. Aunque casi 5 meses después, lo habían hecho.

- Tú hiciste lo imposible Hermione, estaría muerto desde los once años si no hubiera sido por ti- declaró tan seguro de ese argumento que la mujer no pudo contradecirlo por mucho que su instinto se lo decía.

El cariño que compartían era tan evidente que las personas, y la prensa, se preguntaban la razón por la que cada cual tuviera parejas diferentes. La realidad era que se veían como la única familia que tenían, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, habían enfrentado a la muerte lado a lado, que se consideraban hermanos en todo menos en sangre. Además, Hermione había perdido a sus padres en Australia cuando unos mortífagos en fuga los encontraron y asesinaron a sangre fría; la culpa de saberlos muertos sin sus verdaderos recuerdos carcomía a la castaña incesablemente, su depresión fue tan grande cuando se enteró de sus muertes que, sin la ayuda de Harry, los hubiera seguido. Era por eso, y más, que los dos jóvenes eran tan apegados el uno al otro.

Las campanadas de una iglesia cercana se dejaron escuchar claramente, y unos cuantos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo como enfatizando el tañido de esas ancestrales campanas.

- Feliz Navidad Harry- dijo la castaña sin cambiar de posición y con una infinita dulzura en su tono.

- Feliz Navidad Hermione- le respondió el otro sin señales de que la fuese a soltar.- ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que en unas horas serás la nueva señora Weasley?- agregó en tono juguetón cambiando de tema.

La otra esbozó una ligera sonrisita.

- Como si me uniera a un club- sonrió recordando a Molly, a Fleur, a Audrey la esposa de Percy y a Angelina la esposa de George, todas ellas llevaban ahora el título de señoras Weasley- ¿Cómo te sientes tú al saber que te convertirás en el futuro señor Weasley?- inquirió con burla.

Harry frunció el ceño fingiendo indignación, pero ella no lo veía estando de espaldas a él.

- Ginny es quien tomará mi apellido, no al revés- aclaró recordando a su prometida con cariño.

- Sí, al parecer quienes llevamos la personalidad más fuerte de la relación cedemos nuestro apellido- suspiró la mujer fingiendo pena por tal hecho. El otro soltó una risita, era cierto y bien sabido que Ginny y Hermione tenían un carácter fuerte y de temer si te metías con ellas. Ron y él lo sabían mejor que nadie y aún así iban a casarse con ellas. La única explicación para esa locura era que estaban perdidamente enamorados.

- Hablando de carácter fuerte, aún creo que a Skeeter le dará un ataque cardiaco cuando ambas parejas nos casemos hoy...- comentó refiriéndose a la 'gran' idea de Hermione de tener las dos bodas simultáneamente y en Navidad por si lo anterior fuera poco.

Por mucho que lo detestaran, el Trío Dorado era famoso por toda Inglaterra y más allá de las fronteras, las miradas del mundo se posaban constantemente sobre ellos tres al ser héroes de guerra y ostentar la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase por ello. De hecho, el 2 de mayo era un día festivo para el mundo mágico, pues era una fecha que marcaba un nuevo inicio dirigido por el nuevo Ministro de Magia: Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Pese a todo, Harry era el que se llevaba el mayor escrutinio con eso de ser El Elegido luego de haber sido El-Niño-Que-Vivió; aunque también por eso estaba un poco más habituado a la excesiva atención. Con todo, al terminar la guerra había presentado sus EXTASIS para poder ingresar a la Academia de Aurores de donde salió con honores y actualmente trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia para gran alivio del mundo mágico. No había algo mejor, en la opinión pública, que tener al Elegido velando por la seguridad de todos. Claro que Ginny siempre comentaba en broma que su prometido atraía más problemas de los que solucionaba.

Hermione por otro lado, también había presentado sus EXTASIS obteniendo puntuaciones históricas, cuestión que le había abierto aún más oportunidades profesionales; al final se embarcó en la rama de leyes mágicas con el afán de mejorar el marco legal de su sociedad para eliminar el nepotismo, la corrupción y la discriminación del sistema. Gracias a su reconocimiento como la Hechicera Dorada, había escalado de posiciones con sorprendente rapidez y poco le faltaba para ser jefe de su Departamento pese a su corta edad.

Finalmente, Ron había decidido dejar la escuela de lado y probar su suerte en el Quidditch, cosa que había resultado muy bien porque su talento como guardián le granjeó una posición permanente en el equipo de los Chudley Cannons quienes llevaban una buena racha ese año gracias a su participación. Así, el pelirrojo volvió a ganar el apodo del 'Guardián de Oro' (siendo su porra oficial la canción de 'Weasley es nuestro rey'), cosa que le encantaba pues adoraba ser el centro de atención como su prometida bien sabía.

Hermione sonrió con picardía, uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos era sabotear a Rita Skeeter, más aun sabiendo que la rubia reportera no podía hacer mucho contra ella por miedo de que expusiera su 'pequeño' secreto (seguía utilizando su forma de escarabajo para espiar a los demás).

- Será divertido, de cualquier modo desapareceremos de su radar enseguida. No sabrá lo que pasó- añadió refiriéndose a su Luna de Miel que estaba perfectamente planeada para darles toda la privacidad posible.

- Pobre de quien ose meterse con la vengativa Hermione Granger- rio el otro.

- No exageres Potter, sabes que se lo merece- replicó recordando lo mal que esa reportera le hizo pasar su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

- Cierto- asintió recordando lo mismo que ella- Pero ahora lo mejor será que regresemos con los Weasley o Molly nos dará caza- sugirió soltando del abrazo a la mujer pero no así dejando ir su mano. Su mirada se volvió a fijar en la tumba de sus padres por unos segundos.

Hermione supo que estaba despidiéndose de ellos y decidió que era momento de sacar su varita para conjurar una guirnalda de rosas blancas como cada año hacía, misma que colocó sobre la lápida y luego miró a su mejor amigo quien también la miraba.

- Adelántate, quiero quedarme un poco más- declaró ella con resolución.

El ojiverde la miró con intensidad, su comunicación no verbal era tan precisa que sabía exactamente lo que su amiga quería hacer, y sabía que debía dejarla hacerlo sola.

- Recuerda que te quiero y siempre estaré para ti Hermione, siempre...- dijo con un cariño tan intenso que dolía- Le diré a Ron que no se preocupe, sólo no llegues tarde para la boda después de todo tú eres una de las dos que irán de blanco- agregó sonriente y apretándole la mano a son de despedida para luego soltarla lentamente. Ella no respondió.

La figura del salvador del mundo mágico se esfumó con un ágil giro de aparición y nada quedó en su lugar más que una fina capa de nieve pisada.

La bruja inspiró profundamente y caminó unos pasos hacia la derecha buscando una tumba en particular, finamente se paró frente a una lápida casi idéntica a la de los Potter pero que tenía grabados nombres diferentes:

"_Jean y Edward Granger._

_Amados padres y esposos._

_La memoria del corazón es eterna"_

Su corazón saltó ante ese epitafio mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas, cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve y sollozó como si nunca hubiera lamentado la muerte de sus padres. Sabía que su tumba estaba ahí porque Harry así se lo había dicho pero jamás se había atrevido a visitarla a pesar de que cada año iba a la de los padres de su mejor amigo...había sido una cobarde al no querer visitar esa tumba. Pero tenía miedo de ir ahí sabiendo lo que les había hecho, tenía vergüenza...los había hechizado arrebatándoles toda memoria de ella, habían muerto sin saber si quiera el porqué...y se culpaba. Aunque su mejor amigo había puesto un hermoso epitafio queriendo consolarla de alguna manera, dolía.

Dolía tanto que no pudo evitar caer en la obscura tentación...tenía de verlos por última vez y decirles la verdad, disculparse por lo menos una vez cara a cara...

Su alma gritó en agonía pero no podía arrepentirse a esas alturas, ya no había marcha atrás.

Del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó su conocida bolsita sin fondo que seguía conservándose en buen estado, la contempló durante unos eternos segundos y soltó un suspiro. Cuando sus lágrimas se congelaron en su rostro, metió su mano en la bolsita y extrajo una pequeña caja cubierta de runas diversas, la abrió casi con recelo y miró su contenido fijamente.

Adentro, reposaba la Piedra de la Resurrección.

Harry les había contado todo lo que pasó durante la Batalla Final, el encuentro con sus padres y las memorias de Snape, les dijo que había abandonado la Piedra en lo profundo del Bosque Prohibido para que nadie pudiera encontrarla y sentirse tentado a usarla. No obstante, no contó con que precisamente su mejor amiga fuera tentada.

Hermione dedicó casi tres años de su vida a buscar la diminuta Reliquia, hacía largas expediciones por el Bosque utilizando cada vez más complejos hechizos de rastreo bajo la excusa de hacer estudios de campo para su Departamento de Leyes Mágicas; Minerva McGonagall nunca puso reparos a su presencia pues adoraba a la que fuera su alumna predilecta y colega de la Orden del Fénix durante la guerra.

La búsqueda fue ardua, pero un día como cualquiera, finalmente la encontró.

La Piedra de la Resurrección era su única oportunidad de ver nuevamente a sus padres, Harry había dicho que simplemente la había sujetado y sus seres queridos se materializaron ante sus ojos como fantasmas mismos que le hablaron. Era definitivamente magia poderosa y muy peligrosa por esa misma razón.

Luego de tener la Piedra en su poder, y de resguardarla con los más poderosos hechizos rúnicos, había pasado casi un año entero para decidirse a usarla evaluando cada escenario posible.

Ahora, frente a la tumba de sus padres, estaba decidida a usar el poder de esa Reliquia de la Muerte para verlos una vez más. Si pudiera ver su reflejo en el espejo de Oesed, seguramente se vería a sí misma en compañía de todos sus seres queridos, de sus padres, de sus amigos, de los conocidos inocentes que perdieron injustamente sus vidas, los padres de Harry estarían ahí junto a Sirius, a Remus con Tonks cuidando de Teddy, Fred...nadie hubiese tenido que morir por culpa de la ambición de un mago demente.

Inspiró una vez más, no supo cómo pasó pero ahora estaba arrodillada en la fría capa de nieve, así que extendió su mano derecha y apretó la piedra romboide con fuerza.

Su corteza mágica se agitó como advirtiéndole de un peligro inminente, su varita comenzó a emitir una leve vibración y el ambiente del lugar se llenó de incertidumbre.

Sintió un agudo dolor en su mano y supo al instante que algo andaba mal...miró dicha mano descubriendo que la Piedra se había incrustado en su palma de una dolorosa manera y un intenso frío comenzaba a invadir cada fibra de su ser.

Trató de incorporarse pero sus piernas no le respondieron, quiso gritar por ayuda pero su garganta parecía seca y su corazón comenzó a palpitar lleno de pánico. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Sintió que su cuerpo perdía toda fuerza y cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como pensó, como Harry les había contado.

Un intenso cansancio comenzó a dominar su mente envolviéndola en una neblina que amenazaba con destruir su capacidad de raciocinio y tenía terror de no poder volver a despertar si cedía...luchó contra ese pesado agotamiento, sin embargo sus esfuerzos eran inútiles pues sus párpados cedieron ante ese insistente sueño.

Pensó en los ojos celestes de Ron, en sus besos gentiles y en su risa atronadora, en la sonrisa de Harry y en el aroma de sus queridos libros; recordó a sus padres, a sus profesores y amigos, y lamentó profundamente el que tuviera que perderse de su propia boda...

Iba a morir.

Todo su mundo se sumió en la más profunda negrura y ni siquiera pudo luchar por evitarlo.

Era impotente ante el destino que ella misma se había forjado.

Luz.

Una intensa luz fue lo siguiente que vio después de un tiempo incalculable.

Abrió sus ojos aliviada de volver a tener consciencia, de poder despertar nuevamente.

Se encontró a sí misma sentada en una banca en medio de lo que parecía ser la biblioteca de algún castillo, quizás la misma biblioteca de Hogwarts pero de colores brillantes y blanquecinos.

Quizás simplemente estaba soñando, porque honestamente no sería raro que ella soñase con estar en una biblioteca, su pasión por los libros era un hecho más que evidente.

- Señorita Granger, cuando supe que vendría no pude creerlo, aunque confieso que tampoco me sorprendí- declaró una voz de cadencia armoniosa y evidente sabiduría.

Hermione levantó su vista reconociendo esa voz y se encontró con la familiar figura de Albus Dumbledore mirándola a través de sus gafas en forma de media luna, su túnica violácea con estrellas plateadas era tan suya que tuvo que contener el llanto al verlo nuevamente ¿vivo?

- Profesor...- musitó poniéndose de pie de un salto.

- Dime Albus por favor, muchas cosas pasaron desde que partí de entre los vivos como para que sigamos con formalidades- sonrió el anciano con su perenne calma.- Me imagino que te preguntas qué está pasando ¿cierto Hermione?- inquirió amablemente también llamándola por su primer nombre.

La castaña miró a su antiguo director casi con miedo, porque veía en sus brillantes ojos celestes que el mago sabía perfectamente lo que había intentado hacer y sentía culpa mezclada con vergüenza.

- Quería...simplemente quería...- sus palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, su egoísmo era tal que se sentía como un pésimo ser humano, alguien que había cedido ante la tentación de ver a sus padres una vez más y que al final nada había salido como esperaba.

- Lo sé niña, lo sé. Ese mismo deseo fue lo que me llevó a dejar el mundo de los vivos- suspiró el hombre de larga barba plateada- No hay vergüenza en ceder a los anhelos del corazón, aunque es lamentable que las mejores personas deban sufrir tanto- le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la joven con cariño.

Ella lo miró dejando correr lágrimas por sus mejillas, la culpa se rehusaba a abandonarla pero las palabras del sabio mago consolaban su deprimente ser de alguna manera.

- No lo entiendo, la Reliquia...Harry nos dijo cómo funcionaba y yo solamente quería verlos...a mis padres, pedirles perdón por lo que les hice...pero, no lo entiendo...- soltó comenzando a entrar en la etapa de confusión, no estaba en sus planes terminar ahí donde no sabía, por cierto, siquiera dónde estaba exactamente...a menos que esa escena fuera como la experiencia de Harry cuando murió... ¿acaso ella estaba muerta?

El anciano mago casi pudo escuchar los engranes moverse en la cabeza de la joven y sonrió.

- Veo que tu mente sigue tan brillante como siempre, pero no te adelantes a los hechos- le dijo el anciano con cierta diversión en sus ojos- Definitivamente no estás muerta- aclaró.

La mujer frunció el ceño, claro que se alegraba de no estar muerta pero entonces la situación se había vuelto aún más confusa, si no estaba muerta ¿cómo estaba? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

- ¿Cómo supo que vendría aquí? ¿Y dónde es exactamente aquí?- preguntó la joven recobrando su usual lógica ante la bizarra situación, además debía concentrarse en algo práctico para no entrar en pánico nuevamente.

Dumbledore no reprimió su sonrisa ante la actitud de su antigua alumna, desde pequeña había demostrado ser poseedora de una precoz inteligencia y una agudeza verbal que le granjearon pocas simpatías al inicio de su primer año en Hogwarts. Aunque todo había cambiado cuando se hizo amiga de Harry y Ron, su actitud se relajó y ahora era una hechicera que en unos cuantos años superaría su propia sabiduría. Le llenaba de orgullo verla convertida en esa gran mujer, aunque también le entristecía verla ahí...

- No tengo respuestas concretas a esas preguntas Hermione...aunque sí puedo decirte que todo esto es a causa de la Piedra de la Resurrección- comentó.

- Sin ofender profesor- intervino ella sin poder decirle Albus de buenas a primeras- Pero si esto es a causa de la Piedra, bueno, no pedí verlo a usted exactamente, si no a mis padres...

El otro asintió sin sentirse ofendido por dicha aclaración.

- Las Reliquias son un misterio que jamás podrá ser descifrado- respondió el mago de larga barba- Haber usado la Piedra resultó diferente esta vez, aunque eso no significa que es menos interesante- murmuró más para sí.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué si no estoy muerta, moriré pronto?- inquirió Hermione sin querer dar más vueltas al asunto, no le agradaba la incertidumbre de su situación actual.

- Oh no, en lo absoluto- negó el otro al instante- Pasará algo mucho más interesante y arriesgado a la vez- agregó como si con esa frase realmente explicase algo. La castaña enarcó una ceja sin terminar de comprender la situación, sabía que Dumbledore no era la persona más directa del mundo, (¡Merlín! ¡Les había ocultado que Harry era un horcrux!) pero ahora necesita claridad.

- ¿Volveré a ver a Harry y a Ron?- preguntó al fin con su voz temerosa, tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pues no le importaba mucho lo que fuera a pasarle sino si volverá a ver a sus dos mejores amigos y a todos a quienes había aprendido a querer.

- Sí- dijo el mago con resolución consolándola un poco- Pero no en mucho tiempo- agregó con un largo suspiro, la miró directamente a los ojos con una intensidad abrumadora. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo- El destino ha tirado los dados y tú deberás embarcarte a una aventura más...- su celeste mirada se llenó de tristeza- Lamento que precisamente tú que has sacrificado tanto seas quien deba llevar esta carga, sin embargo así se dieron las cosas, y confío plenamente en tu capacidad de superar cualquier prueba. Además quizás sea una nueva oportunidad para algo...

- No lo entiendo profesor...- la mujer seguía sin tener idea de lo que pasaba y tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

Albus le sonrió con indulgencia en esa ocasión, era normal su confusión pero no podía darle mucha más información pues su tiempo era limitado.

- Recuerda Hermione que las personas no tienen su destino escrito y que la felicidad puede encontrarse hasta en el lugar menos esperado...- el hombre acarició la mejilla de su antigua alumna con un cariño casi paternal- Sé fuerte y si necesitas ayuda solamente pídemela, veme a los ojos y pídemela con ese amor que expides a raudales, si me comporto como el anciano testarudo que fui, recuérdame a Ariana...por favor- agregó con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto tan afectado a su antiguo profesor, se le veía menos omnipotente y más humano...su corazón sintió pena por ese hombre que lo había perdido todo por un sueño juvenil, y que había muerto tratando de redimirse.

Lo miró con la misma intensidad y asintió. Seguía sin comprender muchas cosas pero asintió.

Albus le sonrió una vez más con sincero cariño y esa sonrisa fue lo último que la castaña vio.

Nuevamente la obscuridad invadió su consciencia y supo, con certeza, que cuando despertara ya nada sería igual, supo que el mundo que conocía había cesado de existir.

'_Tic, toc'_

'_Tic, toc'_

'_Tic, toc'_

Las manecillas del reloj comenzaron su recorrido pero de derecha a izquierda.


	2. Anatomía de la Melancolía

**Capítulo 1: Anatomía de la melancolía (Robert Burton)**

_Panacea [A solution for all problems]_

Hermione soñó con su vida muggle antes de recibir la Carta, con sus queridos aunque testarudos padres obsesionados con su dentadura, con su solitaria existencia siendo una molesta sabelotodo; recordó cuando conoció el mundo mágico, a sus dos mejores amigos, las aventuras que vivieron año con año, especialmente La Búsqueda de su faltante 7mo curso.

Repasó mentalmente todos los horcruxes creados y cómo fueron destruidos, Harry le había contados cada detalle de lo que ella se perdió; luego su memoria viajó hasta la Batalla Final durante la cual tanto se perdió pero donde finalmente ellos vencieron. Después, los 5 años consecutivos pasaron rápidamente por su memoria ya que nada relevante había sucedido, excepto el comprometerse con Ron.

Para contar con 23 años, tenía un sinfín de recuerdos almacenados en su cerebro, y siempre se había enorgullecido de poder visualizarlos todos claramente, sin embargo ahora le frustraba ver muchos de ellos borrosos y sin forma; lo único que permanecía claro como el agua eran sus aventuras en el mundo de la magia. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un cielo a medio amanecer.

Tomó aire profundamente tratando de aclarar sus recuerdos y pensamientos, lo último que recordaba haber visto era la benévola sonrisa del profesor Dumbledore y antes de eso recordaba también haber estado tratando de usar la Piedra de la Resurrección...aunque algo había salido decididamente mal.

Se levantó sintiéndose bastante confundida pero rápidamente comprobó con alivio que seguía en el cementerio del Valle Godric y que todo el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve; ella misma tenía nieve por todos lados y extrañamente se sentía diferente.

Ignoró esa sensación dejando que la de alivio la invadiera, pues el despertar ahí indicaba que la plática con su antiguo profesor no había sido más que un sueño o una ilusión y sus problemas de memoria seguramente consecuencia de una contusión al caer al suelo. Miró la palma de su mano izquierda comprobando que no tenía herida alguna provocada por la Piedra y ¿era su imaginación o su mano parecía más pequeña?

- ¡Hermione!- una voz gritó su nombre a lo lejos.

La aludida giró su cabeza hacia la entrada del camposanto donde observó la figura de una elegante mujer correr hacia su posición.

Nunca había visto a esa mujer en su vida pero era evidentemente una bruja por la hermosa túnica invernal que llevaba puesta y la varita aferrada en su mano derecha. Entre más se acercaba, más nítidamente podía ver sus rasgos. Era alta, delgada, con una sedosa cabellera color caoba ya con algunas canas adornándola y unos bonitos ojos color avellana llenos de preocupación.

Sin esperarlo, la hermosa mujer llegó hasta ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos con una fuerza abrumadora, con la confianza de quien se conoce de toda la vida. Además el gesto estaba cargado con un aire de posesividad que solamente una madre tendría para con sus hijos...

Pero la confundida hechicera no la conocía.

Hermione no pudo reaccionar debido a la sorpresa además se le hacía bastante raro que percibiera a esa extraña mujer de mayor tamaño que ella misma, a sus 23 años era una persona de estatura estándar y ahora se sentía como una enana.

-¡Oh, Hermione! ¡Gracias a Merlín estás bien!- dijo la mujer sin soltarla sino más bien apretándola más contra sí. Definitivamente la situación estaba tornándose algo incómoda para la aludida quien no decidía si debía romper el abrazo o seguir el juego hasta obtener alguna explicación de lo que pasaba.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Déjame revisarte- finalmente la liberó del abrazo para examinarla cuidadosamente de pies a cabeza ante la aún confundida mirada de la otra.

- Eh...- fue lo más inteligente que salió de su boca y se sorprendió al escucharse diferente, con una aguda voz que no tenía desde su infancia.

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y se preguntó dónde había quedado su varita, estaba segura de haberla tenido con ella antes de intentar utilizar la Piedra...

- Debes de estar en shock, lo mejor será que regresemos a la casa- le dijo la mujer levantándose y tomándola de la mano con firmeza- ¿Crees poder soportar una aparición conjunta?- le preguntó con preocupación.

Hermione se extrañó nuevamente por esa pregunta, ella podía aparecerse perfectamente por su cuenta, aunque no sabía a dónde pretendían irse. En primer lugar no conocía a esa mujer de nada, por eso mismo no tenía intenciones de irse con ella a su casa, necesitaba su varita y quería comenzar a averiguar por qué rayos parecía haberse encogido de pronto.

Sin embargo la mujer debió de haber interpretado su silencio como un asentimiento pues la castaña sintió el familiar jalón de la aparición y, antes de poder protestar, se encontró en medio de una elegante sala de cálidos colores rojizos y dorados.

- ¡Hermione!- una nueva voz la sacó de su estupor.

En esa ocasión fue un hombre quien la abrazó casi cortándole la respiración, por lo que pudo ver ese señor era también un mago delatado también por su vestimenta igual de elegante que la de la mujer. Curiosamente su cabellera era excepcionalmente similar a la de su amigo Harry, pero no podía verlo bien debido a que la tenía fuertemente estrechada entre sus brazos.

Llegó a la conclusión de que tampoco lo conocía de nada pero él sí parecía conocerla a ella.

Oficialmente estaba totalmente confundida y comenzó a sentir los inicios de una jaqueca histórica.

- ¡Hermione!- otra voz repitió su nombre con claridad por tercera vez en los pasados minutos mientras el hombre la liberaba y un niño hacía acto de aparición.

La aludida contuvo una exclamación al ver a ese niño, ¡era Harry! Era Harry y a la vez era alguien diferente, sus ojos estaban equivocados pues en lugar de dos orbes color esmeralda éstos tenían un color avellana idéntico al de la mujer del principio. El menor la miraba con cautela, casi con culpa pero ella no sabía el por qué ni sabía quién era esa copia infantil de su Harry.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- fue la primera frase semi coherente que pudo formar mientras su dolor de cabeza se hacía cada vez más presente. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba y quiénes eran esas personas que parecían conocerla bastante bien de alguna bizarra manera.

- Debes de estar confundida princesa- le dijo el hombre de cabellera negra- Nuestro sanador ya viene en camino, él te revisará. Tranquila- agregó tratando de abrazarla nuevamente pero la aludida retrocedió un paso asustada.

- ¿Hermione?- la mujer miró su reacción con evidente preocupación y aferró discretamente su varita.

Hermione detectó ese movimiento y su instinto de supervivencia salió a flote, había sido testigo de muchas cosas y era una veterana de guerra por lo que adoptó una posición defensiva sabiendo que tenía que salir de ahí tan pronto como le fuera posible. Aunque sin su varita a la vista tendría que ser muy rápida. Y el dolor de su cabeza no hacía más que aumentar.

Examinó rápidamente la sala decidiendo que la mejor ruta de escape era aparecerse, la mujer lo había hecho y parecía no haber barreras que se lo impidieran así que visualizó La Madriguera donde seguramente estaría su familia preparando su boda ¿llegaría tarde? No lo sabía pero confiaba en que ellos podrían ayudarla a entender qué estaba pasando.

Se preparó para girar sobre sí pero, antes de que pudiera intentarlo, un punzante dolor atacó su cabeza como si le hubiesen clavado bruscamente una gran aguja y no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación.

- Tranquila cariño, no te alteres solamente harás más inestable tu magia- le aconsejó la mujer sin acercarse a ella más por precaución que por otra cosa pues era evidente que quería abrazarla nuevamente.

El lugar comenzó a vibrar con magia rauda que emanaba precisamente de Hermione quien apenas podía concentrarse a esas alturas pues el dolor la invadía sin piedad. Comenzó a ver una serie de imágenes desfilando por su mente, como recuerdos que no identificaba como propios pero que luchaban por abrirse paso en su memoria, era como si su cerebro estuviera siendo rebanado por un afilado cuchillo.

Percibió que las ventanas del lugar comenzaban a vibrar y vio cómo el falso Harry era protegido por el hombre cuando los cristales explotaron en mil pedazos.

Luego sintió que su energía mágica escapaba de su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera detenerla y de su nariz escurrió un cálido líquido, sangre.

Y nuevamente todo se tornó negro.

En medio de esa obscuridad, más imágenes comenzaron a plagar su mente, escenas donde los principales protagonistas eran aquellas tres personas desconocidas que había visto y que tan familiarmente la habían tratado. Era como si fueran parte de un sueño pero a la vez parecían muy reales, cada momento, cada instante luchaba por formar parte de ella. Desde un beso de buenas noches que la mujer le daba hasta la enorme sonrisa que el niño le regalaba, era como si estuviera viendo la vida de alguien más.

¿Qué clase de magia era esa? ¿Acaso la Piedra le estaba provocando esas alucinaciones? ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? ¿Dónde estaba Ron, Harry y todos los demás? ¿Sabrían dónde estaba ella? ¿Qué habría pasado con su boda? Tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta más que esas imágenes, el falso Harry abrazándola o riendo aparentemente con ella, la mujer abrazándola y el hombre dándole besos por toda su cara. O al menos parecía que era ella quien había vivido esos momentos.

La última imagen que le llegó fue una donde el falso Harry le gritaba cosas, al parecer estaban en una especie de pelea y luego ella se había enfurecido tanto que la magia en su interior se desató. Después había despertado en el cementerio.

Todo se veía absurdo.

Lo único positivo era que el dolor de su cabeza iba disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que finalmente fue soportable.

Sintió que su conciencia regresaba y nuevamente era dueña de su ser. Así que parpadeó varias veces para tratar de acostumbrarse a la luz y abrir los ojos de una vez por todas. Quizás despertaría en la Madriguera el día antes de su boda y todo, desde su plática con Harry en el cementerio, habría sido un sueño nada más. Sí, eso debía de haber sido, un sueño producto de los nervios previos a su boda.

Se levantó de la cama donde estaba y supo de inmediato que no había sido un sueño. La cama le era desconocida y el cuarto se le hacía ilusoriamente familiar decorado con colores cremas en perfecta combinación.

- ¡Joven Ama! ¡Tena se alegra mucho de que la joven Ama haya despertado!- una elfina doméstica la sorprendió apareciendo frente a ella y mirándola con sus enormes ojos llenos de felicidad- Tena estaba muy preocupada por usted ¿cómo se siente joven Ama Hermione?- inquirió.

La hechicera tuvo que concentrarse para identificar a la criatura quien vestía una pequeña toga color escarlata con un escudo en el centro, por alguna razón la reconocía pero a la vez le era extraña.

- Confundida- confesó sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

- La joven Ama ha pasado por muchas cosas, es normal que se sienta así- asintió la elfina- ¿Quiere que Tena le traiga un poco de leche con miel? Eso siempre la hace sentir mejor- ofreció delicadamente y con cariño.

Hermione atinó a asentir con la cabeza a lo que la criatura desapareció con un chasquido, era cierto que le gustaba la leche con miel. Aprovechó que estaba sola para levantarse notando que esa cama era mucho más alta de lo que esperó o quizás todo tenía que ver con su anterior percepción de encogimiento.

Avanzó por la habitación parar abrir una puerta sabiendo, extrañamente, que era el baño. Efectivamente, el lugar estaba decorado con azulejos color arena y una gran tina reposaba en el centro, además había un espejo de cuerpo completo justo frente al lavamanos.

Se colocó frente a ese espejo y, viendo la imagen que le devolvía dicho objeto, su corazón casi se paró debido a la sorpresa.

Vio a una niña que quizás aún no cumplía los once años, una niña que se parecía mucho a ella cuando tenía esa edad pero a la vez era totalmente diferente. En primera su cabello antes de una común tonalidad castaño medio, ahora ostentaba un profundo tono caoba y le caía perfectamente ondulado por sus hombros; sus ojos ya no eran marrones sino poseía un rico color avellana, además su piel era un tono más clara y sus dientes eran rectos y pequeños, al parecer no tendría que arreglarlos en lo absoluto; también su estructura facial era distinta pues sus pómulos era ligeramente más pronunciados y sus rasgos más finos. De hecho, se parecía a la mujer que había visto y al falso Harry de su sueño aunque en menor medida.

¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Dónde demonios estaba y porqué su cuerpo no era el mismo?

El pánico comenzó a invadirla, su respiración se agitó y estuvo segura que le podía dar una arritmia en cualquier segundo. ¿Quién demonios era esa niña que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo?

- ¿Hermione?- una voz infantil la llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta, era la voz del falso Harry.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó pero ella no pudo responderle- Oye, no quise decirte todas esas cosas, olvidémoslo ¿sí?- propuso con ese facilidad que tienen los niños de olvidar las peleas.

La ahora niña abrió la puerta encarando al niño inesperadamente, la sonrisa que éste le dedicó era tan familiar que un inesperado golpe de pérdida la invadió y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas. Ese niño no era su Harry y una voz en su mente le susurró cómo se llamaba.

- James- pronunció titubeante y el niño la abrazó suavemente sin saber la razón de su llanto pero queriendo consolarla de alguna manera.

- No llores Hermione, ya te dije que no quise decirte esas cosas. Además tu aparición accidental fue genial- soltó el pelinegro queriendo alegrarla un poco.

La castaña dejó libre su llanto pero se separó del otro para verlo nuevamente, con esas nuevas memorias reacomodándose en su cabeza ahora sabía perfectamente quién era ese infante.

La puerta se abrió y la pareja de adultos que había visto anteriormente ingresó al cuarto con idénticos gestos de preocupación.

- Princesa, nos diste un buen susto- le dijo el hombre acercándose y abrazándola nuevamente.

- No vuelvas a hacernos esto cariño- añadió la mujer también abrazándola sin reprimirse esta vez.

En medio de ese gesto tan íntimamente familiar la niña sintió más que nunca la pérdida, porque comprobaba que las imágenes que habían invadido su mente durante su sueño eran reales.

Recordó que el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho que se embarcaría a una nueva aventura y que no vería a Harry ni a Ron hasta mucho tiempo después; y ahora comprendía la razón.

Estaba en el pasado.

Por alguna magia desconocida y poderosa, estaba en el pasado.

Ese niño que tanto se parecía a su Harry, era James y no cualquier James sino James Potter el padre de su mejor amigo quien ahora no era más que un niño.

Y los dos magos eran sus padres, lo abuelos paternos de Harry, quienes habían muerto antes de poder conocer a su nieto. La mujer era Dorea y el hombre era Charlus que, aunque de edad considerablemente avanzada, seguían vivos e ignorantes del futuro que les esperaba.

Y ella, ella ya no era Hermione Jean Granger porque esa persona había cesado de existir en el momento mismo en que la Piedra se incrustó en su mano.

Ya no habría más Trío Dorado, no existiría una fastidiosa sabelotodo para molestar a un deprimente Harry Potter y a un despreocupado Ronald Weasley; no habría un complicado romance entre Ron y ella, no habría una boda doble para esa Navidad...porque Hermione Granger no estaría ahí.

Le dolía profundamente saber que no vería a sus padres como una hija nunca más pero a la vez le alegraba que siguieran con vida y que probablemente se mantendrían así sin ella en el mapa; le desgarraba el alma tener la certeza de que toda la vida que formó ya no era nada, porque no había sucedido. Sintió casi como si un dementor quisiera arrebatarle el alma porque le dolía el saber que no vería más a los Weasley, ni al pequeño Teddy, ni a sus amigos, mucho menos a su Ron, ya nunca podría tener una relación con ese animoso pelirrojo pues éste ni siquiera había nacido en ese tiempo al que había llegado. Si llegaba a conocerlo sería como conocer a un extraño, él no se convertiría en el hombre del que se enamoró y ella sería demasiado mayor para él de cualquier modo.

Y lloró. Lloró por lo que había sido y ya nunca sería, por lo que tuvo y ya jamás tendría.

Lloró porque sabía que ahora ella podía cambiar el pasado, podía darles una vida mejor a todos sus amigos, podía hacer una diferencia.

Sollozó porque sabía que el Destino o quien sea le había dado una oportunidad dorada de arreglarlo todo, pero sollozó más porque hubiera preferido no tenerla...

Ahí, en medio de ese abrazo familiar tomó la difícil decisión de dejarlo todo atrás, de olvidar lo que había sido para asumir su nueva vida, para ayudar a crear un mejor futuro.

En ese instante decidió sepultar a una Granger y darle vida a una Potter.

Porque ahora ella era Hermione Dorea Potter, hermana melliza de James e hija única de Dorea y Charlus.

También, una explosión de amor por su nueva familia invadió su pecho. Les quería.

Y, si todo salía bien, sería la futura tía de Harry James Potter.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar que si aún no existía su amigo, quien seguía suelto era Voldemort.

Y para lograr cambiar el pasado supo que esta vez ella sería la encargada de derrotarlo. Ella y no Harry, si estaba en sus manos su amigo jamás conocería lo que era ser un huérfano o un joven marcado por una profecía.

Los ojos escarlata de Voldemort aún plagaban algunas de sus pesadillas pero ahora más que nunca debía enfrentar a ese monstruo si quería hacer un cambio verdadero.

Debía armarse de todo su valor y tomar el lugar de Harry.

Con una confianza desconocida, supo que podría hacerlo.

Lo haría, derrotaría al mago obscuro así fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

Hermione decidió que un poco de aire fresco le caería bien, después de todo mañana era su cumpleaños, al parecer el 27 de marzo era el día en que los mellizos habían nacido y justo ese año cumplirían los tan esperados once.

Desde el "incidente" de Navidad hasta ese día había tenido tiempo para "adaptarse" a su nueva familia, los Potter era cariñosos, leales con los suyos y sumamente complacientes para con sus únicos hijos. Por lo que sabía, sus 'padres' (le había costaba trabajo llamarlos así porque la imagen de los Granger llegaba a su memoria, pero luego ésta última se había vuelto borrosa y la primera era la única manera de concebir a los Potter) habían tratado de tener hijos pero les había sido imposible así que se resignaron a vivir solos, no obstante un día el milagro había sucedido y los mellizos llegaron al mundo para gran deleite de la pareja. Además de todo le resultaba un poco desconcertante tener un mellizo, en su otra vida no había tenido ni siquiera hermanos y en esa parecía que siempre había necesitado de uno porque James era fácil de querer. El chico se parecía a su Harry en ciertos aspectos pero a la vez era totalmente diferente, y era precisamente lo opuesto a ella con ese brillo travieso en su mirada, la hacía reír con sus travesuras y enojar con sus tonterías, pero había aprendido a quererlo profundamente. Había llegado a la sencilla y absoluta conclusión de que se pertenecían.

Era suyo, James Potter era su mellizo y lo amaba con locura.

Por otro lado, también ella era diferente y de alguna manera le gustaba, su infancia era ciertamente distinta a cómo había sido antes y hasta cierto punto prefería esta pues en esa nueva realidad no era una desterrada social, ni una solitaria niña de incisivos enormes que prefería leer a jugar. Ahora era una niña mucho más relajada, con una madre que incitaba su amor por la lectura, un padre que le mostraba amor sin reparos y un hermano que la arrastraba a locas aventuras.

A pesar de haberlo perdido todo, era…feliz.

Inspiró profundamente dejando que el aroma de las flores del gran jardín de los Potter llenara sus sentidos, todo estaba floreciendo desde que la primavera llegó y adoraba pasearse por el lugar que era la adoración de Dorea. Su madre le había enseñado hechizos para cuidar de sus plantas y podía pasarse horas ayudándola con esa labor; era un trabajo de precisión y esmero. Ahora comprendía a Neville con ese amor por la Herbología que tanto lo caracterizó; la melancólica sonrisa de su amigo le recordó de golpe que ella estaba ahí para cambiar las cosas, para cambiar su destino y su sonrisa.

- ¿Disfrutando el paisaje, señorita Potter?- le preguntó una voz familiar.

Cuando la aludida miró al recién llegado tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar su sorpresa, tenía frente a ella nada menos que a Albus Dumbledore. El mago tenía la misma mirada azul chispeante de siempre enmarcada por sus lentes de media luna, pero su barba plateada era menos blanquecina y mucho más corta, además las arrugas en su rostro eran a penas notorias; se le veía sano y lleno de vida.

- Disfrutando de un día que no se repetirá- respondió como si nada y el anciano enarcó ambas cejas sin esperar semejante respuesta de una niña de casi 11 años.

La castaña se reprendió mentalmente por el desliz, algunas veces olvidaba que tenía que actuar como una niña no como una adulta pero su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido.

- Muy bien dicho- sonrió el otro colocándose a su lado y dejando pasar el asunto- Supongo que sabe quién soy- añadió mirándola fijamente como si quisiera analizarla.

Ella buscó en sus memorias de esa vida si debía responder afirmativamente o hacerse la ignorante, aunque el recuerdo de él y su padre charlando la tranquilizó.

- Un amigo de mi padre- respondió sin querer arriesgarse a más.

- Ciertamente, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y soy el nuevo director de Hogwarts, este año es mi primero en ese puesto y disfruto especialmente los dulces de la oficina en donde estoy- se presentó cordialmente agregando su último comentario fuera de contexto.

- ¿Ha probado ya los dulces de limón?- preguntó ella aceptando el comentario con naturalidad y queriendo saber si su obsesión por esas golosinas ya había empezado.

- No, pero los probaré en cuanto pueda ahora que los menciona- sonrió complacido ante la perspectiva de probar esas nuevas golosinas.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa divertida, ese anciano hombre nunca cambiaría.

- No quiero sonar grosera pero dígame ¿a qué ha venido?- le preguntó sabiendo que el anciano no le estaba hablando solamente por hacer vida social con una niña. Para su edad, su dicción era impecable así como sus modales, beneficios todos de formar parte de la familia Potter además claro de ser una viajera temporal.

- Quería ver qué tan grande estaba ya la hija de Dorea y Charlus, tenía mucho tiempo que no pasaba a saludar- dijo sonando despreocupado.

- Entonces supongo que ya saludó a mi hermano, o lo hará pronto- supuso ella queriendo atrapar al anciano en su mentira, conocía bien los juegos de palabras de ese poderoso mago.

Albus sonrió nuevamente.

- Creo que has heredado la astucia de tu madre y la sinceridad de tu padre- asintió sin perder su gesto afable- En realidad vine a verte porque Charlus me comentó del "suceso" de Navidad, tal parece que tu magia se salió un poco de control y te apareciste accidentalmente en el cementerio- elaboró haciéndole saber que estaba al tanto de la situación- ¿Te importaría decirme qué pasó exactamente?

La menor asintió, supuso que la pregunta era inofensiva.

- James me estaba molestando como siempre, y no sé, me enojé más de lo normal- contó- Luego sentí que algo en mi interior se salía de control y de pronto aparecí en el cementerio sintiéndome exhausta- terminó lo más simple que pudo, después de todo no podía decirle que probablemente su magia se salió de control debido a la intervención de la Piedra de la Resurrección ya que ella venía del futuro.

- Tu madre me ha dicho que eres una niña muy inteligente- dijo el hombre- Así que supongo que sabes lo que es una corteza mágica- ella asintió queriendo saber qué le diría- Pues el sanador que te examinó determinó que tu corteza mágica, de alguna manera, está inestable. No es algo serio, pero tu magia está más activa de lo que debería para tu edad, y tus padres están preocupados- explicó lentamente.

Bueno sí, su corteza debía ser más poderosa debido a que tenía ya muchos años de experiencia con la magia y desarrollando todo tipo de hechizos, pociones y conjuros complicados; aún en su otra vida había sido considerada la bruja más brillante de su generación. Pero claro ahora no era más que una niña y difícilmente podía adjudicarse ese título…aún.

- Cuando entre a Hogwarts aprenderé a controlarla ¿no?- preguntó con fingida ingenuidad, no creía importante que su magia fuese mayor que la de los otros niños de su edad, si acaso sus hechizos serían más potentes.

- Por desgracia no, en Hogwarts aprenderás a usarla pero no precisamente a controlarla- negó el adulto gentilmente- Un hechizo sencillo realizado por ti podría amplificarse insospechadamente o causar efectos inesperados, es por eso que estoy aquí. Hay una disciplina que se encarga de entrenar a la mente para dominar lo que pensamos y en cierta medida a nuestra magia- aclaró con un tono más serio pero igual de condescendiente, era duro que le hablaran así a la castaña quien no era realmente una niña en su mente.

- Oclumancia- musitó ella recordando que Harry debió aprender los principios de esa disciplina para luchar contra la conexión que tenía con Voldemort, era algo difícil de aprender aunque fascinante.

- Exacto- el mago sonrió por la constante astucia de la menor- Pienso que si la aprendes, podrás mantener bajo control tu magia y yo podría enseñártela cuando inicie la escuela. Eso, si estás de acuerdo- ofreció.

La menor se lo pensó, el poder de ocultar sus pensamientos efectivamente sería muy útil considerando todo lo que sabía del futuro. Sin embargo no se podía arriesgar a que el director descubriera algo y decidiera actuar por el bien mayor... ¿qué hacer?

- Aceptaré pero con una condición- resolvió finalmente.

El anciano volvió a sorprenderse por las actitudes de la niña pero sonrió de cualquier modo.

- Definitivamente tienes la astucia de tu madre, dime cuál es tu condición- asintió divertido. Seguramente imaginaba que pediría algo inocente y no complicado de cumplir.

- Si yo digo basta, es basta y me reservo mi privacidad- dijo seriamente, él asintió comprendiendo la petición - ¿Tengo su palabra de mago?- preguntó ella sabiendo lo que eso implicaba.

- La tiene señorita Potter, no abusaré de su confianza- declaró Albus teniendo un presentimiento curioso, como si esa pequeña fuera a tener un papel importante en el futuro pero aún no sabía exactamente cuál.- Ahora, será mejor que la deje seguir con su paseo, también yo tengo que regresar al colegio para atender unos asuntos. Fue un placer charlar con usted, dele mis saludos a su hermano- se despidió dando media vuelta para regresar al interior de la mansión Potter desde donde seguramente tomaría la red flú.

Hermione lo miró pensativa, el hombre también necesitaría de su intervención para que se reconciliara con su hermano Aberforth, después de todo en su otra vida no tuvo esa oportunidad. Y ella haría lo necesario para ayudar a quienes la habían ayudado tanto, antes que todo el profesor Dumbledore había dado su vida porque Harry tuviera la oportunidad de vencer. Así que se lo debía.

Suspiró y siguió caminando por el jardín, por lo menos aún tenía algunos años antes de empezar a preocuparse por destruir a Voldemort.

Los atesoraría.

* * *

La mañana del 27 de marzo de 1971, fue agitada por ponerlo de alguna manera.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó con fuerza su hermano mientras entraba a su habitación y se abalanzaba a la cama de la aludida sin pensárselo dos veces.

- ¡James!- exclamó la niña sorprendida por el ataque.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- chilló el niño con una enorme sonrisa en su pícaro rostro.

La castaña le devolvió el gesto de inmediato y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- respondió con igual entusiasmo.

Luego, con una rápida mirada, decidieron irrumpir en la alcoba de sus padres para despertarlos estruendosamente. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlos listos para su llegada con Charlus a la delantera levantando a ambos niños en cada uno de sus brazos ante las risas incontrolables de éstos. Dorea sonreía divertida a un lado mirando cómo sus hijos luchaban en vano por liberarse del agarre.

- ¿Se rinden?- preguntó el hombre soportando el intento de escape de los menores con singular estoicismo.

- ¡Nunca!- negó James mirando a su melliza en busca de apoyo.

Hermione asintió y luego se le ocurrió una idea, dejó de moverse y dejó que su padre se enfocara en su hermano. Aprovechó el descuido del adulto y se impulsó hacia atrás con fuerza provocando que los tres cayeran en la cama y James fuera liberado.

Ante esa nueva situación, una pelea de almohadas dio inicio a lo que la mujer presente rodó sus ojos y sacó su varita con exagerado dramatismo. Con un conjuro las otras tres figuras quedaron inmóviles en sus extrañas posiciones de pelea, es decir, Charlus atacando a James mientras éste se protegía con una almohada y Hermione estaba a punto de dar un salto para defenderlo.

- Bien- sonrió la mujer con esa sonrisita ladeada que le provocó escalofríos a los otros tres- Ahora, todos ustedes van a calmarse de una vez y van a arreglarse para desayunar. Si no los veo abajo en 5 minutos, aténganse a las consecuencias- ordenó lentamente para quitar el hechizo paralizante.

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí y decidieron que lo más sensato era hacerle caso a la mujer, pues nadie quería incurrir en la furia de Dorea Potter.

Exactamente 5 minutos después la familia completa se encontraba desayunando en el comedor y el inconfundible aleteo de una lechuza se dejó escuchar por el lugar. El ave depositó una carta con el emblema de Hogwarts en cada uno de los regazos de los mellizos quienes se miraron sonrientes.

- ¡Nuestras Cartas!- saltó James sin poder esperar para abrirla.

Hermione sonrió un poco más controlada examinando la tradicional Carta de aceptación al colegio de Magia y Hechicería junto con la lista de materiales adjunta.

- Iremos a Hogwarts el 1ro de septiembre- agregó la niña mirando cómo sus padres se tomaban de la mano como tratando de darse fuerzas y cariño porque se daban cuenta que sus niños ya había comenzado a crecer. La castaña se alegró de verlos tan enamorados después de tantos años como esposos.

- En vista de eso, quiero hablar con ustedes niños- declaró Charlus un poco más serio mientras se levantaba de la mes sin intenciones de continuar desayunando.

- Diré a los elfos que mantengan el desayuno caliente- les sonrió Dorea instándolos también a pararse.

Los tres Potter se encaminaron en silencio hacia el estudio del adulto, su padre solamente los llevaba a su estudio para hablar de cosas serias y generalmente importantes. Sin poder evitarlo, el nerviosismo de la niña aumentó.

Entraron al estudio repleto de muebles de caoba pulida, estantes llenos de libros, un escritorio majestuoso y un perchero en donde reposaba el hermoso fénix que era el familiar de su padre, su nombre era Apolo en referencia al dios griego del sol.

- Siéntense niños- les indicó el hombre mientras él hacía lo propio tras su escritorio acariciando de paso a su fénix quien emitió una suave nota en señal de reconocimiento.

- ¿Qué pasa papá?- preguntó el niño pelinegro sin poder contener su curiosidad.

Charlus no sonrió y el menor se enderezó en su silla automáticamente.

- Hoy es un día muy importante porque recibieron su Carta- inició mirándolos a través de sus gafas en forma de rectángulo- Eso significa que se incorporarán oficialmente a la comunidad mágica y todo lo que hagan a partir de ahora tendrá repercusiones directas para la familia- pronunció claramente y Hermione temió que se padre les hablara sobre algún prejuicio de sangre ¿acaso era esa clase de mago? Quizás solamente James era al que no le habían importado ese tipo de cosas ¿sería posible?- Saben perfectamente que ni a su madre ni a mí nos importa eso de la pureza de sangre, para nosotros todos somos iguales- la castaña sintió un alivio inmediato al escuchar la declaración de su padre- No obstante, nos importa la familia y la familia Potter tiene un importante legado que será responsabilidad suya preservar- puntualizó.

- ¿Por eso tuvimos que leer tanto sobre nuestra historia?- preguntó James con gesto de fastidio al recordar las horas que pasaron estudiando ese tema en particular. La castaña también recordó esa parte de sus estudios, la literatura sobre sus antepasados era sorprendentemente basta y poco amena.

- Exacto, pero preservar el legado es algo más que memorizar datos. Honrar a su familia es reconocer y cuidar su herencia, entre otras cosas, esto- declaró abriendo un cajón para extraer una capa que Hermione reconoció al instante pero mantuvo su gesto indiferente.

- ¿Una capa?- preguntó su hermano confundido.

- No cualquier capa, esta es la Capa de Invisibilidad- declaró el adulto con evidente orgullo.

- ¿La Capa de Invisibilidad que es mencionada en el cuento de los Tres Hermanos?- inquirió la niña fingiendo completa ignorancia al respecto.

- Así es, el tercer hermano del cuento era Ignatius Peverell, nuestro antepasado- confesó poniéndose de pie para ponerse la prenda haciendo que su cuerpo desapareciera por completo y sólo su cabeza fuera visible.

- ¡Genial!- sonrió James emocionado- ¿Es decir que el cuento es real? ¿Qué la Reliquias de la Muerte son reales?- preguntó rápidamente.

- No sé de las otras dos Reliquias, pero la Capa es muy real y uno de los mayores secretos de la familia Potter- se quitó la prenda volviéndola a doblar cuidadosamente- Ha sido el deber del primogénito de la familia Potter cuidar esta Reliquia y ahora es su deber- dijo entregando la prenda al pelinegro quien la recibió casi con reverencia- Es importante que nadie nunca sepa el origen de esta Capa o terribles cosas podrían suceder- la castaña contuvo un escalofrío, sabía muy bien lo que podía suceder después de todo una de esas Reliquias la trajo a ese lugar.

- La cuidaré- asintió James seriamente, su hermana se conformó sabiendo que el chico era el que mantendría el apellido de la familia mientras ella lo perdería si llegaba a casarse. Además al final Harry sería el dueño de la Reliquia tal como en su vida pasada.

- Muy bien, ahora sus regalos de cumpleaños- sonrió el adulto dejando la parte sombría de la conversación atrás para mostrarles un elegante cofre de madera que abrió exhibiendo dos preciosos anillos dorados con un rubí incrustado en el centro, dentro del cual estaba grabado el escudo de armas de la familia- Es su anillo familiar.- agregó.

Hermione alargó su mano para tomar uno de los anillos colocándolo naturalmente en su dedo índice izquierdo, la mano de la familia, donde se ajustó a su tamaño y su nombre se inscribió con elegante caligrafía sobre la parte dorada de dicha alianza.

- Gracias papá- sonrió ella realmente agradecida siendo secundada por su hermano quien admiraba también su nuevo anillo.

El anillo familiar era sumamente importante entre las familias de sangre pura, porque simbolizaba la pertenencia a la misma. Su padre llevaba un anillo idéntico a los suyos pero en lugar de llevarlo en su dedo índice izquierdo, estaba en su anular y tenía además dos diamantes a sus lados; lo primero simbolizaba que estaba casado y lo segundo que era el Jefe de la familia Potter. Su madre llevaba dos anillos, uno en su índice derecho que llevaba el escudo de armas de su familia de nacimiento y el otro en su dedo anular que era igual al de su esposo lo cual la identificaba como la matriarca de la familia Potter.

Cosas complicadas de las familias antiguas pero celosamente preservadas.

A pesar de todo, ese fue uno de los días más dichosos para Hermione, los elfos les hicieron sus comidas y postres favoritos, recibió de su madre la primera edición de 'Hogwarts, una historia', nadaron en el lago de su casa y se rio como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía cuando su padre lanzó fuegos mágicos al cielo nocturno en honor a ellos.

El cumpleaños número once de los mellizos Potter fue un día luminoso, pero en las sombras la maldad estaba cobrando forma. Los 70's prometían ser una época brillante pero, a la vez, sumamente trágica.

Los siguientes meses pasaron plácidamente en la residencia Potter, mientras entraban a Hogwarts los niños eran asesorados por tutores privados acerca de cualquier tema elemental, desde lo básico de la comunidad mágica hasta las historia de los muggles. Era similar a ir a la escuela primaria pero con un plus mágico, lo cual era como el paraíso para Hermione que no imaginaba lo mucho que se perdió en su otra vida al no tener una familia que pudiera instruirla en muchas costumbres y tradiciones de su mundo. Además de todo, sus padres les enseñaban los principios de magia de su familia, como técnicas para hacer hechizos en el futuro o guardias de protección, porque el talento de la familia Potter eran los hechizos de protección.

Uno de esos días, en el que su padre y hermano habían decidido ir a un aburrido partido de Quidditch, su madre le sugirió que ellas acudieran a la feria anual muggle que se realizaba en un pueblo cercano. La niña accedió emocionada, pues era su oportunidad de convivir con más niños de su edad. No era que le hiciera falta teniendo a James como hermano pero sería divertido hacer más amigos ya fueran mágicos o no.

Ambas brujas se mezclaron fácilmente con los demás muggles ya que todo el asunto de la feria era ajetreado y nadie observaba a nadie atentamente.

- ¿Estarás bien si te dejo aquí por 10 minutos?- le preguntó su madre un tanto aprensiva por la multitud de muggles que fluían por la feria. Ellas mismas se habían puesto un vestuario muggle para camuflarse pero ambas se veían igual de incómodas con esas prendas tan duras. Hermione se preguntó porqué antes le habían parecido tan cómodas cuando en realidad no lo eran tanto, quizás se había acostumbrado demasiado a los vestidos que su madre insistía en que debía usar todo el tiempo.

- Estaré bien mamá, hay muchos niños por aquí, no te preocupes- la calmó recordando que debía actuar como la niña que aparentaba ser en ese tiempo.

- No quiero que te muevas de aquí, iré por uno de esos algodones de azúcar y regreso- señaló el puesto que tenía a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

- Estaré aquí mismo mamá, 'pescando'- rio al tomar la pequeña caña de plástico que el señor del puesto le entregaba. La atracción consistía en una pequeña alberca inflable llena de peces de plástico esperando ser atrapados por los niños para ganar un premio.

- Bien, ahora vuelvo- asintió finalmente.

Hermione suspiró decidiendo que ser niña no era tan malo si descartabas la sobreprotección de los papás y el tono condescendiente con el que le hablaban todos los adultos; luego lanzó su cuerda a la tina decidida a atrapar algo y ganarse un premio.

- ¡Pero yo quiero pescar!- protestó una voz cercana.

- ¡Pues yo no!- dijo otra voz y la castaña giró su cabeza para ver quién hacía ese ruido.

- Yo te acompaño Lily, no estés triste- terció otra voz y Hermione pudo ver a una versión infantil de su antiguo profesor de pociones junto a una niña pelirroja y otra rubia pero más alta que los dos primeros.

- ¡Claro, los fenómenos se apoyan entre sí!- reclamó la niña rubia con un gesto malicioso.

- ¡No tienes que ser tan mala Petunia! ¡Mamá te lo dijo!- intervino la pelirroja más enojada que triste.

- ¡Ni siquiera mamá puede cambiar el que seas una fenómeno! ¡Me voy!- la rubia gritó dando media vuelta para marcharse a grandes zancadas sin importarle otra cosa.

- ¡Espera, Tuney!

- Déjala, vamos a pescar- dijo el niño de cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo, a lo que la niña asintió débilmente.

Ambos tomaron una caña a cambio de unos tickets que le dieron al encargado y se pararon justo a un lado de la castaña quien inspiró profundamente sabiendo que ese encuentro no era casual, quizás ya estaba escrito que se conocerían.

- Esa niña no parece muy agradable- comentó casualmente mientras sacaba un pez de la tina y se lo daba al encargado quien lo registró para luego volverlo a poner en el agua.

La niña de cabellera pelirroja la volteó a ver y Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor al ver las dos esmeraldas de su Harry, parecía ser cierto que las había heredado de su madre. Era duro saber que su mejor amigo aún no existía y que esos ojos eran aún únicos, pero no apartó la mirada.

- Es mi hermana y...

- Métete en tus asuntos- interrumpió el niño que la acompañaba dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante con sus infantiles ojos negros.

Hermione sintió deseos de responderle por su rudeza pero se contuvo.

- No seas grosero Sev- la ojiverde frunció el ceño regañando al niño al instante, luego le sonrió a la castaña- Lo siento, mi nombre es Lily Evans y este es mi amigo Severus Snape. Y la niña rubia es mi hermana Petunia, como ves no nos llevamos muy bien- se presentó educadamente ofreciendo también una explicación por la escena anterior.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Hermione- respondió más tranquila y sin considerar prudente mencionar su apellido aún.

- ¿Vienes sola?- preguntó la otra con curiosidad.

- No, mi mamá fue a comprar un algodón de azúcar- explicó sencillamente- ¿Ustedes viven aquí?

- No, solamente venimos a la feria- sonrió la niña concentrada en pescar algo mientras Snape miraba suspicazmente a la castaña e ignoraba su caña de juguete.

- Genial, tal vez podamos...

- ¡Hermione!- la voz de su madre interrumpió su conversación- ¡Tenemos que irnos!- le dijo desde lejos.

Los otros dos niños observaron a la mujer de cabellera caoba que había gritado, era hermosa y tenía puesto un bonito conjunto rojo demasiado elegante para la feria, pero se veía normal.

La castaña los miró con cierta disculpa mientras devolvía su caña de pescar.

- Parece que tengo que irme, nos veremos en otra ocasión- se despidió rápidamente.

- Sí, hasta entonces- agitó su mano la pelirroja sabiendo que quizás no volvieran a verse porque ella iría a Hogwarts al igual que su amigo Severus.

Hermione corrió al lado de su madre quien portaba una expresión confundida.

- ¿Y el algodón de azúcar?- preguntó la menor al no ver el dulce que supuestamente su madre traería.

- Parece ser que el vendedor no apreció mis preguntas sobre cómo hacía funcionar su máquina, especialmente cuanto traté de tomar uno de sus palitos- explicó mirando de reojo al vendedor en cuestión quien trataba de desatorar el palito de madera que la mujer había logrado incrustar en su aparato de fabricación de dulce.

La niña contuvo una sonrisita concluyendo que no sería buena idea permanecer mucho más tiempo ahí.

- Volvamos a casa mamá- propuso.

- ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?- preguntó la mayor refiriéndose al par de niños que seguía pescando.

- Eso espero- asintió.

- Sabes que no podrás verlos mucho porque son muggles- dijo la otra apenada por ese hecho pero sin querer darle falsas esperanzas a su hija.

- Quién sabe, a lo mejor resulta que también van a Hogwarts- se encogió de hombros como si nada.

Dorea miró a su hija enarcando una ceja con extrañeza pero la dejó en paz, después de todo, su pequeña era demasiado lista para su propio bien y sus comentarios no debían ser tomados a la ligera.

Ambas desaparecieron en una esquina oculta del pueblo.

* * *

_**A/N: ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Debería siquiera seguir?**_


	3. Nuevas Amistades, Viejos Conocidos

Capítulo 2: Nuevas amistades, viejos conocidos

Brood [To think alone]

* * *

Ir al Callejón Diagon siempre era una aventura para Hermione, pero ir escasas semanas antes del inicio del Colegio era más complicado de lo esperado con las masas de gente que invadían todo el sitio buscando adquirir lo necesario para la escuela. Ella nunca había visto semejante cantidad de personas caminando por ahí como si nada, pero parecía lógico dado que Voldemort aún no había sembrado el terror en los corazones de cada bruja y mago del país.

El Callejón se veía justo como lo recordaba, lleno de voces, colores, sabores y olores, lo único que faltaba para completar la escena de su memoria era la estruendosa tienda de Sortilegios Weasley repleta de niños emocionados por los locos inventos de los gemelos. Esa tienda obviamente aún no existía pero un día estaría en donde debía y ella sería una de sus primeros clientes.

Los Potter llegaron a través de una central de chimeneas que estaba por la Lechucería, seguramente ese era el medio habitual por el que llegaban las familias mágicas o algo así; Hermione no lo sabía con certeza porque ella siempre entraba por el pub que conectaba al Londres muggle con el mágico o directamente por una chimenea de las que usaban los Weasley.

Los cuatro llevaban unas elegantes túnicas a la medida con capas a juego, claro que con diferentes estilos de acuerdo a su edad y género; al principio Hermione frunció el ceño al tener que ponerse ese clase de ropa tan intrincada pero su madre le explicó que cada prenda representaba un poco de las tradiciones de sus antepasados y, desde ese momento, comenzó a investigar dichas tradiciones. Se había maravillado con toda la historia que cargaban sus prendas, desde su conjunto interior, hasta su capa de verano; por eso las llevaba con dignidad al saberse parte de ellos de alguna manera tan discreta pero a la vez sumamente significativa. En la capa más íntima llevaba delicadas prendas interiores hechas de un material tan fino como la seda aunque con propiedades distintas, arriba debía usar una especie de camisón de ese mismo material aunque un tono más obscuro; luego llevaba la túnica principal adornada con bordados formando runas célticas que contaban la historia de sus antepasados, y más arriba llevaba la capa que terminaba con el elegante conjunto. A pesar de que parecían ser muchas capas de ropa, cada una de sus prendas se ajustaba a su temperatura corporal y, cuando hacía frío la calentaban pero cuando hacía calor la mantenían fresca. Por eso y muchas cosas más, la magia era simplemente maravillosa.

- ¿A dónde iremos primero?- inquirió Charlus fingiendo que no conocía de sobra la respuesta.

- ¡Por nuestras varitas!- respondieron los niños al unísono. Hermione se sentía especialmente ansiosa por tener de vuelta su preciada varita.

Dorea emitió una suave risita por sus expresiones ansiosas, ella también había deseado tener su varita antes que nada cuando cumplió los once, y aún se sentía nerviosa sino la llevaba con ella todo el tiempo.

- Pues vayamos a Ollivander's, no hay lugar mejor para comprar su primera varita- sonrió el hombre encaminándose a la tienda en cuestión.

Entraron al antiguo local haciendo que una ligera campanilla mágica sonara para indicar su presencia al dueño, quien seguramente estaba sepultado entre cajas de varitas. En efecto, un anciano mago cubierto de polvo y con varias cajas alargadas flotando a su alrededor salió de entre los pasillos mirando la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Gárgolas Galopantes! ¡El viejo Charlus en persona! Creía que para ahora ya tendrías una larga barba como Albus- rio el anciano hombre con familiaridad al reconocer al otro.- Aún no entiendo por qué sigues con él Dorea, si tantas opciones tienes- añadió guiñándole un ojo a la mujer quien sonrió divertida por la coquetería del otro. El hombre parecía más alegre y menos sombrío que el otrora anciano que Hermione conoció en su otra vida.

Hermione y James se quedaron viendo al extraño, sorprendidos por la forma en que le hablaba a sus padres, como si los conociera de toda la vida o no les tuviera ni el más mínimo respeto. No obstante, era la primera vez que ellos lo veían, bueno al menos en esa vida.

- Ni siquiera creas que tienes alguna oportunidad con mi esposa viejo charlatán- rio Charlus rodeando a la mujer en cuestión por la cintura- Además recuerda que tú eres el hombre más viejo de la sala, ¿cuántos años tienes ya? ¿120?-bromeó.

- Ese dato me lo reservo, ¿y qué tenemos aquí? Un pequeño clon tuyo y una mini Dorea- dijo el otro mago observando a los mellizos con interés.

- Garrick, te presento a nuestros hijos mellizos, Hermione y James- declaró la mujer de cabellera negra con el orgullo evidente en su voz.

El rostro del aludido se iluminó con una sonrisa.

- Ah, dos jóvenes magos que adivino vienen por su primera varita...mmm, veamos- el viejo Ollivander se olvidó de todo lo demás y comenzó a tomarle medidas primero al niño de gafas.

Charlus puso cada una de sus manos en el hombro respectivo de sus hijos apretándolos con orgullo, siempre era importante el adquirir la primera varita de un mago. Era el paso decisivo para ingresar al mundo mágico de una vez por todas.

- Yo quiero una varita que tenga algo de un fénix. Como cenizas o algo así.- saltó James al ver que el anciano se alejaba en busca de las mismas.

- Bueno señor Potter, la varita es quien escoge al mago, no al revés - sonrió el hombre cuando regresó presentándole una de ellas- Veamos, aliso y pelo de unicornio, veintitrés centímetros, flexible...- el niño tomó la varita y se apresuró a agitarla provocando que un florero estallará en pedazos- Al parecer no- el vendedor le quitó el palito de madera ofreciéndole otro de inmediato sin preocuparse por arreglar el florero de momento- Quizás una de madera de cerezo con núcleo de pelo de unicornio...- un nuevo intento y los estantes temblaron- No...

- Quizás si me da una de algo que tenga fénix en el núcleo en lugar de unicornio...- aventuró James con autosuficiencia, quería tener ese tipo de núcleo pues el de su padre era de cenizas de fénix y quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso obteniendo uno igual para sí.

- Mmm, tal vez esta- el anciano ignoró la sugerencia mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos por el mohín de su hermano- Caoba, 28 centímetros, flexible, pelo de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho, excepcional para transfiguración...- ofreció otra varita de un acabado atrevido pero hermoso.

James la tomó con renuencia pero, cuando la sostuvo entre sus dedos, brotaron chispas de colores y supo que esa varita lo había escogido.

- ¡Excelente mi vida!- saltó su madre feliz de que su hijo tuviera su primera varita, el aludido sonrió resignado a quedarse con el unicornio después de todo ya sentía al objeto como parte de sí.

El viejo Ollivander sonrió complacido y fijó sus ojos en la niña castaña.

- Ahora usted señorita Potter, permítame- el viejo comenzó a tomarle medidas rápidamente yendo ya por una selección de varitas que consideraba adecuadas- Madera de olmo con núcleo de nervio de dragón, 25 centímetros...- la castaña sabía que esa no era su varita así que la agitó con sutileza y nada pasó- Bien, entonces pruebe con madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón, algo rígida...- nuevamente la tomó y nada ocurrió- Quizás madera de olivo con núcleo de nervio de dragón, 27 centímetros...- probó y nada, lo mismo sucedió con las siguientes 3 varitas de núcleo de nervio de dragón que le fueron ofrecidas y el vendedor frunció el ceño ante tal resultado- Estoy seguro que el núcleo debe de ser de dragón, mmm, ésta puede ser, nervios de corazón de dragón, madera de parra, flexible...- ¡esa sí era su varita! La niña la tomó con firmeza comenzando a formar una sonrisa de anticipación en su infantil rostro…sin embargo, nada pasó, no sintió la familiar calidez de reunirse con su varita ni a su magia agitándose ante el reencuentro, era como si no la reconociera en lo absoluto- No...- el anciano la sacó de su mano sin darle tiempo de despedirse, su rostro debió de ser de terror porque su padre lo notó.

- No te preocupes pequeña, el viejo Garrick encontrará tu varita- le sonrió para reconfortarla. La aludida asintió ligeramente herida porque su antigua varita no la hubiese reconocido, pero supuso que de alguna manera ella era otra persona, quizás con la necesidad de otro tipo de varita. Suspiró, pues su querida varita era otra cosa más que se perdía de su pasado.

- Me pregunto...- Ollivander se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego fue por una sola caja de donde extrajo una varita definitivamente conocida- Acebo, 28 centímetros, flexible, una sola pluma de fénix...- la castaña sabía que esa varita era la de Harry, el arma gemela de Voldemort ¿acaso esa arma sería ahora suya? Extendió su mano con cautela y la tomó casi titubeantemente. Al contacto, una lluvia de chispas doradas bañó la tienda y la niña supo más que nunca cuál sería su papel en ese tiempo- Curioso- musitó el vendedor de varitas mientras Dorea se ponía más seria de lo usual, nunca era buena señal el que Garrick encontrara algo 'curioso' pero no preguntó nada al no querer alarmar a sus hijos. Si era importante, luego lo averiguaría.

Minutos después, los cuatro personajes salieron de la tienda con ánimos renovados al ya poseer su instrumento básico de hechicería, aunque James no paraba de quejarse que a su hermana sí le había tocado algo de fénix en su núcleo.

- Por lo menos esperaba nervios de dragón o algo así, pero tengo pelo de unicornio y Hermione una pluma de fénix. ¡No es justo!- repitió el niño.

La niña lo miró entre harta y divertida por sus quejas.

- Quizás tu varita te indique que debes explorar el lado más femenino de tu magia- propuso seriamente.

- ¡No tengo lado femenino en mi magia!- objetó James indignado a lo que Dorea contuvo una risa, su hija sabía perfectamente cómo molestar a su hermanito.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si pasamos a la tienda de Quidditch?- propuso Charlus para tratar de animarlo y cambiar de tema porque no quería que pelearan.

- ¡Sí!- saltó el niño emocionado y olvidando por completo su discusión anterior.

Las otras dos mujeres rodaron los ojos en casi idéntica forma. Si le mencionabas Quidditch a un mago, todo lo demás quedaba olvidado. Típico.

- En ese caso nosotras iremos por las túnicas ¿nos vemos en Madame Malkins?- propuso Dorea.

- Mejor nos vemos en la librería, no creo que tardemos mucho en la ropa y en la tienda de Quidditch probablemente nos entretengamos más- dijo Charlus sin deseos de estar mucho más tiempo del necesario en la tienda de ropa.

- Muy bien, tengan cuidado y no rompan nada- se despidió su esposa tomando de la mano a su hija mientras depositaba un beso de despedida en la frente de su hijo.

Ambas mujeres caminaron entre la multitud hasta el concurrido local de Madame Malkin's donde la ahora joven dueña revoloteaba por doquier atendiendo a sus numerosos clientes.

- ¡Lady Potter! Qué gusto- saludó reconociendo a la pelinegra de inmediato y sin importarle dejar de lado a los otros clientes que atendía al momento- ¿Qué tipo de vestimenta se le ofrece el día de hoy?

- Buen día Madame Malkin, busco túnicas para mi hija Hermione- declaró señalando a la niña con la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! Pero claro- sonrió la mujer mirando a la castaña con simpatía- Supongo que va a Hogwarts.

- Sí, a su primer año junto con mi James- dijo con orgullo, era evidente que deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos que sus hijos asistirían al Colegio ese año- Necesitaremos túnicas escolares, casuales y de gala además de los accesorios a juego por supuesto- añadió la mujer de ojos color avellana.

- Enseguida, señorita Potter por favor suba al banquillo para que tome sus medidas- sonrió la dueña de la tienda.

Hermione obedeció conocedora del procedimiento, al instante una cinta métrica encantada comenzó a rodearla para comenzar a medirla.

La puerta de la entrada se volvió a abrir dando paso a lo que parecía ser una familia, era una pareja de mediana edad, dos niñas y un niño; iban bien vestidos aunque por su atuendo en general (y sus expresiones entre maravilladas y desconcertadas) debían de ser muggles llevando a sus hijos mágicos a conseguir uniformes.

Del grupo, la castaña reconoció rápidamente a Lily Evans y a Severus Snape, también recordó haber visto a la otra niña larguirucha quien debía de ser Petunia Dursley (Evans todavía) y la pareja eran por supuesto los padres de las niñas. Era increíble que precisamente se encontrase con ese grupo de personas en ese lugar, parecía poco probable aunque también inevitable.

Además los recién llegados se veían ligeramente perdidos.

- ¡Lily! ¡Severus!- los llamó con confianza desde su banquillo.

Los aludidos buscaron con la mirada a quien gritó sus nombres y la pelirroja le regaló una enorme sonrisa cuando la reconoció, luego se acercó a ella rápidamente jalando a Snape. Los otros tres personajes los siguieron un poco más lento sin saber qué debían hacer.

- ¡Hermione! No puedo creerlo, ¿también eres una bruja?- preguntó la ojiverde gratamente sorprendida de ver a la niña ahí, por lo menos ahora conocía a alguien más de ese mundo.

- Creo que eso es evidente- sonrió ella divertida levantando sus brazos para que la cinta siguiera haciendo su trabajo, la otra miraba esa despliegue de magia fascinada.

- Entonces estaremos juntas en Hogwarts, y hasta podríamos quedar en la misma Casa- siguió la pelirroja con emoción- ¿No sería maravilloso Sev?- le preguntó a su callado amigo.

El pelinegro miraba a Hermione como inspeccionándola aunque aparentando poco interés. Asintió.

- Claro, sería divertido- sonrió la castaña realmente con ganas hacerse amiga de Lily, después de todo sería la futura madre de Harry, y su futura cuñada. Además todo aquél que la conoció hablaba sobre la increíble persona que había sido, y ella quería conocerla así.

- Lo que te decía de las Casas es porque leí en Hogwarts, una historia, que hay un sombrero encantado al que llaman el Sombrero Seleccionador que puede ver tu mente y te coloca en una de las cuatro Casas del colegio. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Gryffindor- soltó Lily como de memoria.

La niña de ojos avellana sonrió al recordar que ella estaba igual de emocionada cuando se enteró de que era una bruja, había leído exactamente todo eso y ahora lamentaba no tener el mismo entusiasmo de su 'otra' vida. Sin embargo se alegraba de ver ese brillo ilusionado en la mirada de la ojiverde.

- Yo leí que el castillo era impresionante...- comentó queriendo opinar un poco e ignorando la mirada de Snape quien veía su ropa mágica con suspicacia.

- ¡Hermione! Es hora de irnos querida- la voz de su madre la llamó desde la puerta de entrada, al parecer la cinta había terminado de medirla hacía algunos minutos.

- Tengo que irme, pero nos veremos en el tren- se despidió sonriente sin poder ver a su madre pero sabiendo que la esperaba en la entrada.

- ¡Hasta entonces Hermione!- respondió Lily agitando su mano mientras Severus se limitaba a asentir con su cabeza, parecía un niño muy callado o demasiado hostil.

La castaña llegó al lado de su madre quien le sonrió tomándola de la mano al instante.

- ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?- preguntó refiriéndose a los dos niños con los que la había visto hablar mientras le tomaban medidas.

- Son los dos niños que encontré en la feria, resulta que también son magos- informó con naturalidad.

- Cuánta coincidencia, pero ahora ya tienes conocidos de tu año además de tu hermano. Con suerte ellos serán una mejor influencia que James- rio la adulta refiriéndose a las usuales travesuras de su hijo.

Hermione soltó una risita sabiendo que por lo menos Lily tendría un papel fundamental en la vida de los Potter, su madre aún no lo sabía pero la pelirroja se convertiría en su nuera algún día.

A continuación, ambas entraron a Flourish y Blotts que también estaba repleto de personas deseosas de comprar los libros reglamentarios de cada año. Parecía haber una larga fila para llegar al mostrador donde varios magos intentaban atender todos los pedidos.

- ¿Puedo ir a ver otros libros mamá? Parece que tardarán un poco en atendernos- pidió la niña con inocencia, realmente prefería ir a ver qué títulos le faltaban por leer o si alguno se había perdido con el paso de los años y solamente existiese en ese tiempo.

- Con mucho cuidado y no tardes demasiado- accedió la mujer con algo de aprehensión, nunca le resultaba cómodo perder a sus hijos de vista pero debía darles espacio conforme crecían.

La castaña asintió dirigiéndose hacia las enormes estanterías repletas de libros, eran tantos que difícilmente podría leerlos todos por más vidas que tuviera, aunque nada perdía con intentarlo... Caminó y caminó sumergida entre títulos cada vez menos infantiles y más obscuros, sabía que aún no era tiempo de adentrarse en ese tema pero le daba curiosidad ver la oferta que había de esa clase de magia. Uno nunca podía estar totalmente preparado y si su experiencia le había enseñado algo era que debía esperar lo peor.

- Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una niña husmeando en libros de magia avanzada- la siseante voz de una mujer hizo que la sangre de la niña se congelara, sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz y no le traía buenos recuerdos. Pensó en correr pero luego decidió que eso sería tonto, en ese tiempo la mujer no la conocía de nada y no podía atacarla en un lugar tan público ¿o sí?

Tocó su ante brazo derecho casi por instinto pero ahí no le escocía ninguna cicatriz.

Luego volteó para encontrarse con la inconfundible figura de Bellatrix Lestrange (dedujo al ver el anillo de la familia de su esposo en su anular), la mujer era apenas una joven con unos 19 años cumplidos según sus cálculos, la peligrosa belleza que ostentaba era como la de un depredador a punto de atacar a su indefensa presa. Su larga cabellera negra enmarcaba su rostro pálido y de facciones delicadas, su nariz respingada era idéntica a la de su hermana Narcissa y sus ojos acerados estaban llenos de frialdad.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó la menor incapaz de decir otra cosa, no quería hablar con esa mortífaga pero tampoco podía ignorarla por completo.

- ¿Qué haces husmeando por esta zona niña? ¿No sabes que esta magia es sólo para adultos?- preguntó la mujer con poca paciencia y claro desdén examinando el anillo familiar de la menor.

La niña arrugó su nariz en respuesta a esa actitud tan altanera. Esa bruja actuaba como si fuera la dueña del lugar cuando claramente no lo era.

- Ah, aquí estás Hermione, pensé que te había perdido- la voz de su madre resonó fuerte y clara por el pasillo, la mujer Potter se apresuró a colocarse a un lado de su hija en actitud protectora- Señorita Black, buen día, me parece que se topó con mi hija por accidente- saludó con una gélida formalidad.

El rostro de Bellatrix se contorsionó en una mueca entre divertida e irónica.

- Ahora soy una Lestrange...

- Ah sí, leí acerca de sus recientes esponsales ¿se quedó con Rodolphus o con Rabastán?- preguntó apenas con un ligero tono de burla en su suave voz e ignorando por completo el anillo de casada de la otra.

- Con Rodolphus desde luego- bufó la joven mujer detectando la burla en el tono de la mayor- También yo recuerdo haber leído sobre los mellizos-milagro-Potter, pero no había tenido el gusto de conocerlos. Se les tenía muy escondidos...- señaló observando a la niña con un nuevo interés, casi especulativo y sin rastro de desprecio en sus ojos. Eso era aún peor para la menor.

- Somos una familia reservada, como bien sabe- replicó Dorea siempre tratando de ser respetuosa pero dejando claro que no daría más explicaciones.

- Pues dudo que puedan mantenerse mucho más tiempo así señora Potter, el mundo está cambiando y las familias de sangre pura debemos unirnos para intervenir en la posición correcta- declaró Bellatrix haciendo clara referencia a una futura guerra.

- Mi familia tiene su posición firme señora Lestrange- declaró la otra sin temor.

- Quizás su esposo y usted, pero ¿qué hay de los niños? A penas han vivido, no conocen el mundo como es y tienen derecho a hacerlo...- la implicación era clara y Dorea se tensó al instante.

- Deje a mis hijos fuera de esto...

- Pero si ya están dentro de _esto_, lo único que queda es ver qué posición escogerán- rio la siniestra mujer.

Hermione recordó esa risa maniática de cuando aquella bruja la torturó sin clemencia en la Mansión Malfoy, era una risa cruel, sádica, que provocaba escalofríos y la llenaba de un miedo que no podía evitar a pesar de que este cuerpo no había sufrido lo que el otro.

Dorea percibió la tensión que impregnaba el ambiente, hizo una mueca y tomó a su hija de la mano para caminar hacia la salida de la librería, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar una palabra más que dijera esa mujer.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran salir del lugar, una potente voz detuvo en seco a la adulta.

- ¿Dorea Potter?- preguntó la voz y la aludida se giró para encarar a una bruja aparentemente joven de rubia cabellera y brillante túnica verde irlandés, a su lado estaba una niña de facciones similares aunque de cabello castaño claro.

El rostro de Dorea pasó de la irritación a la sorpresa.

- ¿Artemisa Diggle?- respondió la pelinegra con el mismo tono de incredulidad, su hija no supo qué decir y solamente intercambió una mirada interrogante con la otra niña quien se encogió de hombros igual de confundida.

- Meadows ahora.- corrigió en automático señalando su anillo- No puedo creerlo, sigues igual a como te recuerdo, los años no pasan por ti mujer- exclamó la rubia con efusividad mientras se acercaba a la otra a paso apresurado.

- ¿Te casaste? Vaya, parece que Irlanda estuvo mejor de lo que esperabas- sonrió la mujer Potter abrazando a su aparente conocida con fuerza- Me da mucho gusto volver a verte, ¿te estás quedando en Londres?

- Un tiempo, mi Dorcas entrará a su primer año en Hogwarts y quería enseñarle el Callejón Diagon- declaró con orgullo instando a la niña a saludar.

- Mucho gusto, soy Cas Meadows- se presentó la menor con un aire pícaro que era imposible de ocultar y usando un apócope de su nombre, era evidente que así prefería ser llamada.

- Adorable- sonrió Dorea besando la mejilla de la pequeña- También mi hija Hermione y mi hijo James entrarán a su primer año- informó emocionada.

- ¡Sí! Me enteré que tuviste mellizos, qué dicha Dotty, muchas felicidades- soltó Artemisa besando las mejillas de la niña castaña quien mantuvo su sonrisa con estoicismo.- ¡Nuestras hijas seguramente se convertirán en buenas amigas! ¡Tanto como nosotras!- añadió alegremente.

- Eso espero- sonrió la otra con más moderación aunque con la misma sinceridad- ¿Por qué no pasas a tomar el té a nuestra casa esta tarde?- invitó.

- Sería maravilloso pero debemos regresar a Irlanda de inmediato, el clan Meadows no dejará que Dorcas se vaya sin una apropiada fiesta de despedida... ¡irlandeses!- se excusó la otra con falsa molestia- Pero definitivamente tenemos que vernos Dotty, hay mucho de qué hablar- declaró.

- Te lo recordaré Artie- asintió- Nosotras nos vamos, aún tenemos muchas compras por hacer. Fue un gusto verte y conocer a tu pequeña. No te atrevas a desaparecer nuevamente- se despidió.

- Cuídense mucho, te mandaré una lechuza en cuanto pueda- asintió la rubia.

- Nos vemos, un placer conocerlas- siguió Hermione con la debida educación.

- ¡Hasta el tren Hermione!- respondió Cas con un marcado acento irlandés que le añadía fuerza a su declaración.

Saliendo finalmente de la librería, Dorea miró a su hija con renovada alegría. Al parecer atrás había quedado el encuentro con Bellatrix y sus desagradables palabras.

- Si esa Cas Meadows es algo parecida a su madre, prepárate para un agitado futuro en Hogwarts- comentó con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo conoces a la señora Meadows, mamá?- preguntó la niña con curiosidad, el nombre de esa mujer le sonaba de algo, quizás el apellido pero no estaba segura.

- Esa es una larga historia...

- ¡Mamá! ¡Hermione!- el grito de James interrumpió la plática.

El pequeño pelinegro iba saltando al lado de su padre quien cargaba una bolsa seguramente repleta de cosas relacionadas con el Quidditch.

- ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Tienen los libros?- saludó Charlus.

- Sí, los enviarán mañana mismo, así como las túnicas- asintió la mujer.

- Hermione, mira lo que papá me compró- dijo James enseñándole una pequeña pelotita dorada protegida por una especie de hechizo para que no se activara accidentalmente. Era una Snitch Dorada.

- ¿Y para qué quieres eso hermano? Nunca has mostrado interés en convertirte en Buscador- debatió ella enarcando una ceja.

- Lo sé pero la Snitch es divertida, imagina todo lo que podemos hacer con ella- sonrió visualizando ya una cacería masiva por toda su casa y jardín.

La castaña tuvo que sonreír por el entusiasmo de su hermano, ciertamente su nueva infancia era mucho más divertida que la que tuvo siendo la extraña hija única de unos dentistas, con enormes incisivos frontales y cabello semejante a un arbusto.

- ...sabes que no puede llevar escoba aún- la última frase de su madre llamó la atención de los infantes.

La mujer miraba a su esposo con cierta dureza pero evidente cariño; esos dos no podían estar enojados por más de dos segundos y eso si es que llegaban a enojarse, se conocían lo suficiente como para evitar molestar intencionalmente a su pareja pues se amaban demasiado. Eran uno de esos matrimonios a los que generalmente el mundo veía con anhelo: años juntos y seguían amándose como si recién se conocieran.

Charlus sonrió con ligereza.

- Lo sé querida, pero ya era momento de que James tuviera su propia escoba. Además le dije que solamente podría usarla en la casa; yo no le causaría problemas a Albus en su primer año como director- se explicó el hombre con tono relajado.

- Solamente asegúrate que no destroce mi jardín- asintió la mujer con dulzura.

James sonrió triunfal ante la aceptación de su madre, haría lo posible por no destrozar nada. Hermione rodó sus ojos con diversión e intercambió una mirada con su padre quien sonreía también divertido.

- Y no creas que me olvidé de ti princesa- le dijo el adulto sacando un bonito porta varitas de diseños definitivamente femeninos y elegantes, con runas antiguas grabadas en la cubierta- Es de piel de dragón y equipado con un hechizo que lo hace ser indetectable. Me pareció que preferirías algo así en lugar de una escoba- informó.

A la castaña se le iluminaron los ojos de inmediato, ese tipo de objetos eran sumamente prácticos para cuando no tenías un lugar en donde meter la varita ya que bien podías colocarlo en la pierna o simplemente en una manga de la túnica y ni siquiera parecería que lo llevabas. Agradecida, lo tomó con delicadeza.

- ¡Gracias papá!- soltó finalmente colocándolo en su manga izquierda con una maestría inusual pero que nadie pareció notar.

Dorea frunció el ceño ligeramente pero no comentó nada, no le agradaba que su hija tuviera ese objeto si significaba que podría usarlo para algo peligroso…No, no debía pensar en esas cosas, quizás todo era su imaginación o típica histeria materna.

- Aún queda ir a la Apotecaria y a la Tienda de Animales Mágicos- comentó la mujer cambiando de tema.

- ¡Yo quiero un fénix como el de papá!- saltó James de inmediato, si no podía tener una varita como la de su padre por lo menos quería una mascota igual.

- Hijo, un animal tan majestuoso como el fénix debe de escogerte a ti, no al revés- le dijo su padre con sabiduría.

James frunció su infantil ceño tratando de comprender esas palabras y finalmente suspiró.

- Oh vaya, entonces quiero una lechuza- asintió el menor resignado nuevamente a que la magia escogiera por él.

Todos rieron en el camino a la tienda de animales mágicos debido a las ocurrencias del pequeño pelinegro, además en nada ayudaba que la castaña le siguiera sugiriendo mascotas disparatadas como un unicornio o hasta un dragón, diciendo que era común tenerlos en la antigüedad.

- ¿Y tú que animal quieres hija? ¿También una lechuza?- le sonrió su padre abriendo la puerta del local para permitirle el paso a su familia.

Hermione estaba a punto de responder que quizás también una lechuza, cuando un grito la tomó por sorpresa.

- ¡Cuidado!- exclamó la voz de un hombre.

Lo único que la niña pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto que llegó en forma de una pequeña bola de pelos que se aferró a sus brazos usando unas pequeñas garras. La niña abrió los ojos y se topó con dos enormes orbes color verde botella llenas de inteligencia. Claro que conocía esos ojos y ese pelaje atigrado.

- ¿Qué cosa es esto?- preguntó James inspeccionando al pequeño gato de cara aplastada.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho señorita, este gato no ha dado más que problemas desde que llegó!- se acercó el vendedor con una mirada apenada, enseguida trató de quitarle de encima al pequeño felino.

El animal hizo ademán de arañar al dependiente cuando trató de apartarlo y Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida, le parecía de lo más afortunado haberse encontrado con su querido Crookshanks aún en ese pasado tan distinto.

- Parece que no tiene muy buen carácter- comentó Charlus mirando la escena con una ceja enarcada.

- ¡Lo siento señor! Enseguida lo encierro- dijo el vendedor cada vez más apenado y decidiendo emplear su varita.

- No, parece que nos entendemos- intervino la castaña comenzando a acariciar la cabeza del gatito con naturalidad. El animal relajó su postura dejándose mimar por la humana que le olía tan familiar.

Dorea miró a su hija con una sonrisa, no era raro que la castaña encontrara cualidades hasta en los mismos defectos. Sabía de sobra que ese gato de cara aplastada sería su nueva mascota.

- ¿Qué quiere decir señorita? ¿Le gusta...?- el vendedor la miraba como si estuviera loca.

- Sí, me gusta. ¿Cómo se llama?- asintió la niña cargando apropiadamente al gatito.

- ¡Cara aplastada!- sugirió James burlándose del animal quien le lanzó un maullido despectivo y Hermione le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

- Le decimos Crookshanks, de hecho es un medio kneazle...- respondió el dependiente buscando sentido en los ojos de los padres de esa extraña niña.

- Denos todo lo que Crookshanks necesite para su cuidado, también queremos ver sus lechuzas- asintió Charlus con naturalidad a lo que la niña amplió su sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias papá!- saltó sin dejar de abrazar a su "antiguo" familiar quien ronroneó como si supiera que estaba donde tenía que estar.

- Es tu turno James, ¿qué lechuza te agrada?- instó Dorea con una ligera sonrisa, temía que ese gatito destrozara algo de su preciado jardín aunque si era verdad que era medio kneazle suponía que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no atreverse.

El pequeño pelinegro corrió a examinar las aves con entusiasmo, tardó unos minutos meditando sobre cuál lechuza tenía el plumaje más bonito o el más elegante o cuál tenía los ojos más grandes, hasta que una cumplió con todas sus exigencias.

- ¡Esta, quiero esta!- exclamó señalando a una bonita lechuza de plumaje marrón con grandes ojos amarillos, el ave lo miró y ladeó la cabeza.

- Bien, ¿y cómo la llamarás?- asintió su padre pagando por las mascotas y sus aditamentos.

- ¡Snitch!- soltó el menor como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo.

Hermione rodó los ojos riendo sin disimulo.

- Qué original- agregó sin soltar a su nueva mascota.

- Por lo menos Snitch no tiene la cara aplastada- le sacó la lengua James también acariciando a su mascota.

- ¡No tiene la cara aplastada, es su genética!- defendió la otra.

- ¿Genética de choqué-contra-un-muro?- siguió el otro.

Hermione apretó sus labios y su rostro comenzó a enrojecer, algunas veces su hermano la exasperaba.

- Basta niños, todavía tenemos que pasar a la Apotecaria y si se comportan podemos ir por un helado a Fortescue- señaló Dorea con tono conciliador, era normal que sus hijos riñeran de vez en cuando.

- ¡Sí, helados!- sonrieron ambos olvidando fácilmente su discusión.

Aproximadamente una hora después, la pequeña castaña sonreía con dicha saboreando su helado gigante que, a cada bocado, tenía un sabor diferente en el paladar aunque todos placenteros a diferencia de la grageas Bertie Botts.

Mientras comía su postre, observó a su 'nueva' familia atentamente.

Su padre era un hombre tierno, de un carácter ligero y algo rebelde, aunque siempre era un caballero y la adoraba sin lugar a dudas; ella amaba a su padre muggle pero jamás había podido llamarse a sí misma hija de papi porque Edward Granger era demasiado técnico como para demostrarle ese cariño descarado como lo hacía Charlus. Por otro lado, su madre muggle tenía la idea de que educar a su única hija como una señorita era una pérdida de tiempo para el mundo moderno, así que tener a Dorea enseñándole toda clase de protocolos sangre pura era toda una experiencia para ella. Algunas veces era tedioso tener que aprender genealogías mágicas o qué tipo de atuendo usar cada día o con qué cubiertos comer cada cosa, pero era interesante pues comprendía que con eso contribuía a mantener viva su historia.

Finalmente miró a James, ese niño comía como si estuviera en una competencia aunque tenía que reconocer que era limpio a diferencia del troglodita de Ron...ella nunca había tenido hermanos y Harry había sido lo más cercano a uno, por eso tener a James en su vida era de alguna manera 'familiar', tenerlo a él era nunca estar sola ni tener silencio o aburrimiento en cualquier circunstancia, era como si tuvieran muchas cosas en común pero a la vez fuesen opuestos y por eso se complementaban. Ahora que lo tenía, no estaba dispuesta a vivir sin él, su hermano era tan valioso para ella como lo fueron sus dos mejores amigos.

Sus amigos…

La nostalgia la golpeó súbitamente y un suspiro escapó de su boca.

Ron

Harry

Ginny

Luna

George, Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Molly, Arthur, Neville, Charlie, Percy, Teddy.

Hasta Malfoy...

Extrañaba a todos ellos, cada uno de sus rostros, el sonido de sus voces, de sus risas, el saber que contaba con ellos en todo momento. Saber que Molly siempre la recibiría en La Madriguera con un plato de comida caliente listo especialmente para ella ya que sabía que no le gustaba mucho la sal. Saber que Ron le daría un discreto beso cuando nadie los pudiera ver o que la vería sin parar todo el tiempo como deseando grabarla en su memoria para siempre...

Saber que Harry la abrazaría por la espalda susurrándole palabras juguetonas al oído mientras Ginny los molestaba por su cursilería y fingía ponerse celosa simplemente para divertirse.

Saber que la misma Ginny la arrinconaría en cualquier momento para tener 'un tiempo de chicas', como ella los llamaba, y hablar de un sinfín de trivialidades.

Pero ya nada sería así, ella ya no formaría parte de sus vidas como alguna vez lo hizo...también sabía que de nada le servía recordar y entristecerse, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía olvidar su otra vida...alguien le había dicho alguna vez que la cuestión no era olvidar sino tratar de recordar sin que doliera.

El helado le supo a regaliz, luego a anís y finalmente a ausencia.

- ¿Lista para volver a casa, princesa?- le preguntó su padre mirándola fijamente por encima de sus lentes circulares, parecía preocupado, quizás la había notado meditabunda.

- Sí, vamos a casa- asintió ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron a su casa, su elfo doméstico les dio la bienvenida con la más grande de las alegrías, como si se hubieran ido durante un largo tiempo.

- Edrath se alegra de recibir a la familia- sonrió- ¿El Ama Dorea Potter necesita algo?- se dirigió a ella en primera instancia como señalaba el protocolo después de todo Dorea era la señora de la casa.

- No Edrath, cenaremos en unas horas, gracias- sonrió la regia mujer enarbolando su varita para levitar las cosas que habían comprado a sus respectivos lugares.

- ¿Puedo ir a probar mi escoba?- pidió el niño al instante mirando exclusivamente a su padre.

- Lleva a tu hermana contigo- asintió el hombre también levitando sus compras con maestría.

- ¡Sí!- el niño tomó de la mano a la castaña para arrastrarla hacia el jardín llevando su nueva escoba en la otra mano. Parecía muy emocionado por volar aún cuando casi todos los días lo hacía.

Hermione se dejó llevar sabiendo que no tenía caso resistirse, de cualquier manera estaba acostumbrada a ver a Harry y a Ron practicar, de alguna manera hasta disfrutaba de sus piruetas siempre que no pusieran en riesgo sus vidas como a Harry tanto le gustaba hacer.

- ¿Quieres que libere tu snitch?- le preguntó ella una vez que llegaron a una parte del jardín especialmente apta para sobrevolarla (no había mucho que destrozar).

- Buena idea, ¿quieres ver quién de los dos la atrapa primero?- retó divertido.

- Sabes que yo no vuelo James- negó ella sin intenciones de ceder, si algo no había cambiado de una vida a la otra era su fobia por las escobas.

- Vamos Hermione, solamente esta vez- insistió.

- No, ahora vuela que voy soltar esta cosa- dijo arrebatándole la pelotita para tratar de activarla.

El pelinegro soltó una risita y montó su nueva escoba con alegría, enseguida su hermana liberó la snitch que comenzó a aletear alrededor del niño como diciéndole que ahí estaba. Luego salió disparada por los aires seguida por el menor quien apenas tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y acelerar con cierto descuido.

La niña se acomodó recargándose contra un árbol cercano y observó los intentos del pelinegro por atrapar la pelotita dorada, era casi como ver a Harry entrenando durante una tarde cualquiera...los extrañaba demasiado. Por un momento cerró sus ojos e imaginó que todo era como antes, que en cualquier segundo Ron la rodearía con sus brazos y le diría algo tonto solamente para hacerla reír, luego Harry pasaría uno de sus brazos por sus hombros permitiéndole recargar su cabeza en él como siempre hacía. Pero su imaginación no era tan sofisticada como para hacer esos recuerdos realidad.

Curiosamente, sintió que un brazo la rodeaba por los hombros y abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Su madre había aparecido de la nada y ahora estaba sentada a su lado mirándola fijamente.

- Te noto preocupada amor ¿pasa algo?- le preguntó la mujer con dulzura.

La menor soltó un suspiro, no podía decirle la verdad por más que necesitara a alguien que la consolara, así que su única opción sería mentirle. Claro que esa mentira también podría ayudarla a seguir adaptándose a su nuevo mundo.

- ¿Qué posición deben de tomar las familias sangre pura, mamá? ¿Por qué la señora Lestrange dijo todo eso?- inquirió deseosa de que le dijeran la verdad pues no toleraría mentiras, además le interesaba conocer la posición inicial de los Potter en todo ese conflicto.

Dorea Potter obscureció su mirada pero no cambió su tono de voz ni trató de eludir el escrutinio de su hija.

- El mundo está lleno de personas que tienen sus propias creencias y las siguen con diferentes grados de compromiso, además esas creencias pueden o no ser correctas dependiendo del contexto y de la perspectiva- inició seriamente- Actualmente, algunas familias de sangre pura creen que las personas no mágicas son un peligro para nuestro mundo- siguió.

- ¿Los muggles?- preguntó la castaña aparentando inocencia.

- Sí, los muggles y todo aquél que simpatice con ellos o tenga ascendencia relacionada con ellos- asintió la pelinegra- Creen que la magia de nuestra sangre puede perderse si nos mezclamos con los muggles, además piensan que los magos hijos de muggles robaron la magia de sus legítimos dueños y de esa manera ahora la poseen. Por esa razón quieren iniciar una especie de guerra...

- La magia no puede ser tomada a la fuerza, todo mundo sabe eso. Los hijos de muggles la tienen porque así se dio, aunque tampoco tiene nada de malo no tenerla- objetó la menor tratando de no verse demasiado versada en el tema aunque de hecho ciertamente lo era.

- Eso lo sabes porque eres una niña increíblemente madura y tu familia es increíblemente sensata- le sonrió acariciando su mejilla suavemente. A la niña la caricia le supo a hogar, podía sentir cuánto la quería su madre y se lo agradecía- Pero muchos otros no creen lo mismo y están dispuestos a luchar por ello, la señora Lestrange es una de esas personas que predican su superioridad por su sangre mágica simplemente. Espero que sepas que nosotros no creemos nada de eso y que ustedes tienen total libertad para tener sus propias creencias, James y tú conocerán muchas cosas conforme crezcan y podrán formar su propio criterio, y por más que quiera protegerlos de todo el mal que existe en el mundo, sé que es imposible- aclaró sin perder su aire materno pero matizándolo con un tono repleto de sensatez.

Hermione reflexionó sobre cada una de las palabras dichas por su madre, sabía que esa mujer era cariñosa y tenía un corazón repleto de amor por su familia, pero de igual manera sabía de sus raíces, la mujer provenía de una familia de sangre pura de marcados prejuicios de sangre. Se enorgullecía al saber que ella no había adoptado esas creencias y que tratara de inculcarles lo mismo a sus hijos, sin embargo quizás las cosas se complicaran más de lo esperado en un futuro no muy lejano.

Una nueva posibilidad llegó a su mente.

- Mamá- la llamó con la más suave de sus voces, la otra la miró atentamente- ¿Qué pasa si no quedo en Gryffindor como toda la familia?- preguntó sabiendo perfectamente que en su otra vida había estado en esa Casa pero ahora todo era incierto.

Dorea esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

- Tú estarás en la Casa que elijas, sin importar nada más- declaró- Además ¿quién te dijo que toda la familia ha estado en Gryffindor? Personalmente guardo la esperanza de que tú quedes en la que fue mi Casa, claro que tu padre ignora eso- añadió guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿En qué Casa estuviste?- preguntó la menor con genuina curiosidad.

- Slytherin- confesó con orgullo a lo que la niña abrió sus ojos como platos provocando la risa de la mayor- No te sorprendas tanto Hermione, Slytherin es una excelente Casa a pesar de su reciente reputación y tú podrías ser una digna integrante- soltó claramente divertida.

La niña encajó todas las piezas de lo que sabía acerca de su madre y se le hizo totalmente lógico que fuera una antigua serpiente, era astuta como nadie y a veces su malicia era notoria.

- Si quedo en Slytherin ¿papá no se enojará?- inquirió aún dudosa.

- Se casó conmigo ¿no?- soltó sin darle la menor importancia.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida por ese consejo pues para dar un paso hacia el nuevo futuro, ella comprendió que en esa ocasión debía quedar en Slytherin y tratar de hacer una diferencia. ¿Cómo? Todavía no sabía exactamente cómo haría esa diferencia, quizás haciéndose amiga de Severus Snape aunque sin impedirle convertirse en el gran espía al que estaba destinado a ser, o evitando la muerte de Regulus Black quien al final escogió la Luz...no lo sabía aún.

Esa noche Hermione tuvo el primero de los muchos sueños que continuarían acompañándola hasta que todo acabara y finalmente su destino fuera cumplido.

Estaba en lo que parecía ser Shell Cottage, específicamente en la playa donde el día estaba soleado y podía sentir una fresca brisa salada. Algo más lejos, la figura de un niño de rebelde cabellera negra corría hacia ella, llevaba puesta una túnica negra que se parecía a la de Hogwarts y sus redondas gafas brillaban reflejando la luz del sol.

Algo en su interior le dijo que ese era Harry, quien parecía tener unos 15 años, sonrió sabiendo que lo vería nuevamente. Lo había extrañado tanto que verlo a punto de darle alcance, hacía que su corazón brincara de gozo.

Sin embargo, el rostro del chico cambió toda su emoción por desesperanza.

El ojiverde tenía una expresión aterrada y en su frente brillaba su legendaria cicatriz en forma de rayo. Su túnica parecía maltratada y él mismo cojeaba ligeramente.

- ¡Tía Hermione! ¡Corre!- le gritó con el más puro terror.

La castaña observó que detrás de Harry, un nutrido grupo de mortífagos corría en su dirección lanzando rayos verdosos como si nada...y tuvo miedo.

Su instinto le dijo que se defendiera y su mano aferró su varita con fuerza, se preparó para lanzar el primer ataque pero otra mano la detuvo.

- ¡Llévate a Harry! ¡No hay tiempo para que pelees!- le ordenó la abatida figura de Remus Lupin, el hombre parecía más acabado que nunca con numerosas cicatrices por todo su rostro y una mirada de quien ya no tiene miedo a nada pues ha pasado por lo peor.

Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que su Harry la tomó de la mano con desesperación y la miró con súplica.

Luego un rayo impactó al adolescente sin darle tiempo de escapar o de decir algo.

- ¡Nooooo!- gritó ella al contemplar el cuerpo de su mejor amigo caer sobre la arena sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Todo se puso negro y despertó en su cama con la respiración agitada.

Había sido un sueño, una pesadilla...

Pero la escena le dejaba algo claro, si no lograba hacer algo por mejorar el pasado, la historia podría repetirse y si Harry tenía esa cicatriz significaba que Lily se había sacrificado por él y que James...su hermano, estaba muerto.

No.

No lo permitiría.

Esta vez todo sería distinto, ella se encargaría de destruir a Voldemort antes de que Harry fuera marcado por ese monstruo.

Ella se encargaría de salvarlos a todos, aunque en eso se le fuera la vida.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? Un poco de más trama y anticipación por lo que vendrá ¿qué creen que pase a continuación? Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones que siempre son enriquecedoras para una autora novata.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!**

**Sakura7893:** Listo el siguiente capítulo

**Samantha Black: **Pues Lily y Severus volvieron a aparecer, y en el siguiente cap será turno de Remus y Sirius; la familia Potter tiene muchos secretos ¿no crees? Muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo y quedo en espera de tus comentarios e impresiones.

**mar 90: **hehe, sí bueno ahora un hijo de Hermione con Harry sería un tanto incestuoso ¿no lo crees? Lo de los cambios definitivamente los hará pero no puedo decir cuándo o cuáles o serían spoilers XD, algo habrá de esos hermanos pero no de momento

**Guest:** Hermione regresó al pasado pero conserva todos sus conocimientos, aunque tiene un cuerpo de niña y su magia ya veremos cómo se desarrolla.

**DESTACADO117: **aprecio mucho tu entusiasmo y aquí está otro capítulo!

**Sardes333: **espero lo disfrutes!

**horus100: **Hogwarts ya no está muy lejos, lo prometo

**MARI: **sí, precisamente eso es lo que trato de hacer notar, supongo que no debe ser fácil pasar por lo que Hermione está pasando pero es un sentimiento agridulce ¿no? el perderlo todo a cambio de poder arreglarlo todo...¿tú qué harías? Y sí, pronto llegarán los famosos Merodeadores!

**¡Gracias nuevamente y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Pregúntale al polvo

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece más que parte de la trama, lo demás es de JKR

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Pregúntale al polvo (John Fante)**

_Ripple [A very small wave]_

- Si olvidan algo, solamente manden a Snitch y se los enviaremos- dijo la inconfundible voz de Charlus Potter mientras miraba a sus dos hijos con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

La plataform estaba rebosante de personas como era usual para la fecha, el famoso expreso parecía realmente mágico con su vibrante color rojo escarlata y el humo blanquecino que desprendía la locomotora.

- Sí papá- asintieron los menores como si llevaran mucho tiempo repitiendo la misma respuesta.

- Recuerden escribir al menos una vez por semana para que sepamos que todo está bien. Si no sé de alguno, tendré que ir personalmente a la escuela- intervino Dorea Potter con una mirada cristalina pero sin dejar caer una sola lágrima. Como cualquier madre, era extremadamente sobreprotectora y le era difícil ver a sus dos queridos hijos partir lejos de ella por un tiempo prolongado.

- Sí mamá- respondieron de nuevo sabiendo que la mujer era perfectamente capaz de cumplir con esa amenaza.

- Tan pronto como sean sorteados, envíenos una carta para saber en qué Casa quedaron- siguió el otro adulto emocionado por esa parte.

- Eso no será necesario papá, quedaremos en Gryffindor- saltó James de inmediato como si dudar de su pertenencia a esa Casa fuera ilógico. Hermione enarcó una ceja a su lado, gesto que su madre detectó de inmediato.

- Eso es algo que el Sombrero Seleccionador decidirá hijo- aclaró la mujer rápidamente.

- Sí, sí, la magia es quien decide como siempre…pero nosotros seremos Gryffindor, como todos los Potter han sido- negó mirando a su padre como queriendo su aprobación.

El adulto de ojos azules sonrió con ternura revolviendo aún más la cabellera de su hijo.

- Sin importar en qué Casa queden, nada cambiará, seguiremos orgullosos de ambos- dijo mirando especialmente a su hija quien le sonrió- James, cuida de tu hermana y procura no meterte en problemas- el niño asintió- Y Hermione, cuídate mucho y vigila que no atrapen a tu hermano si se mete en problemas- agregó a lo que la castaña asintió divertida mientras el niño bufaba indignado.

- Recuerden que los amamos mucho- agregó Dorea abrazando a sus dos hijos con fuerza, gesto al que se unió Charlus con la misma intensidad.

Los cuatro Potter permanecieron abrazados en medio de la plataforma sin importarles quién los estuviese viendo o si a alguien le parecía inapropiado. La castaña sintió un nudo en su estómago pues se separaba de la familia que había aprendido a amar con fervor, sin duda alguna los Potter eran una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado, incluyendo a su Harry...el sonido del silbato del expreso fue lo que finalmente los separó.

- Los quiero, estaremos bien y les escribiremos- se despidió Hermione con sincera pena al tener que separarse de sus padres. Porque eran sus padres más que nunca y siempre lo serían, aparte claro del lugar especial en su corazón que siempre ocuparían los Granger.

- ¡Nos vemos en Navidad!- agregó James empujando su carrito con ganas y esbozando una fiera sonrisa.

Ambos niños dejaron sus carritos en un compartimento del expreso donde se acomodarían mágicamente, luego corrieron en busca de un compartimento vacío desde donde pudieran despedirse de sus padres una última vez desde la ventana.

Rápidamente encontraron uno donde solamente un niño de cabellera obsidiana parecía estar dormido, entraron sin más sacando sus rostros por la ventana para agitar sus manos en son de despedida. Afuera, sus padres les devolvieron el gesto abrazados el uno del otro.

Finalmente el Expreso de Hogwarts inició su marcha dejando atrás la estación y Londres. Los mellizos regresaron a sus asientos intercambiando una mirada de aprehensión y emoción porque se separaban de su familia y emprendían una aventura como nunca antes, pero estaban juntos y eso era lo importante.

De pronto, James volteó a mirar al otro ocupante del compartimento y lo movió sin reparos, con la confianza propia de un niño extremadamente extrovertido. Una cualidad que Harry nunca poseyó.

- Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó mientras el otro niño abría sus ojos color mercurio y Hermione contenía una exclamación. Conocía a ese niño y era impactante encontrárselo tan de repente, sin previo aviso.

- Sirius, Sirius Black- respondió el niño de buena gana mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de picardía.

- Yo soy James Potter, mucho gusto Black- dijo el otro como si nada.

- Dime Sirius- sonrió ahora mirando del niño a la niña y de regreso- Asumo que son hermanos- agregó deteniendo su mirada en la niña de cabellera caoba quien titubeó unos segundos antes de tomar aire y decidir que nada la amedrentaría, no cuando podía cambiar el futuro. Ese sería un paso más hacia su objetivo.

- Soy Hermione Potter, mucho gusto- se presentó con gentileza. Su nuevo nombre ya le salía con naturalidad habiéndolo practicado constantemente, no quería que por accidente se le saliera Granger y generara preguntas indeseadas.

- Igualmente- asintió con educación- ¿Alguien sabe cuándo podremos pedir dulces?- inquirió mostrando su personalidad relajada al cambiar de tema y tomar confianza con rapidez.

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo- rio James con empatía.

La niña observó cómo los dos infantes entablaban una conversación con facilidad, ese era el inicio de una de las más grandes amistades que el mundo presenciaría y se alegraba por estar presente en semejante suceso. Ver a Sirius así, era extraño aunque lógico, el niño tenía un rostro definitivamente aristocrático, su cabellera era de un color obsidiana reluciente y sus ojos eran de un mercurio profundo además contenían una chispa de alegría que Azkabán aún no le había arrancado, se le notaba lleno de vida y con la inocencia propia de su edad. Se le veía feliz y saludable. A diferencia de la última imagen que conservaba de ese personaje misma que era la de un ex convicto acabado por la vida, desesperado por vengar a sus amigos y proteger a su ahijado, para finalmente caer al Velo de la Muerte y nunca volver...era duro saber que eso realmente aún no había pasado y que Sirius estaba sentado frente a ella apenas conociendo a James, ignorante de su alternativo y negro futuro.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe y una niña de cabello rojizo entró como vendaval. Enseguida corrió a sentarse junto a una de las ventanas como si quisiera esconder su rostro, además parecía no importarle quién estuviera ocupando el lugar.

Los tres niños intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

- ¿Lily?- la llamó la castaña reconociéndola y recordando vagamente esa escena...

La pelirroja reaccionó al escuchar su nombre y miró a la otra niña con ojos cristalinos, luego volvió a pegar su rostro a la ventana como si nadie la hubiese llamado.

James hizo una mueca y Sirius se encogió de hombros para seguir con su conversación que subió de volumen cuando el Quidditch fue mencionado y se volvió el tema central haciendo que ambos se olvidaran de la extraña niña que había entrado.

Hermione se quedó mirando a la pelirroja algo preocupada pero sin saber si debía intervenir y tratar de consolarla, después de todo necesitaba que esa escena tomara lugar. Era crucial dejar ciertas cosas igual, pues si cambiaba demasiado el pasado su conocimiento del futuro sería poco útil.

Efectivamente, minutos después un niño delgado y de piel cetrina entró al compartimento (ya con su túnica reglamentaria puesta) como buscando a alguien. Miró a Lily y se sentó frente a ella ignorando a todos los demás como si no existieran, sus ojos negros brillaban con tristeza, la niña lo miró pero volvió a su contemplación.

_- No quiero hablar contigo- dijo con voz contraída._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Tuney m-me odia. Por ver la carta que Dumbledore le envió._

_- ¿Y qué?_

_Lily le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio._

_- ¡Qué es mi hermana!_

_- Ella es sólo una… - Snape se contuvo rápidamente, pero Lily, demasiado ocupada en secarse las lágrimas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no lo escuchó. - ¡Pero nosotros nos vamos! – dijo él, sin poder contener la emoción en su voz - ¡Este es el gran momento! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!_

_Ella asintió, restregándose los ojos, pero muy a su pesar, sonrió ligeramente._

_- Más te vale estar en Slytherin – dijo Snape, envalentonado por el hecho de que se hubiese alegrado un poco._

Hermione sintió que esa declaración sería el detonante que desataría muchas cosas, pero no hizo nada por impedir que los hechos se desarrollaran así, Snape tenía que enemistarse con los Merodeadores por mucho que eso pudiera ser evitado.

_- ¿Slytherin?_

En efecto, su hermano, _que no había demostrado el menor interés en Lily o Snape hasta ese momento, miró a su alrededor al escuchar esa palabra._

_-¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin?_ Creo que este compartimento está comenzando a llenarse, ¿no crees?- _preguntó James al chico tendido en los asientos de enfrente. Sirius no sonreía._

_-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin- dijo _y la castaña sintió un estremecimiento en su corazón al escucharlo hablar con ese tono entre resignado y amargo.

_-Rayos- dijo James- Y a mí que me parecías normal._

_Sirius sonrió._

_-Tal vez rompa la tradición. ¿A dónde te irías, si tuvieras que elegir?_

_James levantó una espada invisible._

_-¡Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que mi padre._

_Snape hizo un ruidito de disgusto. James se giró hacia él_

_-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?_

_-No- dijo Snape, aunque el desprecio en su voz daba a entender otra cosa- Si prefieres ser un musculoso a un cerebrito..._

_-¿A dónde esperas ir, viendo que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas? – interrumpió Sirius._

_James se echó a reír. Lily se puso de pie, un tanto sonrojada, mirando a James y a Sirius con desagrado._

Esa mirada la tenían bien merecida a juicio de la castaña pero se mantuvo callada esperando pasar desapercibida, ya tendría ocasión de hablar con Lily.

_- Vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento_. ¿Vienes Hermione?- la pelirroja la miró con expectación, al parecer no se había olvidado de su presencia a pesar de no haberla saludado al entrar.

La aludida tragó saliva decidiendo qué era lo que debía responder, pero al final no tuvo que hacerlo.

- ¿Irse? Hermione no se iría con ustedes- saltó James a la defensiva.

- ¿Por qué no? Ella parece una persona decente como para juntarse con cabezas huecas como ustedes- bufó la ojiverde con arrogancia.

- Porque es mi hermana, somos los mellizos Potter- confesó el pelinegro con suficiencia y la castaña tuvo ganas de darle un golpe.

Tanto Lily como Severus abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa y miraron a la aludida como queriendo comprobar lo dicho por ese niño de gafas rectangulares y actitud arrogante.

- Sí bueno, quizás olvidé mencionar que tenía un hermano...- habló sin querer involucrarse en la pelea.

- ¿Eres una Potter?- la acusación en la voz de Snape era evidente, además revelaba que el chico podía identificarlos como parte de esa familia sin problemas.

- Y será una Gryffindor- añadió James con arrogancia.

Severus obscureció su mirada al mirar al chico de gafas y Lily soltó un suspiro.

- Vámonos Severus, nos veremos luego Hermione. Los futuros Gryffindor parecen ser unos tontos- soltó la niña.

_- Oohhhhh…_

_James y Sirius imitaron su voz arrogante. James trató de empujar a Snape mientras pasaba._

_-¡Te veo luego, Snivellus! – gritó una voz, mientras la puerta del compartimiento se cerraba de un portazo…_

Hermione soltó otro suspiro cuando los dos niños se fueron y miró a su hermano con reprobación, también Sirius se ganó una de esas miradas.

- Eso estuvo muy mal James, no tienes por qué burlarte de las otras Casas- inició- A esos niños ya los conocía y parecen agradables, no tenían derecho a tratarlos así- agregó ahora dirigiéndose también al ojigris.

- ¿El de nariz ganchuda, agradable? No lo creo- bufó su hermano- Además quiere estar en Slytherin, alguien así puede ser de todo menos agradable- agregó.

El ojigris se encogió ligeramente en su lugar pero no dijo nada.

- Por todo lo que sabemos, cualquiera podría quedar en Slytherin y no tendría nada de malo, recuerda lo que dijeron nuestros padres- regañó la niña queriendo evitar esa discriminación por Casas que tanto había dado lugar a peleas y conflictos en su propia época.

- ¡Yo no quedaré en Slytherin!- se indignó el chico.

- Eso no lo sabes, y ambos tenemos las mismas posibilidades puesto que mamá fue una Slytherin por si no lo sabías hermano- confesó dejando sorprendido al otro, luego suspiró tratando de calmarse- Lo que quiero decir, es que no tendría nada de malo la Casa en la que quedemos, lo importante es que no cambiemos quienes somos por eso.- dijo con una profunda sabiduría- Nosotros somos nuestras elecciones, no nuestra familia ni mucho menos nuestra sangre- agregó mirando de reojo a Sirius quien para ese momento la miraba fijamente.

- ¡Pero yo quiero estar en Gryffindor!- bufó el chico de gafas con terquedad.

Hermione rodó sus ojos conteniendo otro regaño, no tenía caso pelear con ese hermano suyo porque entre más discutieran, más terco sería. Sirius por su lado no dejó de mirar a la niña durante varios minutos, parecía sorprendido o quizás intrigado, la aludida comenzó a sentirse incómoda ante tal escrutinio.

De pronto, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió una vez más dejando entrar a una niña con la túnica negra del colegio ya puesta aunque ligeramente desordenada, como si en medio de estársela poniendo se hubiera cansado y hubiera decidido dejarla así.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro Hermione! Te he buscado por todo el tren- declaró la castaña con un marcado acento irlandés que se granjeó las risitas de los dos niños presentes- ¿Y ustedes se puede saber quiénes son?- inquirió examinándolos con curiosidad.

- Soy James Potter- dijo uno mientras la niña se sentaba al lado de la otra como si nada.

- Tu mellizo- declaró mirando a la otra castaña quien asintió- Sí, mamá lo mencionó- agregó.

- Y yo soy Sirius Black- se presentó el otro pelinegro con natural elegancia.

Ante ese nombre, las cejas de la recién llegada se enarcaron ligeramente pero no comentó nada al respecto. Todas las familias mágicas reconocían los apellidos importantes.

- Mucho gusto Potter Dos, y Blackie- dijo tomando confianza al instante.- Yo soy Cas Meadows, y soy irlandesa por si no lo habían notado, así que cualquier alusión a los leprechauns y los hechizo- declaró orgullosa.

Los aludidos se sorprendieron por sus "apodos" nuevos mientras Hermione contuvo una risita, seguramente eso no había sucedido en el otro "pasado".

- Pareces ser una Gryffindor en potencia Cas- terminó sonriendo James a lo que su hermana le dirigió una dura mirada por su terquedad con ese tema de las Casas.

- ¿Gryffindor? ¡Merlín me libre!- exclamó la niña- Ravenclaw es mi primera opción, una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres, bueno en mi caso de las mujeres- recitó con rapidez y singular entusiasmo. Esa actitud hizo que Hermione comenzara a simpatizar cada vez más con la niña de ojos color azul profundo, como del color de un cielo nocturno.

James parpadeó varias veces sin poder reaccionar mientras Sirius soltaba una risotada.

- Imagino que los ravenclaws apreciarán la adición- dijo el ojigris con diversión.

- O la temerán- comentó Hermione con picardía a lo que Cas la miró como retándola a continuar con esa frase- Con tu nivel de energía probablemente deberán estudiar extra para mantener el estándar de su Casa- agregó sin querer provocar la furia irlandesa de esa niña.

Todos rieron por el comentario.

- Bueno, tres futuros gryffindors y una ravenclaw, parecemos un grupo variado- declaró James enfatizando su punto sin parar.

- Ya te dije que nada es seguro, puede que no seamos gryffindor- dijo Hermione con paciencia.

Antes de que James pudiera objetar, la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió nuevamente interrumpiéndolos de manera inesperada.

- ¿Nombres?- preguntó una voz arrastrada y cargada de arrogancia, la castaña de ojos avellana reconoció ese tono de voz y, antes de mirar al recién llegado, supo exactamente de quién se trataba.

- Hola, mucho gusto, nosotros estamos bien gracias- bufó Cas ante semejante intrusión, no era una niña tranquila y mucho menos de las que se aguantaban las cosas que no le parecían.

El recién llegado enarcó una ceja en dirección a la ojiazul pero su gesto permaneció soberbio, como si una niña no tuviera el poder de alterarlo.

Sirius percibió cierta tensión en el ambiente y le dirigió una poderosa mirada al otro, sin importarle la evidente diferencia de edades o complexiones.

- Sirius Black- se presentó con voz firme, o lo más firme que podía ser para un niño de once años.

- Lucius Malfoy, Premio Anual, Slytherin- se presentó de vuelta el otro.

En efecto, alto, delgado, con su característica cabellera color rubio platinado y sus fríos ojos grises-azulados estaba el futuro padre de Draco. Su rostro era menos afilado que el de su hijo pero definitivamente existía un evidente parecido físico y gesticular, nadie podría negar que fueran familiares directos. Su mirada se posó en el joven que le había respondido y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa arrogante.

- Pareces tener madera de slytherin Black, después de todo lo llevas en la sangre- agregó el rubio con un aire más sereno, como si le estuviera hablando a un posible igual pero mucho más joven.

El aludido ensombreció su mirada pero no pudo soltar palabra, por mucho que fuera valiente no podía negar a su familia.

- Él será un gryffindor si así lo prefiere- intervino Hermione con un tono calmado que pesaba más que uno de enojo, no pudo evitar hacer ese comentario pues Malfoy le transmitía un aire de desconfianza aunque 'aún' no fuera un despreciable mortífago.

Lucius posó sus ojos en la niña y arrugó su nariz al sentirse atacado por la misma.

- ¿Y tú eres...?

- Hermione Potter, y yo soy su hermano James Potter- saltó el niño de gafas rectangulares sintiendo que debía defender a su melliza del joven rubio, claro que también conocía a esa familia y sabía que tenía reputación de ser extremista sangre pura.

- Potter. No puedo decir que son menos que los Black pero a diferencia de ellos, su familia tiene antecedentes de traidores a la sangre- siseó con desprecio mientras examinaba a la niña- Por tu comentario, no creo que sigas otro camino aunque por su bien yo lo pensaría dos veces- agregó con malicia.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza?- inquirió Hermione sin dejarse amedrentar en lo más mínimo, había encarado cosas peores que un adolescente Lucius Malfoy, ese acto no le provocaba ni siquiera nerviosismo.

- Es un consejo- dijo el rubio como si nada.

- Uno que puedes darle a quien le interese Malfoy, será mejor que te vayas- declaró Sirius más compuesto y mirando al otro con sus ojos color mercurio convertidos en dos bloques de hielo. No permitiría que nadie amenazara a sus nuevos amigos.

El slytherin volvió a arrugar la nariz al mirar al otro niño pelinegro.

- Insolentes mocosos- murmuró antes de dar media vuelta y salir del compartimiento.

- ¡Ey! No pude decirle mi nombre, quizás me hubiera dado un consejo también- declaró Cas con un marcado sarcasmo que sacó una risita a los demás.

- ¿Otro aparte de ser menos insolente?- bromeó James decidiendo no darle mayor importancia al encuentro.

- Quizás uno donde mejor fuera ser de Hufflepuff y no de Ravenclaw- siguió Sirius también relajándose.

Los tres comenzaron a reír a expensas de Lucius sin tomar como relevante las palabras dichas por éste, no así Hermione quien miró por la ventana el paisaje de lo que seguramente era ya Escocia. No podía evitar pensar en lo que el joven slytherin había dicho, claramente la amenaza implicaba muchas cosas y no le gustaba que desde ese año las cosas comenzaran a complicarse, le faltaba mucho por hacer, aún no era momento de llamar la atención de manera negativa.

Más tarde la señora de los dulces llegó a su compartimiento y todos tomaron una considerable porción de azúcares que los hizo reír más de lo usual.

Finalmente, los que faltaban de cambiarse, se pusieron sus túnicas negras reglamentarias y comenzaron a descender del expreso con la ilusión de ver el legendario castillo que sería su nuevo colegio durante los siguientes siete años.

- ¡Los de primer año conmigo! ¡Primer año por acá!- gritó la atronadora voz de un enorme hombre de prominente y enmarañada barba castaña. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su antiguo amigo usando el pesado abrigo de siempre y con la mano en lo alto sosteniendo una candela, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba en él pues por su barba y cabellera era imposible distinguir qué tan joven era aún.

- Ese sí que es un hombre enorme- comentó Cas acercándose al aludido como si nada.- Disculpe señor ¿es usted un gigante?- le preguntó de la nada.

Hagrid miró a la pequeña castaña de ojos azules y soltó una atronadora risa.

- Solamente mitad gigante pequeña ¿tú eres irlandesa?- respondió de lo más relajado mientras los otros tres niños se acercaban a ellos algo titubeantes excepto Hermione quien reía internamente por ese encuentro.

- Solamente mitad irlandesa, somos iguales en esa parte- rio la menor- Soy Cas Meadows- se presentó como seguramente le habían enseñado a hacer por educación.

- Mucho gusto jovencita, yo soy Rubeus Hagrid Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts- dijo con evidente orgullo aunque probablemente los niños no comprendieran la magnitud de dicho cargo.

- ¿Significa que conoces el Bosque Prohibido?- saltó James a preguntar ya más animado de hablar con el semi gigante una vez comprobado que no había aplastado a Cas.

- Claro, algunos animales de ahí son bastante simpáticos- asintió- Ey, tú me recuerdas mucho al bueno de Charlus Potter ¿no eres su familiar o algo así?- inquirió examinándolo de arriba a abajo.

La mirada del menor se iluminó al instante.

- Soy su hijo James- se presentó- Ella es mi hermana Hermione- señaló a la aludida quien sonrió- Y él es mi nuevo amigo Sirius Black, los tres estaremos en Gryffindor- añadió a lo que el otro pelinegro rodó los ojos pero asintió mientras la otra Potter contenía un suspiro, su hermano era terco como nadie.

- ¡Vaya!- el semi gigante parecía sorprendido- Yo estuve en Gryffindor y es una excelente Casa, Charlus también fue un león así que no dudo que ustedes dos vayan a serlo, aunque la familia Black...- calló en esa parte dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz al joven ojigris quien se mantuvo firme.

- Romperé la tradición- declaró más seguro de sí mismo.

Hagrid asintió sin añadir otra cosa.

- ¡Primer año!- volvió a gritar- ¡Síganme!- bramó caminando a grandes zancadas rumbo a los botes encantados que eran tradicionales para los de nuevo ingreso- ¡Suban cuatro por bote, no más!- indicó juntando a los niños que habían quedado algo rezagados.

James, Sirius, Cas y Hermione subieron a uno de los botes sin perder tiempo. Cuando todos hubieron abordado los pequeños botes comenzaron su marcha hacia el castillo para sorpresa de todos.

Hermione esbozó una enorme sonrisa de expectación al saber que un poco más adelante podría contemplar el Castillo de Hogwarts en todo su esplendor nocturno, esa noche la luna estaba en un cuarto menguante resplandeciente y el Lago Negro reflejaba su luz argentina con una nitidez impresionante.

La escena era tal como ella la recordaba de su otra vida, a excepción de las personas con quiénes iba, ya no eran el tímido Neville buscando su sapo o la callada Susan mirando las estrellas con nostalgia; ahora iba una hiperactiva Cas quien estaba en camino de volverse una de sus personas favoritas, su mellizo James con esa sonrisa traviesa que tan contagiosa era, y un Sirius meditabundo con su mirada color mercurio a veces posándose en ella como si quisiera terminar de descifrar un misterio.

- Parece que lloverá- murmuró Cas más emocionada que preocupada.

Hermione asintió mirando cómo las nubes comenzaban a acumularse tapando la luna en el proceso, muchas cosas pasarían esa noche, empezando con el hecho de que ella estuviese en esa época y planeara cambiar la historia de manera definitiva.

La imagen del castillo sacó exclamaciones sorprendidas por parte de todos los menores y casi provocó el llanto en Hermione pues sabía, más que nunca, que estaba regresando a casa. Al lugar que fue mudo testigo de tantas aventuras, intrigas y amistades.

Cuando llegaron al muelle, bajaron con premura siendo dirigidos hasta un vestíbulo donde la figura de una alta mujer portando un puntiagudo sombrero ya los esperaba.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- habló la mujer con una potente voz sacando a la niña de sus cavilaciones- Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y soy la subdirectora del Colegio- se presentó con su rostro afilado y severo, estaba tal como la recordaba a excepción de que tenía menos arrugas y su cabellera era completamente negra pero arreglada en el mismo serio peinado- A continuación serán sorteados, la Clasificación de Las Casas es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, su Casa será algo como su Familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de su Casa, dormirán en el dormitorio de su Casa y pasarán sus tiempos libres en la Sala Común de su Casa.- recitó con profesionalismo y Hermione tuvo ganas de adelantarse y abrazarla con fuerza, esa mujer le había enseñado tanto y era tal ejemplo de fortaleza que lamentaba no poder saludarla con la familiaridad acostumbrada.- Cuando entremos al Gran Comedor, los llamaré por apellido y se sentarán en el banquillo que les indique- agregó sacando un largo pergamino y dirigiéndolos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cas se apresuró a seguir jalando con ella a su nueva amiga, mientras James soltaba una risita y caminaba al lado de Sirius quien aún parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, quizás preocupado sobre su futura Casa.

Los niños de primer año pasaron entre las mesas repletas de estudiantes más grandes que ellos quienes los miraban con aburrimiento y ligera expectación, parecían más ansiosos por tener su cena que por saber a dónde irían a parar los nuevos alumnos.

Hermione ignoró esas miradas y fijó su vista en el taburete frente a la mesa de profesores donde el Sombrero Seleccionador reposaba aparentemente inmóvil, debía concentrarse en su objetivo si quería hacer algo útil desde el comienzo de su educación en Hogwarts.

Pero antes de la selección, dicho Sombrero se movió abriendo su "boca" para comenzar con su canción...

_"Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura_

_y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,_

_los fundadores del colegio creían_

_que jamás se separarían._

_Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,_

_un solo deseo compartían:_

_crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo_

_y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos._

_"¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!",_

_decidieron los cuatro amigos_

_sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar._

_Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse_

_a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?_

_Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,_

_a ellos podía compararse._

_¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?_

_¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse_

_tan buenas amistades?_

_Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros_

_toda la triste y lamentable historia._

_Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

_que tengan pura ascendencia."_

_Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

_de probada inteligencia."_

_Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

_que hayan logrado hazañas."_

_Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,_

_y trataré a todos por igual."_

_Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores_

_acogía en su casa a los que quería._

_Slytherin solo aceptaba_

_a los magos de sangre limpia_

_y gran astucia, como él,_

_mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba_

_a los de mente muy despierta. Los más valientes y audaces_

_tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor._

_La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto_

_y todo su saber les transmitía._

_De este modo las casas y sus fundadores_

_mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad._

_Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía_

_durante largos años de felicidad,_

_hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,_

_que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría._

_Las casas, que, como cuatro pilares,_

_había sostenido nuestra escuela_

_se pelearon entre ellas_

_y, divididas, todas querían dominar._

_Entonces parecía que el colegio_

_mucho no podía aguantar,_

_pues siempre había duelos_

_y peleas entre amigos._

_Hasta que por fin una mañana_

_el viejo Slytherin partió,_

_y aunque las peleas cesaron,_

_el colegio muy triste se quedó._

_Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores_

_quedaron reducidos a tres_

_volvieron a estar unidas las casas_

_como pensaban estarlo siempre._

_Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,_

_y todos sabéis para qué:_

_yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa_

_porque esa es mi misión,_

_pero este año iré más lejos,_

_escuchad atentamente mi canción:_

_aunque estoy condenado a separaros_

_creo que con eso cometemos un error._

_Aunque debo cumplir mi deber_

_y cada año tengo que dividiros,_

_sigo pensando que así no lograremos_

_eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

_Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,_

_las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,_

_y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado_

_por malignas fuerzas externas,_

_y que si unidos no permanecemos_

_por dentro nos desmoronaremos._

_Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos._

_Que comience la Selección."_

Hermione escuchó la canción sin demasiado interés hasta que llegó la parte de la advertencia, esas eran las mismas palabras que dijo durante su quinto año cuando el peligro de Voldemort era más latente que nunca...curioso, pero sería una simple coincidencia o algo más. Miró de reojo a Sirius y lo vio enarcar una ceja en su dirección, como también dándose cuenta del tono de esa canción.

- Black, Sirius- fue el primer nombre de la lista y el chico se apresuró a acercarse al taburete sin demostrar el más mínimo asomo de duda.

En la mesa de las serpientes, una joven de cabellera dorada esbozó una sonrisa llena de prepotencia.

- ¡Gryffindor!- gritó el Sombrero en cuanto fue puesto en la cabeza del chico, pareció que no tenía mucho qué decidir y todo el lugar quedó en silencio.

La chica rubia sentada en la mesa de Slytherin soltó un chillido de sorpresa y la mesa de los leones se apresuró a aplaudir para llenar el silencio incómodo mientras su nuevo integrante se dirigía presuroso hacia la misma, no le importaron las miradas de los otros. Hermione se sintió muy orgullosa de él aunque los murmullos sobre el primer Black que no era sorteado en Slytherin resonaban por doquier y supo que la familia de Sirius no se tomaría la noticia nada bien.

Desde su lugar, Albus Dumbledore esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

- Evans, Lily- la pelirroja se separó de su amigo ojinegro para ser seleccionada. En esa ocasión el Sombrero tardó unos segundos más pero finalmente tomó una decisión.

- ¡Gryffindor!- exclamó a lo que la mesa estalló en aplausos al tener al segundo miembro de la noche con ellos. La niña se dirigió a su mesa con la mirada de su amigo sobre ella.

- Meadows, Dorcas- la energética niña casi saltó sobre el taburete cuando escuchó su nombre.

- ¡Ravenclaw!- igualmente el Sombrero no lo pensó mucho, y la niña marchó feliz hacia su nueva mesa donde comenzó a saludar a sus compañeros como si los conociera de toda la vida.

- Lupin, Remus- un niño de complexión delgada y ojos amielados se adelantó a paso ligero, casi temiendo ser el centro de atención y Hermione reconoció a su antiguo profesor y colega con un nudo en el estómago...lo había visto muerto y no era una imagen agradable, aunque ahora parecía muy vivo y ella se encargaría de mantenerlo así.

- ¡Gryffindor!- gritó el Sombrero una vez más y los leones volvieron a aplaudir a lo que Remus se sintió mucho más relajado para mezclarse con ellos.

- Pettigrew, Peter- llamó la subdirectora a lo que un niño rechoncho y de rostro tierno trotó hasta el taburete, no se parecía en nada al hombre que había revivido a Voldemort dando su mano a cambio, al hombre que había traicionado a sus amigos...

- ¡Gryffindor!- decidió el Sombrero aunque Hermione no estaba segura de que la Casa de los valientes fuera su lugar, por otro lado ese niño aún no era ese hombre y podía intentar cambiar su vida también.

- Plum, Alice- no supo porqué ese nombre llamó su atención, pero Hermione miró a la niña de rubia cabellera y gentil rostro, le recordaba a alguien...sus ojos castaños eran exactamente como los de Neville ¿podía ella ser la madre de su amigo?

- ¡Hufflepuff!- clamó el Sombrero y los tejones aplaudieron con ganas, la niña sonrió algo apenas y la castaña tuvo por cierto que esa sería Alice Longbottom.

- Potter, James- su mellizo le dirigió una mirada antes de ir a ser seleccionado, pero el Sombrero ni siquiera terminó de aterrizar en su cabeza cuando expresó su decisión.

- ¡Gryffindor!- declaró para deleite del pelinegro quien corrió a sentarse con su nuevo amigo Sirius para chocar sus manos en señal de triunfo, luego le dirigió una expectante mirada a su hermana.

- Potter, Hermione- la llamó su antigua y futura profesora a lo que la menor se acercó lentamente hacia el banquillo.

Cuando sintió que el Sombrero se posaba sobre su cabeza, inspiró profundamente.

«Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?» habló en su mente pero ella no respondió «Una mente prodigiosa aunque muy críptica ¿qué escondes de mí niña?» le preguntó con curiosidad «Posees características que Ravenclaw ambicionaría, pero detecto un espíritu Gryffindor en ti...»

- Slytherin- susurró ella odiándose internamente por desear semejante cosa, sin embargo debía dar el primer paso, debía alejarse de su zona de confort e infiltrarse con el "enemigo". Algunas veces el camino más difícil era el más correcto.

« ¿Slytherin? Jamás he puesto a un Potter en Slytherin ¿por qué quieres algo así?» inquirió el Sombrero.

- Slytherin- repitió ella más firmemente, no quería dar explicaciones.

«Veo que lo tienes decidido, bien, si hoy puse a un Black en Gryffindor no veo porqué no a un Potter en Slytherin, después de todo posees una astucia inmensurable, la ambición no te hará falta...»

- ¡Slytherin!- gritó luego de eternos segundos.

El Gran Comedor volvió a quedarse en silencio ante semejante veredicto hasta que la mesa de las serpientes comenzó a aplaudir mientras la castaña se dirigía hacia ésta. Una mirada de reojo le dijo que su hermano estaba molesto y Dumbledore parecía divertido.

- Snape, Severus- el niño de piel cetrina y nariz ganchuda acató su llamado.

- ¡Slytherin!- y otra serpiente fue agregada a la Casa mientras el aludido le dirigía una mirada llena de anhelo a su amiga pelirroja quien se la devolvió con consuelo.

Hermione dejó de escuchar los aplausos y se concentró en mantenerse impasible, no quería mirar a su hermano ni a nadie de esa mesa, tampoco quería entablar una charla con Snape quien la miraba expectante aunque receloso. No quería absolutamente nada más que llegar a su nuevo dormitorio y encerrarse entre los doseles de su cama, llorar un poco si aún tenía lágrimas y mentalizarse acerca de sus próximos pasos. Esa era su nueva vida y tendría que acostumbrarse a ella.

- Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts- el director se puso de pie con una sonrisa conciliadora- Como dijo un viejo amigo: mucho parloteo y poca comida- rio extendiendo sus manos para que el banquete hiciera su aparición ante la sorpresa de los nuevos y el deleite de los que ya estaban acostumbrados a ese espectáculo.

- Creí que serías una gryffindor pero tal parece que me equivoqué- siseó una voz a un lado de la chica.

Lucius Malfoy había movido a un chico de segundo año para sentarse a un lado de la castaña como si fuera todo un honor para ella que alguien como él se tomase la molestia de hacerlo.

- Dije que Sirius podía serlo, jamás hablé de mí- respondió ella metiendo un trozo de pastel a su boca, como si nadie importante le hablase.

- El joven Black está en problemas. Narcisa, su prima, está desconcertada por su Sorteo- siguió ignorando el tono desinteresado de la menor- Seguramente los señores Black también estarán molestos, por otro lado no sé qué decir de los señores Potter...

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar Malfoy?- le preguntó bruscamente la niña con un tono que no correspondía a su edad física y que sorprendió al mayor ligeramente.

Lucius entonces compuso su rostro en una expresión gélida.

- Si eres lista, sabrás elegir tus amistades- espetó en un tono más duro, no le agradaba que una mera niña le hablase de una manera tan irrespetuosa.

Hermione lo miró enarcando una ceja a lo que el chico se fue sin decir otra cosa. La niña asumió que ese comentario significaba mucho más que un simple consejo, quizás ya la había visto hablando con Lily; las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

- ¡Síganme los de primer año de Slytherin!- gritó la voz de uno de los prefectos de su Casa haciendo un gesto prepotente, los aludidos comenzaron a pararse de la mesa sin poner objeciones.

La castaña iba a hacer lo mismo cuando una mano la retuvo con cierta brusquedad.

- Tenemos que hablar de esto- le dijo su hermano con una mirada preocupada- Nuestros padres deben de enterarse y hacer algo, no puedes estar en Slytherin- agregó con apremio. Más atrás Sirius los miraba de reojo mientras platicaba con un joven Remus.

- La cosa es que estoy en Slytherin, y nada puede hacerse al respecto hermano- le respondió ella con seriedad.

- Pero...- el niño se notaba entre frustrado y triste.

- ¡Es perfecto!- intervino Cas llegando hasta ellos de la nada- Tenemos gente en Gryffindor, Slytherin y en Ravenclaw, solamente nos falta alguien de Hufflepuff y podremos entrar a todas las Salas Comunes- soltó con emoción mientras se colocaba entre los dos Potter.

- Estás loca- musitó Hermione rodando sus ojos e imaginando los problemas en lo que se meterían si intentaban colarse en las otras Salas Comunes.

- Y por eso deben de seguirme la corriente- sonrió la aludida con ligereza- Ahora vayamos a nuestras Salas que podemos perdernos en el camino- agregó obligando a que los mellizos se separaran.

Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para "huir" de su hermano y regresar con sus nuevos compañeros de Casa quienes ya tomaban un camino diferente, casualmente llegó a la altura de Snape quien la miró de reojo.

- ¿Problemas familiares?- inquirió el chico con ironía.

- Lo usual cuando alguien rompe tradiciones- respondió ella sin darle importancia al tono del otro niño, después de todo Lily era su 'amiga' en común pero ellos no lo eran.

- Lo mejor será que pidas cambio de Casa, no sobrevivirás en Slytherin- espetó bajando por unas escaleras junto al grupo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podré encajar en esta Casa?- retó ella también avanzando hacia las mazmorras, recordaba bien que Harry le había contado sobre la entrada a la Sala de las serpientes.

- Eres una Potter- dijo con un tono venenoso, ella lo miró con interrogación- Y tu mellizo es un idiota- agregó como si eso lo terminara de explicar todo.

- Eso no quiere decir nada, cuando nos conocimos no parecías detestarme ¿descubrir sobre mi familia cambió algo?- cuestionó sin querer tener a ese niño de enemigo, porque en el fondo sabía de su buen corazón, hubiese hecho lo que hubiese hecho en su futuro.

Severus frunció el ceño mirándola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros, parecía estar analizándola con la desconfianza impresa en sus infantiles facciones.

- Esta es la entrada a la Sala Común, para ingresar deben decir la contraseña- señaló el prefecto en voz alta parado frente a una pared de piedra con un candelabro en forma de serpiente- Purificación- declaró con orgullo.

La niña de ojos color avellana contuvo un gesto de exasperación ante la contraseña. Todos entraron a la sala, que se asemejaba a una mazmorra, llena de lámparas verdosas. Era fría seguramente debido a su localización debajo del lago, tenía por eso ventanas dando al mismo. El aspecto en general le daba un aire a barco hundido. Había tapices medievales mostrando las aventuras de famosos slytherins cubriendo las paredes y lámparas de plata colgaban de los techos.

- Los dormitorios están bajando las escaleras a la derecha, cada uno tiene su cuarto identificado por la placa afuera de la puerta, las primeras son de ustedes- indicó el chico con aire rutinario aunque sin ser grosero- Nuestro Jefe de Casa es el profesor de pociones Horace Slughorn, estoy seguro de que él vendrá a darles la bienvenida en cuanto pueda- agregó.

- Suficiente Travers, déjame manejarlo desde aquí, estoy segura de que todos aquí ya conocen lo básico- intervino una voz delicada- Estar en Slytherin es mucho más que un sorteo, estar aquí se convertirá en su forma de vida- dijo una joven Narcissa Malfoy, ahora Black, con su túnica de escudo verde y plata impecable y con su rubia cabellera suelta a su espalda, parecía más compuesta que cuando presenció el sorteo de su primo- Nosotros estamos aquí porque poseemos ciertas características en común, pero ahora deberán ganarse su lugar entre nosotros...- miró sus uñas con indiferencia- Claro que su apellido cuenta, así que preséntense y definan posiciones. Mañana el asunto debe de estar arreglado y cualquier problema posterior será mal visto- concluyó dando media vuelta para dirigirse probablemente a su habitación.

Hermione se quedó parada sin saber muy bien qué era lo que se esperaba de ella, no así sus demás compañeros que parecían examinarse unos a otros, todos excepto Snape quien se veía tan perdido como ella.

- Theodore Nott, sangre pura- se adelantó un niño de complexión ancha para su edad, con ensortijada cabellera castaña obscura y ojos de un azul tan pálido que parecían dos bloques de hielo. Seguramente ese sería el padre del Nott de su época.

- Elladora Weiss, sangre pura- dijo otra niña de largo cabello color negro profundo y mirada arrogante.

- Ares Mulciber, sangre pura- dijo otro.

- Demetrius Avery, sangre pura- habló otro más.

- Miles Harper, mestizo...- declaró la voz titubeante de un chico de ojos castaños y piel morena, parecía temeroso de decir su ascendencia. Con razón, los demás lo miraron con superioridad.

- Severus Snape, mestizo- confesó también el pelinegro comprendiendo qué estaba pasando- Mi madre fue una Prince- añadió sabedor de que ese apellido aún tenía peso en las familias mágicas.

- La desterrada Prince- comentó Demetrius con acidez.

- Aun así llevo su sangre- se defendió el niño, los demás arrugaron su nariz pero no agregaron más. Por muy Prince que fuera seguía siendo un mestizo.

Finalmente sólo restaba la castaña en presentarse, a pesar de ser totalmente innecesario pues en la Ceremonia habían gritado su nombre, además le parecía elitista reconocerse por el estado de sangre...

- Hermione Potter, sangre pura- dijo sin querer pensar demasiado en el asunto, debía adaptarse a los protocolos de momento.

- Todos sabemos la importancia de nuestros respectivos apellidos, así que ¿qué haremos al respecto Potter?- preguntó el chico Nott mirando a la castaña con indiferencia.

Por lo que había leído, los apellidos más antiguos de ahí eran Potter y Nott, seguidos de Weiss, Avery y Mulciber, descartando a Harper y a Snape que carecían de historia por la parte paterna. Así que... ¿qué era exactamente lo que esperaban de ella? ¿Un duelo?

- Eh, ¿qué debemos hacer?- preguntó de vuelta insegura de cómo proceder, el chico apenas varió su gesto.

- Normalmente batirnos en duelo pero como eres una dama, lo dejaremos en par este año teniendo en cuenta que no sabes las reglas aún- declaró como si no fuera la gran cosa, la aludida enarcó una ceja pero asintió- Queda en pares, Harper con Weiss, Snape con Potter, Avery con Mulciber- declaró con seguridad en su tono aún infantil.

Snape torció el gesto pero no se atrevió a objetar la elección de ¿parejas? La castaña no comprendía muy bien de qué iba la cosa pero parecía que Nott tenía todo bajo control.

- Siempre deben de ir de dos en dos, y cualquier problema habrá que comentarlo con los prefectos supongo- añadió dando media vuelta para ir a su dormitorio.

Los restantes de primer año también se dispersaron sin mucho más qué decir.

- Parece que estás atascado conmigo- dijo Hermione cuando Snape también pretendía irse.

- De momento- gruñó éste sin mirarla.

La niña suspiró y caminó también a su cuarto, la puerta era una de las últimas con su apellido grabado en una placa de metal. Dentro vio que era una habitación de buen tamaño, con una cama de doseles verdes e hilos de plata; tenía espacio para un escritorio de estudio y un pequeño sillón, además otra puerta la conectaba con su propio cuarto de baño. Definitivamente esa Sala tenía más clase que la de los leones, lo único que extrañaba era la calidez de la última, ahí lo único que podía ver era la profundidad del Lago Negro.

Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Mañana sería otro día y el inicio de su vida en Hogwarts, de su segundo paso por ese mágico colegio.

Esa noche, soñó con Harry pero en esa ocasión el ojiverde no estaba aterrado si no simplemente le sonreía desde algún lugar desconocido.

Hermione Dorea Potter, Slytherin ¿quién lo diría?

* * *

**A/N: ¿Cómo lo ven? Todo comienza a tomar forma. Ah! Y lo que está en _itálicas_ es extracto del libro de JKR para mantenerme lo más posible dentro del Cannon.**

DESTACADO117: De que habrá cambios, los habrá aunque ya veremos sus respectivas repercusiones. Siento la tardanza pero estuve bastante ocupada, espero ya no tardar tanto XD.

Sardes333: Muchas gracias por los cumplidos ¿qué opinas de este nuevo capítulo?

Horus100: Y he aquí a Sirius, traté de mantener esa parte fiel al libro.

MARI: como ves, ya aparecieron varios personajes importante aunque sea sólo por mención; el destino de Narcisa y Peter te aseguro no será fácil pero ya veremos. Espero te haya gustado!

Sakura7893: Gracias! Ya conoció a Sirius y a Remus solamente lo vio pero las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

mar90: Pues sí, ya tenía pensado que quedara en Slytherin por las razones que ella misma se dijo; por otro lado lo de merodeadora y animaga veremos qué pasa, de ser una animaga ¿qué sugerirías? Tengo algo en mente pero me encantaría leer tu opinión.

Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima!


	5. Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo

_**Disclaimer: HP = JKR, nada es mío.**_

**Capítulo 4: Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo**

* * *

El primer año fue, por demás, aburrido para la joven castaña, pues además del escándalo que había armado su hermano sobre su nueva Casa, nada extraordinario había pasado. Su madre le había enviado una carta felicitándola por haber entrado en Slytherin, también le dio todos los detalles sobre las dichosas 'posiciones' dentro de la misma, la cuestión era que cada año debía tener su propio 'líder' y manejar las cosas jerárquicamente. Dado que ella y Nott eran los de mayor jerarquía debido a sus respectivas familias, para decidir quién iría primero debían batirse en un duelo, pero Nott había sido caballeroso y omitido ese paso en su momento, a reserva de que al siguiente año fuese diferente. Además iban en parejas pues generalmente otras Casas trataban de intimidarlos dada la reputación de las serpientes, no les gustaba admitirlo pero los Slytherin eran realmente astutos.

Con todo, su Casa había resultado ser más agradable de lo que esperaba, sus compañeros eran callados y respetuosos, no se metían donde no eran llamados pero siempre estaban cuidando unos de otros. Esto último era el caso de Snape quien no paraba de quejarse por tener que acompañar a la niña castaña a todos lados pero jamás la dejaba sola a pesar de que James trataba de ahuyentarlo con comentarios pesados aunque aún sin llegar a hacerle bromas ofensivas. La castaña tuvo que contenerse en varias ocasiones en hechizar públicamente a su hermano por esa falta de tacto que tenía, sabía que era injusto pero algunas cosas debían permanecer como si ella no hubiese intervenido.

Entre otras cosas, también tenía sus clases semanales con el anciano director quien había programado que todas las mañanas de los sábados, la castaña fuese a su oficina para practicar Oclumancia. Cosa que estaba resultando ser más dura de lo que la menor creyó, sin duda su Harry pasó por momento bastante incómodos.

- Debe mantener su mente en blanco señorita Potter- le decía el anciano en repetidas ocasiones, su tono cordial pero estricto- Dejar de luchar contra la magia es la mejor manera de protegerse.

- Pero si dejo de luchar, usted accederá fácilmente a mi mente- protestó ella sintiendo que el sudor escurría por su frente, aunque el adulto insistía en no forzarla demasiado ella se exigía mucho. Para tener once años físicos, su obstinación seguía siendo la de una mujer adulta.

- Desde luego, yo podría acceder a su mente pero no encontrar nada si la deja vacía- respondió enigmáticamente el otro- Quiero que todas las noches antes de que se duerma practique esto, imagine que su mente está en blanco y relájese hasta caer en un profundo sueño. Cuando domine esa fase, pasaremos a la de defensa- explicó amablemente, la niña poseía una precoz inteligencia.

- ¿Servirá de algo si recito en mi mente la preparación de alguna poción?- inquirió explorando la posibilidad de distraer a sus otros recuerdos enfocándose en una tarea tan mecánica como lo era la preparación de una poción.

- Podría funcionar- le sonrió el otro- Pero esa deberá ser su última línea de defensa y no la primera- declaró el adulto con seriedad.

La menor asintió dispuesta a aprender lo más que pudiera, después de todo su tiempo estaba contado.

Asimismo, Hermione no pudo evitar acercarse a Remus Lupin pues le guardaba un gran cariño de su 'pasado' y el niño era simplemente tan dulce y tierno como lo recordaba de adulto aunque aún no se veía marcado por la tragedia; muchas veces no sabía cómo era que terminaba hablando por largos ratos en la biblioteca con el joven licántropo o cómo era que se saludaban amicalmente por los pasillos.

Precisamente fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que su amistad con Lily se solidificó.

- Nos veremos luego Hermione, tengo que terminar este trabajo si quiero iniciar el otro lo antes posible- se despidió el chico de ojos miel saliendo de la biblioteca con un libro bajo el brazo.

La aludida asintió divertida por la similitud del niño con sus propios hábitos de estudio de su otra vida, ahora no se preocupaba mucho por las cuestiones académicas pues todo lo sabía relativamente de memoria y había decidido aprovechar esa pequeña ventaja de su viaje al pasado.

No obstante, tenía otras cosas en mente…en cuanto lo vio cruzar la salida, se dirigió a una estantería recolectando varios libros sobre criaturas mágicas, debía saber qué tanto se conocía sobre los licántropos hasta ese momento y ver de qué manera podía darle a Remus la Poción Matalobos sin que fuera demasiado sospechoso. Regresó a su mesa con su selección de tomos y comenzó con la investigación.

- ¿Qué te propones Potter?- susurró una voz conocida.

Lily Evans la miraba parada frente a su mesa con una mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniendo un pesado libro. La pelirroja no se veía contenta.

- ¿Ahora soy Potter?- inquirió la otra percibiendo la hostilidad emanando de la pequeña pelirroja. El aire arrogante que expedía era casi idéntico al de ella misma cuando iba en su primer año (el otro primer año claro) y creía saber absolutamente todo.

- Siempre has sido Potter, y tu hermano siempre será un cabeza hueca...- soltó sin suavizar el tono- Escucha, no sé qué planees pero aléjate de Remus Lupin- advirtió con un aire protector que finalmente la llevaría a dar la vida por su hijo.

La castaña no pudo enojarse con esa niña de roja cabellera a pesar de su agresividad injustificada, era Lily, la madre de su Harry. Era Lily, la niña que poseía los ojos de su mejor amigo y hermano de corazón. Además, sabía que solamente trataba de proteger al ojimiel.

- No sé de qué hablas Lily, Remus y yo somos amigos. ¿Acaso no podemos serlo?- se defendió sin otro remedio, además no sabía a qué se refería exactamente.

- Ambas sabemos que Remus es 'especial'- recalcó dirigiéndole una mirada a los libros de la slytherin quien enarcó una ceja sorprendida por la sagacidad de la niña, si ella no lo hubiese sabido de antemano quizás habría tardado más en descubrir la condición del joven Lupin- Y nadie más tiene porqué saberlo- añadió con fiereza, representando un tierno espíritu gryffindor.

- Estamos de acuerdo en algo Lily; por favor, no soy tu enemiga- sonrió Hermione levantándose de su silla para ofrecerle la mano- Empecemos como en la feria, mucho gusto soy Hermione Potter pero puedes decirme Hermione- dijo con sincera amabilidad.

La expresión de la ojiverde se suavizó al instante y una sonrisa dejó atrás toda hostilidad pasada, el corazón de esa niña era en efecto muy grande. Con apenas unas palabras había comprendido que Hermione tampoco le deseaba mal al niño de cabellera color arena.

- Soy Lily Evans, pero dime Lily- respondió estrechando la mano ofrecida con ganas.

Una nueva amistad había nacido, una que también cambiaría muchas cosas.

Más avanzado el año era normal ver a Hermione con Lily y con Severus, platicando de las materias y los deberes como si fueran lo más entretenido del mundo, aunque Cas se encargaba de "relajar" a las niñas con sus ideas extravagantes y su comportamiento hiperactivo.

Para vacaciones de invierno James y Hermione regresaron a la mansión Potter donde sus padres los llenaron de mimos alegando que los habían extrañado con locura. Dorea le mostró a su hija los encantamientos adecuados para mantener sus jardines tan hermosos como siempre aún con paisaje invernal y la niña lo disfrutó mucho, pues ese tipo de magia requería de bastante concentración y precisión singular, cosas para las cuales era especialmente buena.

- Este jardín, a diferencia de cualquier otro, se nutre con magia- le explicó la mujer mostrándole cómo el hermoso rosal brillaba un poco más al ellas acercarse- Aunque no se trata de hechizarlo, sino de simplemente estar en sintonía con él- sonrió acariciando una hermosa orquídea que languideció al contacto- Este lugar está vivo y, de momento, responde a mi magia pero con el tiempo responderá también a la tuya- ofreció acariciando su mejilla con amor y la menor pudo percibir la cálida magia de su madre recorrer cada fibra de su ser. Era similar a un reconfortante torrente de energía que la hacía sentir adorada y comprendía ahora porqué las flores parecían tan llenas de vida.

Sonrió al pensar que un día ella podría transmitir ese tipo de sensaciones.

Charlus por su lado voló en escoba con su hijo diciéndole que para el siguiente año podría aplicar para entrar al equipo de Quidditch de su Casa, James no cabía en sí de alegría.

Algo también curioso fue que Dumbledore se tomó la molestia de pasar las fiestas con la familia Potter en su Baile Anual de Navidad donde los amigos pudieron hablar y reír sin importarles de momento lo que pudiera pasar al otro día. El anciano director se veía más feliz de lo que Hermione lo había visto en mucho tiempo, supuso que no tener a su familia con él era amargo, especialmente por cómo la había perdido, y se prometió hablar más adelante del tema. Esa Navidad, le regaló una gran bolsa repleta con los dulces de limón de los que le había hablado y el hombre la comió con dicha declarando que serían sus dulces preferidos desde ese momento y que trataría de mezclarlos con una poción relajante para controlar el estrés.

Cuando la primavera entró y los alumnos regresaron al Colegio, Hermione arrastró a Lily y a Cas a la cabaña de Hagrid pues estaba decidida a conservar (por decirlo de alguna manera) la amistad del semi gigante. El hombretón las recibió con gusto y algo de sorpresa pero ofreciéndoles panques y una conversación sobre criaturas mágicas bastante curiosa que, no obstante, las chicas disfrutaron.

El año terminó con los exámenes finales cuyos resultados dejaron a Hermione a la delantera de toda su generación, al ya ser consideraba sobresaliente no tenía miedo a demostrar sus conocimientos (tampoco podía llamarse hacer trampa si había trabajado duro en obtener ese conocimiento en su otra vida), más cuando Lily iba pisándole los talones con su precoz inteligencia; tampoco Remus se quedaba corto quedando en tercer lugar junto a Cas, seguidos de cerca por James y Sirius quienes podían ser unos desastrosos pero poseían un talento natural para la magia. Nott quedaba en un decente sexto lugar y Snape lo seguía muy de cerca, mostrando desde el comienzo su inclinación por las pociones y la defensa contra las artes obscuras.

Fuera de eso, el primer año le supo tranquilo sin las aventuras de su pasado, no hubo Piedra Filosofal que buscar/proteger de un Quirrel/Voldemort ni pruebas que pasar para obtenerla, es decir, su vida no corrió ninguna clase de peligro y eso era algo que nunca había experimentado en Hogwarts.

Pensó en Ron una vez más y soñó con su sonrisa infantil y sus ojos celestes que la miraban con amor, por un segundo deseó poderlo ver una vez más, pero un segundo después recordó que sí lo vería aunque no en las mismas circunstancias y por supuesto nunca para ser pareja de nuevo. Además de ser ilegal, ya no sería igual, ella no era la misma y él no llegaría a ser el hombre del que se enamoró.

Dolía, sí, pero era irremediable.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

El segundo año estuvo totalmente libre de menciones sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y petrificaciones a hijos de muggles. Esto último Hermione lo agradeció profundamente pues no tenía buenos recuerdos de sus dos largas estancias en la enfermería, primero por transformarse parcialmente en un gato con la Poción Multijugos alterada y luego por ser una estatua viviente gracias al basilisco (del que debía encargarse por cierto).

Aunque ese año, definir posiciones dentro de su Casa resultó distinto.

- Potter- el chico Nott la llamó ya en la Sala Común, los demás slytherins de su año se dispersaron sin prestarles demasiada atención pero habiendo escuchado el reto en el tono del chico y suponiendo lo que se avecinaba.

- Nott- respondió ella sabiendo qué era lo que el otro quería, había pensado mucho en el asunto del duelo puesto que ella poseía una ventaja algo injusta. Aunque por otro lado, quería aceptar el reto y probarse a sí misma en su nueva Casa.

- ¿Primer toque?- inquirió el niño con seriedad. Ella esbozó una leve sonrisita.

- Primer toque- asintió.

Ambos caminaron hacia un cuarto usado específicamente para duelos, había resultado grato encontrar un lugar así dentro de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Se coloraron uno frente al otro de acuerdo a las reglas del Duelo, en esa ocasión ganaría quien hechizara primero al otro sin importar qué clase de conjuro empleara.

Hermione confiaba en su victoria mientras el otro niño parecía inmutable. Theodore Nott no parecía alguien amigable, sin embargo siempre se comportaba como todo un caballero a pesar de su corta edad.

- ¿Empezamos?- preguntó el castaño.

Cuando ella asintió, su pierna izquierda cedió inesperadamente. Sin saber cómo, se encontró en el suelo mirando la espalda de su compañero...

Nott le había ganado sin siquiera tener un segundo de iniciado el duelo, sin que ella se diera cuenta del ataque. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido? ¿Era posible que un niño de segundo año pudiera sorprenderla así? ¿A ella? ¿A una veterana de guerra? Claro, su condición física no era la misma, ni tampoco su magia, pero aún así era extraordinario.

Trató ce controlar la molestia que sintió al ser derrotada tan fácilmente y se prometió no volver a subestimar a Nott, pues por algo había sido uno de los mortífagos más efectivos de su época.

Con ese inesperado resultado, su posición quedó segunda por el resto del curso y eso lo supieron sus compañeros tratándola acorde a ello sin que esto representara algo demasiado notorio claro. Ella misma debía tener cierto respeto por Nott aunque el niño jamás se lo exigió directamente, además no parecía tener reparos con su amistad con Lily, al menos no cuando los otros la veían con suspicacia.

- Potter- la llamó un día mientras la niña estaba leyendo algo en su Sala Común.

- Nott- le dijo ella mirándolo con educada curiosidad, él estaba sentado a unos metros frente a un ajedrez mágico aparentemente nuevo.

- ¿Juegas?- le preguntó como si nada.

Eso se le hizo bastante extraño, pero asintió levantándose de su lugar para colocarse al otro lado del tablero y tomando las piezas blancas bajo su comando.

- E4- dijo ella haciendo que su peón se moviera dos posiciones hacia adelante; nunca había jugado demasiado ajedrez, Ron era el aficionado pero por lo menos sabía cómo se movían las piezas.

- E5- dijo él sin inmutarse- Tu familia tiene una vasta reputación- comentó casualmente a lo que ella movió otra pieza- Harías bien en mostrarte flexible…- añadió.

- Eso hago- asintió ella moviendo nuevamente.

Con otro movimiento el joven Nott dio por terminada la partica.

- Jaque Mate- dijo sin mayor emoción, luego la miró a los ojos- Necesitas saber más de estrategia, aunque de momento disfruta a tus 'amigos'- comentó levantándose de su lugar para irse como si nada.

Hermione lo comprendió examinando el tablero de ajedrez, la había derrotado en una jugada básica y le había dado un consejo de paso, sin embargo eso no le preocuparía de momento.

Por su parte, su hermano James se convirtió en el nuevo Cazador de Gryffindor mientras que Sirius se apoderó de la posición de Golpeador para gran felicidad de ambos chicos. Remus comenzó a pasar mucho más tiempo con ambos y Pettigrew también empezó a seguirlos por todos lados como un perrito. La castaña supo que seguramente los otros ya había descubierto la condición de Remus y estaban pensando en cómo podían ayudarlo. El hecho de preocuparse así por un amigo, era una de las razones por las cuales admiraba a esos chicos, podían ser de todo pero eran leales (sin contar a la rata claro). También los niños tomaron un morboso gusto en molestar a Snape cada vez que lo veían y no eran pocas las ocasiones que tenían considerando que el ojinegro acompañaba a Hermione la mayor parte del tiempo. La slytherin le advirtió a su hermano que dejara en paz a su compañero, pero sabía que sus palabras caerían en oídos sordos y las cosas solamente empeorarían.

Lily, Cas y Hermione solidificaron su amistad pasando mucho tiempo juntas, ya fuera en las terrenos del Colegio con Hagrid o siendo arrastradas por la única ravenclaw a sus prácticas de Quidditch (ella había quedado como Buscadora de su Casa para sorpresa de todos).

- No sé porqué insiste en despegar sus pies del suelo y poner su vida en peligro sobre esa escoba- declaró Lily un día de esos mientras miraban a su amiga practicar sentadas en las gradas del campo.

La castaña la miró con curiosidad, esas mismas palabras pudieron haber salido de su propia boca durante su otra vida. No obstante habían pasado tantas cosas desde que su forma de pensar era esa, que se le hacía raro escuchar a la pelirroja diciéndolo.

- Porque allá arriba, todo es posible- murmuró perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. Harry siempre había amado volar porque decía que le hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones (que no eran pocas) y Ron le había dicho cierta vez que allá arriba sentía que ella podría verlo mejor y finalmente notarlo.

La ojiverde le dirigió una mirada confundida pero no comentó nada más, su amiga era peculiar pues algunas veces parecía más madura que otros y eso era mucho qué decir pues la misma Lily se consideraba bastante madura para su corta edad.

Más avanzado el ciclo escolar, la castaña decidió que no dejaría en el olvido su amistad con Minerva McGonagall. Antes había sido extremadamente sencillo convertirse en su alumna predilecta siendo la mejor de su generación y una orgullosa leona; no obstante ahora era una slytherin y Lily era la adoración de la mayoría de los profesores tanto por su nobleza de carácter como por su precoz inteligencia. Eso no le molestaba, pero sí extrañaba la camaradería con su antigua Jefa de Casa.

Así que Hermione hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para llamar la atención de la magnánima mujer e impedir pasar desapercibida por la misma.

- ¡Señorita Potter!- bramó la profesora de Transformaciones cuando descubrió que su cabello había sido pintado de verde fosforescente y la culpable era evidentemente la chica nombrada.

No fue necesario hacer más para que la aludida se ganara una semana de detención con la Jefa de Gryffindor, tiempo que aprovechaba para ayudarla a organizar su salón y 'conocerla' un poco más.

Desde ese momento en adelante, era costumbre que la slytherin hiciera por lo menos una broma hacia la profesora en el mes y pasara dos de cada siete días en detención con ella. Ante ese súbito comportamiento rebelde, James le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de ella mientras que Lily la reprendió por causarle problemas a la profesora. Al final, Hermione obtuvo lo que buscaba, pasar más tiempo con la que siempre sería su profesora favorita y comenzó a conocerla en un aspecto diferente.

El año finalizó con los exámenes como era usual.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Su tercer año llegó acompañado con rumores sobre Lord Voldemort, un poderoso mago obscuro que predicaba la purificación de la sangre mágica y estaba reuniendo peligrosos seguidores. Hermione sabía que Riddle ya tenía sus Horcruxes y estaba creando más, pero ella debía esperar a que el mago terminara con esa tarea antes de comenzar a hacer algo drástico o de otro modo todo podía echar a perderse si la descubría. De por sí, su presencia en esa época ya había alterado el pasado, si cambiaba demasiadas cosas su conocimiento del futuro sería inválido y nada útil como era consciente desde que llegó.

De momento, su vida aún no peligraba y podía disfrutar del hecho de ser una niña, de tener amigos y una familia que la quería profundamente. Podía ignorar el mal que se alzaba en el horizonte por algunos años más y luego no descansaría hasta acabar con él.

En ese año también tuvo la fortuna de acercarse a una chica que tendría un papel esencial en su futuro, las circunstancias del evento sin embargo no fueron muy agradables.

- ¿Viste lo que decía el segundo párrafo del libro?- iba diciendo Lily moviendo sus manos con exageración.

- Sí, claramente había un error en la fecha- asintió Hermione interesada en comentar el detalle.

- Lo raro es que nadie se dio cuenta...- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida.

El sonido de unas voces interrumpió su conversación, sin darse cuenta las niñas habían llegado hasta un deshabitando corredor del tercer piso.

- Déjenme, por favor- pidió una voz titubeante perteneciente a una niña de cara redonda y cabellera trigueña.

- Vamos Plum, solamente te estamos recordando tu lugar- le dijo otra voz, era Ares Mulciber y a su lado estaba Demetrius Avery. Ambos slytherin parecían estar molestando a la niña de túnica negra con forro dorado.- No queremos que pienses que siendo una mestiza puedes pasearte por el lugar sin consecuencias- agregó sacando su varita- Una buena lección no es fácil de olvidar...- siseó con amenaza.

La rubia abrió sus marrones ojos con miedo.

- ¡Déjenla en paz!- intervino Lily de la nada mientras se colocaba delante de la rubia, su aire protector brotando nuevamente además de su perenne valentía gryffindor.

Los niños la miraron con burla.

- Ah, qué sorpresa. La sangre sucia gryffindor llega para defender a la mestiza, bien podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad y empezar la lección contigo Evans- rio Mulciber con malicia.

La pelirroja lo miró con reto y sacó su varita dispuesta a defenderse.

- Inténtalo- declaró con esa valentía tan propia de su Casa.

Hermione observó todo desde atrás, debía tener mucho cuidado de cómo actuaba aunque por nada del mundo permitiría que dañaran a su amiga, a la futura madre de Harry. Se permitió sonreír un poco al darse cuenta de su actitud tan slytherin, en otra vida ella hubiese saltado exactamente como lo hizo Lily, pero ahora ella ya no era una leona...era una serpiente y su mordida era poderosa pero sutil.

Finalmente Mulciber comenzó a mover su mano para realizar un conjuro, seguramente prohibido o poco agradable, y entonces decidió intervenir.

- Ares- pronunció con lentitud.

El aludido la miró caminar hacia ellos con sorpresa, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero no por ello bajó su arma. Avery fue más prudente y guardó su varita con calma, pero no se inmutó.

- Hermione ¿qué haces por aquí?- le respondió el primer chico casualmente, como si no estuviera a punto de atacar a dos de sus compañeras.

- Eso debería preguntarte yo, molestar a una chica no parece tu estilo- increpó ella refiriéndose a la rubia.

- Es una hufflepuff mestiza, su padre es un traidor de la sangre y su madre una muggle- escupió- Y la otra es una sangre sucia.

Ese insultó caló en lo profundo de la castaña, no porque le afectara pues ella misma había sido eso y con orgullo, sino porque sabía que a Lily sí le dolía aunque su expresión se mantuvo firme.

- Lárgate- ordenó la slytherin conteniendo su enojo.

Mulciber la miró con indignación, apretó su puño izquierdo con fuerza pero bajó su varita y dio media vuelta. Avery miró a la castaña con recelo pero no dijo nada, dio vuelta siguiendo a su amigo. Ese año Hermione había derrotado a Nott en un duelo y era la primera de su Casa, por lo tanto le debían cierto respeto les gustase o no.

Lily esperó hasta perder de vista a los chicos para enfocar su atención en la rubia quien parecía confundida.

- ¿Estás bien Alice?- preguntó con cierta familiaridad.

- Sí, gracias- respondió la niña soltando su respiración contenida- Estaba caminando y ellos me acorralaron, no sabía qué hacer...- balbuceó como en disculpa.

- Ya pasó, todo está bien- la consoló la pelirroja mientas la castaña se acercaba a las dos aún con cierto enojo, detestaba que abusaran de quienes no podían defenderse.

- Mucho gusto, Hermione Potter- intervino, quería presentarse antes de entablar una charla.

- Lo sé- sonrió la rubia a lo que la otra enarcó una ceja a manera de pregunta- Todos saben de una Potter en Slytherin y un Black en Gryffindor- se explicó como si fuera obvio- Soy Alice Plum de Hufflepuff, como ya escuchaste mi papá es un mago y mi mamá es una muggle- declaró con naturalidad.

- Tenemos juntas clase de Herbología y Alice es un prodigio con toda clase de plantas. Además tiene un admirador no tan secreto llamado Frank Longbottom, un gryffindor de 4to año- informó Lily queriendo romper el hielo entre las dos niñas.

Con esa declaración, Hermione reafirmó su sospecha anterior. Alice Plum, futura Longbottom, definitivamente sería la madre de su querido amigo Neville; ahora que la veía podía notar las semejanzas, como la forma de la cara y la bondad de su mirada. Por esa razón, le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

- Mi madre me ha enseñado desde pequeña a cuidar de sus jardines, quizás podamos intercambiar algunos consejos y experiencias sobre plantas- propuso amablemente.

- ¡Claro!- sonrió la rubia con verdadero entusiasmo al tocar un tema con el que se sentía extremadamente cómoda.

Lily intercambió una mirada agradecida con su amiga, no era que pensara que Hermione podía ser desagradable pero tampoco esperaba que fuera tan amable con la niña, después de todo la primera era una sangre pura y su manera de hablar y de comportarse lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Eso era algo que no podía ocultarse.

Cuando Cas conoció a Alice, no dejó de arrastrarla a todos lados con ellas, de alguna manera esas dos habían hecho una conexión por más opuestas que fueran y el grupo de tres se expandió a cuatro.

Asimismo, James y Sirius habían consolidado su fama de bromistas y alborotadores, eran los gryffindors por excelencia para gran frustración de Lily y Severus. En otra nota, Argus Filch había llegado a Hogwarts para sustituir a Apollyon Pringle como celador. El pobre hombre squib no sabía en qué se había metido.

También ese año fue su 'primera' visita al pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade, como era ya costumbre, Cas arrastró a Hermione con ella mientras Snape las seguía discretamente, su posición de segundo no había cambiado ni la regla de estar siempre en pares aunque había sus excepciones y podía escaparse algunas veces, pero en esa ocasión no tuvo otra opción más que ir con ellas.

- Debemos ir por dulces antes que nada- habló la castaña ravenclaw con emoción- Luego tenemos que ver la Casa de los Gritos, hay muchos rumores sobre ella y quiero explorarla- sugirió del brazo de su amiga.

- Podemos ir por dulces pero después quiero ir a la librería, además creo que Severus apreciaría que fuésemos a la Apotecaria- expresó la joven Potter de buen humor.

El niño bufó como era su costumbre.

- ¿Para qué quieres más libros? ¡Nada más con los que hay en tu baúl podrías abrir tu propia librería!- exclamó la otra con exageración- Y Snivellus podría hablar por sí mismo si tanto quiere ir a algún sitio- agregó mirando al slytherin con reclamo.

- No exageres Cas porque si de excesos hablamos ¡tú ingieres demasiada azúcar!- se defendió- Y Severus no te hechiza porque sabe que le iría mal, pero no lo tientes- agregó sin poder enojarse con esa chica.

- Como sea, pero si Snivellus no deja de seguirnos e ignorarme, ¡yo lo hechizaré!- amenazó dándole otra mirada al niño de tez cetrina y gesto amargo que detestaba ese apodo pero a la ravenclaw le traía sin cuidado.

- No lo presiones, es un reprimido social, a mí a penas me gruñe si no está Lily- el niño gruñó con molestia- ¿Lo ves?- recalcó la otra castaña a lo que su amiga soltó una risita.

- ¡Chicos!- la figura de Lily se acercó al grupo junto a Alice, ellas también se había vuelto muy amigas desde el incidente con los chicos slytherin.

- Hola Hermione, Cas, Snape- saludó la hufflepuff con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Alice, Lily- respondieron las chicas pero no así el chico quien apenas dibujó algo parecido a una sonrisa en dirección a la pelirroja.

- No seas grosero Sev, responde cuando te hablan- le riñó ésta con confianza.

- Hola Plum- musitó derrotado mientras Cas soltaba una risotada y Hermione se contenía para no imitarla.

- ¿Cuáles son sus planes para hoy?- preguntó Lily recobrando su entusiasmo.

- Hermione quiere ir a la librería, yo quiero dulces y ver la Casa de los Gritos, y Snivellus quiere comprar ingredientes para sus pociones- soltó Cas rápidamente.

- Apoyo la primera y la última propuesta- concluyó la ojiverde.

- ¡Ey!- se quejó la ravenclaw.

- Los dulces también suenan bien- dijo Alice con gentileza.

- ¡Saben mejor Ali!- sonrió la otra al percibir algo de apoyo.

Todas las chicas rieron y Snape rodó sus ojos, debía buscarse amigos hombres para evitar ese tipo de situaciones.

En general el día fue productivo, fueron a todos los lugares que mencionaron y además pasaron a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas donde una joven Madame Rosmerta se dedicaba a guiñar su ojo a todos los estudiantes que entraban a su local.

Fue justamente saliendo de ese sitio, cuando Hermione detectó a una figura sospechosa. Parecía ser un alumno por su complexión pero llevaba una capucha negra que le impidió reconocerlo.

- Olvidé comprar algo, las alcanzo camino a los carruajes- declaró la castaña rápidamente.

Snape la miró interrogante deteniendo su plática con Lily, la aludida negó con la cabeza diciéndole mudamente que iría sola. El chico frunció el ceño pero la pelirroja le hizo una pregunta distrayéndolo, cosa que la castaña aprovechó para irse.

Caminó hacia un callejón solitario donde la figura encapuchada parecía estar ocultándose, luego sus hombros se movieron de una manera peculiar y la chica supo que estaba llorando.

Se acercó con cautela y teniendo su varita a la mano.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

La figura se sorprendió y su capucha cayó de su cabeza dejando al descubierto su identidad. Era un joven de facciones familiares y unos profundos ojos grises que eran el sello de una familia en específico. Era Regulus Black, un slytherin de segundo año y el hermano menor de Sirius.

Era R.A.B.

- Potter- la reconoció al instante.

- ¿Qué pasa Regulus? ¿Estás bien?- repitió la pregunta hablándole con una espontánea confianza, después de todo no habían intercambiado muchas palabras en el pasado pero se conocían por afiliación de Casa.

- No te metas Potter- escupió el niño con desprecio.

- Si necesitas ayuda...- trató de entablar una conversación.

- No necesito ayuda de traidores de la sangre- negó al instante.

La chica pudo ver en su gesto las enseñanzas de cierta Walburga Black y sintió pena por el chico.

- La necesites o no, te la ofrezco. Búscame cuando sientas que tu camino se torció- comentó enigmáticamente dando media vuelta para abandonar el callejón.

Regulus se dedicó a evitarla durante el resto del año.

Además ese año la chica también se enteró del nacimiento de cierta Nymphadora Tonks, ya que Sirius se encargó de decir a todo mundo que esa era su sobrina preferida pues era la hija de su prima favorita.

El tercer curso pasó sin ningún prisionero de Azkabán rondando por la escuela o dementores al asecho.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

El cuarto año de Hermione siguió un curso similar, aunque el inicio fue algo tumultuoso.

- Potter- la llamó un chico de voz pastosa, era Ares.

- Mulciber- lo reconoció, era normal que usasen sus apellidos para llamarse entre ellos cuando estaban en su Sala, ya que fuera de ella se hablaban por su nombre de pila tratando de crear una ilusión de compañerismo entre ellos para los demás, la cual podía o no existir. El punto era que no debían parecer débiles en público.

- No me agradan tus amistades, y no me agrada que sigas como primera- espetó duramente y en claro reto a su posición.

- Pues todo puede resolverse con un duelo- le dijo ella de lo más tranquila, ese chico no la intimidaba.

- El primero que caiga inconsciente pierde- respondió aceptando la idea con ganas y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su joven rostro.

Hermione estuvo a punto de concederle su deseo pero una tercera figura la detuvo.

- Creo que para retar al primero anterior, antes debes pasar por el segundo- intervino otra voz.

Nott caminó hacia sus dos compañeros imponiendo su figura cada vez más alta y musculosa, parecía un joven osezno en desarrollo. Ares lo miró con recelo.

- ¿Temes que Potter salga herida?- inquirió con burla.

- No te equivoques Mulciber, tú perderías en un segundo contra ella pero no quiero que pierdas tan vergonzosamente- soltó con frialdad, su voz era profunda e intimidante- Ahora vamos a batirnos en un duelo y luego yo haré lo mismo con Potter, esta Casa tiene protocolos y más vale que los sigas- añadió con seriedad.

Hermione se mantuvo al margen y agradeció que Nott pudiera manejar tan bien a los slytherin insolentes como Mulciber; Avery observaba la escena también en silencio como si no quisiera ser notado pero la castaña bien sabía que ese niño era un peligro en potencia.

El duelo lo ganó Nott con cínica facilidad, luego Hermione derrotó al joven de fríos ojos azules quedando nuevamente como primera, así tenía una presión menos que llevar, es decir, ella ponía las reglas. Elladora Weiss, su única otra compañera de Casa, la comenzaba a mirar con desprecio por ese hecho.

Luego de recuperada su reputación, la chica Potter se sintió más segura y caminó libremente junto a sus amigas para que toda la escuela las viera. No por vanidad o algo similar sino por lo que simbolizaban, cada una de ellas era tan diferente como su misma apariencia indicaba: Lily Evans era una orgullosa gryffindor de carácter explosivo pero sumamente noble y cariñosa, su larga cabellera roja y sus ojos color verde esmeralda reflejaban esa fiera personalidad, además provocaba sentimientos de adoración y odio por igual; Dorcas Meadows poseía la aguda inteligencia de los ravenclaw pero en contraste su carácter era altamente excitable, parecía que nada la desanimaba y a veces se comportaba demasiado infantilmente a pesar de ya verse como una señorita de cabellera castaña trigueña y profundos ojos color azul nocturno, además, su personalidad hacía que casi todos simpatizaran con ella; Alice Plum era la encarnación de la dulzura y la representación del compañerismo hufflepuff, su cabello era color del sol y sus ojos castaños eran cándidos, a pesar de que existían personas decididas a molestarla, había muchas otras que sencillamente la querían por su candor; finalmente Hermione Potter no podía evitar reflejar a una verdadera slytherin, su carácter era templado y su mirada podía ser tan fría como el hielo, pero en el fondo amaba fieramente y haría de todo por quienes fueran merecedores de su cariño, a ella simplemente la respetaban pues su presencia lo demandaba tácitamente. Con sus diferencias y todo, las cuatro chicas se complementaban mutuamente, y su amistad era un ejemplo de unión para todo el Colegio mostrando que poco importaban el origen y las Casas.

Por otro lado, el hermano mellizo de la castaña seguía buscándola para hablar y hacer juntos algunas bromas (pasar tiempo de calidad según sus palabras). Para ese momento ella ya había notado la manera en la que James miraba a Lily, sus ojos se iluminaban nada más al verla e inmediatamente sus manos volaban hacia su cabellera para alborotarla como si acabase de bajar de su escoba. Sirius era un buen amigo pues, mientras James trataba de coquetear con la pelirroja, el otro pelinegro se enfocaba en distraer a Hermione lo más posible mientras Cas simplemente platicaba con Alice de cualquier cosa. La castaña sintió un anhelo desconocido en su corazón al saber que esos dos terminarían siendo una de las parejas más populares de su generación...eso si su hermano dejaba de comportarse como un tonto.

Severus continuaba acompañándola a todos lados como estaba estipulado aunque cada vez con menos frecuencia, sin embargo ambos habían desarrollado finalmente una especie de amistad al tener a Lily como amiga en común. La chica de ojos esmeralda no se cansaba de empujarlos a ser más agradables el uno con el otro, y entre ambas defendían al chico de nariz ganchuda de las bromas cada vez más crueles de cierto grupo de gryffindors.

Los Merodeadores ya tenían asentada su reputación de asiduos bromistas, siempre metiéndose en problemas y sorteando detenciones, Remus parecía ser el único que trataba de moderarlos, tarea imposible claro. Asimismo, James y Sirius ya estaba catalogados como dos de los chicos más atractivos del Colegio, más aún porque gustaban en exhibirse durante sus prácticas y partidos de Quidditch para gran deleite de la mayoría de la población femenina del lugar. Cuando comenzaban a quitarse sus playeras, Hermione contenía un suspiro y sacaba uno de sus preciados libros.

En otro tema, las lecciones de Hermione con Dumbledore iban cada vez mejor y, para ese entonces, podía defenderse contra la mayoría de los ataques mentales. Sin embargo aún le faltaba un largo camino si quería convertirse en maestra de la Oclumancia y proteger su mente sin siquiera intentarlo conscientemente.

Además sus detenciones con la profesora McGonagall nunca dejaban de entretenerla.

- Difícilmente podrá limpiar mi salón si solamente se dedica a hacer música con mis copas- le dijo la mujer escocesa entrando a dicho salón para encontrar a una entretenida castaña hechizando casi una docena de copas de cristal para que resonaran melódicamente.

- El salón está limpio profesora, solamente pensé que sería bueno tener algo de ambiente- rio la menor mientras hacía otro movimiento con su varita provocando que las copas callaran y se acomodaran en su lugar- ¿Cómo ha estado profesora?- preguntó inocentemente.

El ceño de la mujer se arrugó pero su mirada brilló divertida.

- Ocupada revirtiendo las armaduras del castillo en armaduras y no en bailarines de ballet como amablemente su hermano y compañía convirtieron. Juro que entre ustedes dos, Hogwarts nunca tendrá una semana tranquila- bufó.

- Al profesor Dumbledore parece gustarle que proporcionemos un espíritu risueño al alumnado- declaró sabiendo exactamente cómo molestar a esa mujer.

- Albus tiene ideas que no siempre son las más ortodoxas- objetó la otra- Aunque empiezo a sospechar que usted rompe reglas solamente para molestarme a mí, señorita Potter- agregó mirándola con suspicacia a través de sus gafas rectangulares.

La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

- Tardó bastante en llegar a esa conclusión profesora- rio la menor moviendo su varita discretamente para hacer que las copas que acomodó se transformaran en aves, las cuales salieron volando de los estantes para gran sorpresa de Minerva.

Hermione aprovechó la confusión para salir corriendo del salón mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el distintivo grito de la mujer: '¡Señorita Potter vuelva aquí!' Pero la aludida no regresó y supo que con eso tendría más tardes en detención aseguradas.

Cuando llegó Navidad y regresó a su casa, Sirius fue con ellos invitado por James, y los Potter lo acogieron con calidez, después de todo era uno de los mejores amigos de su hijo.

- Bonito ¿no?- le preguntó Hermione a Sirius una tarde de esas al encontrarlo sentado en una banca en medio de la nieve de su jardín.

- El invierno la da un toque especial- declaró el ojigris con sinceridad, la castaña se sentó a su lado pues lo notaba melancólico y quería animarlo un poco. No era bueno que un Sirius tan joven comenzara a preocuparse por cosas que ella se aseguraría no sucedieran en esa ocasión.

- Creo que la magia de mamá es lo que lo hace tan maravilloso- asintió ella contemplando también el paisaje.

- Sin duda, aunque James me ha dicho que tú también has impuesto tu magia aquí- sonrió el otro ligeramente.

- Eso intento- contestó ella con modestia sintiendo parte de su magia cantándole al lugar.

- Imagino lo maravilloso que sería quedarme en este jardín por siempre y olvidar todo lo demás, los problemas, mi familia...todo- confesó pasando su mano por su sedosa cabellera color obsidiana, aunque por más que lo intentara nunca parecía realmente despeinado.

Hermione sonrió con nostalgia ante ese comentario pues recordaba haberle hecho uno similar a su Harry, también había sido invierno, Ron los había abandonado, estaban en medio del bosque de Dean sin saber cómo seguir adelante...había sido tentador dejarlo todo atrás y quedarse en ese lugar tan pacífico donde nadie pudiera hacerles daño, pero al final no se habían rendido y ganaron la guerra.

- Creo que los sueños son una buena base para construir la realidad- comentó ella como al viento.

Sirius la miró fijamente y sonrió de corazón.

La Navidad de los Potter fue tan alegre como de costumbre y el chico Black se sintió como parte de una verdadera familia por primera vez en su vida.

El regreso al Colegio fue pesado pues los profesores estaba enfocados en preparar a los chicos para los TIMOS del año entrante, era como si realmente esos exámenes fueran a marcar su futuro.

También a finales de ese curso, algunos miembros de la Casa de las serpientes comenzaron a murmurar en las esquinas de su Sala Común, era como si un rumor muy importante se hubiera desatado. A Hermione eso no le dio buena espina y se sentó junto a la joven Weiss con la intención de hacerla hablar.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí Elladora?- increpó tratando de sonar desinteresada.

La pelinegra de ojos azules miró a su compañera casi como si de un bicho se tratase, no simpatizaban mucho entre ellas a pesar de ser las únicas chicas de su año.

- Lo sabrías si te interesaras más por tu Casa y menos por tus amiguitas mestizas y sangre sucias- espetó ácidamente.

- Me intereso ahora y exijo que me digas lo que sabes- declaró con firmeza mientras endurecía su mirada, seguía teniendo más posición que ella y no dejaría que esa chica la menospreciara.

Weiss agrió su gesto pero sometió su mirada pues no le quedaba otra opción, además el apellido Potter tenía más poder que el suyo y esa chica era la primera.

- Han ocurrido cosas allá afuera- inició con voz queda- Dicen que el Señor Tenebroso está ganando poder y que el año que viene podría empezar a reclutar alumnos entre sus filas- dijo en tono de conspiración.

La otra mantuvo su gesto inexpresivo pero internamente temblaba de miedo, las cosas se estaban comenzando a complicar y pronto su intervención sería necesaria si quería evitar que la historia se repitiera.

- ¿Cómo están los demás con eso?

- Evidentemente emocionados- sonrió la otra con malicia- Pronto habrá un nuevo orden en el mundo y ni tu posición, ni siquiera tu apellido, importará cuando ese momento llegue...al menos no si sigues por el camino de los traidores de la sangre- agregó levantándose del sillón donde estaba para bajar hacia las habitaciones.

La castaña hizo una mueca de fastidio detectando por el rabillo del ojo que Avery y Mulciber conversaba con un chico de séptimo y la miraban ocasionalmente.

- Sígueme- alguien más llamó su atención.

Cuando levantó su mirada pudo ver la espalda de Nott y se puso de pie para seguirlo con sigilo, por su parte Miles, quien era el segundo de Nott, interceptó a Severus con el fin de darles privacidad.

El chico abrió la puerta de su habitación y la otra entró sin reparos, a su padre le hubiera dado un infarto por semejante acto pero ella sabía que la situación no tenía connotación sexual alguna, eran simplemente 'negocios'. El lugar era muy similar a su propio cuarto solamente que con toques más masculinos.

- Hola Theodore- lo saludó sentándose en la única silla del lugar sin esperar una invitación.

Nott se paró frente a ella mirándola con su usual seriedad.

- ¿Has mejorado en el ajedrez?- preguntó de la nada.

Ella no se inmutó pero reveló un atisbo de sonrisa recordando su primer y único juego contra el chico. La había derrotado de una forma bastante efectiva.

- No mucho- confesó pues apenas lo había practicado.

El otro simplemente asintió.

- Las cosas están cambiando por aquí- inició sin preocuparse por el abrupto cambio de tema.

- Lo sé.

- Debes fortalecer tu posición el año que viene, sea cual sea- comentó.

- ¿Así que piensas volver a retarme?- inquirió la castaña con ligereza.

- Por supuesto- asintió él como si fuera obvio- Pero lo que has estado haciendo estos pasados cuatro años no puede continuar para siempre. Hay muchos simpatizantes del Señor Tenebroso entre nosotros, y tus acciones no son consideradas tan neutrales como quisieras, porque hablarle a Evans es ya por sí misma una grave afronta...

- ¿Lo consideras así tú también?- lo miró fijamente.

- De momento eso no importa. Los Potter, tu familia, es considerada traidora de la sangre por más prominente que sea el apellido, más aún con tu hermano pavoneándose por el lugar teniendo amistad con híbridos, mestizos y demás- soltó con dureza.

- No te permito que hables así de ellos- ella se levantó de su lugar comenzando a molestarse por los comentarios de su compañero.

- Mis palabras no tienen importancia alguna, sino lo que la gente puede hacer por su significado- espetó el otro sin retroceder- Fortalece tu posición, mejora tu juego y sé prudente, no actúes como una insensata Hermione porque podría costarte caro. En este tablero, tú no eres una pieza intocable.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza?- retó ella con fuego en su mirada.

- Sabes que no- respondió él con la misma intensidad.

La conversación terminó ahí y la inquietud en el corazón de Hermione no hizo más que aumentar, muchas cosas comenzarían a suceder en el futuro cercano y sentía que el tiempo se le escapaba entre los dedos. Debía entrenar más duro, comprender que el mal era tan real como su felicidad y que podía aplastarla con una fuerza desgarradora.

Para aderezar todo, a sus catorce años, Hermione ya comenzaba a despertar un marcado interés en el sexo opuesto, lo mismo que Lily, Cas y Alice, aunque esta última solamente tenía ojos para Frank Longbottom.

No hubo Torneo de los Tres Magos, ni Voldemort resucitado en boca de toda la escuela (aún) así que el año terminó tan tranquilamente como los anteriores.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Como un pestañear de ojos, llegó el verano antes de entrar a su quinto año en Hogwarts y Hermione se encontró sentada en una banca del jardín de su casa disfrutando del sol matutino.

- ¿Cómo estás cariño?- le preguntó su madre sentándose a su lado e imitando su posición relajada, como era su costumbre desde hacía algún tiempo.

Dorea apenas había cambiado en esos últimos años, si acaso su cabeza se había comenzado a tornar más plateada en algunas partes, pero seguía igual de alegre y activa.

- Bien mamá, ¿tú?- sonrió la joven sintiéndose mejor al tener a esa mujer a su lado, era tan cariñosa que era difícil no quererla y dejarse ser querida.

- Cada vez más vieja- bromeó la mujer- Hoy es un lindo día, ¿por qué no invitas a tu amiga Lily, a Cas o a Alice? Parece que la pasan muy bien juntas en Hogwarts- propuso.

- Por eso mismo tenemos que darnos un respiro- contestó con una sonrisita- Además, Cas está en Irlanda, Alice parece que fue a Francia con sus padres y Lily no se acercaría voluntariamente a más de 10 metros de James- explicó recordando a cada una de sus amigas.

Dorea soltó una risa divertida al imaginar la escena.

- Tu hermano ciertamente tiene fuertes los genes Potter- dijo a lo que su hija la miró con interrogación- Tu padre era igual de joven, algo presuntuoso aunque siempre un caballero, guapo hasta las muerte- en esa parte sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente de carmín y no precisamente por el frío- Y decididamente poco sutil para el amor, tardó varios años en que le hiciera caso y aceptara salir con él- agregó recordando su juventud con una mirada soñadora.- Algún día, esa Lily se dará cuenta del corazón de oro de James y tu hermano aprenderá un poco de humildad. Hasta entonces, asegúrate de que no cometan una tontería irreparable.

- Claro, con el caso que me hace James, será pan comido impedirle algo; además Lily es igual de terca- bufó la menor visualizando a esos dos con claridad, definitivamente eran el uno para el otro aunque la pelirroja no lo quisiera reconocer y su mellizo dramatizara las cosas.

Dorea miró a su hija con infinito cariño y le acarició su mejilla con dulzura, ante el gesto la castaña volteó a mirar a su madre chocando con idénticos ojos color avellana.

- Tú, hija mía, me recuerdas a mí misma- comentó cálidamente- Tan llena de sueños y con un enorme corazón, sin embargo posees una templanza sin igual y una madurez extraordinaria...a veces desearía que disfrutaras más de tu juventud, siento que algo te preocupa y quisiera saber qué es para quitarte ese peso de encima. Mereces ser tan feliz como nadie, eso es lo único que deseo para ti- le confesó tiernamente.

Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero no las dejó salir. Su madre la conocía demasiado bien y le conmovía ese profundo amor que le profesaba.

- No debes de preocuparte por nada mamá, estoy bien- la trató de calmar, no era como si fuera a confesarle que debía enfrentarse a Voldemort algún día- Disfruto de mi juventud, solamente que no de la misma manera que James, sabes que prefiero un buen libro a una vuelta en escoba- agregó con tono bromista.

- También compartimos esas preferencias- sonrió la mayor mirándola con una adoración abrumadora- Sabes que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé, yo también te amo- sonrió la menor con sinceridad.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos tratando de transmitirse mutuamente ese amor inmensurable de madre e hija, un lazo que no podría ser roto jamás.

El reconfortante silencio entre las dos fue roto por un grito.

- ¡Hermione!- llamó la inconfundible voz de su hermano corriendo hasta su madre y hermana, ajeno a la escena sentimental que había interrumpido- Hola mamá- saludó al verla también ahí- Hermione, ¿quieres venir a Callejón Diagon? Dicen que habrá una gran exposición de Quidditch en la tienda- declaró el joven pelinegro con evidente entusiasmo.

Su melliza suspiró e intercambió una mirada con su progenitora quien sonrió divertida.

- Sería bueno que fueras y aprovecharas para ver algunos libros- propuso.

- Supongo que sí...- terminó accediendo la chica, la verdad es que quería ir al Callejón a recoger un encargo.

- ¡Genial! ¡Sirius nos está esperando en la chimenea!- su hermano la tomó del brazo para jalarla con él hacia la mansión y ella se dejó llevar acostumbrada a las maneras poco sutiles del chico. Había ocasiones en las que James le recordaba a Harry pero otras simplemente no se parecían en nada, como por ejemplo el hecho de que Harry era mucho más delicado y tímido para tratar con otras personas.

Sirius Black era otro asunto, el chico se había estado quedando (contando el presente) dos veranos en casa de los Potter; la Navidad también hubiera querido pasarla con ellos más seguido pero su familia lo obligaba a regresar a casa para esa fecha algunas veces por aquello de los eventos invernales. La verdad era que Sirius era muy querido por sus padres, James lo consideraba casi como a su hermano y Hermione, aunque no tenía demasiada cercanía con él, lo trataba como a un buen amigo. El ojigris apreciaba la hospitalidad de los Potter y siempre procuraba ayudarlos en todo lo posible, se comportaba como un verdadero caballero a los ojos de Hermione aunque no era raro verlo haciendo travesuras con James provocando la risa de Charlus y fingidas reprimendas de Dorea.

Con todo, los Potter más Sirius, eran felices con su vida; el mundo aún no era obscuro ni tenebroso sino lleno de color y esperanzas de un futuro igual o mejor.

Los mellizos llegaron hasta la chimenea principal donde Sirius esperaba pacientemente.

- Vámonos, convencí a Hermione de acompañarnos- declaró James a lo que su mejor amigo asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada a la castaña. Ese gesto que a muchas arrancaba suspiros, a Hermione le provocaba ternura pues recordaba ver esa misma sonrisa de cuando eran niños y el ojigris trataba de hacerla sonreír.

- Las damas primero- ofreció pasándole el pequeño jarrón donde se encontraban almacenados los polvos flú.

- Gracias- respondió ella tomando un puñado de los polvos mientras entraba en la chimenea y gritaba su destino con claridad. Lo último que vio antes de ser consumida por las llamas verdosas, fue un par de ojos metálicos fijos en ella.

Aterrizó en la conocida terminal de chimeneas de donde se apresuró a salir para dar paso a su hermano y amigo quienes se acercaron a ella de inmediato.

- ¿Vendrá Remus?- inquirió Hermione con curiosidad sin percatarse del brillo peculiar que chispeó en los ojos del joven Black ante la pregunta.

- No, tiene gripe o algo así. Pero Peter nos encontrará en la tienda de Quidditch- respondió su hermano y la chica recordó que la luna llena no tenía mucho de haber pasado y seguramente el ojimiel estaba recuperándose aún de su transformación. Todavía no había ideado la manera de darle la Poción Matalobos y se sentía terrible por ello; Remus no se merecía sufrir por la licantropía pero no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta o el futuro podría ser desastroso para muchos más.

- Bien, entonces yo iré a Flourish & Blotts a recoger unos encargos. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?- propuso sin ánimos de pasar tiempo con Pettigrew ni de pasar horas viendo cosas relacionadas con el Quidditch, suficiente había visto durante el tiempo que estuvo comprometida con el Guardián de los Chudley Cannons.

- Creí que estarías con nosotros- la detuvo su hermano en tono acusatorio.

- Dije que vendría al Callejón Diagon con ustedes, no que estaría con ustedes una vez en él- contraatacó con una sonrisita ladeada. Sirius la miró con algo parecido a la decepción.

- Algunas veces me sorprende tu comportamiento tan Slytherin- soltó el chico de gafas haciendo una mueca entre divertida y exasperada.

- Y a mí tu credulidad tan Gryffindor. Nos vemos chicos- rio la castaña caminando hacia otro lado.

Tomó la dirección hacia la famosa librería pero al final se desvió rumbo a su verdadero destino, un pequeño pero elegante local llamado "Lacroix's" (sin ninguna otra indicación de los productos que ahí se ofrecían) donde se dispuso a entrar.

- Creí que ibas por libros- dijo una voz sobresaltándola ligeramente.

A su lado, se encontró con un rostro conocido mirándola con cierta sospecha y burla.

- Y yo creí que ibas con James a la tienda de Quidditch- respondió ella como en reproche al chico ojigris, no sabía por qué motivo la había seguido hasta ahí.

- James no necesita compañía, puede cuidarse solo, además Peter estará con él- declaró a la ligera.

- ¿Insinúas que yo no puedo cuidarme sola?- ella enarcó una ceja con reto.

El chico sonrió de lado en ese gesto tan suyo, si la castaña no lo hubiera visto años después demacrado y desolado, jamás hubiese creído que ese joven fuese capaz de perder su alegría.

- Solamente quería acompañarte, James me contará cómo estuvo la exposición- respondió con sinceridad- ¿Vienes por un encargo?- señaló a la tienda.

- Sí- asintió ella entrando sin más, él también entró siguiéndola hasta el mostrador principal.

El lugar estaba lleno de gavetas con intrincados gravados pero tampoco nada delataba qué era exactamente lo que vendían ahí. El encargado, envestido con una soberbia túnica de un color violeta obscuro, sonrió cordialmente al ver a los jóvenes.

- Señorita Potter, señor Black, muy buenos días- saludó reconociéndolos de inmediato- Asumo que viene por su encargo- agregó solamente para la chica.

- Así es señor Lacroix, confío en que esté listo.

- Desde luego, aquí mismo lo tiene- asintió sacando su varita para hacer aparecer una elegante caja de terciopelo rectangular que abrió con otro conjuro.

Dentro, descansaban 4 hermosos brazaletes de platino con cuatro figurines colgando de cada uno de ellos.

El primero tenía un león, una varita, un libro y un brillante rubí.

El segundo tenía un halcón, una varita, una snitch y un hermoso zafiro.

El tercero tenía un tejón, una varita, una flor de lis y un bonito topacio.

El cuarto tenía una serpiente, una varita, un reloj de arena y una reluciente esmeralda.

- Son perfectos- sonrió la castaña verdaderamente complacida con su mercancía.

- Me alegra que le gustasen señorita Potter- sonrió el vendedor cerrando nuevamente la caja para encogerla y entregarla a la chica lista para llevar. A cambio, ella le dio un pequeño saquito que tintineó al ser movido, seguramente eran galeones.

El dueño del local tomó su paga sin atreverse a contar si la cantidad era la correcta.

- Gracias señor Lacroix, es un placer hacer negocios con usted- sonrió la joven contenta con su compra.

- El placer el mío señorita Potter- asintió el hombre a son de despedida.

Sirius no dijo palabra hasta que salieron de la tienda.

- Veo que aprecias mucho a tus amigas, tienen mucha suerte de tenerte como tal- comentó el chico en un tono sincero y con un ligero tinte de admiración. Extraño.

Hermione lo miró como si su comentario estuviera fuera de lugar pero no se atrevió a decírselo.

- Soy yo quien agradece que me den su amistad- sonrió para sí misma.

El ojigris asintió y ambos continuaron caminando por el Callejón, ese día era efectivamente bonito y las personas fluían por todo el lugar sumidas en sus propias pláticas, parecían carentes de preocupaciones.

Saliendo de Honey Dukes, iba un grupo de tres personas, de las cuales solamente una era adulta. Al verlas, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, ese tono anaranjado de cabellera lo reconocería en cualquier lado. Una joven Molly Weasley llevaba de la mano a un inquieto niño de unos 4 años mientras que otro niño de 2 años trataba de escabullirse entre sus piernas, la mujer parecía estar a punto de gritarles.

De la nada, el niño mayor se soltó de su madre y salió disparado entre la multitud mientras la mujer le llamaba a gritos sin poder descuidar a su otro hijo. El pequeño pelirrojo corrió risueño entre las piernas de los transeúntes hasta que se encontró con un obstáculo inesperado.

- ¿A dónde te diriges pequeño?- le preguntó Hermione luego de interponerse en su camino a propósito. El niño la miró con la picardía impresa en sus profundos ojos azules. Los mismos ojos azules de su Ron, el corazón de la chica saltó.

- Me escondo de mi mami, siempre jugamos a las escondidillas en casa- confesó sin una pizca de pena- ¿Me ayudas?- pidió con inocencia.

La sonrisa que le dirigió esa versión en miniatura de Bill casi la derrite, pero bien sabía que ese niño había sido una calamidad de pequeño, solamente superado por los gemelos. Así que se resistió a su natural encanto.

- Aquí no es igual que en tu casa pequeño, es mucho más grande y fácil de perderse entre tanta gente. Será mejor que regresemos con tu mamá, debe de estar preocupada.- propuso ofreciéndole su mano.

Bill hizo un pequeño mohín pero tomó la mano ofrecida con docilidad.

- ¡William Arthur Weasley! ¡No vuelvas a alejarte de mí de esa manera!- chilló la potente voz de Molly corriendo hacia el grupo con su otro hijo de la mano.- ¡¿Y qué te he dicho de hablar con extraños?!- añadió enojada.

- ¿Qué no debo hablar con ellos…? ¡Pero la señorita me habló primero!- se defendió con esa infalible lógica infantil.

- Lo lamento señora, vi al pequeño alejarse y quise detenerlo- se excusó la castaña soltando al niño al sentir que ese contacto era una transgresión por su condición de 'desconocida'. No quería iniciar mal su primer contacto con la familia Weasley.

- Oh no, no, querida- la pelirroja la miró con disculpa- Sólo trato de enseñarle algo a este niño, y te agradezco mucho que lo detuvieras antes de que se fuera a quién sabe dónde- agregó vigilando de reojo al susodicho quien no abandonaba su gesto pícaro.

- ¿Te gusta el Quidditch, pelirrojo?- dijo Sirius llamando la atención del menor para entretenerlo mientras las mujeres platicaban.

- ¡Sí!- asintió emocionado comenzando a charlar con el otro joven del tema. La mujer suspiró.

- En verdad agradezco tu ayuda. Mi nombre es Molly Weasley, mi hijo mayor es William aunque le decimos Bill y este de aquí es Charlie- presentó amablemente a lo que el otro niño sonrió con timidez desde un costado de su madre.

- Un placer, soy Hermione Potter y mi amigo es Sirius Black- sonrió de vuelta, le fascinaba estar conociendo a esa mujer años antes de todas las tragedias que sucedieron, cuando aún era completamente feliz y quizás no tan estricta.

El rostro de la otra se tornó ligeramente interrogante al referirse al compañero de la castaña, pero pronto vio al joven jugar con su hijo con naturalidad y su sonrisa regresó como si nunca se hubiese ido.

- Van a Hogwarts ¿cierto?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Así es señora Weasley, entraremos a nuestro 5to año en septiembre- asintió la otra habiendo detectado la duda en los ojos de la mayor, pero era normal que recelara del apellido Black.

- Ah, dime Molly por favor; yo fui en Gryffindor al igual que mi esposo, ahí fue donde nos conocimos- recordó con entusiasmo- ¿La señora Gorda sigue cantando para pedir la contraseña? Esa mujer nunca reconocerá que su voz no es su talento- inquirió deseosa de platicar con alguien que tuviera más de 4 años de edad.

Hermione contuvo un suspiro, sabía que Molly era partidaria de los leones y tenía poco aprecio por las serpientes pero no podía mentirle sólo para hacerla feliz.

- No sabría decirte Molly porque estoy en Slytherin- confesó y el rostro de la otra se volvió uno de confusión y ligera desconfianza- Pero seguramente Sirius podría responderte, él está en Gryffindor junto a mi hermano- añadió señalando al ojigris quien hizo como que no escuchaba la conversación pero en realidad estaba atento a la misma por cualquier cosa.

Si era posible, la pelirroja mostró una confusión aún mayor, al parecer asumía (como muchos) que los Potter iban a Gryffindor y los Black a Slytherin, supuesto que Hermione acababa de destruir por completo.

- Eso es...curioso- terminó diciendo.

- Más bien es extraño, entre nosotros dos estamos rompiendo siglos de tradición- intervino finalmente el pelinegro llevando a Bill de la mano, al parecer el niño ya le estaba tomando confianza.

Molly lo miró con extrañeza y luego se sonrojó por completo al darse cuenta de sus gestos tan expresivos.

- ¡Qué terriblemente grosera soy!- exclamó- Perdónenme por mi comportamiento, me ayudan con mis hijos y yo me dejo llevar por prejuicios. Arthur se avergonzaría de mi comportamiento...- declaró.

- Mami está en problemas- canturreó Bill sin entender la conversación en lo absoluto pero aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para intervenir.

- Claro que no- negó Hermione- Comprendemos la confusión Molly, pero porqué no seguimos con esta conversación en otro lugar, quizás con un helado- propuso deseosa de seguir platicando con la mujer que había sido como una segunda madre para ella.

- ¡Sí, helado!- soltó Bill mientras Charlie aplaudía apoyando la moción.

- No podría aceptarlo- dijo la pelirroja- Además tengo que regresar a casa, Arthur dijo que llegaría temprano del trabajo- se excusó- Pero podrías pasearte por nuestra casa cuando quieras Hermione, así podré compensarte por mi grosería y por ayudarme con mi Bill- propuso más animada.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la invitación iba exclusivamente dirigida a ella y miró de reojo al pelinegro quien asintió con sutileza encogiéndose de hombros. La reputación de los Black no era la mejor en cuanto a sus afiliaciones y creencias, así que estaba acostumbrado al recelo de los demás, especialmente de los Weasley que eran considerados traidores de la sangre.

- Eso me gustaría mucho- sonrió aceptando la oferta.

- Excelente, entonces nos veremos pronto, te enviaré una lechuza con la dirección- se despidió mientras los niños agitaban sus manitas.

- Hasta pronto- se despidió la castaña de vuelta.

Ese encuentro animó todo su día y caminó junto a Sirius más tiempo de lo que creyó, hasta pasaron por la tienda de Quidditch donde James y Peter estaban embobados viendo una escoba de carreras último modelo.

El día terminó con los cuatro tomando un enorme sundae en Florence Fortescue riendo de alguna tontería que había dicho Peter. Por esas agradables horas, la castaña olvidó el ser traicionero en el que se convertiría ese chico de cara regordeta y ojos vidriosos. Olvidó su mirada demencial y su mano de plata, por un momento olvidó de qué futuro venía.

Comió helado sin importarle nada más que el sabor en su paladar.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A los pocos días, Molly le envió la lechuza prometida invitándola a comer a su casa en señal de agradecimiento y en disculpa por el incidente del otro día en el Callejón Diagon.

La chica no lo dudó y, pronto, se encontró en la mesa de la futura Madriguera compartiendo una comida con Molly, un joven Arthur, un inquiero Bill y un callado Charlie. La sazón de la matriarca Weasley era inmune al tiempo, y probar su estofado la llenó de recuerdos, recuerdos de haber estado entre ellos como una más. Observando la casita (aún sin tantos pisos amontonados), dio con el famoso reloj de pared de la familia que tenía las conocidas manecillas indicando el estado actual de los miembros de la familia: los cuatro pelirrojos presentes más Fabian y Gideon, los hermanos de la mujer que habían muerto en algún punto durante la primera guerra mágica, cosa que Hermione no permitiría en esa ocasión.

- Y dime Hermione, ¿sabrás por casualidad lo que es esto?- preguntó el hombre del hogar mostrándole un patito de goma demasiado amarillo como para ser natural.

La aludida enarcó una ceja como era su costumbre cuando estaba ante una situación bizarra.

- ¿Cómo va a saber eso Arthur?- lo regañó Molly por lo bajo refiriéndose a las raíces mágicas de la joven. Los Potter eran una familia de sangre pura.

- De hecho lo sé, es un patito de goma- respondió ésta recordando que la misma pregunta se la había hecho a su Harry en el futuro.

- Ciertamente pero ¿cuál es su propósito? Verás, me lo trajeron para que lo examinara porque trabajo en el Departamento de Artefactos Mágicos Muggles. Pero no logro descubrir su uso- siguió el pelirrojo mirando al patito con la intriga grabada en sus ojos azules.

- Los muggles lo usan para ponerlo en sus tinas cuando bañan a los niños, es como una especie de compañía- elaboró la castaña con naturalidad, era lo mismo que le había respondido su amigo.

El ojiazul la miró sumamente interesado.

- ¿Por qué piensan que un patito de goma podría servirles de compañía? ¿No sería más sencillo poner a uno de verdad?- cuestionó rápidamente.

- Me temo que no puedo decirle más señor Weasley...

- Arthur- corrigió el otro de inmediato.

- Arthur- asintió ella agradecida por la confianza- Pero mi amiga Lily podría responderle cualquier duda que tenga sobre cosas muggles, su familia entera es muggle- aclaró con una sonrisa.

- ¡Maravilloso! Te haré una lista con mis preguntas para que se las des a tu amiga, si no te molesta- sonrió él.

- Arthur- le gruñó Molly tratando de hacer que Bill dejara de jugar con su comida y se la comiera.- No abuses de la confianza de Hermione- regañó en un tono que transmitía devoción en lugar de verdadero enfado. Esa pareja se miraba con tanto amor que la castaña nunca dudó que eran el uno para el otro.

- No es molestia Molly, me encargaré de investigar lo que pueda- sonrió la aludida con ligereza.

- Gracias y...- pero antes de que Arthur pudiera terminar su oración, se escucharon un par de 'plops' seguidos por unos sonoros pasos.

- ¡Hermanita querida...

- ...hemos venido a verte a ti...

- ...a los niños...

-...y a tu esposo también!- dijeron dos voces idénticas pero provenientes de dos hombres también idénticos.

Hermione observó sorprendida a dos altos magos de cabello color naranja obscuro (como el de una mandarina), ambos eran idénticos a excepción de que uno tenía un arete en el oído izquierdo. Sus ojos eran de un bonito tono acaramelado y sus sonrisas decían que eran unos alborotadores a pesar de verse ya con más de 25 años de edad. Además eran bastante apuestos.

- ¡Fabian! ¡Gideon!- saltó la aludida corriendo a abrazar a sus hermanos con la dicha impresa en sus facciones. Nunca antes la castaña la había visto tan falta de estrictez, era como si olvidara las reglas con ese par.

- ¡Tíos!- saltaron Bill y Charlie lanzándose a las espaldas de los adultos quienes los levantaron sin aparente esfuerzo.

- Hola monstruos, ¿le han dado problemas a su mamá?- preguntó uno de los dos.

- No- mintió Bill.

- De Charlie me la creo pero tú Bill eres otro cuento- soltó el otro riendo.

- Bill huyó de mami en el Callejón Digon- pronunció lentamente Charlie acusando a su hermano.

- ¡Sólo iba a jugar a las escondidillas!- se defendió el otro pequeño.

- Eso estuvo mal Bill, pudiste haberte perdido y un troll pudo comerte- le dijo uno de los gemelos con seriedad.

- Pero no pasó nada, afortunadamente Hermione lo detuvo- suspiró Molly haciendo notar a la chica de cabello caoba que seguía sentada en la mesa observando la escena en silencio.

Los gemelos la miraron como analizándola de pies a cabeza, luego intercambiaron una mirada y le sonrieron como aprobando lo que habían visto.

- Vaya, es un placer conocerla señorita...- inició uno.

- ...mi nombre es Gideon Prewett...- se presentó el otro ofreciendo su mano.

-...y yo soy Fabian Prewett.- dijo el primero quien llevaba el arete.

- Mucho gusto, soy Hermione Potter- ella aceptó la mano de Gideon mientras Fabian le tomaba la otra guiñándole un ojo en el proceso. Al parecer los gemelos eran bastante coquetos, una combinación letal.

- Suficiente, ella es menor de edad y puede denunciarlos por acoso. Merlín sabe que ustedes dos son incorregibles- intervino Molly separando a sus hermanos de la chica- Cuidado con ellos Hermione, no he visto a hombres más faltos de límites que estos dos- le aconsejó medio en broma.

- Hermana...

-...nos ofendes con tus acusaciones...

-...infundadas y calumniadoras...

-...nosotros somos todos unos caballeros.- declararon con ese hábito suyo de terminar la frase del otro y confundir sus propias voces en el proceso, acto que los no nacidos Fred y George imitarían a la perfección.

Está por más decir que la comida resultó ser más interesante de lo esperado con la adición de ese par, algunas veces se parecían tanto a los gemelos de su tiempo que Hermione no podía evitar seguirles el juego y orillar a Molly a intervenir para que dejaran de guiñarle el ojo o trataran de hacerla sonrojar con sus comentarios algo subidos de tono. Al parecer era verdad que ese par no tenía descaro.

Más tarde, la chica partió con una gran provisión de víveres hechos en casa y la promesa de regresar por lo menos una vez a la semana mientras duraran las vacaciones de verano del colegio.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A finales de ese verano, Cas regresó de Irlanda y su madre la llevó a la mansión Potter para pasar los últimos días con Hermione quien no pudo estar más feliz. La joven ravenclaw era una de las pocas personas que comprendían su manera de ver las cosas, era como si pudiera leerla tal como se lee un libro abierto (aunque sin descubrir todos sus secretos claramente).

- Creo que serías una excelente jugadora de Quidditch si lo intentaras- le comentó su amiga de cabellera color castaño claro mientras ambas estaban recostadas en el jardín mirando las nubes con tranquilidad.

La aludida esbozó una sonrisita, eso era algo que nadie le había dicho.

- Y yo creo que tú serías una excelente sirena- comentó de vuelta.

- No me gusta nadar, ni siquiera sé hacerlo- se quejó la ojiazul sin moverse de su posición.

- Lo mismo digo respecto a volar- asintió la castaña con obviedad.

- Pero tú quedarías bien en el aire, tu espíritu es tan libre que prácticamente eres un ave en potencia- añadió la otra de manera reflexiva.

Para entonces, Hermione giró su rostro para mirarla e intentar detectar algún signo de broma pero su amiga hablaba totalmente enserio. ¿Espíritu libre? En su 'otra' vida siempre le habían dicho que era demasiado estricta, poco libre...y no sentía que ahora fuera otra persona completamente diferente a la Hermione Granger que alguna vez encarnó.

- Estás loca Cas- soltó sin darle mucha importancia al comentario.

- Quizás sí, quizás no- rio como si nada importara- Pero soy una ravenclaw, y si yo estoy loca significa que también todos los demás- agregó.

- Típico de los halcones, creen que son los seres más inteligentes sobre la faz de la Tierra- bufó la otra.

- Típico de las serpientes, no aceptan la verdad por más que sea evidente- respondió la irlandesa con afán de molestar a su amiga.

Ambas rieron de su pequeña rivalidad entre Casas.

- Este año son los T.I.M.O.S.- comentó la chica Potter cambiando de tema.

- ¿Y? Sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra mí.

- ¿Es necesario que te recuerde que sigo siendo la primera de nuestro año?- inquirió Hermione.

- Ni lo menciones, es un agravio contra mi Casa que una serpiente sea la primera del año- bufó Cas sin hablar enserio- Estoy segura de que ambas seremos prefectas también...

- Cas, podrás tener las mejores notas del año pero tu comportamiento es desastroso, dudo que Flitwick se atreva a ponerte a cargo de la disciplina- rio la slytherin con ganas, no visualizaba a su hiperactiva amiga imponiendo orden.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues tus detenciones con McGonagall tampoco sientan un buen precedente- atacó de vuelta.

- La diferencia es que la profesora McGonagall no es mi Jefa de Casa y no decide quién es prefecto o no. Y el profesor Slughorn me adora- contra atacó sacándole la lengua en el proceso.

Cas soltó un bufido.

- ¡Seré prefecta o tocaré la gaita en frente de todos en el Gran Comedor!- declaró decidida, era sabido que los escoceses y los irlandeses detestaban ser confundidos, y la gaita era definitivamente escocesa.

- Pues si eres prefecta, yo tocaré la gaita frente a todos- propuso la castaña sin creer sinceramente que esa fuera una posibilidad, el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos podía ser de todo menos insensato.

- Es una apuesta- sonrió Cas satisfecha.

La apuesta se cerró y el verano terminó.

* * *

_**A/N: Bueno otro capítulo tan pronto me fue posible, por favor regálenme sus comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos. Hasta Navidad!**_

**Sakura7893: Slytherin es más de lo que aparente ¿no crees? **

**DESTACADO117: Gracias por el cumplido, aquí avancé varios años escolares para fines más interesantes, y Slytherin se torna peligroso...**

**mar90: Gracias por tu comentario extra largo, me encanta eso****! Sí bueno las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más interesantes y para eso es necesaria la rivalidad Merodeadores-Snape, entre otras cosas. Cas, bueno, es Cas y seguro causará más risas; Peter será un asunto aparte y Remus ya tendrás más participación; ya Hermione comenzó a demostrar algo entre los de su Casa ¿no te parece? Al menos eso traté de proyectar y Severus lo sabe. Por otro lado, mmm, no sé para un fin específico tengo una idea de animago aunque tus sugerencias me llevan a pensar que debo hacer la introducción apropiada para el mismo...hahahaha ¿una pista a mi idea? Siempre es pero siempre cambia...algo vago pero igual lo descubrirás pronto.**

**horus100: Ya veremos qué pasa con Snape de igual manera es un personaje bastante misterioso y complicado, hehehe, ya veremos...y animago, gracias por la sugerencia!**

**mari: te agradezco el entusiasmo, trataré de no demorar mucho en actulizar. Respecto a lo de ir en pares espero haberlo explicado más en este capítulo, sino con gusto te lo detallo en mis siguientes comentarios. Sí, Dorcas Meadows realmente existió en el mundo de JKR pero no la detallaron, así que me tomé esa libertad, espero hacerle justicia. Remus ya aparecerá más no te preocupes por eso, el lobito causará su impacto.**

**Anonimo: Muchas gracias! Claro que pienso continuarla, más con comentarios de apoyo como el tuyo. No te contengas, y hazme saber lo que piensas de ella. **

**Sardes333: Espero que tengas un muy bien viaje! Gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme, y por tus comentarios; sí, las cosas cambiaron con Hermione en Slytherin y lo de las parejas traté de explicarlo en este capítulo (son como camaradas o algo así, no esclavos ni nada similar), James y Sirius ya ganaron reputación y todo parece que está tomando un rumbo ¿puedes adivinarlo? Claro que también es importante dejar algo de intriga. XD**

**_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, sigan dejando muchos más!_**


	6. Dueño de un corazón solitario

_**Disclaimer: HP = JKR**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Dueño de un corazón solitario**

El esperado quinto año comenzó con la predecible, y totalmente coherente, noticia de que tanto Lily como Remus habían sido elegidos para ser prefectos de Gryffindor. Hermione quedó con ese mismo cargo junto a Nott en su propia Casa, y de Ravenclaw, Cas gritó con decepción al no obtener la misma posición que sus amigas aunque Alice la consoló diciéndole que ella tampoco era prefecta.

Lo divertido fue que, gracias a cierta apuesta, la orgullosa ravenclaw tuvo que interrumpir la bulliciosa cena de bienvenida en el Gran Comedor para tocar la gaita tal como había prometido si no resultaba ser prefecta. Dicha situación hubiese resultado totalmente bizarra si no fuera porque Sirius se sintió inspirado y conjuró una falda escocesa para todos los presentes mientras que James hechizó a algunos slytherin para que bailaran al ritmo de la música haciendo de esa la primera broma masiva de los Merodeadores. Afortunadamente para ellos, la segunda parte de la broma no afectó a Hermione, y no porque su hermano la hubiera perdonado deliberadamente sino porque ella se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su mellizo y pudo protegerse a tiempo, ahorrándose de paso la vergüenza de bailar, y de matar a su hermano después.

Sin duda, esa fue una noche inolvidable para los de primer año y bastante entretenida para el director quien inesperadamente se unió al baile ante la mirada reprobatoria de la profesora McGonagall quien secretamente adoró la idea de esa broma en particular, ella era de origen escocés después de todo.

Por otro lado, y más entrada la noche, la definición de posiciones en Slytherin se tornó complicada cuando Nott empleó un poderoso hechizo de magia no tan blanca para quitarle la varita a Hermione, consiguiendo con ello que un feo corte atravesara su capa y rozara la piel de su brazo derecho, de esa herida la sangre emanó dramáticamente.

- Es superficial, déjame cerrarla- declaró el chico de complexión de oso y ojos gélidos refiriéndose a la herida que le había provocado a su compañera.

- Volviste a derrotarme- dijo de vuelta la castaña extendiendo su brazo mientras el otro conjuraba un hechizo cerrando limpiamente el corte- Y arruinaste mi capa- añadió.

- Te daré un nueva, por otro lado es mejor que este año yo esté a la cabeza- comentó en un tono desapasionado.

Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- Ah sí, tampoco estás de acuerdo con mis amistades...- asumió recordando su anterior conversación.

- Poco me importa con quién te juntes, te lo dije desde el comienzo- negó con rotundidad- Sin embargo, los demás se están volviendo más atrevidos y no dudo que Mulciber hubiera intentado algo contra ti si quedabas como primera nuevamente. Sabes bien que no eres su persona favorita- concluyó haciendo que la otra enarcara un ceja con algo de escepticismo.

- No sabía que te preocuparas por mi bienestar- retó.

- Eres mi compañera de Casa y los slytherin cuidamos de los nuestros- se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Theodore Nott era un joven misterioso y decididamente intimidante cuando se lo proponía, tenía un aura que exigía respeto y emanaba poder. La chica no tenía duda de que se convertiría en un mago peligroso, podía sentirlo.

- Mulciber parece olvidar ese detalle- alegó ella- Sé lo que pasa por la mente de los demás, sé que me consideran una traidora y, si no fuera por mi apellido, ya me hubieran exiliado o peor. Sin embargo no necesito que me protejas Theodore, yo no soy como mi hermano quien cree que las personas no son capaces de hacer daño a otras, que piensa que la maldad es ajena a este Colegio...- lo miró a los ojos con resolución- Soy una slytherin y el siguiente año será mío- añadió.

El castaño de ensortijada cabellera se limitó a esbozar una sonrisita casi invisible mirando en las profundidades de los ojos color avellana de su compañera. Sentía una magia cruda pero ardiente emanar de ella, eso era algo que había detectado desde que la conoció y le intrigaba.

- Ya veremos- declaró finalmente dando media vuelta para salir de la sala de duelos con paso elegante.

Hermione lo miró irse y luego suspiró al ver su capa arruinada, ahora tendría que deshacerse de ella y pedir otra sin levantar sospechas.

Suspiró optando por hacerlo mañana, de momento solamente quería ir a su habitación a descansar, la primera noche en el Colegio siempre era agotadora.

_**DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS**_

- ¿Los ves? ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos después de lo que hicieron?- se quejó cierta pelirroja dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a los Merodeadores que, en ese momento, se encontraban sentados frente al Lago riendo de algo particularmente gracioso.

- Hermione casi hechizó a Potter Dos por eso, deja de tratar de lanzarles una maldición con los ojos, pelirroja- comentó Cas recostada en el pasto mirando al cielo con despreocupación.

- Es cierto, además todas sabemos que James está loco por ti Lily- agregó Alice entretenida mirando las flores de su entorno con detenimiento.

Al escuchar eso, Hermione contuvo una sonrisita y se concentró en leer el libro que tenía en sus manos estando ella misma recostada en el pasto como Cas. Ese día era especialmente soleado y la mayoría de los alumnos había decidido salir a los jardines a disfrutarlo.

- No es verdad, lo que pasa es que Potter no puede aguantar que una chica se resista a sus falsas galanterías; es un inmaduro y es demasiado engreído como para que su escoba siga aguantando el peso de su ego. Estoy segura que en su siguiente partido, terminará cayéndose de ella- alegó la pelirroja con furia.

- Mamá no podría haberlo dicho mejor- dijo finalmente la slytherin apreciado siempre las creativas maneras de insultar a su hermano que su amiga ideaba.

Cas soltó una risotada y Alice simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa benevolente.

- No sé cómo pueden ser mellizos, si son tan diferentes- siguió la gryffindor con la queja- Digo, tú eres agradable Hermione y él es un fastidio- bramó.

- ¿Quién es un fastidio?- preguntó una voz.

- ¡Potter!- soltó la aludida sin pensarlo dos veces.

- No sabía que detestabas tanto a Hermione, creí que eran amigas- declaró la divertida voz de Remus Lupin. El chico de cabellera color arena se encontraba parado mirando al grupo de chicas con su usual expresión pasiva aunque amigable.

- También yo creía eso, hasta me dijo primero que era agradable, pero así es la vida- dramatizó Hermione dejando su libro de lado e incorporándose un poco para saludar al recién llegado con alegría.

- No me refería a ti- le dijo Lily algo exasperada- Hablo de tu amigo James Potter- aclaró mirando al ojimiel exasperada pero sin molestia, de los Merodeadores al único que apreciaba era a Remus.

- Sí bueno, James tiene la cualidad de ser fastidioso para cualquiera que lo conozca- bromeó con ligereza el licántropo.- ¿Qué planes tienen para la salida a Hogsmeade de este sábado?- inquirió casualmente.

Cas también se incorporó para mirar al chico con atención, como analizándolo.

- Te enviaron ¿eh?- concluyó finalmente.

Remus la miró con cierta sorpresa al saberse descubierto pero no respondió.

- ¿Quién lo envió?- esta vez Lily se veía confundida mientras Hermione captaba de qué iba la cosa segundos después. Luego la misma respuesta vino a la mente de la leona y su rostro enrojeció- ¡Nunca! ¡No saldré a Hogsmeade con Potter ni aunque me paguen!

- Creí que iríamos juntas a Hogsmeade- intervino la castaña con ganas de molestar, Remus rio por lo bajo.

- ¡Hablo de James!- bufó la ojiverde harta de la supuesta confusión entre los mellizos. Hermione adoraba molestarla con eso, ya que ella también era una Potter.

- ¿Hablas de mí, Lily querida? ¡Ya era hora!- otra voz se unió a la conversación.- ¿Entonces irás a Hogsmeade conmigo?- preguntó el chico de cabellera negra con una sonrisa de comercial.

James y Sirius se acercaron al grupo con gestos divertidos, Peter los seguía un poco más atrás aunque su gesto era más nervioso que nada.

- ¡Nunca!- la pelirroja se levantó como si la hubieran quemado y salió disparada del sitio sin agregar otra palabra ni despedirse de sus amigas.

- Creo que metiste la pata Potter Dos- dijo Cas como si nada, estaba más preocupada por regresar a su posición de relajación que por otra cosa.

- Ya caerá ante mis encantos, nadie puede resistirse al carisma Potter- sonrió éste muy pagado de sí mismo a lo que su melliza rodó los ojos.

- Hermione- la voz de Sirius llamó su atención- ¿Qué dices si tú y yo le demostramos a tu hermano cómo se consigue una cita?- propuso con la misma actitud que tomaba cuando trataba de parecer todo un galán.

Estaba de más decir que la aludida se quedó sorprendida, el ojigris jamás se había mostrado interesado en ella, menos aún porque su hermano era su mejor amigo y conocía a sus padres a la perfección. Por otro lado, la manera en que se lo pidió fue como si la considerara como a cualquier otra chica de su club de admiradoras fácil de seducir. Pues estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella caería ante sus falsos encantos.

- Estoy de acuerdo- asintió como si nada, ante eso el rostro de Sirius se iluminó con triunfo- Remus ¿quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade este sábado?- preguntó ella mirando el licántropo con excesiva dulzura.

El chico se quedó mudo mientras Sirius obscurecía su mirada y James ocultaba una sonrisa con su mano.

- Eh...

- Es de mala educación dejar esperando a una chica- intervino Alice de lo más tranquila.

Remus tragó saliva e intercambió una mirada con Sirius quien se la devolvió con dureza. Al otro lado Hermione seguía esperando una respuesta, la verdad era que había hecho eso solamente para darle una lección al pelinegro.

- Será un placer Hermione, ¿te recojo en las mazmorras?- respondió finalmente el ojimiel, su rostro había pasado de la duda a la amabilidad.

La aludida no había esperado que aceptara, pero ahora no podía echarse para atrás, además Remus era un chico con un corazón de oro y no le molestaba salir con él pues eran amigos.

- Será mejor que nos veamos en el Gran Comedor en el desayuno- sonrió, luego miró a Sirius- ¿Te parece que le demostré algo a mi hermano?- inquirió con falsa inocencia.

El pelinegro contuvo una mueca y compuso una sonrisa de superioridad.

- No has visto nada- dijo- Cas...

- Ni lo pienses Blackie, jamás pasaría voluntariamente tiempo a solas contigo- negó antes de que algo más se dijera- Y Ali ya está apartada- agregó rápidamente al ver que el chico volteaba a ver a su rubia amiga.

Hermione sonrió triunfalmente al ver la mueca del joven Black y la mirada condescendiente de su hermano, se merecía que alguien lo bajara de su nube, porque no todas las chicas tenían que caer a sus pies. Por lo menos ella no lo haría, menos por tácticas tan comunes como esa.

_**DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS**_

Justo antes de las vacaciones navideñas, Hermione recordó que debía finalizar un asunto importante antes de que el año terminara. Caminó sigilosamente hasta la Sala de los Menesteres haciendo aparecer la puerta pensando exactamente en lo que quería encontrar al otro lado. Entró a lo que parecía ser la sala común de Gryffindor, puesto que en ese lugar se sentía cómoda y, en esa época, ya no le era posible pasar tiempo ahí.

Lo único diferente a la sala original era que, en lugar de paredes tapizadas, su alrededor estaba cubierto de espejos haciendo que su figura se reflejara infinitas veces, eso era necesario para su entrenamiento.

Se sentó en el suelo alfombrado en posición de flor de loto, cerró los ojos y comenzó a inhalar profundamente para luego exhalar con lentitud. Desde hacía poco más de un año, la castaña había comenzado a leer libros sobre animagos, sabía que los Merodeadores estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo y ella había decidido imitarlos. Después de todo convertirse en animaga le sería útil en el futuro si lo que pretendía era acabar con Voldemort, ya que era necesario que obtuviera un arma para destruir sus horcruxes y esa arma tenía que ser veneno de basilisco...lo que significaba que debía abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y matar al que estaba escondido en ella.

La idea de enfrentarse a una serpiente gigante que mataba con la mirada, y que la había petrificado con el simple reflejo de la misma, no le gustaba para nada; sin embargo debía hacerlo por el bien mayor. Claro que también había considerado el Fiendfyre para destruir los horcruxes pero no se atrevía a conjurar el fuego maldito tan a la ligera, después de todo recordaba cómo había terminado Crabbe.

Volvió a inhalar tratando de dejar su mente en blanco, con la práctica ese ejercicio se le estaba haciendo más sencillo, no obstante aún no llegaba al punto en el que, según los libros, sería capaz de descubrir a su animal interior y ser uno con él. Aunque el que su entrenamiento en Oclumancia estuviese a punto de finalizar, le ayudaba mucho en la tarea.

Durante su meditación, no pudo evitar que una imagen llegara a su memoria: cuando convocó un brillante fuego azul en un frasco de mermelada durante su 'pasado' primer año en Hogwarts. Recordó cómo se le había ocurrido la idea, sencillamente quería tener una especie de linterna que pudiera usar para iluminar su camino ya que no podía tener una real puesto que cualquier aparato muggle era inservible en Hogwarts debido a la magia del lugar, así que había manipulado un poco el hechizo incendio para mantener la llama estable, combinando además el impervio para impedir que el agua la apagara. Viendo la situación en perspectiva, ella había creado un hechizo a sus escasos 11 años y no lo había considerado la gran cosa.

Sonrió recordando su pequeña llama azulada, el fuego siempre la había reconfortado por su luz y calor, podía ser destructivo pero solamente porque era indomable y tratar de controlarlo era ingenuo, lo que ella hacía era mucho más que eso, ella lo moldeaba, lo entendía y eso era lo que hacía de él su especialidad.

Sin saber cómo, un calor peculiar comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, como si un fuego quisiera encenderse en el centro mismo de su ser. Su magia empezó a vibrar y cada fibra de su ser se estremeció por una sensación abrasadora, un dolor agudo atravesó su pecho y quiso abrir los ojos pero ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

Su respiración se agitó al ser incapaz de moverse y su corazón inició una carrera palpitante, el fuego de su interior se expandió y sintió que su sangre hervía, su piel ardía con locura y quiso gritar pero no logró hacerlo. Era como si estuviese siendo quemada en una hoguera, el dolor que las llamas le provocaban al lamer su piel era tan real que creyó que realmente acabaría hecha carbón.

Trató de luchar contra esa sensación de intenso dolor pero era en vano y, mientras más trataba de moverse, más intenso era el dolor.

_Deja de luchar, respira_ un susurro le habló desde algún lugar, la voz era irreconocible pero decidió que no tenía caso tratar de preguntar quién era puesto que estaba sola y no podía moverse.

_Deja de pensar, siente_ el susurro le llegó nuevamente. Realmente no era como si pudiera pensar mucho puesto que el dolor era terrible, similar a un cruciatus...

El fuego pareció reconocer su resistencia y se intensificó, la chica sintió que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y deseó que todo acabara, que el dolor terminara o moriría.

'_El fuego es mi especialidad_' la voz infantil de ella misma resonó por su mente, ella lo había dicho en el pasado y hacía unos segundos lo había reiterado: al fuego no se le controla.

En algún punto, Hermione olvidó su cabeza y dejó que el fuego la acogiera, dejó de luchar por el dominio de sí misma entregándose al mortal calor de las llamas. Y el fuego se expandió libremente por su cuerpo.

Cuando creyó que su ser se reduciría a cenizas, el dolor finalizó. El calor seguía tan intenso como antes pero ya no lo sentía como algo ajeno y hostil sino como parte de ella misma, como si ella fuese ese fuego.

Ella era el fuego, lo sentía en su interior como nunca antes, su magia respondió e hizo explosión como si hubiese sido liberada después de mucho tiempo de haber estado contenida.

Súbitamente, abrió sus ojos y el reflejo que le devolvió el espejo frente a sí la dejó perpleja.

'¡Por Merlín!'

Su intensión era decir esas palabras pero de su 'boca' solamente salió una delicada nota en 'do'.

La figura en el espejo era nada menos que un fénix. La majestuosa ave inmortal que el profesor Dumbledore tenía por mascota, aunque ella, a diferencia de Fawkes, ostentaba un plumaje color granate y no anaranjado, pero era igual de magnífica con su pico ambarino y su imponente mirada color avellana. Al parecer su marca distintiva era ese mismo color de ojos, pues era idéntico al de su forma humana.

Probó a extender sus 'alas' y, casi por instinto, comenzó a agitarlas para emprender un titubeante vuelo, después de todo nunca había sido amante de las alturas. Cuando sus talones se despegaron del suelo y el aire se convirtió en su impulso, lo comprendió todo: volar era libertad.

El miedo irracional de despegar sus pies del suelo había quedado olvidado ante la intensidad de esa nueva sensación. Al parecer, por más ilógico que fuera, su forma animaga estaba hecha para volar por más que su forma humana lo rechazara.

Hizo pequeños círculos por toda la sala para acostumbrarse a esa nueva forma y no pudo evitar soltar un graznido en forma de canto por la dicha que la embargaba.

¡Era una animaga, era un fénix y estaba volando!

Ahora, ¿cómo podía regresar a su forma original? En medio del aire recordó que los libros indicaban que para regresar a ser humana, lo único que debía hacer era visualizarse tal cual era...sintió que el fuego en su interior se encogía sobre sí mismo y, súbitamente, ya no pudo montar el viento a su antojo.

Aterrizó bruscamente en uno de los sillones de la sala ya siendo ella misma nuevamente, su túnica estaba en perfectas condiciones y la única señal de su previa transformación era su expresión extasiada, como si no pudiera terminar de creérselo.

El primero de muchos pasos estaba dado, ahora a seguir con los planes.

_**DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS**_

La Navidad pasó sin eventualidades más que el Baile Anual de Navidad de los Potter donde la familia tuvo que representar su papel de anfitriones como bien sabía y hacía año tras año. En esa ocasión, Lily, Cas y Alice habían aceptado la invitación a la celebración así como Remus, Peter y Frank, este último no le quitaba la vista a Alice para gran nerviosismo de ésta.

- ¡Es precioso!- exclamó Lily cuando contempló cómo la música salía de varios instrumentos en forma de rayos coloridos que quedaban flotando en el aire antes de desaparecer, además había esferas de colores brillantes flotando por el techo y un sinfín de adornos mágicos de las más magníficas formas y tamaños. Tal era el espectáculo, que ni siquiera parpadeó cuando un coro de hadas hizo acto de presencia.

- Y aun así te resistías a venir- intervino Hermione llegando al lado de su amiga con cierto reclamo en su tono.

- Sabes bien la razón- gruñó la pelirroja.

- ¿Será porque Potter Dos no te ha quitado la mirada de encima desde que llegaste?- inquirió Cas con diversión.

- Es porque Potter es un cabeza hueca- aclaró Lily sin dignarse a mirar al aludido quien efectivamente la miraba desde el otro lado del salón.

- ¡Ey! Me hiere que consideres así a mi cabeza- se quejó Hermione.

- ¡No tú! Sabes que a ti te digo Hermione, no Potter- rodó los ojos la ojiverde siempre exasperándose por esa supuesta confusión de su amiga.

- Hablando de Hermione, parece que Sirius tampoco te ha quitado la mirada de encima- intervino Cas nuevamente mientras tomaba una copa de vino de elfo de unas de las bandejas flotantes del lugar.

- Creo que herí su orgullo al no lanzarme a sus brazos cuando me pidió salir con él- rio la castaña también tomando una copa de vino como si nada.

- Ah, el ego masculino- rio Lily de vuelta y mucho más relajada.

Una canción lenta comenzó a escucharse y varias parejas se reunieron en la pista.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?- la grave voz de Frank Longbottom hizo sonrojar a Alice quien asintió de inmediato dejándose llevar por el chico hasta el centro de la pista.

- Ahí va la primera en caer- suspiró Cas con algo de burla.

- ¿La primera? Pues será la última si de mi depende- bufó Lily también con una copa de vino pero, a diferencia de la de sus amigas, la suya estaba completamente llena.- Y no sé cómo permiten que los menores tomemos de este vino como si nada, está condenadamente fuerte- se quejó dando un pequeño trago a su copa mientras arrugaba la nariz para enfatizar su punto.

Cas y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada risueña, para ellas el vino era ligero.

- Nuestro primer biberón debe de tener algunas gotas de vino de elfo según la tradición, así, conforme crecemos nos aumentan la dosis y nos acostumbramos al alcohol fácilmente- explicó la irlandesa como si nada.

Lily le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad y buscó la verdad en el rostro de su otra amiga.

- Es una tradición milenaria- asintió la castaña con seriedad y la ojiverde no pudo más que quedarse callada, cómo debatir contra tradiciones que no conocía.

- ¡Chicas!- la voz de Alice las distrajo del tema, al parecer la canción había terminado.

- ¿Dónde está el fuego Ali?- bromeó Cas al verla tan agitada, tenía un marcado rubor adornando sus mejillas y su marrón mirada chispeaba.

- Tengo que decirles algo- respondió la hufflepuff algo más calmada.

- Vamos al balcón- propuso Hermione asumiendo que su amiga quería algo de privacidad y la música del lugar las obligaba a hablar más alto de lo normal.

Las cuatro caminaron hasta uno de los balcones de la mansión donde cerraron las cortinas para que nadie las molestara.

- ¡Frank me pidió que fuera su novia! ¡Y le dije que sí!- exclamó una emocionada Alice como nunca antes la habían visto.

Las otras tres sonrieron ampliamente y se acercaron a abrazar a su amiga al mismo tiempo.

- Me da mucho gusto Alice, son el uno para el otro- dijo Lily con calidez y total sinceridad.

- Gracias, no creí que pasara y ahora estoy tan feliz- soltó la rubia.

Hermione sintió la dicha de su amiga y se alegró por ella, sabía que esa pareja acabaría junta en algún punto de la historia y se sentía privilegiada por ser parte del momento. Esos dos darían vida a una de las personas más valientes que había conocido, su buen amigo Neville.

- Está de más decir que les deseo mucha felicidad- dijo la castaña finalmente.

- Gracias- asintió Alice.

- Pero el que ahora tengas novio no te librará de pasar tiempo con nosotras Ali- añadió Cas también feliz por su amiga.

- Eso nunca- rio la aludida.

Las demás también rieron suavemente y se abrazaron.

- Ya que estamos aquí- inició Hermione una vez que se separaron del abrazo- Creo que no hay mejor momento para darles mi regalo de Navidad- sonrió- Tena- llamó.

En el acto, una elfina doméstica apareció frente a la castaña llevando consigo una caja de terciopelo y una gran sonrisa.

- ¿La joven Ama Hermione requiere su regalo?- preguntó la criatura educadamente.

- Sí, muchas gracias Tena- sonrió la aludida tomando la caja mientras la elfina le volvía a sonreír y se esfumaba en el aire como si nada.

Lily frunció el ceño pero no hizo comentario alguno aunque Hermione adivinó lo que cruzaba por su mente, luego hablaría con ella respecto a los elfos domésticos.

- Espero que sean libros Hermione, la vez que nos regalaste dulces casi me da una congestión- bromeó la ravenclaw con su habitual humor.

- No tienes por qué regalarnos nada Hermione- intervino Alice tan dulce como siempre.

- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo- sonrió la castaña abriendo la caja para mostrarles los hermosos brazaletes platinados que hacía mandado hacer específicamente para ellas.

Las otras tres contuvieron una exclamación.

- Son preciosos- soltó Lily sin atreverse a tocarlos, además parecían increíblemente costosos, si no se equivocaba cada pulsera tenía una piedra preciosa.

- Y son suyos- asintió la chica Potter tomando el brazalete con el rubí, el león, la varita, y el libro, para ponérselo a su amiga pelirroja antes de que pudiera protestar.

- ¡Son geniales, gracias!- saltó Cas tomando el suyo con confianza, le encantaba su halcón, la varita, la snitch y el zafiro. El concepto de que el presente era costoso no tenía significado para ella puesto que los Meadows eran también una familia de recursos y apreciaban más el gesto que cualquier cosa material.

- Muchísimas gracias, es precioso- dijo Alice tomando el brazalete con el tejón, la varita, la flor de lis y un topacio; se lo colocó en su muñeca izquierda con delicadeza.

- ¡Deben de haberte costado una fortuna, no puedo aceptarlo!- protestó Lily saliendo finalmente de su shock y viendo que su brazalete ya estaba en su muñeca.

- Pero lo harás- le dijo Hermione colocándose el suyo con la serpiente, la varita, el reloj de arena y la esmeralda- Porque es un símbolo de nuestra amistad que no conoce diferencias de Casas o de procedencias- recitó con renovada seriedad- Mientras nos tengamos la una a la otra, todo estará bien- añadió queriendo creer que sus palabras serían verdad, queriendo mantener a cada una de sus amigas sanas y salvas.

Lily miró a su amiga con una profundidad inesperada, sus esmeraldas brillaron como si quisieran derramar lágrimas transmitiéndole un cariño casi de hermanas. Sus orbes color esmeralda la miraban exactamente como alguna vez la miró su querido amigo Harry, y se sintió conmovida por ello.

Cas la miró con una seriedad inusual en sus ojos color azul marino; y Alice con la suavidad propia de sus ojos color marrón, la misma mirada que Neville tenía reservada para sus seres queridos.

Y Hermione se sintió agradecida.

_**DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS**_

- Muy bien pequeña sangre sucia, baila- dijo una voz siseante con lascivia y desprecio.

Hermione reconoció a quién pertenecía esa voz y decidió acercarse a ver qué estaba ocurriendo, después de todo eran altas horas de la noche y el toque de queda estaba siendo violado por ese alumno.

- ¡Baila!- repitió la misma voz con más insistencia.

La castaña se encontró, efectivamente, con Mulciber quien apuntaba su varita hacia la figura de una chica de hufflepuff que según recordaba se llamaba Mary Macdonald, una hija de muggles de su mismo grado. A su lado, estaban Avery y Snape mirando con una sonrisa la escena.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- intervino con voz autoritaria.

Los tres chicos se sobresaltaron ante su presencia, pero al reconocerla relajaron sus posturas ligeramente, era su compañera de Casa después de todo. Avery puso un gesto indiferente, Snape uno algo nervioso y Mulciber uno arrogante.

- Nos estamos divirtiendo un poco, ¿algún problema Hermione?- espetó este último sin bajar su varita.

Por la mirada perdida de la hufflepuff, la castaña supo exactamente qué maldición estaban usando para controlarla; su sangre hirvió con ira, no obstante su rostro no la externó.

- El problema Mulciber es que soy una prefecta y maldecir a una alumna con un imperius es contra las reglas, además de que te conseguiría un pase directo a Azkabán- declaró la chica con dureza.

- Jamás iría a Azkabán, mi padre...

- Libérala en este instante- lo interrumpió sin ganas de escuchar sus estupideces sobre qué tanto dinero o influencia tenía el señor Mulciber en el Ministerio de Magia.

Ares Mulciber torció su boca con ira, a su lado Demetrius tocó su brazo con sutileza comunicándole algo porque enseguida el primero bajó su varita terminando con la maldición.

Una vez libre, Mary Macdonald trastabilló tratando de enfocar su mente nuevamente, y soltó una exclamación cuando reconoció a los tres jóvenes frente a ella.

- Mary- la voz de la castaña la tomó por sorpresa y se giró a verla con evidente temor, la otra le sonrió con amabilidad- Lo mejor será que vayas a tu Sala Común y te relajes un poco ¿sí?- propuso casualmente, la hufflepuff no supo qué hacer o decir y se quedó congelada en su lugar- Vete- apremió la otra a lo que la chica despertó del trance y corrió por los pasillos hasta perderse en una esquina.

- No tienes por qué meterte en nuestros asuntos Potter- espetó Mulciber indignado y una vez que la puff se hubo perdido de vista.

- Son mis asuntos si involucran romper las reglas de este Colegio, y son 50 puntos menos para Slytherin por su transgresión, agradece que no te denuncie al Ministerio- respondió ella.

- Macdonald es solamente una sangre sucia, ¿por qué te altera tanto lo que le hagamos? Ni siquiera merece estar en este colegio- preguntó el mismo chico.

- Porque es una amante de muggles como toda su familia- dijo Avery aún sin transmitir emociones y antes de que la castaña tuviera oportunidad de responder.

Hermione obscureció su mirada.

- Más bien tengo una mente abierta- objetó sin querer entrar en un verdadero conflicto, nunca se sabía cuándo podía necesitar de esos slytherin.

- Parece que tú y Severus comparten esa mentalidad, ¿cierto Severus?- atacó Mulciber mirando con dureza a su tercer compañero que había permanecido mudo.

El ojinegro mantuvo su posición escondiendo sus emociones de momento, pero Hermione pudo detectar que sus labios temblaron ligeramente.

- Lily es diferente- declaró Snape débilmente.

Ares torció su boca en una mueca despectiva al escuchar semejante argumento.

- Evans es una sangre sucia sin importar cuánto quiera ocultarlo tras su supuesta inteligencia- bufó- No sé qué le ven ambos, debe de tenerlos hechizados o algo así- agregó dirigiéndose a la chica y al pelinegro.

Hermione comenzó a molestarse por cómo estaban hablando de su amiga, aunque ciertamente no podía defenderla como una gryffindor haría o la pondría en peligro al hacerles saber a sus compañeros cuánto la apreciaba. La verían como uno de sus puntos débiles y tratarían de usarlo en su contra.

- La inteligencia es inteligencia, sin importar su origen- se explicó con sencillez- Ustedes más que nadie deberían saber la importancia de esa cualidad- agregó.

Avery la miró fijamente sin tragarse totalmente su explicación mientras Snape también le dirigió una mirada suspicaz. ¿Acaso estaba implicando que solamente apreciaba a Lily por su cerebro?

- Potter- la escalofriante voz de Avery intervino nuevamente- Tu situación es precaria en nuestra Casa y también en la vida, lo mejor sería que bajaras la cabeza y pensaras en las consecuencias de tus actos- declaró gélidamente- Puede que Nott tolere tus amistades, o que tú las justifiques de alguna manera, pero hay personas que te matarían por ello- agregó como evidente amenaza. Cuando Demetrius Avery hablaba, lo hacía enserio.

Hermione sintió la maldad brotando del aura de ese joven hombre que se convertiría en un sanguinario mortífago y decidió tomar enserio sus palabras. Sin embargo, no se doblegaría.

- Que lo intenten- soltó con reto en una actitud más gryffindor que nada.

Snape la miró como con advertencia pero no dijo nada.

- Que así sea- declaró Avery dando media vuelta para emprender la retirada, Mulciber lo siguió sin otra palabra y Severus la miró una última vez para también irse con los otros dos. Al parecer el Príncipe Mestizo había decidido qué amistades le convenían más y cuál estaba condenada a terminar.

_**DCS-DCS-DCS**_

Al día siguiente las cosas tampoco estuvieron tranquilas entre sus amigas.

- Hermione, ¿es verdad?- llegó preguntando Lily mientras la castaña y sus otras dos amigas se encontraban leyendo en una mesa de piedra ubicada en los terrenos.

- Tendrás que ser más específica Lily- respondió la aludida aún irritada por los eventos de la noche anterior.

- Lo que dicen en Hufflepuff, que Mary Macdonald fue hechizada por un grupo de slytherins anoche- aclaró la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

La castaña suspiró, bien, por lo menos no sabían los nombres de los culpables. Mary seguramente no los había dicho por miedo a que fueran a vengarse de ella, cosa que seguro harían.

- ¿Por qué habría de saber eso? Si me estás acusando, de una vez te digo que no hice tal cosa- alegó sin ganas de dar explicaciones que seguramente su amiga no entendería.

- Estoy segura de que la pelirroja no quiso decir eso- intervino Cas sabiendo de la actual irritabilidad de su amiga castaña, la conocía bien y las cosas podrían salirse de control.

- Sé que no fuiste tú, pero también sé que sabes del asunto. Eres la prefecta de tu Casa y, de algún modo, ustedes las serpientes siempre saben lo que sucede entre los suyos- aclaró la ojiverde sin dejar el tema de lado.

- Como bien dices, esos son asuntos nuestros- declaró seriamente- Efectivamente, lo supe y me encargué de restar los puntos necesarios por esa situación. Olvida el tema- agregó queriendo regresar a su lectura.

Alice dejó de lado su libro presintiendo que las cosas no acabarían bien y Cas hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué lo olvide?- el rostro de la gryffindor se comenzó a tornar rojo- Quizás Mary no sepa qué hechizo usaron contra ella, pero yo sí. Por la descripción de sus "síntomas" diría que fue un imperius...- se atrevió a declarar sacando una exclamación de sorpresa de Alice- Esa es una maldición imperdonable y exijo me digas el nombre del culpable para denunciarlo ante el Ministerio de Magia. La magia negra está prohibida y los culpables deben ser castigados- demandó con voz autoritaria.

Hermione la miró fijamente, sabía que su amiga tenía nobles intenciones pero no conseguiría nada de esa manera. Si le decía el nombre de Mulciber y lo denunciaba, seguramente su padre detendría el juicio antes de que éste iniciara; al final los cargos se invalidarían y Lily obtendría un enemigo poderoso.

También la entendía, en su otra vida quizás ella misma se hubiera comportado de una manera similar, pero ahora su humor no era el mejor como para tranquilizarse y ser empática. En ese momento, sentía que toda la frustración acumulada por estar en el pasado sin haber causado una gran diferencia, la invadía y el fuego de su interior amenazaba con estallar.

- ¿Me exiges?- reclamó- No tienes por qué exigirme nada, yo soy la prefecta de Slytherin y sé cómo manejar a mis compañeros de Casa. Sé perfectamente qué hechizo se usó y quién lo hizo, por eso tomé las medidas adecuadas. Punto- aclaró conteniendo apenas su enojo.

- ¿Y crees que una simple deducción de puntos arregla las cosas?- la ojiverde comenzó a elevar la voz también enojada- ¡Usaron una imperdonable Hermione! ¡¿Acaso solamente porque Mary es una hija de muggles no se merece el mismo respecto que un maldito sangre pura?!- chilló incapaz de controlarse. Le indignaba la injusticia con la que se trataba el caso de su compañera, más porque ella misma era una hija de muggles y temía encontrarse alguna vez ante tamaña discriminación.

- Lily...- la ravenclaw quería intervenir sabiendo que su amiga pelirroja estaba tocando una fibra sensible en la castaña, una peligrosa.

- ¿Me estás acusando de algo Lily?- fue la ácida pregunta que lanzó la castaña de ojos avellana. No podía creer que su amiga insinuara semejantes cosas. Le estaba insinuando que tenía prejuicios sobre la sangre y que daba preferencia a los sangre pura.

- Solamente de cubrir a tus preciados compañeros sangre pura para dejar impune un crimen contra una hija de muggles- escupió la aludida con furia en sus orbes color esmeralda.

- No entiendes nada- dijo la otra en un tono irónico mientras luchaba por contener su creciente enojo pues su magia estaba vibrando peligrosamente por el lugar. Recordó su entrenamiento y se concentró en poner su mente en blanco.

- Claro, una _sangre sucia_ como yo, no entendería conceptos tan elevados- reclamó Lily usando a propósito la palabra sangre sucia. Ella era una y no se avergonzaba de serlo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Cas lo percibió y saltó a cubrirse bajo la mesa jalando a Alice quien a su vez jaló a Lily de la mano.

La magia de la slytherin explotó provocando que una onda de fuego saliera de su cuerpo arrasando con el pasto en un diámetro considerable. Afortunadamente la mesa, y las chicas ocultas bajo ella, quedaron intactas.

- ¡Señorita Potter!- fue el grito angustiado de la profesora McGonagall el que sacó a la aludida de su trance.

La mujer se acercó presurosa a la escena logrando sostener a la joven castaña antes de que cayera al suelo drenada de su energía mágica.

_**DCS-DCS-DCS**_

Todo indicaba que se había desmayado, pues cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente se encontraba recostada en una cama de la enfermería.

- Veo que ha decidido despertar- le dijo la inconfundible voz de Albus Dumbledore.

El mago la miraba divertido desde una silla a un lado de su cama.

- Creo que no sirvieron de mucho las lecciones- murmuró tratando de bromear un poco respecto al motivo de su estancia en la enfermería. El mago debía saberlo a esas alturas.

- Al contrario, si mal no recuerdo este es su primer evento de magia accidental desde sus 10 años. Así que yo creo que nuestras lecciones sí han servido de mucho, además nadie salió herido- sonrió el anciano con gentileza.

- Lily...- inició sintiéndose culpable por su amiga.

- La señorita Evans es una persona indudablemente testaruda y ha insistido en estar aquí desde que usted se desmayó- informó- De hecho, hace poco le sugerí que fuera por algo de comer aunque no debe de tardar en regresar.- suspiró tornándose un poco más serio- Tocando otro tema importante, últimamente he notado que sus compañeros de Casa se muestran más evasivos de lo normal y sospecho la razón ¿tiene algo que decirme?- la miró fijamente con sus ojos celestes llenos de preocupación- Hermione quiero que, ante todo, recuerde que sus opciones no son limitadas, tiene una familia que la ama y unos amigos muy valiosos. La vida siempre nos presenta retos pero lo importante es ser lo suficientemente fuerte para saber cómo superarlos- terminó en un tono de cautela.

Hermione escuchó el consejo detectando ese toque de advertencia en la voz del anciano, como si le temiera de alguna manera por más ilógico que eso pareciese. ¿Acaso el director pensaría que ella podría cambiar de bando? Nunca. Aunque por otro lado, a los ojos del hombre ella era una estudiante modelo, favorita de muchos profesores, prefecta, brillante, y una slytherin...características que Tom Riddle Jr. ostentó orgullosamente en su juventud, además que su varita fuera la gemela de la del mago obscuro tampoco ayudaba...después de todo quizás Dumbledore sí tenía motivos para ser cauteloso con ella.

La chica esbozó una tenue sonrisa y pensó en su forma animaga, el fuego que sentía en su interior refulgió y sus pupilas brillaron con fuerza.

- No se preocupe profesor, no planeo unirme al lado obscuro si eso lo inquieta. El negro no va conmigo- declaró finalmente y con una sinceridad apabullante.

Albus la miró con una sonrisa conciliadora, le creía.

En ese momento, la figura de la pelirroja entró a la enfermería a paso rápido mismo que se congeló cuando descubrió que la castaña estaba ya despierta.

- Eh, será mejor que...- balbuceó.

- Ah, llega justo a tiempo señorita Evans. Tengo que irme y no quería dejar sola a la señorita Potter, confío en que podrá hacerle compañía- dijo el mago poniéndose de pie con agilidad.

- Claro profesor- asintió la chica con suavidad.

- Bien, descanse señorita Potter. Recuerde que nos veremos mañana en mi oficina- se despidió saliendo de la enfermería sin agregar más y tarareando una canción desconocida. Cuando el adulto salió, Hermione detectó otro movimiento en la entrada pero decidió ignorarlo de momento.

La pelirroja se sentó lentamente en la silla que antes ocupó el hombre y no supo qué decir, mientras la otra miraba sus manos igual de perdida.

- ¿Verse?- preguntó finalmente Lily sin poder contener su curiosidad y queriendo romper con el incómodo silencio.

- Tomo lecciones con el profesor Dumbledore desde que entré a Hogwarts para ayudarme a controlar mi magia- informó la castaña sin ver incorrecto proporcionarle ese dato a su ¿amiga?

- ¿Así que eso pasó? ¿Magia accidental?- inquirió la otra refiriéndose al círculo de fuego que había drenado su energía mágica causándole el desmayo.

- Sí, desde que era pequeña mi corteza mágica ha sido algo inestable- asintió- Pero no es nada grave si lo mantengo bajo control...

- Y yo hice que perdieras ese control ¿verdad?- la interrumpió matizando su voz con culpa. Se le veía abatida como si verdaderamente estuviera arrepentida por la pelea o se sintiera culpable por no arrepentirse de la misma.

- No, yo no debí alterarme tanto...- negó soltando un suspiro- Olvido que, sin explicación, lo que hice respecto a Macdonald se vio mal- reconoció queriendo enmendar las cosas- Y si alguien va a espiarnos, será mejor que lo haga bien- añadió mirando hacia un biombo posicionado a un lado de la entrada.

- Te dije que no funcionaría- reclamó la conocida voz de Cas mientras salía de detrás de dicho biombo seguida por una apenada Alice.

- Lo siento pero queríamos escuchar, son nuestras amigas y no debemos pelear entre nosotras- se explicó inocentemente la tejona.

Lily las miró reprobatoriamente pero no dijo nada, seguramente la habían seguido cuando regresó del Gran Comedor.

- Además no queremos que Hermione rostice a Lily con su magia accidental- agregó Cas como si no fuera la gran cosa.

- Vaya, gracias por la confianza- bufó la castaña aludida. En realidad, le alegraba ver ahí a ese par.

- Por nada, ahora quiero escuchar la explicación que ibas a darle a la pelirroja- asintió la otra castaña con curiosidad.

Hermione inspiró una vez más y miró a su amiga pelirroja.

- Sí, sé lo que pasó y quién lo provocó porque yo estuve ahí para detenerlos- inició- Entiendo que creas que lo correcto es denunciar al culpable y esperar a que el Ministerio aplique justicia, pero las cosas no funcionan así- la ojiverde frunció el ceño ante esa declaración- Sí, ya sé que deberían funcionar así pero el punto es que no lo hacen. La mayoría de los Slytherin provienen de familias políticamente muy influyentes, y los que no, ya tienen amigos en esos altos círculos. Si se denuncia al culpable, dicha queja jamás pasaría a tribunales porque la familia se encargaría de desprestigiarla y dejarla en el olvido; lo único que se conseguiría sería poner en una delicada posición al denunciante y al afectado.- explicó recordando su lógica, los Mulciber no dudarían en hundir a Mary y hacerla parecer una loca o una arribista- De momento, mi apellido me ayuda a mantener a mis compañeros a raya junto a sus 'poco ortodoxas' maneras de divertirse, pero eso no será por mucho...

- Tu familia también es conocida, tú podrías denunciarlo y hacer que se hiciera justicia- alegó Lily sin terminar de aceptar la realidad que le presentaba su amiga, no le agradaba que su mundo estuviera tan corrupto y menos que ella no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

- Podría hacerlo, pero se ganaría a un enemigo y creo que perdería influencia en su Casa ¿me equivoco Hermione?- intervino Cas haciendo trabajar su aguda mente.

- Es cierto, una cosa que es clara para los Slytherin es que nosotros resolvemos nuestros asuntos en privado- asintió la joven serpiente consciente de que estaba revelando facetas desconocidas de su Casa.

Lily la miró con frustración, sabía que su amiga tenía razones de peso para hacer lo que hacía pero aun así no le gustaba que un crimen se dejara impune.

- No me gusta lo que dices pero confío en ti- declaró finalmente, luego suspiró- Perdona por acusarte sin saber bien la situación, sé que tú menos que nadie te dejas llevar por prejuicios de sangre- agregó queriendo reparar su amistad.- ¿Amigas?

Hermione le sonrió cálidamente.

- Nunca dejamos de serlo- asintió a lo que el rostro de Lily se iluminó con dicha.

- Conmovedor, pero yo sigo esperando una disculpa- dijo la ravenclaw cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿De qué exactamente?- inquirió la pelirroja.

- No te pasó nada Cas, el fuego…

- No tuya, sino de la pelirroja aquí presente- aclaró a lo que Lily la miró confundida- Recuerda que nos dijiste malditos a todos los sangre pura- explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Eso no era...

- Mmm, cierto entonces también insultaste a Frank- secundó Alice como si se acabara de dar cuenta de eso.

- No, chicas...

- Y al profesor Slughorn- terció Hermione incapaz de resistirse a seguir la broma.

El rostro de la ojiverde se ponía cada vez más rojo.

- Y a...

- ¡Está bien! Está bien, lo siento- soltó la chica Evans finalmente.

Las otras tres rieron ante la escena y la pelirroja se les unió al caer en cuenta de la broma.

Su amistad podía resistir.

_**DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS**_

En ese mismo año, sucedió el incidente con el Sauce Boxeador donde Snape estuvo a punto de morir gracias a su morbosa curiosidad; fue afortunado que James se hubiese dado cuenta de la gravedad de la broma que Sirius planeó y decidiera intervenir antes de que algo grave sucediera y Remus se culpase eternamente por ello. Sin realmente quererlo, le salvó la vida al joven slytherin. Hermione se enteró de algunas cosas sobre la situación gracias a ciertos rumores pero se abstuvo de interrogar a su hermano, después de todo no podía revelar que sabía el secreto del joven licántropo.

Luego de eso, sumado a su confrontación con Mulciber y Avery, la chica castaña encontró que Snape pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con ella y hasta llegó a pelearse con Lily respecto a sus amistades. Era normal, suponía que los dos primeros lo estaban presionando para dejar de frecuentar a la pelirroja.

_- ¿…a pesar de que se suponía que éramos amigos? – decía Snape - ¿Mejores amigos?_

_- ¡Lo somos, Sev, pero no me gustan algunas de las personas con las que te juntas! Lo siento, pero detesto a Avery y a Mulciber. ¡Mulciber! ¿Qué le ves, Sev? ¡Es aterrador! ¿Sabes lo que trató de hacerle a Mary Macdonald el otro día?_

_- No fue nada - dijo Snape.- Fue un chiste, eso era todo…_

_- Era magia oscura, y si eso te parece gracioso…_

_- ¿Y qué hay con las cosas que hace Potter con sus amigos? – demandó Snape. El color volvió a su rostro mientras decía esto, incapaz, al parecer, de mantenerse enojado._

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con todo esto? – preguntó Lily._

_- Se escapan de noche. Hay algo raro en ese Lupin. ¿A dónde va todo el tiempo?-_ la otra chica se contuvo para no intervenir, sabía que Snape ya sabía la condición de su amigo.

_-Está enfermo - dijo Lily - Dicen que está enfermo…_

_-¿Todos los meses en luna llena? – replicó Snape._

_-Conozco tu teoría –dijo Lily fríamente– De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué te obsesionas con ellos? ¿Qué te importa lo que hagan de noche?_

_- Sólo trato de demostrarte que no son tan maravillosos como todos creen que son._

_- Al menos no usan magia oscura – Lily disminuyó su voz – Y estás siendo muy ingrato, oí lo que pasó la otra noche. Fuiste a meterte a ese túnel cerca del Sauce Boxeador, y James Potter te salvó de lo que sea que haya ahí._

_La cara de Snape se contrajo completamente mientras murmuraba:_

_- ¿Que me salvó? ¿Salvar? ¿Crees que estaba jugando al héroe? ¡Estaba salvando su cuello, y el de sus amigos también! Tú no vas a…no te permitiré…_

_- ¿Permitirme? ¿Permitirme?_

_Lily abrió sus brillantes ojos verdes como platos. Snape se arrepintió de inmediato._

_- No quise decir…es sólo que no quiero que hagas el… ¡Le gustas, le gustas a James Potter! – las palabras parecían salir de Snape contra su voluntad – Y él no es…lo que todos piensan…un héroe del Quidditch…- la amargura y el desagrado de Snape lo estaban volviendo incoherente, y las cejas de Lily se elevaban más y más en su frente._

_- Sé que James Potter es un idiota arrogante – dijo, cortando a Snape – No necesito que tú me lo digas. Pero la idea que Mulciber y Avery tienen del humor es simplemente malvada. Malvada. No entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de ellos._

En ese punto, la castaña sintió que su presencia era intrusiva y decididamente ignorada, así que se levantó discretamente decidiendo regresar a la biblioteca y buscar una mesa tranquila para leer un poco, después de todo aún había muchos libros en el castillo que no había hojeado.

Cuando entró al lugar, se acomodó en su mesa favorita sin importarle que su actitud pudiera ser considerada aburrida para muchos, porque para ella era una excelente manera de relajarse y olvidarse de los problemas del mundo.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí?- la suave voz de un chico la interrumpió gentilmente.

Ella despegó su mirada del libro encontrándose con el esbelto rostro de uno de sus amigos.

- Digo lo mismo Remus- le sonrió la castaña mientras el chico en cuestión se sentaba frente a ella con su propia pila de libros.- ¿Estudiando ya para los T.I.M.O.S.?- inquirió al ver su selección.

- Nunca es demasiado temprano para reforzar los conocimientos- asintió con orgullo.

- Suenas como un ravenclaw- rio la otra- Me parece curioso que dos de los alumnos más inteligentes del colegio no estén en esa Casa, quizás el Sombrero Seleccionador se está haciendo viejo y debió de ponerlos a Lily y a ti con los halcones- bromeó con ligereza.

El licántropo la miró cálidamente por el cumplido y sonrió ampliamente.

- Pues a mí me parece más curioso que tú no estés en Ravenclaw, tienes las mejores notas del año y ni siquiera se ve que te esfuerces demasiado- respondió señalando el libro de la chica que era de un tema totalmente ajeno a sus próximos exámenes.

Hermione tuvo que contener una objeción pues no tenía ninguna, era verdad que en ese tiempo no necesitaba esforzarse mucho en la escuela pues todo lo sabía ya, el solamente asistir a las clases le era suficiente para recordar todo.

- Los slytherin tenemos nuestros recursos- respondió con astucia.

- Una mente como la tuya, brilla en cualquier Casa- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos- ¿Me ayudarías con un problema de Runas?- pidió cambiando de tema.

La chica detectó algo en los ojos color miel del castaño, era una especie de timidez que solamente le había visto cuando observaba a Tonks antes de que fuesen 'algo'.

¿Acaso...? No.

Remus Lupin no podía tener sentimientos más allá de amistosos para con ella, él estaba destinado a encontrar a la torpe metamorfomaga y tener al pequeño Teddy Lupin. Eso era lo correcto, lo que estaba destinado a suceder.

Lo que la inteligente castaña no pudo comprender en ese momento, es que nadie puede regir a los corazones ni detener a los sentimientos.

Su presencia ahí estaba comenzando a cambiar las cosas y el futuro ya no sería el mismo.

Para bien o para mal.

_**DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS**_

Los T.I.M.O.S. fueron tan agotadores como los recordaba, especialmente para algunos alumnos que simplemente no podían con la presión, tal era el caso de Peter que tenía un rostro compungido desde que había empezado el periodo de exámenes y ni las bromas de sus amigos podían relajarlo. La castaña se sintió ligeramente tentada a ayudarlo pero algo en su interior le impedía acercarse mucho a ese niño que había sido capaz de traicionar a sus amigos, además no le gustaba nada cómo miraba a su amiga Cas; desde hacía un par de años sospechaba que Pettigrew se sentía atraído por ella, lo bueno era saber que Cas jamás le haría caso como algo más que un posible amigo, si acaso.

- Hermione- la voz de Sirius la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó a medio camino hacia su Sala Común luego de haber terminado el T.I.M.O. de Historia de la Magia de la mañana.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer el viernes por la tarde?- preguntó el chico caminando a su lado mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabeza alborotando infructuosamente su sedosa cabellera color negro obsidiana.

Ella lo miró de reojo pero no se detuvo, ya adivinaba de qué iba la cosa y no pensaba entrar en su juego. Sabía que ella era el nuevo reto de Sirius Black en su gran historial de conquistas.

- Mi agenda está ocupada Sirius- respondió con sencillez.

- Oh vamos, solamente quiero invitarte al partido de Quidditch- dijo él sin rendirse.

- No necesitas invitarme, iré a apoyar a Cas- respondió algo cortante, la verdad era que estaba algo harta de que el ojigris tratara de coquetear con ella tal como James hacía con Lily. Porque sabía que James amaba a la pelirroja y que ambos terminarían juntos, pero Sirius solamente lo hacía por su orgullo herido.

- Ah pero por eso te invito, ganaré el partido en tu nombre y quiero que estés del lado de Gryffindor para gritar nuestra victoria. Cas lo entenderá...- respondió con una arrogancia que solamente algunos lograban transmitir.

Ante eso, la chica se detuvo para encararlo, él la miró con su sonrisa ladeada esperando un asentimiento.

- No sé qué te hace pensar que te aprecio más que a Cas- espetó ella- Además dudo que puedan anotar muchos puntos antes de que ella atrape la snitch, lo siento por James que es mi hermano pero Gryffindor no tiene la menor oportunidad de ganar- agregó sabiendo que estaba exagerando las cosas pero no le agradaba la actitud del otro.

Sirius obscureció la mirada con algo parecido a la decepción, pero no borró su sonrisa.

- Eso ya lo veremos, y cuando gane ¿considerarías salir conmigo?- se atrevió a preguntar.

- No- negó ella siguiendo su camino a paso veloz.

Sirius se quedó en su lugar mirándola retirarse.

Al otro día tuvieron su T.I.M.O. de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, el profesor de ese año era un auror retirado bastante exigente que les había dicho a los chicos que no se preocuparan por la parte teórica del examen tanto como por la práctica. Eso solamente consiguió ponerlos más nerviosos, especialmente a cierta pelirroja que entraba en estado de crisis durante la época de exámenes.

- Cas, ¿cuál era la manera de neutralizar a un boggart?- preguntó frenéticamente la ojiverde al salir del examen con su cabello ligeramente despeinado.

- Ridiculizándolo- soltó la ravenclaw bastante relajada.

- ¿Es lo mismo si puse teniendo un pensamiento chistoso sobre él?- inquirió la otra preocupada.

Cas rodó sus ojos y Hermione sonrió divertida.

- Deja de estresarte con tonterías pelirroja, sacarás Extraordinario como siempre- respondió la rubia.

- Pero...

- Lily- intervino la castaña- Alice nos espera frente al Lago, deja de preocuparte por lo que ya pasó y vayamos con ella a relajarnos un poco- propuso también portando una expresión tranquila.

La ojiverde asintió suspirando y las tres chicas se dirigieron a los terrenos del castillo donde una especie de conmoción estaba teniendo lugar.

Hermione pudo ver un nutrido grupo de alumnos rodeando a tres figuras, una de la cuales se encontraba inmovilizada y luchando por liberarse mientras las otras dos reían a sus expensas. Recordaba esa escena de las memorias de Snape que Harry les había compartido una vez finalizada la guerra...y nada terminaba bien.

_- ¡Déjenlo en paz!- gritó Lily acercándose a los chicos_ antes de que sus amigas pudiesen detenerla.

James miró a la recién llegada y pasó su mano por su cabellera para despeinarla un poco más.

_- Hola Evans- sonrió el chico_ y Hermione quiso hechizarlo por su falta de sensatez pero se quedó obligó a mantenerse al margen.

- Déjalo en paz, ¿qué les ha hecho?- insistió ella con furia en su mirada.

_- Bueno...- James pareció deliberar el punto- Es más bien el hecho de que existe, si entiendes a lo que me refiero- muchos de los presentes rieron ante el comentario pero Lily solamente incrementó su furia._

- No eres gracioso Potter- la sonrisa se borró del rostro del aludido- Sólo eres un arrogante y cruel cabeza hueca- espetó- Déjalo en paz ahora.

_James enarcó una ceja como considerando lo dicho._

_- Lo haré si aceptas salir conmigo Lily, si lo haces no volveré a molestar al viejo Snivellus- propuso con una creciente emoción porque la chica aceptara._

_La ojiverde se le quedó mirando como si de pronto le hubiera salido otra cabeza mientas el hechizo que mantenía a Snape inmovilizado iba perdiendo efecto y el chico luchaba por alcanzar su varita._ Hermione miró atentamente a su compañero de Casa, sabía lo que intentaría hacer.

_- Nunca saldría contigo- respondió Lily finalmente- Ni siquiera cuando la opción fueras tú o el calamar gigante- agregó rotundamente provocando que James abriera la boca con sorpresa._

Hermione detectó el movimiento de varita de Snape y, antes de que algo pasara, sacó la propia y conjuró un escudo entre su hermano y el rayo que iba dirigido a su rostro. El chico de slytherin la miró con sorpresa mientras que James lo impactó con otro hechizo que lo hizo flotar en el aire de cabeza. La castaña había tenido que intervenir pues no podía permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a su hermano sin importar que en esa ocasión se lo mereciera. Eran familia a pesar de todo.

En esa posición, la túnica de Severus cayó hacia su cabeza dejando al descubierto unos calzoncillos que parecían más viejos que el castillo. Todos soltaron tremendas risotadas.

_-Bájalo ahora mismo- exigió Lily ofendida por la humillación de su amigo._

_- Con gusto- asintió James dejando caer al chico de nariz ganchuda con brusquedad. Él trató de tomar nuevamente su varita para atacar al gryffindor pero Sirius fue más rápido y lo detuvo._

_- Petrificus Totalus- conjuró con maestría paralizando a Snape y dejándolo caer al suelo sin más._

_- ¡Déjenlo en paz de una vez!- dijo la pelirroja una vez más con su varita apuntando a James._

- Es suficiente James, Sirius- dijo la castaña finalmente, no había querido intervenir para detenerlos pero no podía seguir dejando que humillaran así a Severus cuando esa animosidad estaba más que asentada.

Sirius miró a la chica atentamente e intercambió una mirada con James, este último asintió y el ojigris retiró el hechizo paralizante del otro, aunque no se veía muy convencido de ello.

- Ahí tienen- dijo James mientras Snape se ponía de pie con velocidad.

_- Tienes suerte de que Evans estuviera para defenderte, Snivellus- añadió Sirius con desprecio._

Hermione presintió que se acercaba un momento importante en la historia de la vida de Snape, uno decisivo.

_- ¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!_

Esas palabras cayeron como un golpe físico en el corazón de Lily, sus amigas lo supieron por la expresión de su rostro que pasó de la furia, a la conmoción, luego al dolor y finalmente a la furia nuevamente. Hermione sabía bien que Severus había hecho un dente en su amistad con la pelirroja, uno que terminaría por desencadenar muchas cosas. Por esa razón no pudo prevenirlo, debía de pasar.

_- Bien- dijo Lily en un tono frío- No te molestaré más, y yo lavaría mi ropa si fuera tú, Snivellus- soltó tratando de herir al joven como él la había lastimado, usando su apodo más odiado._

_El ambiente se tensó de inmediato y nadie se atrevió a comentar nada._

_- Discúlpate- dijo la gélida voz de Sirius- Discúlpate con Evans ahora mismo._

_- Dile que lo sientes y que eres una sucia y patética escusa de ser humano- secundó James con un gesto iracundo y su varita apuntada hacia el slytherin- ¡Ahora!_

- No quiero que ustedes lo hagan disculparse si son igual de malos que él- objetó la ojiverde aún con frialdad.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Jamás te llamaríamos tú-sabes-qué- se defendió el chico de gafas con vehemencia.

- ¡Tampoco dejaríamos que alguien te llamara así!- secundó Sirius mirando de reojo a Hermione quien se había mantenido en segundo plano a propósito.

- ¡Pues revolverse su cabellera para que parezca que van bajando de una escoba, caminar como si fueran dueños del lugar, jugar con una estúpida snitch o humillar a cualquiera que rete a su enorme ego, es desagradable!- gritó ella mirando más a James que a Sirius- ¡Me enferman!- añadió.

Luego, la ojiverde dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso al castillo con Cas y Alice tras ella. Hermione se quedó en su lugar mirando reprobatoriamente a su hermano y amigo, había tenido que dejar que ese acontecimiento pasara pero eso no significaba que lo aprobara en lo absoluto.

- Severus- llamó dirigiéndose al pelinegro quien tenía un gesto agrio y permanecía inmóvil en su lugar.

El chico de ojos negros la miró y asintió ligeramente, ella comenzó también a emprender la retirada.

- Espera Hermione- otra voz la detuvo- ¿Te vas con él?- inquirió Sirius con confusión.

- Severus es mi compañero de Casa y ustedes dos lo acaban de humillar públicamente, así que sí, nos vamos- aclaró ella con aplomo.

- Pero le llamó tú-sabes-cómo a Lily...- dijo James también confundido por el comportamiento de su hermana.

- Lo sé- replicó sin añadir más- Vámonos- insistió mirando a Snape.

Los dos slytherin se adentraron en el castillo dejando atrás a la multitud de alumnos entre confundidos, divertidos e indignados.

- Bloqueaste mi hechizo- musitó Snape ya estando cerca de las mazmorras, nadie estaba por el lugar así que podían discutir lo recién acontecido.

- Sí.

- Para proteger a Potter- agregó.

- ¿Cuál es tu punto recalcando lo obvio?- preguntó la chica finalmente.

- No era tu lugar intervenir- espetó con evidente indignación en su voz arrastrada.

- Lo que debí haber hecho era permitir que te maldijeran por haber llamado así a Lily- replicó deteniéndose para mirarlo a los ojos, estaba furiosa.

El ojinegro apretó sus labios y frunció el ceño.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- respondió.

- No las necesito, sé exactamente cuál es el tipo de personas con las que te juntas- dijo ella- Mulciber y Avery no pueden esperar a graduarse para convertirse en mortífagos, y al parecer tú tampoco...no voy a juzgarte sin embargo- añadió- Es tu vida, son tus decisiones; pero te digo de una vez que no esperes grandeza en donde solamente habrá sufrimiento. Y creo que lo mejor será que dejes de ser mi segundo antes de que mis amistades te causen más problemas de asociación.

El aludido la miró con intriga y cierto recelo, a pesar de los años de convivencia todavía no había decidido qué era lo que sentía respecto a Hermione Potter. Si la detestaba por ser hermana del imbécil de James Potter, si la apreciaba por ser una slytherin de pies a cabeza, si la envidiaba por ser sangre pura y tener todo en la vida o si la consideraba una especie de amiga por su mutua amistad con Lily. Era un enigma y ahora ya no podría seguir descubriéndolo.

- No espero que comprendas mis razones para hacer lo que hago o decidir mis amistades y, aunque sé que no me pides explicaciones, te digo que mi vida no ha sido sencilla...

- No me vengas con esas tonterías Severus, la vida no es sencilla para nadie- lo interrumpió- La vida no es bonita, y da unos golpes tan duros que preferirías morir a seguir adelante. Pero no por eso nuestras decisiones se limitan, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero no pongas de pretexto tu vida, ni te pierdas a ti mismo.

Hermione sabía que el padre de Snape era un alcohólico que maltrataba a su esposa e hijo al considerarlos unos fenómenos pues él carecía de magia, su madre Eileen Prince era una sangre pura repudiada por ese matrimonio y que nunca defendió a su hijo como lo merecía…

- Fácil de decir para alguien que lo tiene todo- reclamó el otro con resentimiento.

Hermione esbozó una amarga sonrisa, si supiera lo que ella había vivido, si supiera lo que había perdido y que aún añoraba, si supiera...pero no lo sabía y no era su culpa.

- Tienes razón, pero llegará un día en que recordarás mis palabras y entonces te estaré esperando- declaró en tono concluyente. Dio media vuelta y dejó al chico solo en medio del húmedo pasillo.

La vida misma se encargaría de enseñarle importantes lecciones a Severus Snape, nada amables por cierto pero necesarias para que se convirtiera en el hombre que estaba destinado a ser. Con suerte, la castaña podría influir un poco en su vida para evitar que acabara tan trágicamente como acabó en el futuro del que vino.

A partir de entonces, Severus dejó de acompañarla y pasó a formar parte del grupo de Avery, así que Miles Harper comenzó a seguirla por casi todos lados como seguramente Nott le indicó. Ella no protestó.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, todos comenzaban a parecerse cada vez más a los futuros ellos que Hermione llegó a conocer, cada cual estaba eligiendo el camino que marcaría sus vidas y las de muchos otros.

Ella sabía que, en alguna parte no muy lejos, la obscuridad se estaba fortaleciendo y que los horcruxes de Voldemort le daban la ilusión de inmortalidad que tan peligrosa había resultado.

El tiempo de paz se estaba agotando y, en poco tiempo, debería de intervenir de una manera u otra porque no permitiría que ese ser le arrebatara a quienes había aprendido a amar.

_**DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS- DCS-DCS**_

Esa tarde, Sybill Patricia Trelawney dejó caer su bola de cristal al suelo al sentir un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, por alguna razón la había invadido un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Estás bien Sybill?- le preguntó una voz rasposa desde la mecedora que estaba a su lado.

- Sí madre, solamente sentí un escalofrío- respondió la joven mujer agachándose para recoger su bola de cristal.

Su anciana madre la miró con profundidad y suspiró sonoramente.

- Un escalofrío...- susurró trágicamente- Creo que tú tendrás el don de tu tatarabuela- añadió en gesto derrotado.

- ¿El don?- la otra no sabía muy bien de qué le hablaba su progenitora- ¿Te refieres al de predecir el futuro? ¿Sólo por un escalofrío?- adivinó con intriga, la historia de su antepasada le fascinaba porque decían que había sido una poderosa vidente pero esa magia no se había vuelto a presentar en su familia por generaciones.

- Sentí magia ancestral recorrer el lugar Sybill y no puede ser otra cosa, rogué porque ninguna de nuestra familia tuviera ese don pero al parecer mis plegarias fueron en vano hija mía- concluyó sintiendo que la energía era drenada de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, un fuerte dolor atacó su pecho y supo lo que podía significar.

- ¿Qué dices? No tengo ningún don, ni siquiera sé leer las hojas de té- protestó la otra con cierta frustración.

Su madre, cada vez más agitada, la miró con empatía.

- Busca a Albus Dumbledore y dile que eres la tátara nieta de Cassandra Trelawney, dile que necesitas protección y que no ignore las palabras de una moribunda- susurró con el último aliento que le quedaba, luego cerró sus ojos y sus brazos cayeron inertes a ambos lados de su mecedora.

- ¿Madre? ¡No! ¡¿Madre?!- gritó la joven Sybill con el corazón destrozado y el futuro en sus ojos.

Otra pieza estaba encajando en su lugar.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Cómo ven las cosas? ¿Pasa algo con Remus? ¿La historia se repetirá con Snape...? Ya veremos...**

**Espero, como siempre, sus REVIEWS!**

**baneknight: Gracias por el apoyo, espero que los capítulos seas de ese tamaño en promedio.**

**Sakura7893: Slytherin es más de lo que aparenta y eso quise dar a entender. Por otro lado, sí bueno el corazón es un tema complicado y, pese a la pareja prevista, trataré de reflejar ese sentimiento. Sigue leyendo por favor y gracias por tus comentarios!**

**horus100: Severus es un tema complicado, la relación con sus padres lo hicieron madurar demasiado pronto y, como ya pasó, su amistad con Lily quedará en suspenso de momento. Hermione no puede hacer todo sola y pronto lo descubrirá (muahahaha), y pues Sirius es un tema complicado así como su hermano, pero algo pasará con esos Black's sin duda. GRacias!**

**mari: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Sí, quise avanzar hasta donde las cosas se van a poner realmente interesantes con el levantamiento de Voldemort y todos los conflictos de la escuela; Nott es un personaje que irá cobrando importancia (ya verán cómo) y Sirius pues claro que la tendrá, al igual que Regulus. Y pues a los Weasley no pudo omitirlos si Hermione convivió tanto con ellos en su otra vida ¿no? Espero más de tus comentarios y bonito año.**

**calipsoxf: Gracias y claro que continuaré.**

**¡FELIZ 2014!**


	7. El fin de la infancia

_**Disclaimer: HP = JKR**_

**Capítulo 6: El fin de la infancia**

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

El verano antes de su 6to año en Hogwarts fue…interesante, por decirlo de alguna manera, debido a que sucedieron dos cosas que alteraron de alguna forma irrevocable la vida de cierta Hermione Potter.

La primera fue ciertamente un acontecimiento muy feliz y por demás esperado.

- ¿Esperabas una carta, princesa?- le preguntó Charlus a su única hija al ver que una lechuza moteada irrumpía en la sala para entregarle una carta a la susodicha, la castaña le ofreció un poco de su comida al instante al ave quien ululó agradecida.

- No realmente- respondió dejando de lado su desayuno para leer la misiva que sabía venía de una joven Molly Weasley, luego su sonrisa se amplió drásticamente.

- ¿Buenas noticias?- le preguntó su madre con curiosidad.

- ¿Es de Lily?- preguntó James al mismo tiempo con una mirada esperanzada.

- No es de Lily- negó la castaña ignorando a su hermano- Es de Molly Weasley, me anuncia que su hijo Percival Ignotus Weasley acaba de nacer hace unas cuantas horas- informó con dicha sincera.

- Qué alegría debe de sentir la señora Weasley, ya con este bebé suman tres pequeños- sonrió Dorea sinceramente feliz por la otra mujer, bien sabía lo que era tener hijos y un bebé siempre era una especie de milagro.

- Sí. Por esa misma razón, me invita a comer en su casa para celebrar el nacimiento- siguió como pidiendo permiso con sutileza para ir allá, su madre captó la estrategia de inmediato pero no impidió que su esposo tomara la palabra.

- Ciertamente princesa, un acontecimiento así debe de ser celebrado. Imagino que tu amistad con esa familia es muy buena si te piden una cosa así, no debes rechazarlos.- asintió el hombre también alegre- Asegúrate de llevar regalos- agregó.

- Quizás una cuna mágica o una sonaja de plata puedan funcionar, siempre son de buena suerte para los recién nacidos- propuso su madre con toda naturalidad, después de todo la mujer había crecido en la abundancia y regalar cosas así no significaba nada para ella más que un bonito detalle a quien lo mereciera.

- Probablemente aprecien algo más cotidiano- sonrió la castaña levantándose de la mesa sin siquiera terminar con su desayuno- Iré al Callejón Diagon para ver qué logro encontrar- informó sabiendo de antemano la clase de cosas que esa familia apreciaba.

- Mucho cuidado hija, ¿no quieres que tu hermano vaya contigo?- dijo su padre a lo que James rodó sus ojos sin dejar de ingerir su desayuno. No tenía ganas de ir a ver a un bebé o buscar cosas para comprarle.

- No papá, puedo ir sola- negó la chica sabiendo que a los ojos de su padre ella siempre sería su pequeña.

Charlus quiso protestar pero al final se contuvo y asintió. Los años pasaban de prisa y su pequeña necesitaba un poco más de independencia.

Sin esperar más, la castaña tomó su varita para colocarla en su práctico porta-varitas de piel de dragón que su padre le regaló años atrás, guardó su bolso expandible en un pliegue de su túnica y se puso su capa exterior.

Aprovechó la parte de la mañana que le quedaba para disfrutar del Callejón Diagon y recolectar los regalos que necesitaba. Además, no le era difícil hacer compras ya que los vendedores prácticamente saltaban al verla para ofrecerle sus productos sabedores de su nombre y fortuna. Ser una Potter tenía sus ventajas después de todo.

Más tarde, a la hora de la comida, la misma joven bajó del autobús Noctámbulo que la había dejado cerca de la casa de los Weasley, y caminó tranquilamente hasta la entrada del lugar. Todo alrededor se veía como en un futuro lo llegó a ver, y no pudo evitar que la nostalgia volviera a invadirla, después de todo ya era una vieja amiga.

Una vez frente a la puerta, golpeó dos veces.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó Arthur cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la joven hechicera al otro lado- ¡Pasa, pasa!- pidió abrazándola con efusividad en el camino. Se le veía extremadamente feliz, lo sabía por el singular brillo de su mirada azulada. La mirada que Ron había heredado.

La joven entró al conocido lugar siendo conducida de inmediato a la planta superior (solamente había un piso en esa época) donde estaba la habitación del matrimonio.

- Molly, mira quién llegó- habló Arthur abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

La escena que la joven contempló la dejó impactada. Molly se veía cansada pero resplandeciente con un pequeño bebé entre brazos que tenía apenas un poco de cabello pelirrojo en su cabeza, mientras que los pequeños Bill y Charlie se encontraban sentados a su lado contemplando a su nuevo hermanito con clara emoción. Era el retrato mismo de la felicidad.

- ¡Hermione!- la reconoció la mujer con entusiasmo- Me alegra que hayas podido venir. ¡Acércate a conocer a Percy!- invitó evidentemente entusiasmada por su nuevo bebé.

La aludida dio unos pasos titubeantes hasta que pudo ver con claridad la sonrosada carita del recién nacido, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión tan pacífica que parecía imposible. ¡Y pensar que un día ese bebé crecería para convertirse en el más huraño de los hermanos Weasley!

- ¿Quieres sostenerlo?- ofreció la, por tercera vez, madre. La menor asintió levemente y, casi por instinto, acomodó al pequeño entre sus brazos, éste se revolvió un poco y luego volvió a quedarse quieto, parecía cómodo- Tienes facilidad con los bebés- le sonrió la mujer pelirroja sin despegar la vista de su hijo menor.

- Suerte de principiantes- respondió la castaña meciendo al pequeño, claro que eso era mentira pues ya antes había cargado a Teddy innumerables veces, así como a la pequeña Victorie. Pero eso no era algo que pudiera decir al mundo entero.

- Espero no te moleste comer en el cuarto, Molly sigue algo cansada.- sonrió el orgulloso padre sin borrar su sonrisa de su pecoso rostro- Traeré la mesa aquí y todos podremos acomodarnos ¿te parece?- añadió señalando su varita.

- Claro que no me molesta Arthur, la idea es espléndida- dijo ella feliz de poder convivir con esa familia en ese ambiente de informalidad de quien es aceptado y hasta querido por ellos.

El hombre de la familia levantó su varita para conjurar la pequeña mesa de la cocina, misma que quedó apretada en el cuarto haciendo que Hermione tuviera que dar un paso rápido hacia la pared.

- Más cuidado Arthur- regañó su esposa con suavidad mirando atentamente a Percy en los brazos de la castaña. El bebé no se dio por aludido ante el súbito movimiento.

- Siento eso- se disculpó el ojiazul acomodando unas sillas y levitando una olla con algo humeante en ella.

Ese fue el día en el que Hermione Potter aprendió porqué Arthur Weasley nunca intentaba cocinar, el estofado estuvo increíblemente nefasto aunque finalmente el sazón fue la compañía.

Luego, la castaña le obsequió un pequeño móvil de dragón a Charlie quien lo aceptó complacido declarando que de grande trabajaría con esos peligrosos animales a como diera lugar; una escoba en miniatura a Bill que no cupo en sí de felicidad y voló por todo el jardín; y su primer libro de '_Hogwarts, una historia'_ a Percy, quien en un futuro lo apreciaría pero de momento solamente se dedicó a babearlo.

Ese día pasó de ser uno como cualquier otro, a uno que sería atesorado por la joven bruja, después de todo no nacía un Weasley todos los días ¿o sí?

Iban 3 y faltaban 4.

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

El segundo acontecimiento del verano estuvo totalmente relacionado con Sirius Black y fue verdaderamente inesperado.

Hermione se encontraba, como era costumbre, recargada en el tronco de su árbol preferido a un lado del estanque de la mansión Potter; un libro descansaba en su regazo momentáneamente olvidado por la chica quien había decidido mejor disfrutar del calor del sol en ese día de agosto.

De la nada, dos figuras pasaron frente a ella sin siquiera mirarla y corriendo directamente hacia el estanque en donde se lanzaron sin más preámbulos.

Esos dos eran James y Sirius haciendo sus usuales tonteras, que en esa ocasión incluían, al parecer, nadar un poco. La castaña estaba acostumbrada a su hermano, y nada de él podía sorprenderla, sabía que el Quidditch le había ayudado a formar una buena complexión y que la mayor parte de la población femenina de Hogwarts lo consideraba extremadamente apuesto; todas caían bajo el encanto de su físico a excepción de su mejor amiga Lily. El asunto era que no estaba acostumbrada al otro chico.

Sirius Black tenía un abdomen con los músculos resaltando en una forma casi descarada, su constitución no era robusta sino atléticamente esbelta, con una espalda ancha y unos omóplatos que no tardaron en marcarse cuando levantó sus brazos; cada músculo liso de sus brazos y piernas estaba perfectamente esculpido. Además su rostro tenía unas facciones aristocráticas que, a diferencia de las de Malfoy, le daban una apariencia elegantemente masculina, con su barbilla cuadrada, su nariz recta y sus ojos color mercurio que destilaban un mosaico de emociones y que solamente su sedosa cabellera negra podía ocultar ocasionalmente...el chico era atractivo sin duda alguna...quizás demasiado atractivo para ser sano. Ahora podía entender perfectamente porqué muchas de sus compañeras no podían evitar mirarlo.

- ¿Mirando el paisaje?- otra voz la sacó de su contemplación regresándola a la realidad de golpe.

Ella levantó la mirada para chocar con los ojos miel de Remus Lupin, el chico la miraba con cierta tristeza aunque siempre con ese cariño inherente al que ya se había acostumbrado.

- Eh, hola Remus- saludó ella con algo de torpeza, había sido descubierta en un acto vergonzoso (entiéndase admirando el perfecto cuerpo de Sirius Black) y no sabía cómo dejar el tema de lado.

El otro se sentó a su lado acomodándose con naturalidad y mirando el libro olvidado.

- ¿Puedo?- preguntó, ella asintió sin decir palabra- Transfiguración Avanzada, vaya, no sabía que te gustaba tanto la materia- comentó dándole el escape perfecto a la chica para cambiar de tema.

Ella lo comprendió y trató de recuperar su compostura, después de todo estaba pasando nuevamente por la adolescencia y las hormonas no podían ser ignoradas.

- Quizás no sea una natural como James, pero es una de mis mejores áreas- dijo la otra en tono más relajado, era cierto que su hermano era extremadamente hábil con esa materia. En parte porque su varita de núcleo de pelo de unicornio se inclinaba a ese tipo de magia y también por su talento nato.

- Lo sé, así como tu mejor área es D.C.A.O., Runas Antiguas, Pociones, Aritmancia, Herbología... ¿debo continuar?- bromeó el joven con cierta burla mezclada con admiración.

Ella le arrebató el libro para pegarle con él en su brazo. Supo que no le haría daño pues el joven Lupin contaba con unos músculos propios que no eran para nada discretos.

- También tengo materias que no se me dan en lo absoluto- alegó sin querer parecer una sabelotodo.

- Menciona una- retó Remus con una sonrisita.

- Adivinación- dijo al instante, era cierto que seguía repeliendo esa materia aunque decían que el profesor era bueno explicando las técnicas adivinatorias.

- Eso no cuenta, Adivinación es una materia empírica- objetó el otro.

Alguien rio ante ese comentario.

- ¿Empírica? Por supuesto que no mi buen Lunático- intervino James acercándose a su hermana y amigo, el pelinegro acababa de salir del estanque y estaba completamente mojado, atrás lo seguía Sirius con idéntica apariencia- _Yo sé_ que Lily Evans será mi novia este año, lo leí en las estrellas- declaró bastante seguro de sí mismo.

- Llevas diciendo eso desde hace 3 años Cornamenta, yo_ predigo_ que este año tampoco pasará nada- rio su amigo pelinegro empleando ya sus apodos de animagos con desenvoltura.

- Creo que aquí tendré que secundar a Sirius- intervino la castaña sin atreverse a mirar al ojigris, después de todo seguía con su torso descaradamente expuesto.

- ¡Genial! ¿Me secundarías también para una salida a Hogsmeade?- aventuró el aludido sin querer dejar pasar la oportunidad de conseguir una cita con la chica.

Además, el joven Black era muy consciente de su apariencia y había notado cómo la castaña inspeccionaba su físico atentamente, no dudaría en usar esa debilidad recién descubierta a su favor.

Remus frunció el ceño ligeramente pero no dijo nada.

- En tus sueños- bufó Hermione, no podía pasar ni un minuto relajada con ese chico.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡_Yo sabía_ que mi hermana te rechazaría por enésima vez! ¡Eso es adivinación!- soltó James con orgullo para risa de los demás.

- Aunque algunas personas pueden llamarlo sentido común- comentó Remus divertido por los disparates de sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Sentido común? ¡Mejor ten tu sentido común con esto!- bramó Sirius mientras intercambiaba una mirada con James a lo que ambos se coludieron para arrastrar al licántropo hasta el estanque donde lo arrojaron al agua sin más.

El castaño lanzó un grito de sorpresa y emergió del agua con una expresión cómicamente furiosa.

- ¡Están en serios problemas!- exclamó Remus saliendo del estanque con su túnica completamente empapada.

- Oh oh- dijeron los otros dos y emprendieron la retirada mientras su tercer amigo los perseguía a paso veloz.

Hermione los observó y no pudo evitar que su mirada reposara más tiempo en el ojigris, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas iban a cambiar y que Sirius estaría involucrado con ello.

El súbito cosquilleo en su estómago le decía que estaba encariñándose peligrosamente del joven Black, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera algo pasajero.

Aunque no ayudaba en nada que dicho chico le coqueteara descaradamente en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Le pidió a Merlín que le diera fuerzas para resistir las tentaciones pues sus hormonas eran las de una adolescente y, por lo tanto, nada confiables.

O ¿acaso le sería posible aspirar a un poco de felicidad?

Quizás.

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

El sexto año comenzó con el tradicional banquete de bienvenida seguido de la Selección de los de nuevo ingreso, nada inusual parecía que pudiese acontecer. Los alumnos comían, reían, contaban a sus amigos sobre sus vacaciones y el bullicio resultante era reconfortante.

Eso fue al menos hasta que el rostro de Theodore Nott perdió todo el color que tenía y su copa cayera al suelo haciendo un ruido distintivo. Hermione volteó a verlo con cierta preocupación al notar que el chico aferraba su garganta casi con desesperación, y de inmediato trató de acercarse para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

- Yo me encargo señorita Potter- la detuvo la voz del profesor Dumbledore quien había llegado a su lado sorprendentemente rápido y había detenido su intervención. El director no dudó en apuntar su varita hacia el joven de gélidos ojos azules recitando algunos veloces encantamientos, enseguida el chico dejó de luchar por respirar y parecía cada vez más calmado pero se le notaba aún debilitado.- Será mejor que lleven al señor Nott a la enfermería- sugirió el anciano mago con seriedad.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó Hermione al instante y aún confundida. Todo había pasado muy deprisa y no le gustaba esa sensación de impotencia.

- Todo indica que el señor Nott pudo haber sido envenenado- le susurró el anciano director con cierto grado de preocupación en su voz mientras se acercaba a examinar el cáliz del interfecto ante las miradas curiosas de todos los slytherin que había visto la escena. Las demás Casas al parecer también habían notado el altercado y miraban curiosas desde sus mesas.

La castaña, por su lado, se sorprendió ante semejante osadía ¿quién podría querer envenenar a Nott? Más bien ¿quién se había atrevido a hacerlo?

La respuesta le llegó casi de inmediato y su mirada buscó el rostro de cierto Slytherin.

Avery sonreía siniestramente desde su lugar, mientras Miles Harper ayudaba a Nott a levantarse para encaminarse rumbo a la enfermería. Las otras mesas seguían observando la escena sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba con las serpientes pero sabiendo que era algo grave, el director mismo salió del Gran Comedor sin explicar nada más y llevándose el cáliz consigo.

Hermione apretó sus manos en puños y su mirada se obscureció, no permitía que su sexto año empezara de esa manera. Se distanció de su mesa con algo de brusquedad y dirigió una intensa mirada a Avery, él la miró de vuelta y finalmente se levantó de su lugar captando la indirecta; enseguida ambos jóvenes salieron del Gran Comedor sin otra palabra. Los demás slytherin de 6to año se levantaron segundos después para seguirlos como si comprendieran que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder.

Desde su propia mesa, Cas observó el sistemático comportamiento de las serpientes y frunció el ceño; intercambió una mirada con Lily quien asintió ligeramente.

Ambas habían visto la conmoción y presentían que algo grande pasaría involucrando a su amiga de ojos avellana.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te propones Avery?- espetó con frialdad la chica de cabellera castaña una vez que llegaron a su Sala Común, los restantes alumnos de su año se mantuvieron al margen pero atentos a las palabras intercambiadas por sus compañeros.

- Tener la primera posición este año- respondió el aludido como si nada.

- ¿Envenenando a Theodore?

- Por cualquier medio posible- asintió admitiendo su 'crimen', lo que molestó aún más a la chica. Se suponía que entre ellos se cuidaban, no se trataban de matar por más diferencias que tuvieran. Pero Avery se mostraba cínicamente orgulloso de su treta.

- Pues no conseguirás nada más que humillación y reclusión- espetó sacando su varita- Porque para quedar en primera posición, debes de enfrentarte a mí- añadió.

- Eso es algo que he estado esperando desde hace ya algún tiempo. También por esa razón tuve que sacar a Nott del camino.- aceptó él también con su varita afuera y lista para atacar.

- Protego- susurró a voz de Elladora Weiss cuando se dio cuenta de que esos dos no esperarían a llegar al salón de duelos. Una delgada capa mágica se interpuso entre los espectadores y los duelistas.

- Discendio- el hechizo cortante salió de la varita del chico sin darle tiempo a la otra de esquivarlo, así que lo bloqueó con uno similar, luego lanzó su propio ataque.

El duelo comenzó sin demora y la castaña empleó su repertorio elemental de hechizos, omitiendo cualquier maldición a pesar de que el otro chico las conjuraba sin reparos. No obstante, se dio cuenta de que el enfrentamiento estaba tornándose cada vez más peligroso cuando un rayo rozó su abdomen abriéndole un corte superficial que manchó su ropa de sangre. Maldijo por lo bajo.

A pesar de sus trucos sucios Avery no podría vencerla tan fácilmente; decidiendo que era suficiente de juegos, lanzó una llamarada de fuego desde su varita que rodeó al chico peligrosamente, éste no pudo esquivarla y se puso ligeramente nervioso al saberse atrapado, por lo que lanzó una bocanada de agua desde su varita, pero el fuego permaneció inmune. Ese resistente círculo de fuego le impedía moverse de su lugar, y lanzar cualquier tipo de hechizo que pudiera pasar ese perímetro era imposible.

- ¿Temes quemarte Avery?- inquirió la joven con cierta burla, él no respondió pero una gota de sudor escurrió por su sien en parte por el calor y en parte por su creciente nerviosismo- Entonces te aconsejo que no juegues con fuego- añadió haciendo desaparecer las llamas y arrebatándole su varita al otro con un simple expelliarmus. Para ella, eso daba por concluido su duelo.

Demetrius obscureció su mirada por semejante derrota, su orgullo había sido pisoteado como si fuera un insecto. Nadie tenía derecho a humillarlo de esa manera, mucho menos una traidora de la sangre como lo era la chica Potter.

Por eso su ira se elevó a niveles insospechados y, dando tres zancadas, llegó frente a la chica plantándole una sonora bofetada con su pesada mano antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar.

Todos se sorprendieron por la acción y contuvieron el aliento, no era común que un sangre pura recurriera a la fuerza física, menos en contra de una mujer de su mismo estatus.

- No te tengo miedo Potter- espetó furioso y con deseos de maldecir a la castaña hasta que le suplicara que parara.

La agredida mantuvo su rostro ladeado para asimilar la sorpresa y el dolor, que pronto fueron reemplazados por una negra ira.

Nunca, ni en su otra vida, un hombre la había abofeteado y eso era algo que no dejaría pasar ligeramente. Avery se lo había buscado. Su magia ardió en su interior.

- Deberías- susurró finalmente mirando al chico con fuego en sus ojos avellana, extendió su mano derecha sintiendo la magia recorrerla y, sin varita, hechizó al joven de ojos azules quien sintió como si una mano invisible oprimiera su garganta cortándole el aire y se llevó sus manos al cuello para tratar de respirar. Su pesado cuerpo se despegó del suelo y quedó flotando en medio de la sala; Avery comenzó a mover sus piernas con desesperación pues entre más tiempo pasaba sin poder tomar aire, más temía morir asfixiado.- Esta es la primera y última vez que me pones una mano encima; y también la última que me desafías- pronunció la joven sin bajar su mano ni aflojar el agarre invisible- No me hagas repetirlo, ¿entendido?- añadió mirándolo fijamente.

Avery tenía el rostro rojo tendiendo ya al morado, pero asintió como pudo desesperado por volver a respirar y pudo hacerlo cuando la magia que lo había agredido cedió. Cayó al suelo manteniéndose de rodillas y con las manos apoyando su peso mientas aspiraba sonoramente grandes bocanadas de aire.

Snape miró a la chica con los ojos abiertos cual platos mientras Elladora y Mulciber miraban la recuperación de Demetrius con una mezcla de miedo y respeto por cómo había sido derrotado para luego ser amonestado por su osadía de golpear a la castaña.

Hermione miró a cada uno de sus compañeros estableciendo rotundamente su victoria, luego dio media vuelta haciendo que su capa flotara tras ella. Salió de la Sala dispuesta a relajarse un poco en el baño de prefectos, su abdomen le punzaba dolorosamente y sabía que le saldría un gran moretón en su mejilla izquierda. Necesitaba urgentemente un lugar en donde liberar su enojo y tensión.

Se recargó contra una pared y su gesto pasó de la dureza a la tristeza. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

Dejó que su ira tomara lo mejor de ella, permitió que su magia se desatara con deseos de venganza y de infundir miedo en sus compañeros…ese era un comportamiento más propio de los mortífagos que el de una antigua leona… ¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo…?

- ¿Hermione?- una voz conocida la llamó sorpresivamente.

La aludida salió de sus ensimismamiento y maldijo por lo bajo decidiendo seguir su camino e ignorar el llamado, después de todo no quería que la vieran en su actual condición porque tendría que mentir.

- ¡Hermione, espera!- dijo otra voz igual de conocida y cada vez más cerca.

Sabiéndose acorralada, la castaña finalmente se detuvo e inspiró profundamente para encarar a dos de sus mejores amigas; no era como si simplemente pudiese huir de ellas ya que una también era prefecta y podía encontrarla aun en el baño.

- ¿Qué fue toda esa conmoción en tu Casa?- preguntó una pelirroja de nombre Lily Evans una vez que hubo alcanzado a su amiga, a su lado iba una castaña.- ¿Qué pasó con Nott?- agregó.

La otra castaña detectó algo inusual en su amiga.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te pasó?- intervino Cas descubriendo el notorio enrojecimiento en el rostro de la otra.

Hermione suspiró y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro con incomodidad.

- ¿Me pegué con una puerta?- aventuró sabiendo que no podría poner una excusa tan patética como esa a dos de las personas más inteligentes que conocía pero no tenía la energía para elaborar una mejor historia.

Lily también examinó la mejilla enrojecida y se mantuvo seria aunque se adivinada la preocupación en su verde mirada.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó en un tono que no admitía mentiras.

Hermione suspiró por enésima vez, tal vez hubiese sido mejor idea no dejar su Sala Común y dirigirse directamente a su cuarto.

- Tuve una pequeña diferencia con alguien- confesó a la ligera para no darle demasiada importancia.

- ¡¿Alguien te golpeó?!- la otra castaña se escandalizó al instante y dio un paso hacia adelante, Hermione reaccionó dando un paso hacia atrás pero eso provocó que el dolor de su abdomen fuera recordado y torció el gesto en una mueca de dolor tocando instintivamente su costado. Ese movimiento llamó la atención de las otras dos.

- Estás sangrando... ¡Merlín!- esta vez Lily se llevó una mano a su boca al ver la sangre manchando la mano de su amiga- Debemos ir a la enfermería de inmediato- agregó con nerviosismo.

- No es necesario, puedo curarme yo misma- negó la castaña sin deseos de hacer la situación más grande de lo que ya era.

La ravenclaw no iba a tener nada de eso.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasó Hermione?- insistió Cas mirándola con preocupación y sospecha- ¿Quién te atacó? Porque voy a matarlo- amenazó con ira contenida.

La aludida puso su estudiada máscara de indiferencia que tanto tiempo le había costado dominar pero que finalmente era buena. Recordaba habérsela visto a su madre en ciertas ocasiones y practicó mucho para dominarla pues en ocasiones era extremadamente útil.

- Lo único que puedo decirles es que el responsable ya tuvo su merecido y esto no volverá a suceder. Los detalles me los reservo, no quiero hacer de esto un drama, ni siquiera debían de haberme visto- declaró con firmeza.

- ¿Te los reservas?- la ironía en el tono de la ojiverde fue cruda- ¡No puedes reservarte nada de tus amigas! ¡Vamos ahora mismo a la enfermería y luego nos dirás exactamente lo que pasó! ¡Me importa un comino tu orgullo o lo que sea!- exclamó con dureza.

La castaña iba a replicar ese argumento.

- No te atrevas a decir nada más Hermione, apoyo lo dicho por Lily y si tengo que hechizarte para que le hagas caso, juro que lo haré- la detuvo la ravenclaw con vehemencia.

La aludida tensó su mandíbula pensando en qué hacer pero, pasados unos tensos minutos, terminó asintiendo, el dolor de su herida comenzaba a incomodarla y dudaba poder pelear indefinidamente con ese par tan testarudo como ella misma.

Las tres llegaron a la enfermería con la castaña siendo ayudada a caminar por la pelirroja a pesar de las protestas de la primera, por su lado Cas se encargaba de cuidar que nadie las molestara si acaso encontraban alumnos vagando por los corredores del castillo. Afortunadamente nadie las vio.

- ¿No deberían estar en sus dormitorios a estas horas señoritas?- les preguntó la jovial voz de Madame Pomfrey cuando las vio entrar a 'su' enfermería.

- Le traemos a una testaruda paciente Poppy- saludó Cas con la confianza de quien se ha pasado por el lugar varias veces, después de todo jugaba Quidditch y era propensa a tener ocasionales accidentes.

- ¿Señorita Potter?- la mujer la miró con aire crítico identificando el enrojecimiento de su mejilla y la mano ensangrentada sosteniendo su costado.- Siéntese por favor- ordenó señalando una cama, no era momento para preguntas, esas vendrían después.

La castaña contuvo un suspiro y obedeció con diligencia sentándose con cuidado donde se le indicaba, luego la enfermera sacó su varita cerrando las cortinas a su entorno dejando a las tres chicas dentro con ella.

- Veamos primero ese corte- musitó haciendo desprenderse la ropa del torso de la chica para que cada prenda se doblara a un lado y dejando expuesta una fina tajada que ya estaba formando costra, las otras dos alumnas contuvieron una exclamación al verla.- Parece superficial, así que una simple poción servirá- recitó convocando un vial de contenido anaranjado y limpiando la herida con otro hechizo antiséptico- Lo de su rostro por otro lado requiere algo de destreza plástica, aunque tardará por lo menos un día en desaparecer por completo- sonrió apuntando su varita hacia el rostro de la chica y murmurando un hechizo que hizo que el golpe pasara del rojo al morado, luego al verdoso y finalmente quedó de un tono amarillento; era como si el hechizo hubiera acelerado el ciclo de vida del golpe en unos cuantos segundos.

- Gracias- dijo la castaña aliviada al tomar la poción que, inmediatamente, calmó su dolor, luego su torso quedó nuevamente cubierto por su ropa ahora sin señal alguna de desgarro. Eso era bueno porque detestaba arruinar sus túnicas por ese tipo de incidentes.

- Es mi trabajo querida- sonrió la enfermera, luego se tornó seria- Ahora necesito que me diga exactamente cómo obtuvo esas heridas, y no quiero mentiras porque puedo deducir que tuvo un duelo- exigió mientras Cas y Lily miraban a su amiga con idéntica dureza.

Hermione suspiró evaluando sus posibilidades de escape, con su rapidez podría evadir a Poppy, luego a Lily pero Cas tenía reflejos de buscadora así que la bloquearía, entonces primero debía descontar a Cas, quizás con un desmaius; también podía optar por tratar de fingir un desmayo o algo más sutil...

- Hermione- la amonestó Lily como adivinando sus pensamientos evasivos.

La castaña tachó la posibilidad de taclear a la pelirroja, quizás si la petrificaba...

- ¡Hermione!- repitió Lily como si en verdad leyera sus pensamientos.

La castaña suspiró.

- Tuve un duelo con alguien de mi Casa, el cual finalmente gané. Por desgracia salí herida y esa es toda la historia- declaró llanamente, tenía que ser parcialmente sincera con sus amigas y con la enfermera que no dejaba de mirarla severamente.

- Sabe que los duelos entre alumnos están prohibidos, señorita Potter, ¿quién fue su oponente y dónde está? Debo reportarle esto al director, me sorprende que siendo usted una prefecta pase por alto las reglas. Pudo haber salido seriamente herida- dijo Madame Pomfrey con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

- Estoy segura de que el profesor Dumbledore está al tanto de la situación y no hará nada al respecto, son asuntos de Slytherin.- señaló la castaña con una resolución que dejó sorprendida a la adulta- Por eso mismo no diré el nombre de contra quién luché y siéntase en la libertad de reportarme Madame Pomfrey, con gusto asistiré a detención y luego recuperaré los puntos que pierda; pero para cualquier otro efecto diré que caí de las escaleras y es mi palabra contra la de cualquier de ustedes- añadió queriendo dejar muy en claro que no cedería en su posición de reservarse los detalles.

Poppy la miró y apretó sus labios al saberse incapaz de debatir con la joven slytherin, su actitud no daba pie a reto, por muy joven que fuese esa hechicera tenía un aura extraña.

Lily la miró con sorpresa, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta porqué su amiga había terminado en Slytherin si era de todo menos como ellos; pero al verla hablar así, con ese aire de soberbia que solamente tenían los aristócratas de sangre pura, supo que el Sombrero no se había equivocado.

Cas por su lado, mantuvo su rostro severo, sabía que la castaña tenía sus motivos para callar lo sucedido ante la enfermera; pero ya encontraría la manera de averiguar las cosas, por un lado para 'matar' a quien fuera que le hubiera hecho daño a su amiga, y por el otro para ayudarla en lo que fuese que estaba metida.

- Hermione- una cuarta persona intervino llamando a la chica desde fuera de las cortinas que rodeaban su cama.

La aludida levantó su varita para recorrer esas cortinas y encontrarse con que en la cama adyacente estaba recostado su compañero de Casa de fríos ojos azules.

- Theodore- lo saludó con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y una casi imperceptible calidez- ¿Todo en orden?- inquirió refiriéndose a su salud.

- Eso debería de preguntarte yo- dijo él mirándola con gravedad, sus ojos permanecieron unos segundos más en el moretón ya amarillento de su mejilla.

- Es innecesario que lo hagas, descansa- contestó ella levantándose de su cama para encaminarse a la salida.

Nott asintió ligeramente y cerró sus ojos para descansar.

Sus amigas siguieron a la castaña algo confundidas por la plática entre las serpientes y la enfermera permaneció mirándolas con los labios fruncidos debido a la impotencia.

- Hermione, en verdad ¿qué rayos está pasando en tu Casa?- la detuvo Lily tomándola del brazo en las escaleras movedizas del primer piso.- Primero lo del imperius y ahora te tomas el papel de vengadora, creo que Nott puede cuidarse solo- agregó demostrando una vez más su inteligencia pues había deducido que la castaña luchó contra quien había provocado que Nott terminara esa noche en la enfermería.

- Están pasando muchas cosas, la mayoría de las cuales tienen poca importancia para las otras Casas. Además, Theodore es mi compañero, por lo que debemos apoyarnos unos a otros- se encogió de hombros recuperando su brazo sutilmente.

- ¿Apoyarse? Pero si fue un slytherin quien lo atacó, eso no me suena muy solidario-reclamó la pelirroja.

- Son asuntos de Slytherin- fue todo lo que dijo la otra.

- No voy a volver a repetir lo que te dije antes- declaró Cas con su varita en alto, quería respuestas.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, no tenía ánimos para iniciar otro conflicto.

- Yo tampoco- dijo finalmente sin molestarse en sacar su propia varita. Dio media vuelta para tratar de regresar a su Sala Común, parecía que su idea del baño relajante había quedado descartada pero por lo menos estaba curada de sus heridas.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- el hechizo de desarme iba a impactar directamente en su espalda pero la joven fue más rápida y se giró en el momento justo desviando con su mano desnuda el rayo rojizo.

Magia sin varita.

- No me hagan repetirlo, por favor- musitó realmente cansada.

La pelirroja la miró con sorpresa y la otra castaña con admiración, pero ninguna de las dos la detuvo nuevamente.

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

Sus amigas no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de su duelo, y ni siquiera pareciesen habérselo comentado a Alice, lo cual era bueno pues no quería atraer más atención de la necesaria.

Internamente parecía haberse ganado un verdadero respeto entre sus compañeros de Casa, o quizás era miedo lo que le tenían, pero de igual manera le servía para mantener a Avery y a Mulciber en raya. Nott no había dado muestras de querer vengarse del envenenamiento, pero las venganzas más tardadas y sutiles eran siempre las más peligrosas. Lo que era seguro era que Theodore Nott no iba a dejar las cosas así y, tarde o temprano, Avery se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho.

De lo que Hermione no pudo salvarse fue de ser invitada cordialmente al famoso y 'prestigioso' Club Slug de las eminencias donde Lily, así como Cas y Remus, fueron también requeridos aunque la irlandesa no aceptó alegando que le parecía un club de lo más aburrido desde su punto de vista y así se lo dijo a Slughorn quien la dejó en paz a partir de ese momento. La verdad es que la ravenclaw tenía algo de razón.

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer cuando acabe el Colegio, Lily?- le preguntó el bonachón hombre con una copa de vino en la mano. Ese día era una de las tantas veladas del grupo que él organizaba y presidía.

- Aún no estoy segura profesor- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable, al parecer a ella sí le agradaban esas reuniones- Pienso que la Medimagia es un área de lo más interesante- añadió.

- ¡Espléndida diría yo!- exclamó él- Es un arte que requiere extenso conocimiento de pociones como usted lo tiene, además conozco a unos o dos sanadores de renombre que podría contactar. Con sus calificaciones no dudo que consiga un internado saliendo del colegio- asintió evidentemente feliz con esa respuesta, después de todo la ojiverde era una de sus alumnas predilectas- ¿Y usted Hermione?

La castaña resistió la tentación de decirle que la llamara por su apellido ya que jamás le había dado derecho a otra cosa, pero sabía que el hombre no tenía malas intenciones.

- Quiero hacer una carrera en el Ministerio- respondió con sinceridad, aún en esa nueva vida le interesaba el área de Leyes Mágicas.

- Formidable, no le será difícil entrar a ese sistema burocrático con su apellido y excelentes calificaciones- dijo el profesor de Pociones tomando de su vino- ¿Qué área le interesa?

- Aún no lo decido- mintió para no alargar la conversación- Si me disculpan, voy al tocador- se excusó dejando a su amiga a merced del adulto.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta poder salir al pasillo donde se encontraba la entrada a la sala de eventos del Club Slug...detestaba el nombre. Además en su otra vida, recordaba haber cometido el error de ir con Cormac McLaggen de acompañante, el chico era todo un caso entonces.

Se cruzó de brazos componiendo un gesto de resignación, en unos minutos debía regresar con los demás.

- ¿Escondiéndote de alguien?- le preguntaron desde su costado derecho, ella miró al interfecto sonriendo al reconocer a su amigo Remus Lupin quien, como ella, seguramente había escapado de la 'velada'.

- Necesitaba un poco de aire ante tanto derroche de fama- bromeó recargando su espalda contra el muro. Remus la imitó casi por reflejo.

- Al profesor Slughorn le agrada coleccionar talento- rio ligeramente, después de todo él mismo tenía un talento natural para D.C.A.O. y por eso había sido invitado al club.

- No tanto como le gusta presumirlo- replicó ella con un suspiro, su vida últimamente se basaba en máscaras, ya fuera para fiestas familiares o para reuniones escolares o hasta dentro de su misma Casa. Actuar como sangre pura no era tan fácil como alguna vez pensó, extrañaba su libertad pasada al tener ascendencia muggle, porque nadie esperaba algo de ella…pero eso ya no existía. Hermione Granger ya no existía más.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta- rio el chico alejándose lentamente de la sala.

La castaña asintió siguiéndolo con calma, realmente no le importaba que pudieran ser sorprendidos a esas horas fuera de sus Salas porque, en primera eran prefectos y en segunda tenían la excusa de la fiesta.

Ambos llegaron hasta una parte del castillo desde donde se podía ver, por un ventanal, el cielo nocturno. La noche era hermosa, un manto color azul marino con agujeros brillantes y una luna en cuarto creciente que brillaba con fuerza.

El rostro de Remus al contemplar ese satélite se tornó melancólico pues sabía que nunca llegaría a ver una luna llena siendo consciente de que la veía, además el sufrimiento que debía soportar era realmente abrumador. Sin embargo, no era de los que maldecían su destino sino de los que trataban de sacar lo mejor de él; por eso la chica lo admiró tanto en su otra vida y ahora lo hacía en esa.

- Es doloroso ¿verdad?- musitó casi con inocencia, no sabía exactamente cómo empezar esa conversación tan delicada pero era momento de hacerlo.

Él la miró con confusión.

- ¿El qué?

- Convertirse- aclaró en un tono más firme.

La palabra cayó como un golpe físico en el otro a juzgar por su expresión atormentada, no obstante su voz no sonó alterada. Aún no sabía a qué conversión se refería la chica.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Convertirse en qué?- preguntó fingiendo ignorancia.

Ella dulcificó su mirada y posó su delgada mano sobre la áspera del otro dedicándole una caricia familiar, una que le dedicaría un hermano a otro o una madre a un hijo.

- En lobo- soltó cerrando su mano en torno a la de él cuando éste trato de retirarla con espanto.

- No sé de qué hablas Hermione- adujo queriendo alejarse sin éxito y no porque el agarre fuera fuerte sino porque la persona que lo sostenía era precisamente ella, por eso no podía soltarse, no quería...

- Remus- dijo- Sé que eres un licántropo y lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo...

El chico sintió como si alguien lo apuñalara en el corazón. Su rostro pasó de la confusión al pánico y al dolor en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Y por qué sigues cerca de mí? ¡Soy peligroso, soy un monstruo!- objetó frunciendo su ceño con dolor, no hubiese querido que ella lo averiguara nunca. Ahora la perdería. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría ser amiga de una criatura tan peligrosa como lo era él? Debía alejarse de ella, debía...

- No eres un monstruo Remus Lupin- le corrigió con firmeza- Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco y no me importa en qué te puedas convertir algunos días del año...ya sea en un unicornio o en un lobo, para mí seguirás siendo Remus- sonrió gentilmente y sin apartar los ojos de su rostro.- Debes de saber que nunca revelaré tu secreto a menos que tú me lo autorices y te ayudaré a guardarlo si es necesario.

El ojimiel se sorprendió por semejante declaración, más porque sabía que era sincera, ella no lo repudiaba y eso era lo único importante. Lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que luchó por contener. Al parecer no la perdería a pesar de su 'condición' y esa aceptación era un gesto tremendamente valioso para él; así como sus mejores amigos lo habían aceptado sin reparos, ella lo hacía ahora. Apretó la mano de ella con más fuerza ya sin deseos de soltarse.

- Un unicornio sería más inofensivo- se atrevió a bromear tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Parecía menos tenso que de costumbre, como si un gran peso le hubiera sido quitado de encima.

- Y más femenino también- rio ella sintiendo más firme el agarre de su mano- Hay algo que quiero darte, sin embargo no puedes decir a nadie qué es ni de dónde lo sacaste...- de su túnica extrajo una especie de monedero de piel, lo abrió revelando que dentro descansaban varios viales encogidos repletos de algún líquido grisáceo- Esta poción te ayudará con tu transformación, debes de tomarla un día antes de que sea luna llena.- aconsejó seriamente ofreciéndole el monedero.

- ¿Qué tipo de poción es?- inquirió el otro con curiosidad pues nunca había escuchado de una poción similar y, si lo ayudaba, quería saber dónde podía conseguir o preparar más.

- Una sin nombre aún- respondió- No te preocupes, haré más cuando se terminen y en la próxima luna llena comprobaremos los resultados- aclaró.

- ¿Comprobaremos?- el otro enarcó sus cejas- No puedes acercarte a mí cuando soy _eso_...es peligroso, si algo te pasara por mi causa...- objetó comenzando a angustiarse nuevamente.

- Estaré ahí y nada me pasará- le sonrió misteriosamente liberando su mano con suavidad- No eres el único que tiene secretos, Lunático- agregó mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala de fiestas donde seguramente Lily la estaba buscando, o quizás no.

Remus se le quedó mirando hasta que la perdió de vista, estaba simplemente abrumando por todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Ella conocía su secreto, ella lo aceptaba, y ella lo estaba ayudando con él...su corazón se encogió en su pecho al saber que ella también estaba fuera de su alcance; jamás traicionaría a su amigo Sirius de esa manera, pues sabía que él también la quería. La lealtad era una cualidad admirable pero no paliaba el dolor de su corazón en lo absoluto.

Tres noches después, un joven licántropo recién transformado levantó su enorme cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno y pudo contemplar la luna llena en todo su esplendor. Sabía quién era y lo que hacía, su transformación había sido menos dolorosa y podía ver a sus mejores amigos corriendo a su lado por el Bosque Prohibido.

Aulló con todas sus fuerzas en señal de victoria y, a lo lejos, pudo escuchar el canto de un ave y vio la silueta de un fénix surcando el cielo justo sobre él.

No supo cómo ni por qué, pero supo sin lugar a dudas que era ella.

Ella era un fénix, ella lo estaba cuidando y ella, allá arriba, era inalcanzable para él.

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

- James- su hermana lo llamó en tono casual.

El aludido estaba terminando unas de sus prácticas de Quidditch habiendo sido nombrado Capitán del equipo y teniendo un arduo deseo de ganar la Copa nuevamente ese año.

- ¿Qué pasa hermanita?- la saludó con ligereza mientras se separaba de sus compañeros para acudir a su llamado, después de todo atesoraba cada instante que pasaba con ella.

- Necesito la Capa esta noche- pidió con sigilo a lo que el otro enarcó una ceja, no era usual que su hermana le pidiera la prenda.

- ¿Planeas hacer algo ilícito? Porque yo podría ayudarte con eso...- inició con curiosidad y una sonrisita traviesa en su rostro.

- Solamente me apetece visitar Hogsmeade y no quiero que nadie me lo impida- explicó con honestidad pues era octubre y quería conseguir un bonito regalo de cumpleaños para Sirius, después de todo ese sería el año en que sería legal en su mundo y podría desprenderse de su familia de sangre...en fin, quería regalarle algo que lo hiciera sentir menos triste. Una cosa era que no quisiera salir con él y otro que no lo considerara un amigo, especialmente porque recordaba su trágico futuro de donde ella venía.

- El túnel de la Casa de los Gritos no te sacará ahí- alegó el pelinegro con ligereza.

- Tu error es creer que voy a usar ese pasaje- sonrió ella de una manera que era idéntica a la de su madre y era cien por cierto slytherin.

- ¿Sabes de otro pasaje secreto?- el chico sonrió emocionado- ¡Genial! Tienes que decirme cuál es y así podré escabullirme también, podría agregarlo al Mapa...- murmuró sin pensarlo.

- ¿Cuál Mapa?- inquirió ella divertida, sabía perfectamente de qué Mapa hablaba pues según el Remus de su otra vida, habían terminado dicho pergamino durante su sexto curso.

James la miró sabiendo que había metido la pata.

- ¿Mapa? Nadie dijo algo de un mapa ¿de qué hablas?- evadió.

- ¿Acaso me estás ocultando algo hermanito?- lo miró falsamente herida- ¿A mí que soy tu melliza? ¿Tu hermana única y favorita?- dramatizó.

Entonces James dejó atrás su nerviosismo para sonreírle de lado, ahora sabía que estaba jugando con él.

- Son cosas de Merodeadores, no creas que tus tácticas de serpiente me engañan hermanita- declaró orgulloso- Mamá y tú pueden ser astutas, pero yo soy un león fiel con mis amigos y con nuestro secretos- añadió al tiempo que inflaba su pecho.

- Es justo- sonrió ella de vuelta- Después de todo tú no sabes ni la mitad de mis secretos- agregó altamente entretenida al ver la cara de incredulidad del otro.

- ¡¿Qué?!- explotó mordiendo el anzuelo a lo que Hermione volvió a soltar una carcajada y comenzó a alejarse del campo- ¡Hermione, espera! ¡¿Qué secretos me ocultas?! ¡¿Acaso son sobre chicos?! ¡Porque si son chicos, voy a matarlos si se te acercan!- vociferó persiguiéndola sin importarle que todo su equipo de Quidditch lo escuchara.

La castaña rodó los ojos divertida, nunca había tenido hermanos, aunque Harry y Ron habían sido lo más parecido a ello, por lo que tanto en esa vida como en la otra, la sobreprotección estaba a la orden del día. Podía llegar a ser algo dulce si su hermano no fuese un histérico que se dedicaba a amenazar a cualquier chico que respiraba cerca de ella, además Sirius no ayudaba en nada al sumarse a dichas amenazas con su mirada plateada cargada de dureza.

En fin, retomando el asunto del regalo para Sirius aún no decidía qué podría darle pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

El 31 de Octubre llegó más rápido de lo previsto y Sirius estaba eufórico porque sus amigos habían decidido hacer una broma masiva en su honor y, en el desayuno, al momento en el que los alumnos fueron entrando al Gran Comedor, cada Casa tuvo el cabello pintado con su color más representativo, mientras que los profesores lo tenían blanco como Dumbledore lo tuvo en sus últimos años de vida.

- ¡Potter!- chilló una voz atronadora.

- ¿Sí, Lily? ¿Hay alguna razón para que me grites así?- dijo Hermione sentándose en la mesa de los leones mientras éstos le mandaban gélidas miradas como siempre. Ella llevaba su bonito cabello rizado suelto aunque portando un intenso color esmeralda sin notarse incómoda por ello.

- ¡No tú, tu hermano!- exclamó Lily sin mirarla pues estaba ocupada lanzando dagas a James.

- ¿Qué hizo Potter Dos esta vez?- se sentó con ellas Cas con su cabello completamente azul, aunque eso tampoco parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo- Tú eres pelirroja de todas formas- señaló a los gryffindor quienes llevaban el cabello en ese mismo tono.

- ¡Se metió con mis ojos!- espetó la aludida mirándolas finalmente.

Hermione contuvo una exclamación, los bonitos ojos color esmeralda ahora poseían un marcado tono dorado que los hacían parecerse a los de Remus aunque cargados de furia.

- También a mí me pasó eso, no te preocupes- se les unió Alice con su cabello tan rubio como siempre pero sus ojos, en lugar de castaños, eran negros. Una diferencia para nada escandalosa.

- Chicas- los Merodeadores se acercaron a ellas con cautela- ¿Hay algo que quieran decirle a mi amigo Canuto en este maravilloso día?- sonrió James mientras Sirius se paraba muy recto en espera de algo, Remus rodó sus ojos y Peter contuvo una risita.

- ¡Largo de aquí!- bramó Lily furiosa aún por lo de sus ojos.

James borró su sonrisa ante esa declaración.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Blackie!- soltó Cas sin importarle lo demás.

- Sí, muchas felicidades- sonrió Alice con amabilidad.

- Gracias- dijo éste con alegría aunque su mirada no dejaba de buscar la de cierta slytherin.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisita ante la actitud del chico, enseguida el aleteo del correo matutino resonó por el Gran Comedor y una bonita lechuza grisácea aterrizó justo frente al ojigris quien la examinó en busca de su correspondencia, pero nada.

- Felicidades Sirius, la lechuza es tu regalo de cumpleaños- sonrió la chica de ojos color avellana.

- ¡Gracias!- sonrió el chico entusiasmado por el presente- La llamaré Bludger- declaró acariciando al ave con deleite mientras James le dirigía una cómplice mirada.

- ¿Qué les parece si todos vamos a los terrenos y hacemos un picnic en honor al festejado?- propuso Remus siempre utilizando su tono conciliador.

- Buena idea, el día es inusualmente bonito- asintió Cas de inmediato.

- Preferiría ir a nadar con el calamar gigante- gruñó Lily tomando su zumo con amargura.

- Vamos Lily, no seas así, es por el cumpleaños de Sirius- intervino Hermione tratando de ayudar un poco a su hermano quien las escuchaba con atención.

- ¿Y qué te hace creer que aprecio más a Black que a Potter?- bufó ella sin ceder.

- Que yo soy infinitamente más guapo- propuso Sirius con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ambos son unos engreídos!- espetó la pelirroja levantándose de su lugar- Estaré en la biblioteca- anunció saliendo del comedor. Crookshanks, el familiar de Hermione, trotó tras ella a un gesto de su ama, además el gato se sentía cómodo siempre que estaba con la pelirroja.

- ¿Quién va a la biblioteca en Halloween?- murmuró Peter confundido por todo eso.

- Al parecer yo- suspiró Hermione yendo tras su amiga sin importarle terminar con su desayuno.

La chica entró a la biblioteca dándose cuenta de que el hechizo de su cabello acabó nada más al salir del Gran Comedor, y sonrió ante la habilidad de los chicos.

Buscó a su amiga en la mesa de siempre donde la encontró enfrascada en un manual de encantamientos avanzado que ni ella misma comprendía del todo, con una mano acariciaba distraídamente a su gato quien ronroneaba feliz de la vida.

- Si vienes a tratar de convencerme de pasar tiempo con tu hermano, olvídalo- dijo la nuevamente ojiverde.

La otra suspiró sentándose frente a su amiga, sería difícil.

- Sirius necesita amigos sinceros más que nunca- inició- Después de todo su familia de sangre lo desconoció por sus creencias y su hermano no le dirige la palabra- confesó sabiendo que podría confiar en la discreción de su amiga quien la miró sorprendida por semejante revelación.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo pudo su familia hacerle eso? ¿Qué clase de creencias pudieron provocar esa reacción?- preguntó recordando a sus propios padres que la amaban sin mesura ni condiciones.

- Sabes bien cuáles son esas creencias…- dijo la otra con un tono serio y la pelirroja desvió su mirada suponiendo que se refería al desprecio por los muggles- Algunas familias no son amorosas como la tuya Lily o como la mía, algunas son crueles- confesó apenada- Sirius huyó de su casa a finales del verano pasado y se ha quedado con nosotros desde entonces, James le dijo que nuestra familia ahora era la suya y mis padres lo secundaron de inmediato, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de todo- agregó recordado esa escena con orgullo.

- Entiendo que su vida sea difícil, pero eso no los justifica para ser los engreídos e inmaduros que son- objetó la otra menos severa y más comprensiva.

- No, no lo hace pero aún son jóvenes y tendrán toda una vida para madurar- asintió pensando en lo mucho que tendría que pasar para ello.

Lily miró el semblante preocupado de su amiga preguntándose qué la agobiaba tanto, pues varias veces había detectado en su mirada un tinte de nostalgia como si tuviera más años de los que aparentaba. Hermione era un alma vieja y en ese aspecto eran compatibles pues ella misma era más madura que sus años.

- Bien, iré al dichoso picnic- aceptó finalmente y soltando un suspiro en el camino- Pero quiero decirte que eres una manipuladora de primera- añadió fingiendo enojo.

- Gracias, me esfuerzo- sonrió la otra un poco más relajada.

Ambas llegaron a los terrenos donde los demás ya habían armado todo un escenario para pasar el rato, aunque la compañía era lo más importante.

James saltó de dicha al ver llegar a Lily y se apresuró a tratar de impresionarla tomando la snitch con la que Cas jugaba para exhibir sus buenos reflejos aunque no fuera buscador.

- ¡Ey!- reclamó Cas ante el robo pero el chico la ignoró.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste que la pelirroja viniera?- la voz del cumpleañero sorprendió a Hermione quien veía el enfado de su amiga irlandesa con diversión.

- Tengo mis métodos- respondió ella enigmáticamente.

- Si lo sabré yo que desciendo de una larga línea de serpientes, pobre Evans nunca tuvo una oportunidad- rio él sentándose a su lado.

- Ese no es un cumplido muy efectivo Sirius- señaló la castaña mirándolo con falsa indignación.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que estaba tratando de darte uno? Es mi cumpleaños después de todo- declaró con una chispa traviesa en sus ojos metálicos.

- Como eso has tratado de hacer últimamente...- respondió ella como si nada.

- Pero no ha resultado ser muy efectivo ¿verdad? Quizás otra táctica me funcione mejor- sonrió de lado sin dejar de mirarla y ella se perdió en la intensidad de esa mirada sin poder evitarlo- Sal conmigo- susurró él en un tono suave y lleno de un sentimiento desconocido.

Ella estuvo a punto de asentir pero, de pronto, salió del hechizo de esos ojos grises y se percató de que Remus los miraba de reojo.

- Creí que ya te había dado un regalo, no doy dobles- respondió finalmente.

- Soy ambicioso- sonrió él de nuevo.

- Sigue soñando- dijo ella negándose implícitamente a salir con el joven pelinegro. Era peligroso.

Después de eso, la mañana pasó muy agradablemente para el grupo de amigos pero, cuando regresaban al castillo, Cas acorraló a Hermione.

- Así que no eres inmune al encanto Black- sonrió sugestivamente la castaña ravenclaw.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- se extrañó Hermione viendo que Lily y Alice ya se alejaban por los pasillos sumergidas en su propia plática.

- Vi cómo se miraban, y no te culpo, Blackie es bastante atractivo; no es mi tipo pero confieso que tiene algo atrayente- declaró la otra.

- Él no me atrae- negó enrojeciendo ligeramente, nunca había sido de las chicas que anunciaban sus gustos del género opuesto a la ligera. Ni siquiera Parvati o Lavender le pudieron sacar la confesión de que Ron le gustaba, especialmente porque Lavender salió con él.

Su amiga le dirigió una clara mirada de incredulidad, la conocía de años y podía leerla muy bien.

- Y yo soy estúpida- soltó a lo que Hermione enarcó una ceja- ¡No lo soy!- aclaró indignada.

- No pretendo nada con Sirius, no seré una más de las chicas que seduce y luego olvida- agregó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Black? Porque creo que lo confundes- su amiga la miró con más seriedad- Ese hombre solamente ha salido con dos chicas en toda la escuela, estoy de acuerdo que tiene un nutrido grupo de fans y que le coquetean descaradamente, pero él nunca les hace mucho caso pese a su falsa reputación de casanova…y ¿sabes por qué?- la otra negó- Porque solamente tiene ojos para ti.

- ¿Qué dices? Estás demente- Hermione no creía en eso porque sencillamente era imposible.

- No lo estoy, lo que te digo es cierto, creo que le gustas desde primer año por cómo te mira- la slytherin le dirigió una mirada extrañada- No me veas así porque es la verdad, dale una oportunidad y lo verás. Podrás se muy astuta mi viperina amiga, pero en cuestiones del amor creo que no tienen ni idea- declaró.

La otra no respondió y siguió caminando dejando atrás a la irlandesa. Todo se complicaba.

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

- Antes de que este año se acabe, quiero que las tres vengan a mi casa- declaró Lily mirando a sus tres mejores amigas con determinación, días antes de que fueran las vacaciones de invierno en el Colegio.

Las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas cómodamente en la mesa de los tejones donde nadie las miraba extraño; a lo largo de los años habían aprendido que esa Casa era la que más aceptaba su amistad. En Gryffindor los alumnos miraban suspicazmente a Hermione a pesar de que su hermano tratara de "disuadirlos" al respecto; los Ravenclaw se empeñaban en lazar comentarios poco sutiles acerca de la "poca" inteligencia de Alice a comparación de las otras tres, esto para gran vergüenza de Cas; y en Slytherin, bueno simplemente no sería buena idea que Lily se pusiera en su rango de alcance. Por esas razones Hufflepuff era la mejor opción para sentarse juntas, libres de comentarios o miradas incómodas.

- ¿Es esa una orden?- inquirió Cas siempre con su aire pícaro.

- Es una invitación a cenar, lo mejor sería que fueran luego de Navidad pero antes de Año Nuevo- corrigió la pelirroja mirando a la chica con severidad, la conocía y la quería por cómo era aunque siempre tratara de sacarla de quicio.

- Tu hermana no estará feliz- comentó Hermione conociendo la pésima relación de las hermanas Evans, Lily les había confesado el odio que aparentemente Petunia le profesaba por ser una bruja.

- Eso ya me tiene sin cuidado, mis padres dijeron que estarían encantados de recibirlas- sonrió la aludida ocultando el velo de tristeza que cubrió sus ojos, siempre era igual cuando se mencionaba a su hermana porque de pequeñas eran muy unidad.

- Son muy gentiles, estaré encantada de conocer finalmente a los señores Evans- sonrió Alice con su tono suave y dulce que siempre usaba, era sencillo encariñarse con una joven como ella. Frank Longbottom era una prueba viviente de ello, el chico estaba loco por ella y todas estaban contentas por la evidente felicidad de su amiga.

- ¿Cómo se supone que debo de ir vestida?- volvió a preguntar la ravenclaw dando por hecho su aceptación.

- No es nada formal, solamente será una cena casual para que conozcan a mi familia. Claro que mis padres han escuchado hablar tanto de ustedes que será más informal que nada- sonrió Lily con alegría al saber que aceptarían.

Alice detectó la mirada confundida de su amiga ojiazul y sonrió.

- No te preocupes Cas, puedes venir a mi casa antes para que te ayude con lo de la ropa muggle- ofreció sabiendo que la verdadera pregunta de la chica no era si la vestimenta era formal o no, sino más bien de qué mundo debía de provenir.- También puedo ayudarte a ti Hermione- agregó mirando el semblante relajado de la aludida.

- No será necesario Alice, pero podemos vernos en el Callejón Diagon para ir a casa de Lily desde ahí- sugirió imaginando que ningún medio de transporte mágico sería permitido en el vecindario muggle.

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos veamos en mi casa para que mi mamá nos pueda llevar en su carro- propuso Alice sensatamente al llegar a la misma conclusión de que la red flu o cualquier cosa mágica estaba descartada.

- ¿Carro? ¿Te refieres a una carroza?- inquirió Cas nuevamente ajena a esos conceptos, podía saber mucho de todo pero del mundo muggle era apenas una principiante.

- Te lo expliqué la otra vez Cas, un carro es como una carroza que se mueve por medio de un motor- intervino Lily rápidamente.

- ¿Motor?

- Cas, la ingeniería muggle es muy parecida a la magia aunque se utilizan las fuerzas naturales y muchos cálculos. Créeme, no trates de descifrarla solamente te dará dolor de cabeza- dijo la castaña como si nada, después de todo sabía lo complicado que podía llegar a ser para una sangre pura comprender la mecánica muggle. Hasta los muggles tenían problemas para entenderla algunas veces.

Lily miró a su amiga castaña con fijeza pero no comentó nada, en momentos como esos se preguntaba cómo parecía que la chica simplemente sabía cosas, demasiadas quizás. Y Hermione sabía que la pelirroja percibía sus ocasionales deslices pero no decía nada porque sospechar de una amiga no era propio de su buen corazón; sin embargo debía de ser más cauta. Olvidar toda una vida siendo hija de muggles era imposible, el problema solamente se agravaba al venir del futuro porque muchos aparatos aún no eran inventados.

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

Tres firmes golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de alguien a la residencia Evans.

- ¡Petunia, cariño, abre por favor!- pidió una voz femenina desde el piso de arriba.

Una esbelta y alta joven de rubia cabellera y ojos azules, torció su boca con desagrado. Petunia sabía que ese día las amigas raras de su rara hermana irían a su casa; por esa misma razón había hecho planes para salir esa noche. Dichos planes incluían a alguien que bien podría ser quien estuviera tocando la puerta, por lo que no pudo negarse a abrir y componer una forzada sonrisa al hacerlo.

La rubia abrió la puerta encontrándose con una escena bastante normal, lo cual la desconcertó.

- Muy buenas noches ¿es esta la residencia Evans?- preguntó la educada voz de una joven de cabello rubio ocre portando un bonito atuendo invernal de falda y mallones obscuros, se veía completamente normal.

- Sí… ¿puedo ayudarlas?- respondió la otra dubitativamente, probablemente las tres personas que estaban afuera de su casa eran de alguna fundación de ayuda a los necesitados o iban para cantar villancicos.

- Fuimos invitadas a cenar- intervino la voz de otra joven de ojos azules y marcado acento irlandés, llevaba puesto un pantalón verde acampanado, una blusa anaranjada y un abrigo azul de enormes botones dorados.

Con esa declaración, la joven Evans supo quiénes eran esas tres personas.

- ¡Ustedes!- chilló como si hubiera sido víctima de un engaño y hasta ahora se diese cuenta de la verdad.

- Mucho gusto, tú debes de ser Petunia Evans. Mi nombre es Hermione Potter- dijo la tercera joven de cabellera castaña. Ella llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir igualmente acampanado, una playera estilizada de alguna banda de rock y una ligera chamarra de piel negra que le daba un aire elegante pero casual y juvenil.

- ¡Chicas!- la sonora voz de Lily se dejó escuchar desde el interior de la casa, la pelirroja se abrió paso a un lado de su hermana, quien aún estaba en shock, para saludar a sus amigas- ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! ¡Pasen, pasen no se queden en el frío!- invitó sintiendo un escalofrío al haber salido a la calle nevada sin el abrigo adecuado.

Las cuatro entraron a la casa dejando a Petunia sin tiempo para decir algo, aparentemente las raras no eran tan raras como esperaba, sinceramente creía que llegarían en una escoba voladora o algo así.

Hermione se permitió sonreír ante la evidente confusión de la hermana mayor de Lily y la futura tía del no nacido Harry; por un lado no le agradaba por la miserable infancia que le había hecho pasar a su mejor amigo, pero por el otro aún no era esa amargada mujer…

- ¡Tú debes de ser Hermione! ¡Bienvenida!- saltó una mujer de cabellera rojiza y grandes ojos azules, la adulta estrechó a la castaña con singular alegría y aún con su mandil de cocina puesto.

- Mucho gusto señora Evans- sonrió la chica regresando el abrazo tentativamente, al parecer la emotividad no le sobraba a la madre de Lily.

- Nada de señora, dime Elizabeth- sonrió la mujer liberándola- ¡Y tú debes de ser Cas!- agregó mirando a su segunda víctima.

- En persona Elizabeth, y no hay necesidad de abrazo gracias- sonrió la aludida con su singular manera de tomar confianza con todos en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Qué encantador acento irlandés!- asintió la adulta abrazándola de todas formas, luego la soltó- ¡Alice! ¡Tan adorable como mi Lily dice!- declaró pasando a abrazar a la última chica quien sonrió amablemente y se dejó estrechar sin oponer resistencia alguna.

- Sí bueno querida, creo que las chicas preferirían terminar con los abrazos- dijo la voz de un hombre de cabello amarillento y ojos también azules, llevaba unos lentes de pasta que le daban un aire intelectual aunque benévolo.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Richard- saludó sin más.

- Es un placer conocerlos por fin, muchas gracias por recibirnos en su casa- respondió la castaña Potter con la fina educación que sus padres (todos ellos) se habían esforzado en inculcarle.

- Cualquier amigo de nuestra Lily es bienvenido en esta casa- sonrió Elizabeth a lo que Petunia soltó un bufido lo que ganó una mirada severa por parte de su padre.

- Tomen asiento por favor, ¿puedo ofrecerles té?- se adelantó Lily tratando de que su hermana no fuese tan desagradable como era su costumbre.

En ese momento, volvieron a tocar la puerta.

- ¡Es para mí!- dijo Petunia corriendo a abrir, no podía ser otra persona.

Al otro lado del marco, estaba un joven hombre grande y de cuello corto; llevaba un traje color café con una corbata de cuadros a juego y un ramillete de flores en la mano izquierda.

- Buenas noches- saludó el regordete joven forzando una voz grave y educada.

- ¡Vernon! ¡Llegaste en el momento justo! ¡Déjame ir por mi abrigo y nos vamos!- lo saludó la rubia con alivio.

- Hija, ¿acaso no piensas presentarnos?- increpó su padre sorprendiéndola desde atrás y mirando al chico en cuestión con aire crítico, después de todo qué padre no se encelaría de cualquier chico que saliera con una de sus hijas.

El chico en cuestión se irguió más recto si era posible y extendió su mano derecha con formalidad.

- Vernon Dursley, un placer conocerlo señor Evans- dijo con seriedad, no parecía tener más de 20 años.

- Mucho gusto Vernon- respondió el hombre estrechando la mano ofrecida con firmeza.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- agregó aparentando no saber lo obvio, venía por su hija.

- Tenemos una cita papá, te lo dije antes- intervino Petunia sin querer permanecer ni un segundo más en su casa.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues...- pero antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar su oración, una enorme lechuza de color negro pasó a su lado entrando a la casa sin más.

La huesuda cara de Petunia palideció al instante mientras el semblante regordete de Vernon se tornaba confundido, y Richard solamente miraba al ave maravillado.

- ¿Eso era una lechuza?- increpó el chico sin terminar de creer lo visto.

- ¡Vámonos ahora mismo!- exclamó Petunia tomando el brazo de Vernon para irse al sencillo coche de éste quien se dejó llevar sin poner objeciones.

El señor Evans los miró con el ceño fruncido pero no los detuvo, cerró la puerta para regresar a la sala donde una de las amigas de su hija menor (la de nombre Hermione o algo así) estaba leyendo una carta mientras la irlandesa alimentaba a la lechuza.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Lily a su amiga al ver su rostro preocupado.

Hermione terminó de leer la carta con un semblante serio, no se esperaba esa noticia y no sabía lo que debía de hacer o no hacer.

- Orión Black acaba de fallecer- declaró finalmente temiendo arruinar la velada al dar una noticia tan funesta como la muerte de alguien, quien quiera que fuese.

- ¿El papá de Sirius?- increpó Lily llevándose una mano a la boca.

- El patriarca Black- completó Cas sabiendo todo lo que esa muerte podría implicar para su sociedad, sin duda su familia había recibido una lechuza similar.

- Tengo que irme...- la castaña se incorporó del sillón donde estaba de un salto- Perdonen esta partida tan abrupta señores Evans...- miró a los adultos con pesar.

- No tienes porqué disculparte, ve a donde debas ir- le dijo Elizabeth con gravedad.

- ¿Cómo irás? No trajimos escoba y no hay red flú- la detuvo Alice preocupada.

- Tena- dijo por toda respuesta a lo que una conocida elfina doméstica apareció en la sala de los Evans haciendo que la pareja de muggles contuviera una exclamación- A Grimmauld Place Número 12- pidió la castaña sin más.

La elfina asintió tomando a su ama de la mano y desapareciendo con otro chasquido. No había querido ofrecer a su elfina como medio de transporte para llegar con los Evans porque no podrían aparecerse dentro sin ser invitados ni afuera sin levantar sospechas, pero ahora la situación lo demandaba.

Ambas aterrizaron justo en frente de la puerta de la residencia de los Black, por cuestiones de seguridad no podían aparecer dentro. Hermione miró el picaporte tan familiar, inspiró profundamente, y tocó dos veces.

Quien abrió, era un personaje que jugaría un papel muy importante en el futuro, aunque él aún no lo supiera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- increpó el joven de corta cabellera negra y fríos ojos grises, con el tiempo había acentuado su parecido con Sirius aunque sus rasgos eran más los de Walburga que los de Orión.

- Vengo a ver a Sirius, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó educadamente, su elfina se mantuvo a su lado pero en segundo plano como era su deber. También a un lado del joven se encontraba un elfo doméstico de nariz retorcida.

- En esta casa no son bien recibidos los traidores a la sangre- espetó él con una mueca despectiva y sus ojos brillantes, parecía haber estado llorando. Además todo indicaba que había olvidado su breve plática años atrás o sencillamente había decidido ignorarla.

- Regulus...- dijo ella sabiendo que el chico no era malo, y que ahora mismo debía de estar pasando por un momento muy duro.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí Potter!- gritó fuera de sí y olvidando toda su compostura y buenos modales.

- ¡Regulus!- otra voz lo llamó desde dentro de la casa- Si no puedes ser civilizado, no hables - ordenó un chico mayor pero con los mismos ojos acerados, el otro torció la boca pero se fue. El recién llegado se paró en el marco de la puerta ocupando el lugar de su hermano- Hermione- la saludó con sencillez, se veía pálido y un tanto demacrado.

- Sirius- lo saludó de vuelta, no estaba segura para qué había ido a ese lugar ni qué era lo que podía hacer.

- Iba de salida, ¿quieres acompañarme?- preguntó haciendo notar que efectivamente llevaba su abrigo puesto, después de todo él ya no vivía ahí y su madre por esa única ocasión no había podido impedirle la entrada.

Ella asintió dejando que el chico saliera de su antigua casa y cerrara la puerta, la elfina desapareció sutilmente al suponer que ya no era requerida.

Ambos chicos caminaron lado a lado por la nevada calle, haciendo que el humo de su respiración saliese de sus narices. El frío de esa noche era como un augurio.

- La ropa muggle te queda bien- comentó el chico con tono ausente y sin mirar a la joven que iba a su lado.

Ella notó la tristeza en la voz de su compañero y deseó poder consolarlo pero no sabía cómo, quizás debió llamar a James para que fuese en su lugar, él lo conocía mejor.

- Sirius...

- ¿Tienes frío?- interrumpió.

- No, la noche es fría pero estoy acostumbrada- respondió ella percatándose de que algunos copos de nieve estaban comenzando a caer sobre ella.

- Sí, el clima de Inglaterra siempre es nefasto- coincidió el chico.

- No siempre, hay muchos días donde el sol brilla con fuerza- debatió recordando que esos días eran en los que a ella le gustaba salir al parque y recostarse en el pasto.

- Pues éste no es uno de ellos.

- Es de noche...

- ¿A qué viniste?- le preguntó él deteniendo su marcha pero aún sin mirarla.

- A verte- respondió con sencillez, porque era la verdad.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Nunca habías visto a alguien perder a su padre?- inquirió con sarcasmo en la voz.

Hermione resintió esas palabras pero sabía que eran propiciadas por el dolor y no por rencor, así que le sonrió.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?- ahora él la miró con dureza- Seguramente viniste a ver cómo el arrogante de Sirius Black se hundía en su miseria ¿verdad? Pues lamento decirte que no verás nada de eso, mi padre murió pero él mismo se lo buscó- declaró manteniendo su tono de voz indiferente- Toda su vida nunca fue feliz, nada le complacía y finalmente acabó derrotado por una simple enfermedad. El gran Orión Black fue abatido por fiebre de dragón...- bufó con ironía- Lo curioso es que no me siento triste por su muerte y eso está mal ¿no? Pero sería peor fingir una tristeza que no siento, porque ese hombre al que alguna vez llamé padre no hizo más que llenarnos con su ausencia y severidad...- su voz comenzó a perder ese matiz indiferente para volverse amargo.

- ¿Sabes?- la castaña se le acercó tomando su mano con delicadeza, él la miró a los ojos- Llorar es aceptable- dijo con suavidad.

Los ojos mercurio del joven la miraron con sorpresa y enseguida comenzaron a llenarse de agua pero contuvo sus lágrimas como había aprendido a hacer a través de los años.

- No lloraré por un hombre que nunca me quiso- respondió amargamente.

- Un padre siempre querrá a sus hijos de alguna manera y si no lloras por él, llora por ti. Llora porque tú si lo quisiste y ahora ya no está, no guardes rencores que solamente te harán daño- aconsejó la castaña con una sabiduría que había adquirido durante la guerra donde la vida no estaba garantizada para el día siguiente. Una lección que jamás olvidaría luego de perder a tantos.

Entonces Sirius Black dejó escurrir dos solitarias lágrimas por sus mejillas, apretó con fuerza la mano de la chica y miró al cielo desde donde los copos de nieve seguían cayendo ajenos a cualquier tragedia terrenal.

Los dos se quedaron ahí dejando que la nieve los pintara de blanco para mimetizarlos con su entorno, para cubrirlos con esa capa de uniformidad que quitaba formas y colores.

Dejando que el dolor saliera por sus ojos y la tristeza abandonara su alma con resignación.

Nadie era eterno y todo se acababa.

Hasta la infancia.

Porque ninguno era niño ya, ahora eran adultos y el mundo real estaba tornándose más negro que nunca.

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

**A/N**: **Pues acá les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, como siempre me encantaría saber qué opinan o cuáles son sus sugerencias.**

**_Horus100: _**_Sí fue un fénix, me pareció lo más apropiado por la metáfora del 'renacimiento'; y un dragón es una muy buena elección! Tom aparecerá tarde o temprano, pero hay que darle suspenso ¿no? Y Sirius, bueno creo que va por buen camino pese a su reciente pérdida. Gracias por tus comentarios!_

**_Samantha Black:_**_ Muchas gracias y yo espero leerte también!_

**_Athefrod: _**_Hola! Me da mucho gusto que te hayas animado porque me pone muy feliz, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también! Te agradezco la apreciación, hago lo mejor posible para que la historia tenga argumento bueno y sea congruente con lo que JKR nos ha dejado saber de esa época a través de sus libros. Y lo del fénix me pareció, como bien señalas, muy adecuado a su personalidad y circunstancias que sí son muy difíciles pese al apoyo de su familia, y en cuanto a Nott, ya veremos qué pasa con ese personaje…Dumbledore, él es un cabo suelto que no tardaré tanto en mencionar, respecto a Bellatrix pues es una mujer impredecible. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero seguirte leyendo!_

**_Sakura7893: _**_Sí, Remus llega a darle más drama a la historia. Gracias!_

**_Fran L: _**_Muchas gracias y espero seguir leyéndote!_

**_Mari: _**_En efecto, trato de hacer que cada capítulo sea un poco más obscuro como preámbulo a lo inevitable; tanto Nott como Cas tendrán un rol interesante en el futuro (no juntos aclaro) y Remus seguirá su camino aunque no igual al pasado. Muchas gracias por tu siempre apoyo!_

**_WALIXELA: _**_Hahaha muchas gracias por el apoyo y por tu seguimiento! La historia me 'obligó' a que la escribiera si te soy sincera, muchas veces sólo somos el medio de nuestras locas ideas ¿no? Saludos y gracias!_


	8. Levanta las piezas

_**Disclaimer: HP = JKR**_

**Capítulo 7: Pick Up The Pieces (Levanta las piezas)**

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

Enero se abrió paso entre tormentas de nieve y el regreso a clases.

- Siendo yo la primera en cumplir los 17 años, ustedes tienen que complacerme en mi deseo- declaró Lily recostada cómodamente sobre una gran alfombra en un salón del castillo.

Las otras tres rodaron sus ojos imaginando que ese deseo sería probablemente complejo de satisfacer.

- ¿Qué deseas, oh gran pelirroja?- suspiró Cas jugando con su Snitch como acostumbraba.

- ¡Quiero ir a un concierto de los Sex Pistols!- confesó emocionada- Tocarán justamente el día 30 de este mes en Londres y dicen que será fabuloso- añadió pues su cumpleaños era precisamente en esa fecha.

- Pero el 30 seguimos aquí Lily- comentó Alice analizando una flor de pétalos extraños, había escuchado de esa banda y no le desagradaba la idea de ir a verlos.

- Lo sé, pero estaba pensando en pedirle permiso de ir a la profesora McGonagall...

- ¡Cómo si esa felina mujer fuese a dejarnos ir a un concierto! ¡Menos si vamos con Hermione que tiene detenciones semanales con ella!- señaló la ravenclaw sin molestarse en preguntar sobre esa banda, no la conocía pero suponía que era muggle o algo así.

La pelirroja la miró con reprobación pues no era fanática del hábito que tenía su amiga de ponerle apodos a casi todo el mundo.

- Eso es muy cierto, aunque también podríamos fugarnos...- propuso la slytherin jugando con su varita como quien no quiera la cosa.

- ¿Fugarnos? Romperíamos cientos de reglas y si nos atrapan...

- El punto es que no nos atrapen Lily querida- la calmó Hermione con una sonrisita, en su otra vida jamás se le hubiese ocurrido semejante osadía pero en ésta, bueno era diferente- ¿Quieres ir al concierto o no?

- Sí, pero...

- Que no se hable más, nos fugaremos- concluyó la castaña satisfecha por la decisión.

- Suena bien, por cierto ¿quiénes son los Sex Pistols?- inquirió Cas sin alterarse ya siendo seguro hacer su pregunta.

- Un grupo de rock muggle, como las Weird Sisters- le dijo Alice de lo más natural- ¿Qué tipo de ropa usaremos para la gran fuga?- agregó con más curiosidad que aprensión.

- Me sentiría más cómoda si pidiéramos permiso para salir...- sugirió la ojiverde renuente a romper las reglas pero con grandes deseos de ir a ese concierto.

- El cual nunca nos darán y luego sospecharán de nosotras, ¿cómo nos vamos a fugar exactamente Hermione?- dijo Cas como si nada.

- Conozco una forma, pero necesitaremos algo de ayuda- respondió la aludida comenzando a forjar un plan en su mente.

- ¿Esa forma involucrará de casualidad a ciertos magos?- preguntó la ravenclaw nuevamente y Lily captó la indirecta.

- ¡De ningún modo! ¡No iré con ellos! ¡No con Potter!- negó con vehemencia.

- Creí que iríamos juntas- sonrió Hermione.

- ¡Tú no! ¡Con el otro Potter!- bramó Lily harta de esa broma.

- Con ellos tendríamos menos posibilidades de ser atrapadas, créeme- razonó la slytherin divertida.

- Además son agradables cuando no nos están jugando bromas a nosotras, no veo porqué los detestas tanto- secundó la hufflepuff.

Lily miró a sus amigas sabiendo que ella había sido la causante de todo y ahora no podía echarse para atrás, además en verdad quería ir a ese concierto. Deseaba ver a los Sex Pistols el día de su cumpleaños, una oportunidad que probablemente nunca volviera a presentarse…

- Bien...

Lo siguiente que la pelirroja supo era que se arrepentiría de haber accedido, pues ahora se escabullía del colegio junto a los Merodeadores bajo una capa de invisibilidad y un extraño mapa.

- El camino está libre- les dijo Peter vigilando el pasillo por adelante.

A esa señal los 8 adolescentes entraron por el pasaje de la Bruja Tuerta sin problemas, caminaron hasta que el túnel desembocó en el sótano de Honey Dukes donde esperaron por alguien o por algo. Segundos después, una vieja lata de aluminio apareció de la nada y Sirius amplió su sonrisa al reconocerla.

- ¿Es ese el traslador?- inquirió Lily con suspicacia, sus ojos miraban hacia todos lados con nerviosismo, si era atrapada acabaría su sueño de ser Premio Anual y Prefecta.

- Sí, nos llevará justo a un callejón cercano al concierto- asintió Sirius tomando la lata.

- Maravilloso Canuto, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?- sonrió James emocionado.

Todos iban vestidos a la moda rock muggle para mezclarse con la multitud sin llamar la atención, en el túnel habían encogido sus capas del colegio sin problemas.

- Hermione me lo pidió- dijo éste guiñándole un ojo a la aludida quien pretendió no verlo y trató de controlar su sonrojo.

- Genial ¿y cuándo se activa?- intervino Cas emocionada por la huida.

- A las 10 en punto...

- Canuto ¡ya casi es la hora!- exclamó Remus.

- ¡Todos toquen la lata!- dijo Alice poniendo su dedo en la misma.

Todos la imitaron sintiendo como el traslador se activaba succionándolos hacia un vórtice de colores extraños, la sensación no duró mucho y finalmente aterrizaron en un callejón de aspecto lúgubre.

- Odio esto- declaró Peter inclinándose sobre un cubo de basura para vomitar su cena.

Los demás lo miraron con asco y un creciente deseo de hacer lo mismo pero se contuvieron gracias a su fuerza de voluntad.

- Bien, tomen sus boletos- ofreció James dando el ticket de entrada a cada uno sonriéndole especialmente a Lily quien le arrebató el boleto de la mano sin agregar nada más.

- No debemos separarnos, el traslador volverá a activarse a las 4 am- informó Hermione.

- Tú y yo no nos separaremos, los demás que hagan lo que quieran- sonrió Sirius adelantándose para tomarla de la mano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

La castaña sintió el contacto y apretó la mano con la suya incapaz de rechazarlo, así, caminaron al foro donde la banda tocaría. Había montones de chicos de su edad o poco más grandes vestidos con playeras que llevaban el logo del grupo o simplemente al estilo de la época.

Los chicos se abrieron paso entre la multitud gracias a que Lily y Sirius podían usar magia fuera del colegio por ser mayores de edad, y con su ayuda llegaron casi al pie del escenario de donde no se moverían hasta que todo acabara...

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

- ¡No puedo creer que haya pasado!- soltó Lily desplomándose en su lugar de la biblioteca al día siguiente (o mejor dicho ese mismo día pero más tarde), sus ojos estaban adornados por grandes ojeras y estaban rojos, sin embargo se le veía feliz.

- Feliz Cumpleaños por eso- sonrió Remus dejando su libro de lado para sonreírle, también se veía cansado pero llevaba la desvelada con mucho más entereza pues estaba acostumbrado.

- Ese grupo tiene futuro- se unió a ellos Hermione simplemente descansando en su silla mientras Cas estaba recostada sobre la mesa durmiendo descaradamente.

- ¿Quién notó que Sirius no se separó de Hermione en toda la noche?- comentó la pelirroja mirando a su amiga con picardía- ¿Acaso hay algo entre ustedes?

- Sólo somos amigos- confesó conteniendo un bostezo.

- Amigos con derecho a coquetearse supongo- completó Remus queriendo enmascarar su tristeza con burla y hubiera funcionado si la castaña no lo conociera tan bien.

- Y a tomarse de la mano- agregó Lily divertida.

Hermione suspiró dejando que la molestaran, de cualquier forma cualquier cosa que dijera sería usada en su contra y no quería incomodar más a Remus. Sirius era un chico definitivamente atractivo y aceptaba que le gustaba, quizás más de lo debido pero no pretendía llegar a otra cosa.

Al menos eso es lo que se repetía en su cabeza.

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

- Excelente señor Snape, su poción está en el punto de cocción perfecto- dijo el profesor Slughorn pasando a revisar los calderos de sus estudiantes y mostrando una gran sonrisa para uno de sus más preciados estudiantes.

- No es de sorprender si lo único que hace Snivellus es jugar a las pociones en su obscura mazmorra- masculló James removiendo su propio caldero con disgusto, su poción poseía un color verdoso poco agradable y expedía un aroma asqueroso.

- ¿Celoso hermanito?- rio su melliza sentada en la mesa de al lado regulando la temperatura de su poción.

- ¡Nunca!- negó con vehemencia mientras miraba de soslayo a su compañera de cabello rojo quien también hacía exitosamente la poción asignada.

En esa ocasión los alumnos de 6to año estaban preparando un Fluido Explosivo que, redundantemente, tenía por objeto explotar. Como los ingredientes que usaban eran altamente volátiles (el cuerno, la cola y el fluido del Erumpent) además de ser materiales controlados, el profesor había obligado a todos a usar un equipo protector reglamentario y únicamente unos cuantos intentarían realizar la preparación.

Hermione sonrió quitándose un rizo que había caído frente a sus ojos, luego regresó a su cocción; tenía dudas sobre la preparación de esa poción puesto que los Erumpent eran unos magníficos animales africanos que explotaban a la mínima provocación, por eso mismo eran cada vez más escasos...no comprendía por qué los dejaban preparar algo que requería de semejantes ingredientes. Si su memoria no le fallaba, cuando había estado en la 'Búsqueda' de los horcruxes, y fueron a la casa de los Lovegood, el señor Lovegood tenía un cuerno de Erumpent clamando que era el de un 'Crumple-Snockack' o algo así. Finalmente ese cuerno había explotado destruyendo la casa casi por completo...en resumen, no tenía buenos recuerdos de ello.

- Se preguntarán por qué están haciendo esta poción ¿cierto?- Slughorn elevó sus voz regresando al frente del salón- Lo cierto es que el Ministerio hizo un encargo de la misma y me pareció una oportunidad excelente para probar el talento de mis alumnos en pociones- declaró con dicha mirando a Lily quien sonrió orgullosa por el mudo reconocimiento del profesor.

- ¿Talento? Pues creo que James dejó el suyo en su escoba- bromeó Sirius al ver la cocción de su mejor amigo con burla y desagrado. El ojigris había estado mucho mejor desde aquél evento de diciembre y se le veía menos decaído.

El pelinegro de ojos avellana le dio un codazo por el comentario mientras Remus reía por lo bajo.

- Creo que si bajas un poco la flama podrías corregir tu batidero- comentó el joven licántropo analizando la mezcla de su amigo también con desagrado, la suya estaba casi lista.

- Necesitará un milagro para corregirlo- comentó Lily desde su lugar dejando en reposo su poción terminada- Pero no quiero que unos ingredientes tan valiosos y raros se desperdicien por culpa de la ineptitud de Potter- agregó caminando hacia la mesa de James.

El joven Potter sonrió emocionado al ver a la chica de ojos verdes ayudándolo con su poción, la dejó hacer su voluntad. Hermione miró la escena conteniendo una risita divertida, sabía que su amiga había comenzado a ver a su hermano como algo más que un molesto cabeza hueca y eso mayormente debido a que James estaba comenzando a madurar.

- ¿Cuándo acabarán juntos de una vez?- la voz de uno de sus compañeros distrajo su atención.

Theodore Nott miraba también a James y a Lily con una ceja ligeramente enarcada, su propia poción descansaba terminada sobre su mesa.

- No sabía que estuvieras al tanto de los romances de Hogwarts- dijo la castaña también terminando su poción.

- Ese romance es uno de los más patéticos que he visto- comentó con gesto casi inexpresivo.

- Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi hermano y de una de mis mejores amigas- recalcó la chica.

Él la miró esperando a que añadiera algo más, como si eso no le importara en lo más mínimo. La chica lo miró y suspiró, quizás eso de la conciencia social no era para los slytherins, Merlín sabía que la suya estaba en peligro cuando disfrutaba de alguna travesura (inofensiva) de los de su Casa.

Una súbita conmoción llamó su atención.

- ¡No seas imbécil Pettigrew!- gritó Severus al ver cómo Peter trataba de levitar su cocción torpemente pues su caldero había caído al suelo.

El líquido anaranjado estaba flotando inestablemente en el aire y el profesor Slughorn palideció al ver la escena pues claramente Peter había añadido las partes del Erumpent antes de tiempo.

Hermione sacó su varita sin pensarlo dos veces, no podía permitir que esa substancia cayera al suelo y explotara. La reacción en cadena que se desataría al entrar en contacto con los demás ingredientes, sería fatal para todos y nadie parecía ser lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo.

- ¡Duro!- exclamó con fuerza apuntando su varita hacia el líquido.

El rayo chocó contra la poción solidificándola en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Deprimo!- volvió a exclamar la castaña apuntando hacia el suelo justo debajo de la roca/poción. El suelo de piedra se abrió dejando un agujero por donde la poción endurecida siguió cayendo hacia el subsuelo pues no había otro piso abajo.

Finalmente Hermione se lanzó contra el hoyo conjurando otro hechizo inaudible para todos pues en ese momento la poción hizo contacto con el fondo del agujero y explotó. Del hoyo salió la poderosa onda expansiva atenuada por el hechizo de la chica quien, no obstante, salió disparada contra otro muro debido a la fuerza de dicha explosión.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos y ningún alumno pudo hacer nada más que mirar pasmado los veloces movimientos de su compañera. Ni siquiera el profesor había podido reaccionar.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó Slughorn segundos después- ¡Que alguien vaya por Madame Pomfrey!- ordenó corriendo al lado de su alumna caída.

La aludida escuchó voces lejanas pero su oído parecía dañado y al final una especie de silbido lo invadió, además su costado le punzaba y sus ojos se sentían pesados.

Lo último que pudo ver fue un par de ojos grises mirándola con extrema preocupación, luego todo se volvió negro.

Valiente hechicera resultaba si un fluido la había sacado de combate.

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

Luego de lo que pudo ser poco o mucho tiempo, Hermione recuperó el sentido de sí misma y comenzó a luchar por abrir sus ojos.

Lo que vio no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, el techo blanco le indicó que estaba probablemente en la enfermería. Inspiró con profundidad tratando de incorporarse un poco sobre la cama de sábanas blancas en donde se encontraba recostada.

- ¿Cómo se siente Hermione?- una voz conocida la llamó de pronto.

En un sillón a su lado se encontraba la imponente figura de Albus Dumbledore mirándola con esos ojos azul celeste que tanto la intrigaban.

Ella frunció el ceño pues estaba esa escena se estaba volviendo algo cotidiano, por qué Dumbledore parecía siempre estar ahí y no su hermano.

- Desorientada- respondió con sinceridad esperando a que el anciano no quisiera iniciar una conversación, su cabeza le punzaba un poco como para entrar en un juego de palabras.

Albus le regaló una sonrisita haciendo más evidentes las arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos.

- Es normal, ¿recuerda el accidente en el aula de Pociones?- ella asintió, era la razón de su estancia ahí- Bien, pues la explosión le causó unos cuantos golpes que la dejaron inconsciente por algún tiempo...sin embargo, nada de gravedad- explicó sin dejar de mirarla, estaba analizando sus reacciones.

Ella no bajó la mirada pero tragó saliva.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- preguntó rogando que no hubiese caído en coma o algo así, si el anciano le salía con que había dormido por años, iba a llorar.

- Tres días, no se preocupe no perdió muchas clases- respondió provocando que la menor soltara un suspiro.- Aunque debo decir que el ajetreo que armaron Charlus y Dorea hizo que casi suspendieran las clases en general- añadió divertido.

La chica sonrió por la mención de sus padres, seguramente los había preocupado y ya se imaginaba de lo que eran capaces de hacer.

- ¿Dónde están ellos? ¿Y James? ¿Los demás están bien?- inquirió más preocupada por no verlos a ellos que por su recuperación. No era que realmente le molestara ver a Dumbledore cuidándola en lugar de alguno de sus padres o amigos, pero era extraño.

El rostro del viejo mago perdió la sonrisa y se tornó serio. Eso no indicaba nada bueno.

- El bienestar es un concepto muy relativo, así que digamos que sí, están bien- inició- No obstante, hubo un incidente durante el último partido de Quidditch- agregó dejando que la chica procesa la información.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante dichas palabras y recordó que el partido más próximo a jugarse era entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin, por el cual Cas estaba muy entusiasmada. ¿Acaso...?

- ¿Cas?- increpó con un atisbo de duda en la voz.

El hombre asintió.

- Una bludger la derribó de su escoba- inició preocupando a su alumna de inmediato- Ella está bien, de hecho Dorea y Charlus están con ella en San Mungo, al parecer su familia está en camino- agregó rápidamente.

¿San Mungo? Si la habían trasladado allá no estaba tan bien como el profesor sugería. La castaña apretó sus manos con fuerza al sentirse impotente por no haber estado ahí con su amiga.

- Quiero ir a verla, si está en San Mungo no está bien- declaró con decisión.

Albus la miró tan decidida que ni siquiera trató de disuadirla de su idea, suponía que algo así iba a pasar considerando que sus otras dos amigas también habían luchado con uñas y dientes por ir al hospital.

- Será transportada en silla de ruedas hasta allá mediante la red flu, sin discusiones. Es la única manera en la que Poppy la dejará salir y sus padres no me matarán- asintió haciendo aparecer una aparatosa silla de ruedas color metálico.

La chica miró el artefacto con duda pero supo que no tenía forma de negarse a aceptar la condición.

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

- ¿Crees que debamos decirle?- susurró la voz preocupada de Dorea al lado de su esposo.

Charlus miró de reojo hacia la cama de hospital donde la joven Meadows estaba recostada rodeada por dos de sus mejores amigas. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter también pululaban cerca de ella con claros gestos de preocupación.

- No, esperaremos a que llegue Artemisa con Desmond, ellos deberían decírselo- respondió el hombre de negra cabellera y lentes circulares.

- Regresaré a Hogwarts para estar con Hermione, quizás despierte- asintió la mujer con preocupación.

Pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió antes de que la adulta pudiera salir. Por ella entró cierta castaña sentada en una silla de ruedas que Albus Dumbledore empujaba manualmente, el rostro de todos se iluminó momentáneamente al verla.

- ¡Hermione, mi vida!- su madre se lanzó a abrazar a su hija con emoción mientras su padre la imitaba claramente aliviado de verla despierta.

- ¡Hermione!- su hermano apartó a sus padres para abrazarla también- Estábamos preocupados porque no despertabas, mira que dormir por tres días...- bromeó también feliz de verla.

- Exacto, duermo por tres días y Cas consigue meterse en líos- respondió dirigiendo una mirada reprobatoria a su amiga que le sonrió desde su cama. Lily y Alice también habían ido a saludar a su amiga castaña y ahora las tres regresaban junto a la cama de la buscadora caída; Dumbledore había cedido el manejo de la silla a la joven de ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Sin ti estaba aburrida y la bludger seguro lo presintió- dijo la irlandesa con ligereza.

- ¿Aburrida?- la pelirroja fingió sentirse indignada por ese comentario.

- Lo siento pelirroja, pero llega un punto en el que molestarte se vuelve rutina- rio a lo que la aludida bufó mientras Alice le daba una palmadita en el brazo para consolarla. Las cuatro rieron.

- Enserio ¿qué pasó? Me extraña que tus reflejos fallaran- dijo Hermione ya más serena al ver bien a su amiga.

Cas contuvo un suspiro.

- No lo sé con exactitud, un segundo estaba volando muy bien y al otro estaba desorientada, no sé...y entonces me pegó esa fastidiosa bludger- relató como queriéndole quitar hierro al asunto.

- ¿Desorientada?- la castaña intercambió una mirada con Lily quien se encogió de hombros, luego buscó la mirada de su madre quien se la sostuvo firmemente. Algo estaba pasando.

- Debió de haber sido el vino de elfo que tanto les gusta tomar- sugirió Lily tratando de aligerar la tensión.

- ¿Quién toma vino de elfo? Eso es para bebés, el whisky de fuego es la bebida de los campeones- intervino Sirius mirando intermitentemente a la castaña, no había hablado con ella pero se le notaba aliviado de verla.

- Perdóname Canuto, pero el whisky envejecido de Ogden tiene más sabor- comentó James sin más.

- Yo prefiero el ron de grosella- aportó Peter como quien no está seguro de hablar.

- Vaya, al parecer tenemos muchos bebedores entre nosotros- declaró Dorea mirando con severidad a su hijo y a sus amigos, así como a Cas.

- ¡Ey! No tomé antes del partido señora P- se defendió la buscadora mostrando sus palmas en señal de rendición.

Todos los demás rieron por la escena, al parecer el ambiente estaba relajándose.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando pasar a una pareja de magos portando expresiones de angustia casi idéntica.

- ¡Dorcas, mi cielo!- sollozó la mujer abalanzándose al cuerpo de la joven quien la abrazó de vuelta.

- Nena, ¿cómo te sientes?- la abrazó también el alto hombre de cabellera color amarillo obscuro y ojos azules. Al parecer era su padre.

- En estos momentos: asfixiada- confesó haciendo que su madre la liberara del agarre para comenzar a acariciar su rostro con ternura.

Los demás dieron un paso atrás para dar un poco de privacidad a la familia.

- ¿Cómo sientes tu pierna? Nos dijeron que te la rompiste- su madre la examinó detenidamente viendo que la pierna estaba en perfecto estado.

- Sí, pero me dieron una poción asquerosa que la arregló- sonrió la menor.

- Bien- su padre se sentó en la cama para también dedicarle toda su atención a la chica.

- ¿Les dijeron cuándo podré regresar al colegio? Necesito entrenar para el final de la temporada, después de todo no ganamos este partido y necesitamos una victoria contra Gryffindor para calificar a la final- se explicó conocedora de la situación de su Casa.

Más atrás, tanto James como Sirius bufaron, Ravenclaw no iba a derrotar a Gryffindor si ellos podían evitarlo.

La mirada de los señores Meadows se obscureció.

- Cariño...- la voz de su madre sonó angustiada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó su hija presintiendo algo malo.

Dorea y Charlus intercambiaron una mirada y decidieron que lo mejor sería salir de la habitación para dar verdadera privacidad a la familia.

- Quédense por favor, sé que Cas y Artemisa confían en ustedes plenamente- los detuvo Desmond al verlos tratando de retirarse, los otros asintieron y los menores presintieron también algo malo. Luego el hombre de fuerte acento irlandés miró a su hija con gravedad- Cariño, los sanadores nos dijeron que sufriste un lapso de desorientación mientras volabas, por eso el accidente- explicó su padre.

- Sí, eso fue lo que les dije- asintió ella como si fuera obvio.

- La cuestión es que ese lapso puede volver a repetirse- siguió su madre.

- ¿Repetirse? ¿Por qué?

- Te hicieron algunos estudios y resulta que tienes una especie de problema en tus canales auditivos.

- Escucho perfectamente- alegó la menor sin comprender la situación.

- No tiene qué ver con la audición sino con el sentido de la orientación- explicó su padre con delicadeza- Al parecer es un problema que la magia aún no puede tratar- agregó.

Cas se le quedó mirando reflexionando sobre las consecuencias de su "problema", dirigió su mirada a sus manos que estaban aferradas a la sábana blanca que la cubría.

- Ya no podré volar ¿verdad?- concluyó con amargura.

El corazón de Hermione se oprimió al escuchar semejante teoría, no podían quitarle eso a su amiga.

- No- dijo su padre con inmenso pesar mientras la tomaba de la mano en señal de apoyo.

La menor entristeció su mirada aún más pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima.

- Quisiera estar sola- pidió con una voz demasiado calmada.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada pesarosa pero asintieron, los otros presentes también se miraron y salieron de la habitación. Lily empujando la silla de Hermione ante la impotencia de esta última.

- No es justo- musitó la castaña ya en la sala de espera del hospital.

- La vida no es justa Hermione, pero hay que vivirla- le dijo Remus con simpatía, él mejor que muchos sabía de las ironías de la vida.

- La magia debería poder arreglar su problema, los sanadores deberían tener una cura- dijo James también frustrado al ver a una de sus amigas en esa situación.

- La magia no puede curarlo todo Cornamenta- le dijo su amigo de ojos grisáceos mientras se acercaba hacia la silla de ruedas de la castaña- ¿Puedo?- le pidió a Lily quien soltó la silla sin pedir explicaciones.

- No se alejen mucho- pidió Dorea al verlos alejarse del grupo.

Sirius empujó la silla de la chica hasta otro pasillo del agitado hospital donde una especie de cafetera estaba instalada. El joven tomó una taza y, mágicamente, esta se llenó de té mismo que ofreció a su acompañante.

- Cambiaría mi sentido de la orientación con ella, al fin y al cabo a mí no me gusta volar- dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su té como por reflejo.

- Cambiarías tus ojos con los de un ciego aunque tu vida sea la lectura- le dijo él también con propio té- Quieres siempre dar demasiado- añadió.

- Nunca es demasiado si es para ayudar a mis amigos- respondió.

- Y precisamente esa línea de pensamiento te llevó a esta silla- dijo él con un tono más serio.

La castaña lo miró topándose con sus ojos metálicos llenos de preocupación.

- Es temporal- replicó tamborileando sus dedos contra uno de los brazos de la silla. Quería ponerse de pie pero sabía que aún estaba debilitada por la forzada inconsciencia.

- Pero pudo haber sido mucho más grave Hermione- el ojigris se agachó para estar a su altura y mirarla a la cara- No puedes ir por la vida haciendo actos heroicos sin pensar en las consecuencias- dijo.

La joven frunció el ceño por la reprimenda, ese argumento le recordaba terriblemente a lo que ella le dijo a su Harry durante su 5to año. La diferencia era que ella no lo hacía por heroísmo sino porque era necesario.

- No fue heroísmo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y sí pensé en las consecuencias, sino hubiera intervenido pudo haber pasado algo muy grave...

- Aun así debiste dejar que el profesor lo controlara, no arriesgarte de esa manera...

- Nadie iba a hacer nada

- No puedes estar segura de eso

- Lo estaba viendo- alegó cada vez más irritada.- El profesor Slughorn no iba a reaccionar a tiempo, las pociones iban a explotar en cadena, con una explosión de esa magnitud todos podían salir heridos.

- ¡Entonces decidiste ser la única herida!- reclamó en voz alta y evidentemente alterado.

- ¡No planeaba salir herida!- respondió también elevando la voz.

- ¡Pues no debiste arriesgarte!

- ¡Tú no puedes decirme qué hacer o qué no!- gritó mirándolo con enojo, no le parecía que ese joven hombre le hablara de responsabilidad cuando él mismo era un inmaduro.

- ¡Quisiera hacerlo! ¡Quisiera poderte decir qué hacer! ¡Quisiera poder protegerte!- vociferó mirándola con impotencia, ella calló viendo cómo su negra cabellera caía sobre sus ojos ocultando su dolor. El ambiente pasó de la tensión a la tristeza en cuestión de segundos- Prométeme que no volverás a hacer una cosa tan arriesgada- pidió tomándola de las manos y empleando una voz casi suplicante.

La castaña lo observó detenidamente, la expresión de su juvenil rostro era una de inmenso pesar, como si sufriera por el mero hecho de imaginársela en peligro. ¿Acaso así quería a sus amigos? ¿Con esa pasión casi dolorosa? ¿Acaso así quería a James? No le sorprendía ahora lo mucho que debió haber sufrido con su muerte...

Algo en su interior se removió y no pudo decirle que ni podía prometerle eso.

- Tendré más cuidado- dijo finalmente ella lo más cercano que pudo de la verdad.

El chico la miró a los ojos queriendo comprobar que era sincera, luego soltó un suspiro y asintió aparentemente conforme.

- Gracias- respondió un poco más tranquilo.

La caricia que le dedicó a su mano, provocó una sensación familiar en la castaña, su corazón dio un salto y supo que, irremediablemente, Sirius Black le importaba mucho.

Sí, quizás demasiado.

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

- No exageres Lily- dijo una chica de ojos color avellana mientras se arreglaba para salir a Hogsmeade. Ambas estaban en el baño de prefectos.

- ¿Qué no exagere? ¡ ¿Qué no exagere? !- la pelirroja bufó- ¡Aceptaste salir en una cita con Sirius Black!- exclamó levantando sus brazos para dramatizar sus palabras.

Hermione rodó sus ojos mientras se aplicaba un poco de delineador gracias a su varita. Los hechizos de belleza eran mucho más útiles de lo que imaginó, más aún cuando sabía perfectamente cómo usarlos.

- No es una cita, solamente iremos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla como amigos- corrigió.

- Claro, y James y yo nos casaremos mañana- declaró la otra con marcado sarcasmo.

- Les deseo mucha felicidad- sonrió su interlocutora divertida por el comentario, ni siquiera eran novios pero definitivamente se casarían algún día.

- ¡Hermione!- regañó la ojiverde.

- Lily- respondió la aludida sin perder la calma.

- Sirius no quiere ser nada más tu amigo, lo sabes bien- comentó seriamente.

- Sé lo que quiere, pero no seré una más de sus conquistas, no te preocupes- calmó repitiendo lo que ya le había dicho a Cas.

- Hermione- su amiga la tomó de la mano haciendo que la otra la mirara a la cara- Es cierto que muchas alumnas prácticamente babean por Black, aunque no termino de entender el por qué si es un cabeza hueca como Potter...- masculló- Pero también es cierto que él no hace caso de sus insinuaciones y difícilmente ha tenido una o dos relaciones, mismas que han sido de muy corto plazo- elaboró- He visto cómo te mira desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que comenzara a comportarse como Potter y a pedirte que salieses con él...

La castaña escuchó las palabras dichas por su amiga con atención, sabía muchas de esas cosas pero se negaba a creer que Sirius pudiese albergar hacia ella sentimientos más allá de los fraternos por extensión de James. A pesar de que Cas le hubiese dado un sermón casi idéntico al de Lily. Por eso precisamente saldría con él, para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas pues su bobo corazón estaba comenzando a ir por un camino poco recomendable y muy peligroso.

- Ya veremos qué pasa, también tú deberías intentar salir con James, puede que te sorprendas- contestó sin perder su resolución de enfrentarse a la vida.

Lily adquirió un bonito color escarlata en sus mejillas por semejante mención.

- ¡Eso nunca!- bramó a la defensiva.- Potter solamente quiere divertirse con la chica difícil, jamás saldría con él- agregó.

- Mi hermano tampoco ha tenido relaciones duraderas Lily, y siempre he notado cómo te mira- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Ya iba siendo tiempo de hacer que ese par dejara atrás las peleas y aprovechara su tiempo.

- ¡Tonterías!- negó con el ceño fruncido- Mejor vete si no quieres que se te haga tarde para tu cita- la empujó fuera del baño con singular ahínco, al parecer habían tocado una fibra sensible.

Hermione sonrió con ganas dejándose empujar hasta la salida del baño, luego su amiga le cerró la puerta dejándola sola en el pasillo. Negó ligeramente con su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor, después de todo tenían que desayunar antes de irse al pueblo mágico.

No obstante, antes de poder llegar a su destino una persona tomó su brazo con delicadeza únicamente con la intención de llamar su atención.

La chica se detuvo para atender el mudo llamado.

- Theodore- lo reconoció con una ligera venia, después de todo el chico era de una respetable familia sangre pura y si instinto la hacía reconocer su estatus casi sin quererlo.

Él la miró con esos ojos azules claros que parecían dos bloques de hielo, soltó su brazo e hizo una ligera reverencia en respuesta.

- ¿Saldrás con Black?- fue lo único que preguntó.

Ella se extrañó ante la pregunta, su compañero de Casa no era de los que se involucraban en la vida personal de los otros, mucho menos en la de ella.

- ¿Es eso un problema?- respondió entrecerrando sus ojos con suspicacia, desde su encuentro con Avery los otros slytherin procuraban reconocer su posición como primera sin protestas. Nott sencillamente seguía tratándola como siempre, no se debían nada, eran compañeros después de todo.

- La familia Black lo repudió- comentó sin imprimir emoción en sus palabras.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- No todos los Black, Alphard Black apoya sus decisiones y Orión Black jamás le quitó su herencia- defendió sin dejar que rebajaran a su amigo.

- Me refiero a su reputación, sabes que son tiempos peligrosos para proclamar ser un traidor de la sangre- aclaró- Tu envolvimiento con él podría también ser una declaración similar- agregó.

Ah, política. Sí, la chica comprendía a lo que el otro se refería con sus comentarios, salir con Sirius más allá de la amistad sería declarar que apoyaba sus acciones y su posición en la guerra que se avecinaba. Sin embargo, su familia tenía convicciones firmes y James proclamaba su amor por Lily a los cuatro vientos, no era como si sus acciones fueran 'escandalosas'.

- Sólo saldremos a Hogsmeade, no va a peticionar por mí- aclaró sin querer discutir más del tema.

Nott no dejó de mirarla con profundidad.

- El tiempo se agota- fue lo único que dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse con sus elegante caminar.

La castaña lo observó partir frunciendo su ceño con preocupación.

Claro que sabía que el tiempo se acababa, pero no por miedo dejaría de disfrutar del poco que quedaba; así que levantó su barbilla y siguió con su camino.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, se encontró con una escena conocida y poco agradable. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Alice estaba sentada al lado de una huraña Cas quien había regresado al Colegio dos días después de su accidente pero con un ánimo depresivo y nada amable.

- Vamos Cas, ¿no estás emocionada porque iremos a Hogsmeade?- escuchó que le decía Alice.

- No sé ¿debería? Después de todo podría caerme gracias a mi defectuoso sentido de la orientación- bufó con amargura, desde que le habían prohibido volar su carácter risueño casi había desaparecido.

Hermione se sentó al otro lado de su amiga con la resolución de animarla un poco.

- Cas, sabes que es peligroso que vueles...además te dije que buscaríamos algo más en lo que pudieras enfocar tu energía- comentó tratando de ser sensible.

- Perfecto, de paso podemos encontrar otra cosa para ti que no implique leer libros o aprender cosas- ironizó con amargura. La aludida perdió su sonrisa, su amiga amaba al Quidditch como ella amaba la lectura, era un duro golpe que se lo quitaran tan repentinamente.

- Si pudiera cambiaría lugares contigo Cas...- musitó con tristeza.

La ravenclaw le dirigió una mirada más suave y la tomó de la mano con delicadeza.

- Lo sé, y siento ser tan grosera pero no puedo aceptar que nunca más podré volar...- suspiró reemplazando su enojo por melancolía.

- Podrás hacer otras cosas y siempre podemos decirle a alguno de los chicos que te lleve de copiloto a volar en sus escobas- intervino Alice con su perenne optimismo.

Cas le dirigió una sonrisa torcida, no sería lo mismo ir de pasajera que de conductora. La libertad que sentía al volar era tan inigualable que temía estar amargada de por vida.

- ¿Escuché acaso que alguien quiere ir de copiloto en mi escoba?- la inconfundible voz de Sirius interrumpió la conversación. El chico se paró frente a las tres amigas con su sonrisa autosuficiente y su ropa de civil.- Sería un placer llevar a cualquiera de ustedes bellas damas, aunque debo decirles que ahora mismo tengo mis ojos puestos solamente en una de ustedes- agregó mirando a la castaña fijamente. Luego le guiñó un ojo.

- Encantador, Sirius- bufó la aludida internamente divertida por las actitudes del chico.

- Así me dicen- sonrió éste- ¿Lista para nuestra cita?- preguntó ligeramente ansioso.

- Solamente iremos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla como amigos Sirius, no dejes volar tu imaginación- corrigió recordando su reciente conversación con Nott.

- ¿Pero estás lista?- insistió sin dejarse desanimar.

- Eres peor que un perrito Blackie, déjala en paz- comentó Cas con algo de su antiguo humor saliendo a flote. Esto complació a sus amigas sobre manera y Hermione supo que Sirius había sido el responsable, por alguna extraña razón también quería irse a su no cita.

- Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta- se levantó la castaña- Luego nos vemos Alice, Cas- se despidió mientras el ojigris le sonreía ampliamente ofreciéndole su brazo como todo un caballero.- No tientes tu suerte- dijo negándose a tomarlo pese a que su instinto le decía que lo aceptara por protocolo.

- No puedes culparme por tratar- rio él caminando a su lado rumbo a la salida.

Montaron en una de las primeras carrozas y llegaron al pueblo mágico en unos cuantos minutos. La chica no pudo evitar dirigirles una mirada de soslayo a los tétricos caballos (thestrals) que jalaban las carrozas. Su apariencia era putrefacta, con su carne pegada a sus huesos y sus ojos sin cuencas que miraban a la nada, recordar que se había subido a una de esas criaturas durante su otro 5to año le provocaba escalofríos.

- Interesantes criaturas ¿no crees?- le preguntó Sirius a su lado mirando también con fijeza a los caballos.

Hermione desvió la mirada al instante sabiendo que había cometido un error, se suponía que ella no podía verlos. El ojigris seguramente adquirió esa "habilidad" cuando vio morir a su padre, pero ella no tenía una excusa válida en ese tiempo para haber contemplado la muerte de alguien.

- No sé de qué hablas- evadió.

- De los thestrals claro, sé que también puedes verlos- dijo el chico mirándola a ella.

- Gracias a tu apuro no desayuné, así que vayamos a las Tres Escobas de una vez- cambió de tema ella comenzando a caminar rápidamente.

El pelinegro la siguió decidiendo dejar el tema de momento, si ella no quería decirle sus cosas tenía todo el derecho de reservárselas.

Se acomodaron en un rincón del local pidiendo a una joven Madame Rosmerta que les llevara una cerveza de mantequilla y un desayuno inglés para cada uno.

El pelinegro puso un codo sobre la mesa y recargó su mejilla en su mano, luego miró a la chica con fijeza.

Ella se revolvió un poco incómoda en su lugar por la intensa mirada metálica de su compañero, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba bajo su escrutinio, era inusual que una mirada la desestabilizara.

- ¿Vas a hablar o te vas a quedar mirándome todo el tiempo?- preguntó finalmente cuando les llevaron su orden.

- Me gusta mirarte, aunque ahora que hay alimento, voy a comer- respondió el otro tomando un sorbo de su cerveza y levantando sus cubiertos dispuesto a ingerir su desayuno.- ¿Me dirás cómo es que puedes ver a los thestrals?- preguntó como si nada luego de que ella empezase también a comer.

- No sé de qué me hablas- repitió su frase anterior sin perder la calma.

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo Hermione, ver a esas criaturas implica haber presenciado la muerte de alguien- explicó con seriedad.

- Pues puede que precisamente eso haya pasado, por eso mismo es un asunto privado- alegó cediendo ante la verdad, no podía negar que los podía ver.

Sirius mostró un brillo herido en su mirada, pero no perdió su gesto apacible.

- Lamento mi atrevimiento 'señorita Potter', creí que teníamos la confianza suficiente como para hablar de estos temas- declaró en un tono grave y algo distante.

La castaña contuvo un suspiro sabiendo que su argumento había sonado mal. Era entendible que el chico esperara algo más de explicación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella lo había visto en uno de sus momentos más vulnerables, además vivían en la misma casa. Por otro lado no era como si decirle una mentira fuese mejor que omitir la verdad.

- Sirius- lo miró dejando sus cubiertos de lado- Hay cosas que no puedo decir simplemente porque no me es posible hacerlo ahora, no porque no confíe en ti- aclaró poniendo su mano encima de la del chico.

Él sintió el contacto y puso su otra mano encima de la de ella para atraparla en una delicada caricia.

- Sé que no tienes por qué decirme todo- asintió- Comprendo perfectamente, pero no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo...es como si todo lo que soy se viniera abajo nada más al mirarte- dijo haciendo un gesto entre frustrado y maravillado- Cuando te veo, nada más importa y mis emociones se vuelven tan intensas que temo perder la razón- agregó.

Hermione sintió el conocido palpitar de su corazón acelerarse, como si hubiera emprendido una loca carrera de pronto. El rostro del joven frente a ella era como un libro abierto, en él podía ver la confusión, la desesperación, la melancolía, la alegría, la fascinación y un profundo cariño hacia ella...él la quería.

El prisionero de Azkabán había entrado en su corazón y sabía que ella también le quería a pesar de lo bizarro que aquello pudiera ser. El simple roce de ese joven le provocaba cosquilleos en su estómago y la placentera sensación de que nada más importaba.

Recordó cuando supo que estaba enamorada de Ron, cuando lo vio a los ojos y supo que quería pasar una vida a su lado…no obstante, ese recuerdo palidecía ante esa nueva explosión en su pecho, como si nunca antes hubiera conocido a un hombre que nublara su mente como Sirius atentaba con hacer.

- Conozco la sensación- murmuró derrotada.

Sirius la miró con una grata sorpresa y dibujó una sonrisita en su apuesto rostro. Luego sus ojos reposaron en sus labios con claras intenciones.

Sus rostros comenzaron a recorrer un camino recto acercándose el uno al otro, como dos imanes de polos opuestos; sintiendo esa ley de atracción universal que los empujaba sin que pudieran oponerse.

Cerraron los ojos.

Vacilaron apenas unos segundos antes de que sus labios entraran en contacto y se reconocieran mutuamente. El beso fue suave y tierno pero repleto de emociones, era una caricia de amigos que se han vuelto amantes.

Cuando se separaron no quisieron que el momento terminara, entonces recargaron sus frentes aún sin abrir sus ojos para saborear lo que quedaba del instante que ya era recuerdo.

Hermione había sentido que el mundo se había congelado y absolutamente nada era más importante que el chico que estaba frente a ella. Con ese beso, la dolorosa sensación de estar traicionando a Ron se había aplacado, la melancolía por sus amigos pasados había mermado y su constante tristeza había sido diluida entre la dicha de saberse querida por aquél al que quería.

Se separaron lentamente para mirarse a los ojos pero sin soltarse de la mano. El desayuno había quedado olvidado a medio terminar.

- No te sorprendas cuando anuncie en el Gran Comedor que Hermione Potter es mi novia- pronunció el pelinegro con un rastro de risa en su voz.

La castaña enarcó una ceja con diversión.

- ¿Quién dice que soy tu novia? Solamente hemos salidos una vez y ni siquiera en una cita- retó con diversión.

- Después de haberme besado, dudo mucho que puedas privarte del placer de repetirlo- respondió con picardía.

- ¿Quieres decir que Sirius Black no regala besos?- rio.

- No querida, solamente los regalo a quien acepta ser mi novia. Verás, debo preservar mi honor- comentó poniendo una mueca inocente que para nada quedaba con su sonrisa pícara.

- Mmm, tendré que pensarlo- respondió la chica disfrutando cada momento de esa mañana, no imaginó que terminaría en una relación con el ojigris pero parecía lo más natural.

- ¿Otro beso terminaría de convencerte?- inquirió Sirius siguiéndole el juego y acercando nuevamente su rostro.

- Creí que no regalabas besos...- evadió.

- Por ti haré una excepción- sonrió sellando sus labios con los suyos nuevamente.

La chica se dejó besar y en esa ocasión la caricia fue un poco más profunda y duradera. Aunque el efecto fue muy similar puesto que le robó el aliento sin que ella pudiera acusarlo de ladrón.

- ¿El veredicto?- dijo él una vez separados.

La castaña detectó una pizca de inseguridad en los ojos metálicos del otro, y supo que ella era débil…supo que pese a todos sus años futuros de experiencia, pese al recuerdo de Ron, pese a su firme objetivo de enfocarse en derrotar a Voldemort sin distracciones, pese a que Sirius fuese un hombre inalcanzable para ella en su otra vida, pese a las complicaciones que eso le traería, pese a todo…no había otra respuesta posible.

- Favorable- asintió ella finalmente- Lily va a matarme y seguramente Cas me reclamará por ceder...pero acepto ser tu novia Sirius Black- aclaró con decisión.

La sonrisa del ojigris no pudo haber sido mayor.

Que el mundo ardiera, ella lo quería y no podía negar a su corazón.

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_- ¿No quieres entrar por un helado a Florean Fortescue?- preguntó un alto hombre pelirrojo a una mujer de espesa cabellera castaña._

_- ¿Helado? Con este frío preferiría un té- respondió ella enterrando su cuello en su bufanda de lana._

_Ambos caminaban por el Callejón Diagon a finales de febrero cuando la nieve aún recubría cada objeto expuesto al inclemente clima londinense._

_El pelirrojo hizo una especie de mueca insatisfecha mientras se rascaba la cabeza a través su guante._

_- Precisamente, si vamos por un helado entraremos en calor. Tú me dijiste algo así de la ley de la 'termodinamita'- insistió el hombre tomando a la otra del brazo para conducirla hasta la heladería._

_- Es termodinámica, además eso solamente aplica cuando bebes algo caliente y hace calor, no en el frío- explicó la mujer con ese aire sabelotodo que la caracterizaba. Aun así se dejó arrastrar hasta el local._

_- Verás que sí funcionará- dijo conduciéndola a una de las mesitas del despoblado local- Espera aquí a que ordene tu helado favorito- agregó yendo al mostrador a paso veloz._

_La mujer rodó sus ojos marrones pero se acomodó en su asiento, ese invierno había resultado ser bastante frío y bastante ajetreado por el trabajo incesante en el Ministerio. Su misión de hacer contacto con los gigantes del norte para restablecer lazos pacíficos, había enfrentado contratiempos debido al clima, lo bueno era que Gwrap había resultado un buen embajador (por así decirlo) entre ambas razas y el prospecto de paz era positivo._

_Una lechuza llegó hasta su mesa ofreciéndole una carta con el sello del Ministerio en el frente; la castaña la tomó ofreciendo al ave un poco de agua._

_- Nada de eso, hoy es tu día libre- el pelirrojo la sorprendió arrebatándole la carta antes de que pudiera leerla._

_- Puede ser importante- alegó tratando de recuperarla._

_- Lo que sea tendrá que esperar a que el día termine- dijo guardándola en su túnica mientras ponía dos enormes helados sobre la mesa. Su sonrisa era imborrable._

_La mujer bufó._

_- Hay cosas que no pueden esperar, a diferencia del Quidditch, mi trabajo trata asuntos delicados- soltó sin pensarlo dos veces. El gesto del hombre pasó de ser alegre a mostrar indignación y ella se dio cuenta de su error- No quise decir eso...yo...- trató de retractarse._

_- Sí que lo quisiste decir- la interrumpió el otro- Puede ser que el Quidditch sea irrelevante para ti, pero es muy importante para mí. Como sea, se supone que hoy sería un día solamente para nosotros pero veo que siempre hay algo más importante que 'nosotros' para ti ¿no?- declaró con cierta amargura._

_- Sabes que no, simplemente tengo muchas presiones en el trabajo y conoces cómo me pongo cuando me estreso. Perdóname- lo tomó de la mano en un intento de disculparse con el hombre de pecas._

_Él apretó la mano ofrecida y asintió sabiendo muy bien que de nada serviría comenzar una pelea. Hacía ya tiempo que habían dejado de ser dos adolescentes de carácter explosivo._

_- Come tu helado, eso siempre te anima- sonrió nuevamente comenzando a comer el suyo pero manteniendo su atención en su acompañante._

_- No soy una niña...- murmuró la mujer pero probó una cucharada del helado que la hizo sentir, efectivamente, mejor. Sonrió. En la siguiente cucharada, algo duro y de sabor metálico invadió su paladar.- ¿Qué...?- sacó de su boca el cuerpo extraño encontrándose con un anillo._

_Era un anillo dorado con un diamante en el centro._

_Un anillo con un diamante solamente podía significar una cosa..._

_Miró al pelirrojo con sorpresa a lo que el aludido le devolvió una espléndida sonrisa._

_- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- preguntó titubeante pero seguro de lo que estaba haciendo._

_Ella abrió sus ojos más de lo normal y miró del anillo al hombre varias veces, como para comprobar que eso realmente estaba sucediendo y no era su imaginación. Luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_- Sí, me casaré contigo Ronald Weasley- asintió dejando que el pelirrojo le colocara el anillo en su dedo anular._

_- Te amo Hermione Granger, gracias por entrar en mi vida- le dijo acariciando tiernamente su mejilla._

_Ella ladeó su rostro para disfrutar de la caricia y sonrió con cariño._

_- También te amo- confesó._

_Compartieron un beso de aquellos que se dan cuando se siente una gran alegría o una inmensa desesperación de no verse nunca más._

_La mujer miró a su ahora prometido con singular alegría, se dejó perder en su brillante mirada celeste que chispeaba llena de vida y dicha. Amaba a ese hombre que nunca dejaría de ser un niño, que la exasperaba lo mismo que la hacía reír. La hacía feliz._

_Él acarició su mejilla nuevamente apartando un rizo rebelde de sus ojos, y la miró diferente, como si súbitamente muchos años le hubieran pasado por encima._

_- Sé feliz- le susurró enigmáticamente._

….

Hermione se despertó aún con la misma sensación de felicidad que la embargó aquel día en el que su Ron le propuso matrimonio. Había sido una propuesta inusual (el anillo escondido en un helado), no obstante había sido perfecta.

Lo bueno de ese sueño era que ahora sabía que había aprendido a aceptar las cosas como eran, nunca dejaría de querer a su pelirrojo ni olvidaría a sus amigos. Pero ahora podía seguir con su vida sin remordimientos porque él se lo había deseado.

La verdad era que no se trataba de olvidar lo que fue sino de recordarlo sin que doliera.

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

La conmoción que provocó en Hogwarts el descubrimiento de la nueva pareja amorosa fue tal que los profesores terminaron enterados de todo el drama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Albus Dumbledore fue el primero en brindar en honor al cariño de los jóvenes luego de que Sirius, fiel a su palabra, hubiese anunciado frente a todo el Gran Comedor que ya no era soltero. Minerva McGonagall reprimió su regaño porque internamente también había apostado por el inicio de esa relación, después de todo no era ajena a las miraditas entre ese par.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa al ver a su 'novio' promulgar su relación a los cuatro vientos, era tan típica su desinhibición que resultaba más entretenido que vergonzoso. Y decidió sentarse en la mesa de los leones sin importarle la mirada sorprendida de Lily ni la pícara de James, aunque sí sintió la conforme melancolía de Remus y se prometió hablar con el ojimiel más adelante.

- ¡Debemos darte la bienvenida oficial a los Merodeadores!- saltó Peter casi de inmediato, ya que veía a James y a Sirius como modelos a seguir, por lo que la melliza del primero y ahora novia del segundo no quedaba atrás.

- ¡Ella siempre ha sido parte del grupo pero de manera extraoficial!- intervino James pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su hermana.- ¿Verdad hermanita?

Su mellizo no se veía molesto por la relación y hasta le sonreía a Sirius con sinceridad, al parecer no sufriría de celos por su parte.

- No sé de qué hablas James- respondió ésta fingiendo inocencia.

- Slytherin hasta el fin- rio Sirius- Y aun así la quiero- agregó guiñándole un ojo.

- Felicidades Sirius, Hermione- dijo Remus tratando de sonar alegre a la vez que sincero- ¡Por la primera novia oficial de los Merodeadores!- levantó su cáliz repleto de jugo de calabaza.

- ¡Porque las bromas no hagan más que incrementar!- dijo James.

- ¡Salud!- brindaron los otros tres llamando la atención de toda la mesa de leones y las vecinas.

Lily le dirigió otra mirada a la castaña como diciendo que luego tenía que explicárselo todo, Alice le envió una sonrisita alegre desde su mesa y Cas le mostró el pulgar arriba tratando de mostrarse también alegre.

- Señorita Potter- la voz de su Jefe de Casa la sorprendió por atrás.

Ella se giró para ver al profesor Slughorn sonriéndole vagamente como si el gesto fuera por mera apariencia.

- ¿Profesor?- le instó.

- El director me pidió que le dijera que la espera en su despacho luego de la cena- informó.

- Claro profesor, gracias- asintió la castaña con educación.

El adulto también asintió retirándose de la mesa con ese aire solemne que raramente portaba, su usual personalidad bonachona estaba momentáneamente olvidada por alguna razón.

- Eso fue extraño- comentó Remus con suspicacia.

- Debe ser la serpiente que lleva dentro o algo así- sugirió Peter a manera de broma, pero nadie rio.

- ¿Para qué te necesita Dumbledore? ¿Crees que sea algo de nuestros padres?- le preguntó James a su hermana con un gesto preocupado.

- No lo creo, sino te hubiera llamado también a ti- negó ella también pensando en posibles razones de esa rara convocatoria después de todo sus clases de Oclumancia habían terminado ya.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- le preguntó Sirius mostrando la faceta de novio protector que tan natural le salía.

- No creo que sea necesario- miró al director levantarse de su silla y salir por la puerta de atrás- Iré a ver de una vez de qué se trata esto- agregó levantándose también para ir al despacho de anciano hombre, sabía que él tomaría otro camino y llegaría mucho más rápido.

Nadie la siguió ni la detuvo.

Cuando llegó frente a la estatua de la gárgola no tuvo que decir la contraseña que no sabía, porque el pasadizo se abrió por su simple presencia.

Entró al conocido despacho sintiendo una familiaridad extraña al ver los diversos objetos que adornaban el lugar, sobre todo sintió una especie de empatía al ver a Fawkes en su perchero con su aguda mirada fija en ella. Como suponía, el anciano mago ya se encontraba sentado tras su enorme escritorio de madera obscura.

- Ah, señorita Potter, siéntese por favor- ofreció con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, ella lo hizo con cautela- ¿Un caramelo de limón?- ofreció gentilmente.

- No gracias profesor- negó con sencillez- ¿Pasa algo malo?- inquirió yendo al punto.

- Oh no, nada malo aún- dijo acomodando sus lentes de media luna sobre su nariz retorcida- La llamé porque la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que usted es muy madura- inició- De todos los jóvenes que conozco, creo que usted es una de las más prometedoras y ni siquiera se esfuerza por sobresalir- señaló mirándola con sus ojos azul cerúleo llenos de sabiduría.

- ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto profesor?- preguntó ella con suspicacia, el rumbo de la conversación le sugería que algo se le pediría.

- Además de que sus cualidades de Slytherin son invaluables pero su lealtad es como una roca imbatible- asintió- Quiero pedirle algo que ciertamente no le pediría a nadie, pero sé que puedo confiar en usted y en su entendimiento, por no decir discreción...quiero pedirle que ceda su posición de Premio Anual para el año siguiente- pidió finalmente.

La joven enarcó una ceja sin comprender el motivo de semejante petición, ni siquiera sabía que ella era prospecto a esa posición (aunque era predecible).

- ¿Por qué haría algo así profesor? No comprendo sus motivos para este tipo petición- alegó sin afán de negarse sino de comprender la razón, después de todo ese anciano era legendario por sus artimañas y juegos de poder.

- No es para demeritar sus logros y su esfuerzo, sino por motivos políticos meramente, se vería mal que los dos mellizos Potter monopolizaran esa posición- declaró haciéndole comprender que James sería el otro Premio Anual- Además sería algo simbólico que Lily Evans ocupara esa posición considerando el estado de su sangre que, desgraciadamente, muchos aún ven como un tabú- agregó conciliadoramente.

Así que esa era la estrategia, el mago quería poner a una hija de muggles en el puesto más alto que el alumnado podía alcanzar. La castaña no dudaba que Lily pudo haber obtenido ese puesto sin necesidad de ayuda (según lo que había leído en su futuro, efectivamente la pelirroja fue Premio Anual en su séptimo año), pero como ella estaba ahí la competencia se había vuelto encarnizada.

- Usted comprenderá profesor, que me pone en una situación delicada- habló ella analizando fríamente las cosas- Me es difícil ceder ese título así como así, también por motivos políticos. Además ¿no se vería extraño también que los dos Premios Anuales fueran de Gryffindor?- inquirió- Si acepto, necesito que usted cumpla una condición mía que, si bien no tiene mucho sentido, la requiero por motivos privados. Lily es mi amiga y se merece la posición, pero dársela simplemente por el estado de su sangre me parece un poco manipulado temo decir.

- Y tiene razón, la señorita Evans está en segundo lugar luego de usted para candidata a esa posición. No obstante, tiempos obscuros están sobre nosotros y un rayo de esperanza es necesario para la comunidad estudiantil. Usted es querida y respetada, pero de verdad considero que a la señorita Evans le viene el título y hará bien para los otros hijos de muggles- trató de explicarse sabiendo lo poco ético de su petición, no obstante lo pensó mucho y era la solución más acertada que se le ocurría.- La condición que ponga, si está en mis posibilidades, la cumpliré- agregó rápidamente.

- Entonces tenemos un acuerdo profesor- aceptó sabiendo que perdería el título de Premio Anual que antes tanto ambicionó, sin embargo ya había ocupado la posición en su otra vida y sus prioridades habían cambiado drásticamente desde entonces- Mi condición es que usted me dé acceso al Sombrero Seleccionador- soltó sabiendo que solamente de ahí podría extraer la espada de Gryffindor que resultó fundamental para muchas cosas.

El anciano mago enarcó una de sus blancas cejas sin comprender la extraña solicitud de la joven castaña, pero había dicho que accedería a cualquier petición razonable y esa parecía inofensiva.

- Muy bien, puede tener acceso al Sombrero Seleccionador siempre que no se use para el Sorteo- asintió mirando de reojo la reliquia- Y que no lo altere de ninguna manera- añadió.

- Bien, entonces me gustaría charlar a solas con el Sombrero. Por lo de Premio Anual diremos que no se me otorgó la posición debido a mis constantes detenciones con la profesora McGonagall- solicitó de la manera más educada que encontró para pedirle al director que saliera de su oficina.

- Muy bien, y adelante, de cualquier modo tengo que ir a las cocinas por más dulces- sonrió levantándose de su silla sin dudarlo- Hasta pronto señorita Potter- se despidió saliendo del despacho sin más. Al parecer era una muestra de confianza el dejarla sola en su oficina sin tomar precaución visible alguna.

La joven lo miró partir y enseguida sacó su varita para poner hechizos de privacidad y bloquear cualquier encantamiento que pudiera interferir con la misma. Los cuadros del despacho no podrían escuchar su conversación por más que lo intentaran.

Fawkes la miró desde su lugar pero ni hizo ruido alguno, luego cerró sus ojos como sumiéndose en un sueño.

- Vaya, vaya, la señorita Potter de Slytherin. La chica que esconde misterios en su brillante mente- comentó el Sombrero cobrando vida desde su lugar en lo alto de un anaquel.

Ella lo miró esbozando una sonrisita enigmática, como si supiese que ese Sombrero era mucho más astuto de lo que todos creían.

- Sombrero- lo llamó por el único nombre que podía ser llamado- Tengo entendido que tu magia sirve al director en turno de Hogwarts, pero también sé que los Fundadores te crearon para ayudar a quien el Colegio considere digno...- elaboró recordando todo lo que había leído y vivido. También por eso Albus la había dejado acceder al Sombrero, sabía que la lealtad del objeto mágico era suya por derecho legítimo.

- Es cierto pero ¿se considera usted digna de recibir ayuda?- preguntó mirándola con sus ojos huecos hechos de pliegues de tela.

- Un tiempo lo fui- comentó como al aire recordando cuando el castillo quedó casi en ruinas luego de la Batalla Final, y ellos habían ayudado a reconstruirlo. En ese momento, mientras su varita levantaba piedra tras piedra y las colocaba en sus antiguos lugares, supo que el Colegio había reconocido su magia como amiga.

El Sombrero se le quedó mirando por un tiempo indefinido como analizando algo, quizás analizando la magia de todo el lugar o la que los fundadores habían depositado en él.

- El tiempo no tiene significado para lo inmortal, y la magia no tiene impedimentos de ese estilo- declaró finalmente- Por alguna razón, Hogwarts reconoce su magia y ha decidido que es digna de su lealtad...por lo tanto, tiene la mía- agregó con un ligero toque de resignación.

La castaña se mostró gratamente sorprendida por esa inesperada ayuda de su amado colegio, quizás era cierto que la magia no conocía barreras de tiempo y la había reconocido.

- ¿Aún sobre el director?- se atrevió a preguntar sabiendo que debía de tener esa garantía para poder hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer. La misión en la que nadie había tenido éxito: acabar con Voldemort antes de que Harry pudiera ser marcado.

- Sí Hermione Potter, tiene mi lealtad aún sobre Albus Dumbledore- respondió el Sombrero con resolución.

Y otra pieza del tablero tomó su lugar.

Ahora, mueven las negras.

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

**A/N: Ok, ¿qué tal van las cosas? Creo que en esas cuestiones del corazón no hay manera de tener control por más fuerza de voluntad que se tenga ¿no lo creen? Saben que espero sus comentarios como siempre.**

**Gracias a todos lo que dejaron sus Reviews y a los que aún no se atreven!**

_**horus100:**__ Efectivamente, la guerra está a la vuelta de la esquina y se incrementa el suspenso poco a poco con tanto por perder._

_**Gattu18:**__ Muchas gracias, espero tus comentarios de este capítulo!_

_**Sakura7893:**__ Mmm, alarmante, sí es una buena palabra pero nadie manda en el corazón y, como bien mencionas, Remus valora la lealtad por sobre todas las cosas…lo cual no quiere decir que todos sean como él._

_**WALIXELA:**__ el interés está ahí y Avery también, las cosas no van a quedarse así._

_**belll29:**__ Gracias por esos comentarios tan halagadores, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Nott…su participación será mucho más trascendente de lo que todos podemos creer (me incluyo en eso). Espero seguir leyendo tus opiniones!_

_**mari:**__ Hahaha, no no para nada, Nott con Cat no sucederá, para cada uno hay un destino diferente; por otro lado el duelo con Avery también me agradó porque ahí Hermione demostró que sigue siendo leal con los que considera sus amigos y aliados, pese al tiempo y circunstancias. Remus, bueno es un joven extremadamente sensible, al menos así lo percibo, y es inevitable que 'algo' aunque sea imposible, se diera entre ese par. Por su lado, Sirius es un tema más complicado porque Hermione ya aceptó que lo quiere, un hecho tan inevitable como peligroso ¿no lo crees? He pensado sobre cómo llegarán James y Lily al punto de amarse mutuamente, pero no sé, sigo pensando en ello sin dejarlo de lado pero tampoco haciéndolo muy extenso…ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo qué hará Hermione con respecto a Voldemort y seguramente terminará involucrada en la vida de los Weasley de una forma o de otra. Gracias y siempre da gusto leerte!_

_**Athefrod:**__ Vaya, me entusiasme leer un review tan largo, ese me indica que realmente te interesa lo que escribo, gracias! Hermione definitivamente está demostrando quién es en realidad y las cosas se van complicando a su alrededor; Cas es un personaje con el que me he encariñado pues es totalmente OC en todo menos en el nombre, así que hará su parte interesante no solamente como la amiga de la 'protagonista'; Lily, bueno sí es cierto, siempre creí que Hermione Granger sería un poco como Lily cuando joven, ahora la pelirroja demuestra porqué es una leona y cómo es que muchos la quisieron por su dulzura pero fuerte personalidad. Y Sirius…bueno, si era un casanova con un toque de narcisismo y jugador de Quidditch…su físico debe reflejarlo ¿no? Y aquí presenté esa pizca de felicidad, ese sueño en medio de tanta preocupación pero ¿cuánto durará? Aquí apareció Dumbledore con una más de sus maquinaciones aunque sin malicia, no es mi intención pintarlo como tal pero sí como un ser humano que comente errores y no es todo poderoso. Muchas gracias!_


End file.
